


A Robin's Flight

by TheImaginitiveBabbler



Series: A Flying Robin [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Aunt Iris, BAMF Robin, Bat Family, Batbear, Batfam as kids, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce collects orphans, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Genius Dick Grayson, Justice League as Family, Kid Barbara Gordon, Kid Cassandra Cain, Kid Dick Grayson - Freeform, Kid Tim Drake, Mentions of Damian Wayne, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Racism, Robin knows all, Terrible Trio, Troll! Dick Grayson, Troll! Robin, Troll! Wally, UNCLE CLARK, Uncle Barry, Uncle Clark Kent, Watchtower - Freeform, Zitka the Elephant, batfamily, daddy!Bats, kid jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 95,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginitiveBabbler/pseuds/TheImaginitiveBabbler
Summary: In one night six year old Dick Grayson loses everything. In the audience Bruce Wayne feels something he hasn't in a long time and he knows he just can't standby and watch.Bruce takes in Dick and soon the kid is an integral part of the Justice League's world and all of the heroes. Robin becomes a staple as the first kid sidekick but that doesn't mean Batman doesn't have more.This is a prequel to Young Justice in a universe where the Batfamily is already all together. Their family grows from Dick, Bruce and Alfred to add Barbara, a flying alien Uncle, a snarky former thief, a kid genius and a little ninja girl among others.Second in A Flying Robin series.





	1. A Day at the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my Truth’s about Robin story. It tells of the forming of the batfamily. I do not own any of the characters or YJ, no matter how much I love it. All Romani is from Google Translate (actually Romani) as are any other foreign languages. See if you can catch any other the other DC references I make. Please enjoy the Story and Review.

**8 A.M March 31, 2004: Gotham City**

The flag wove over the tope of the striped circus tent. It was even more colorful against the darkness of Gotham City. The only sound in the circus grounds was the animals’ occasional growls, brays, yelps and trumpets. Flyers and advertisements for acts fluttered in the wind. One was ripped off from where it hung on the wall of a caravan and flew into the nearest animal cage. It settled among the hay near the elephant’s feet.

A small hand picked up the flyer. The little boy smiled, “Uite Zitka!” ( **Look Zitka)**

He spoke in Romani but the elephant understood not words but tone and presence. The elephant lifted him with her trunk. He was still small enough that the Indian elephant could do that. He hugged her trunk then jumped onto one of her tusks. He giggled as he swung on it a few times, using his arms to keep himself upside down every few swings, doing flips and turns as well. Then he scrambled onto the elephant’s head. He waved the flyer in front of her eye.

“Sunt eu! Apoi, există Mami, Tati, unchiul Rick, tanti Karla și Johnny! (That’s me! Then there’s Mami, Tati, Uncle Rick, Auntie Karla and Johnny!” **)** He paused for a minute as if the elephant was listening, or even talking back. He then spoke again, “If I do well enough in tomorrow’s show Mami and Tati might let me do the finale in the next city!” he spoke rapidly from his excitement.

He was answered by not the elephant but her trainer who had come to start his work for the day. The trainer spoke in Italian, “Is that you in their Dickie? You’re family is looking for you. They wanted to start practicing their routine in the big top.”

Growing up in the circus Dick was fluent in numerous languages. The ones of whichever place the circus was visiting and the native ones of the performers. So Dick answered in Italian, “Grazie ‘lessandro!” **(Thank you ‘lessandro)**

Alessandro chuckled at the garbled version of his name. Dick leapt off the elephant’s back and started running toward the big top. Seeing his family inside he headed towards then. Someone else was leaving as he entered and they collided. Dick stumbled backwards and looked up at the tall stranger.

The man had black hair, a strong chin and blue eyes. His eyes seemed to smile yet Dick senses something else there, curiosity, sadness, anger and even loneliness. The man chuckled and held out his hand for a shake.

Dick felt a different hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his parents. Next to them were his aunt, uncle and cousin. The latter of which winked. Dick’s father nodded to the tall man’s hand, which Dick shook.

“Imi pare rau,” he said in Romanian. **(I’m sorry)**

“English Dick!” His father chided in the said language.

His mother smiled at the tall man in front of them. “I’m sorry. I’m Mary Grayson. This his my husband John, his brother Rick, my sister-in-law Karla and my nephew Johnny.” She said in English. “And I think you just met my son Richard or as everyone around here calls him, Dick.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Bruce Wayne. Are you okay there Dick?”

“Yees,” he said slowly. “Tank you.”

“Dick refuses to speak English,” explained Rick.

“We’ve been in Europe for as long as he’s been able to talk. He was only in England for a little while and didn’t find it necessary. We’re hoping he decides to learn while we’re here,” John explained. “Can I ask what brings you here?”

“I was supposed to meet with a Mr. Haley about sponsoring the show tomorrow night.”

“I’ve heard of you!” Johnnie (Dick’s cousin not his father) shouted. “You’re the billionaire. You’re sponsoring our show tomorrow?”

“John!” Scolded his mother.

“Sorry,” the fourteen year old apologized, not very sincerely though.

“It’s fine. Most people react like that to meeting me, a lot even worse. I believe I’ve heard of you too. The Flying Graysons?”

“Yes,” Johnnie puffed out his chest. “The best trapeze artists in the world. We’re fearless!”

Dick jumped up and down excitedly. “Și vom efectua clapa de patru ori! Toate cu nici o plasă! "he spouted in Romani. ( **And we perform the quadruple flip! All with no net!)**

“We do it all with no net!” Johnnie parroted in English for Bruce.

“Well then I’m excited to see it. Do you think one of you could show me to Mr. Haley?”

Rick, Karla and Johnnie nodded and went. They assured their family they would be back for more practice soon. Mary shooed them off then turned to Dick. "Unde ai fost înainte păsărica? Am cautat pentru tine?" ( **“Where were you before Little Bird? We were looking for you?”)**

“Cu Zitka, **(With Zitka)** ” he muttered.

“Faci treburile tale? **(Doing your chores?)** ” John asked.

Dick shook his head, “Ne jucam **(We were playing.)”**

Mary smiled at her adorable son, “Ei bine, după ce practică va trebui să meargă înapoi și de a face treburile. Acum vino cu mine zbura **. (Well after practice you’ll have to go back and do your chores. Now come fly with me)**.”

In the Circus everyone had chores. Their daily schedule consisted of doing that and practicing their acts. It was a bit different for the Grayson’s though.

Johnnie and Dick were the only two kids in the circus. Both had chores and were involved in the acts with their families. But they were still kids and they needed time to play and to even more, learn.

Karla and Mary were the ones who schooled the boys. Dick especially was smarter than most kids his age. But he wouldn’t need that. He was going to stay in the circus his whole life, performing with his family.

So the Grayson children devoted two or three hours of the day to school work. Except on performance days or the day before. Then all hands were needed on deck.

However if it was a normal day it was split between school, practice and chores. Playtime was found in between or involved in whatever they did.

Dick and Johnnie, for example, sometimes pretended to be flying like Superman and Green Lantern respectively when they were on the trapeze. Dick’s other form of fun was with the animals or learning from the other acts. Both of which were involved in his chores. To him this was life and he could think of no other way to live it.

He scrambled after his parents up to the trapeze for practice. When there wasn’t a performance a net was kept up for the Grayson’s. Sometimes when Dick performed with them they kept the net up and let it fall only for their finale, which the youngest could not yet participate in. They were known for being the only people to do a quadruple flip and all without a net.

            Within fifteen minutes Johnnie and his parents had joined them. Together they were all swinging in the air. Dick was being tossed from his uncle to his father and smiled even broader each time he felt their hands close against his wrists catching him.

Then he practiced exercises on his own over a bar as he watched his family nearby. John and Rick threw Karla and Mary back and forth between them. At one point while Rick hung from his legs and held onto Karla’s own, his wife gripped Mary’s legs as she caught onto John. John then let go of his trapeze and all four of them hung together in a chain. Then Johnnie joined and Dick could no longer keep track.

Like bird’s performing trick’s they all circled and twirled in the air. Sometimes catching onto each other and sometimes falling so much it would make anyone’s heart stop. Not for Dick though, he had faith. He knew his family would always catch each other. They would always catch him.

They stopped practicing just a few hours later. The boys were sent to do their chores as the parents did their own. Johnnie cleaned up the big top while Dick cleaned the animal’s cages. Not the lion’s though, or anything else that ate meat.

So he ended the day as he started it. Sitting with Zitka in her newly cleaned cage. It was dusk and it was just starting to get dark. Dick knew he had to go in soon but he didn’t think his parents would care if he stayed with Zitka for a little bit longer.

Then he heard voices, “You’re going to want this protection.”

The voice was mean and not one Dick had heard before. It was answered by one he had, the warm voice of Pop Haley. Now it was angry though, “I won’t pay you. Not now, not ever. Haley’s is already under protection from people you don’t want to mess with.”

“I’m the person you don’t want to mess with. You’re gonna regret this Haley. You’re really going to regret this.”

“Go Zucco. And don’t come back here or I’ll call the police and you know what that means,” Pop Haley said.

Dick heard the mean man scoff and run off. Then he heard Haley’s steps walk away and he saw him head back to the Big Top. Hopping off Zitka’s back Dick ran back to his family’s trailer. There they were sitting around a table ready to eat.

“Dick Unde ai fost?” **(Dick where were you?)** asked Johnnie, “I finished my chores ages ago.”

“Playing with Zitka and th’ horses,” he said in stuttered English, taking a seat.

“Well supper was starting to get cold,” Mary said serving him some goulash.

“Mulțumesc Mami,” Dick said digging in.

The adults fell into discussion while they ate. Dick stayed quiet while Johnnie butted in once a while with comments on the present topic of conversation, Bruce Wayne sponsoring their performance. Dick forgot what he had seen before as he started yawning. The adults noticed John was no longer butting into the conversation either.

Their mothers exchanged looks. Karla smiled, “În pat voi doi. Avem o zi mare mâine ". **(Into bed you two. We have a big day tomorrow.)** ”

The boys were ushered into their bunks in the back. Dick got into his Superman pajamas and was tucked under his covers. Below him Johnnie got into bed too.

“ **(Goodnight my little Robin)** Noapte buna mica mea Robin,” his mom whispered kissing Dick’s forehead. She tucked his toy elephant also named Zitka right next to him then tiptoed off to join the other adults.


	2. A Night at the Circus

**April 1, 2004: Haley’s Circus, Gotham City**

 

That morning had gone like any other before a big performance. A few more practices, preparing the big top and getting into costumes. John and Rick had gone to check the trapeze to make sure that it was secure before the act. When they got back the Grayson’s were ready for the show.

As always they and some other performers stood in front to take pictures with people coming to watch the show. The family posed and smiled with each person or people who took pictures with them. The last people to come up to them were a well-dressed couple and their son.

The boy couldn’t be more than two but he was walking on his own holding his mother’s hand. He looked around him in wonder at everything the circus offered. Mary cooed. In English she asked the couple, “Who’s this cutie?”

“This is Timmy,” answered the mother.

“Hello Timmy. I’m Mary, this is John, Richard, Karla, Rick and Johnnie.”

The little boy smiled, “Hello. Can we take a picture too?”

“Of course.”

The families posed together with Dick and Tim standing in front. Tim was looking at Dick in a star struck manner and the older boy was basking in the attention. In the little English he knew he spoke to the small boy, “Like the show!”

“That was nice Dickie,” his mother said in English as they walked backstage.

Before everyone piled into the Big Top Dick looked through the backstage curtains to the center ring. Pop Haley was standing there talking to a man in black. The man saw Dick and looked at him for a minute with an interested stare before turning back to Pop Haley. He nodded to Pop and pulled on a white mask with a beak and walked away.

Dick then saw someone else in the Big Top. It was the same mean man who had been talking to Pop Haley yesterday. He climbed up to the trapeze and started fiddling with the ropes for the special one the Grayson’s used for their finale. Dick frowned and ran backstage.

“Mami! Era un tip mediu de joc cu corzi trapezoidale, **(There was a mean guy playing with the trapeze ropes) ,”** he told her frantically pulling on her arms.

“Not now Dickie. We have to get ready for the show. Go help put Zitka’s bells on.”

His mother walked away. Dick frowned again and did as told. Grabbing colorful bells he tied them around the Elephant’s tusks as the trainer put a fabric cap on her head.

Circus music started playing signifying that the show had started. Dick heard Pop Haley’s voice echo through the tent. “And a special welcome to this evening’s Guest of Honor, Gotham’s own White Knight, Bruce Wayne!”

Cheers echoed around the tent. One by one the acts entered the center ring and appeared back stage as they completed their acts. All the laughter and applause seemed louder than ever and soon enough it was time for the Grayson’s to go on.

Dick followed his family up the ladder to the trapeze. In their green costumes with the yellow lettering and red accents they were very clearly visible no matter how high up they were.

They started the first part of their act. John and Rick held on to the trapezes and swung. Each with their sons sitting atop the handlebar.

“Ladies and Gentleman, the stars of Haley’s Circus, the world Famous Flying Grayson’s! Rick, Karla and their fourteen-year-old son Johnnie! Rick’s Brother John, his wife Mary and their son six year old Richard!”

Dick smiled as the crowd cheered. Then meeting eyes with Johnnie he jumped. As they did their father’s switched to swinging from their knees and caught their sons ankles. The boys swung back and forth in a volleying act between the two adult men. Then both boys climbed back to the top of the bars doing handstands as their fathers swung to catch their mothers as they leapt from the platform. Both once again dived and then all six Flying Grayson’s were flipping and twirling in the air.

Below in the crowd Bruce Wayne watched astounded. He could almost believe this family had the power of flight like Clark and Diana. They were insanely talented. Especially the six-year-old if he could keep up with the rest of his family. Despite himself he felt as smile grow as he watched.

“Talent runs in the family,” said a man clothed in black beside him. Bruce looked at him and immediately felt suspicious. This man might warrant investigation by Batman.

He pushed it aside for later. He was here to enjoy himself. Alfred had made him come to get a break for once. He had reluctantly agreed but found himself enjoying it. He was distracted from his thoughts as the Grayson’s landed on their platforms.

The men switched the trapeze to the special one they used for the finale. Below them Pop Haley announced, “Now for the Grand Finale. Richard is a bit to young to participate but you’ll get to see the rest of the Grayson’s perform their signature act. They are the only people in the world to do the quadruple flip!”

The crowds erupted into cheers. Dick stood on the side of the platform to watch his family perform. He cheered along with the crowd as John and Rick took off. Both of them performed their famed flip then came back to catch their wives who did it as well.

Johnnie winked at Dick before leaping off the platform to be caught by his mother. He formed a three-person chain with his parents. Dick knew the next part of the act well. Mary would catch Johnnie’s hands and they would form a chain of five Graysons. Then John would let go of his trapeze and Rick would be supporting them all. Then John would catch his trapeze again and support them all. Then Johnnie would be flung to a different trapeze. Then his mother and his father. Then all the Grayson’s would do their flip again. It was usually spectacular.

This time though as Mary swung to catch Johnnie’s hands with a huge smile, something happened. Dick heard a rip and a sharp metal squealing sound next to him. He turned to see the trapeze rope had been cut and was about to break. He turned to yell to his family but he was too late.

“Mami! Tati!” he yelled leaning over the side of the platform to try and catch his family’s hands. “Corzi! **(The rope!)** ”

He was answered by the crowd’s screams. The rope had already broken and the Flying Grayson’s were no longer flying. Mary smile turned into shock just as she hit the floor. There was a loud crack, which could be heard even over the screams. Dick was still lying on his stomach on the platform reaching for his family.

“Ei au căzut, ( **They fell)** ” he whispered to himself in shock. Not knowing what he was doing he got up and raced down the ladder to his family’s bodies. The crowd had fled and police sirens were heard in the distance.

Dick didn’t notice. He hopped to the floor and started racing towards his family’s bodies only to be held back by Pop Haley. “No!” he screamed. “Mami, Tati, trezește-te! Am nevoie de tine să te trezești!” ( **Mom, Dad, wake up! I need you to wake up!)**

He tried running towards them again. Repeating the same thing over and over. Pop Haley successfully held him back ignoring the tears on his own face. He looked at Dick’s wide eyes as red as his face and still streaming tears. The sapphire orbs were staring at the Grayson’s broken bodies. Their necks and backs had all broken and they lay in a misshapen mess on the floor. Most of them still held hands. Karla and Johnnie were still smiling. It was a horrific image especially because they had blood trickling from the corner of their mouths. It was also amassing in a pool from the back of their heads and broken necks.

Pop Haley turned Dick around and took him outside as the police and paramedics arrived. He saw the dead bodies covered up and one carted away into an ambulance. Dick didn’t notice but Haley gasped. Rick was still alive… for now at least.

Dick was shaking in shock still whispering to himself. “Ei au căzut.” **(They fell)** he kept repeating to himself.

Haley knelt down to meet his eyes. “You’ll be fine son. We’ll take care of you.”

Dick’s body was wracked with sobs and he was gasping for breaths. He was still staring at the entrance of the tent with shock. Haley tried again to get his attention but he couldn’t.

Then Bruce Wayne looked over. Haley was surprised to see the man hadn’t left yet. Bruce nodded at Haley and took off his coat wrapping it around Dick. The boy looked up at him and Bruce crouched to be at his level.

“You need to breathe. With me… In. Out. In. Out.” He coached. Haley watched a bit shocked then remembered the Billionaire’s parents had been shot in front of him when he was not much older.

Dick’s breaths eventually started to even out. Bruce gave a weak smile, “Good. I know you don’t want to be told everything will be okay. The truth is it won’t. You’ll always hurt and you’ll always miss them,” Bruce paused not sure what to say next. Then he decided, “The Flying Grayson’s are still flying. Maybe just not where you can see them. But they’re there and here.”

Bruce pointed at Dick’s chest and stood up. The boy had stopped crying but he was obviously still in shock. That’s when police Captain Gordon of the nearest section of the GCPD arrived. Seeing Bruce’s coat wrapped around Dick he looked at the billionaire and nodded. Both were remembering the night Bruce’s own parents had died. Gordon, then a rookie cop had comforted the shocked boy and wrapped his coat around him trying to give him comfort.

“Does he have any family?” the captain asked Pop Haley.

“He has us,” the ringmaster insisted.

“Unfortunately that’s not good enough,” said a woman as she approached. “I’m to be this case’s social worker. He’ll be moved to a home.”

She ushered Dick into a police car. Haley and other circus people who saw protested. Gordon looked like he wanted to protest as well and Bruce clenched his fist.

Pop Haley turned to Gordon, “Isn’t there something you can do?”

“Unfortunately she doesn’t fall under my jurisdiction. I need to start taking statements from all your workers. If you could have someone gather the boy’s things as well I’ll make sure he gets them,” Gordon said walking off with Pop Haley.

Bruce watched. Then he saw Alfred waiting by a black car ready to drive him home. “I’m afraid this hasn’t been the relaxing night I suggested,” Alfred said.

“No,” Bruce growled. He had promised to stop crime and untimely death in Gotham. He had failed.


	3. Unfair

The car Dick was in arrived at the social worker’s office. She gripped his arm hard enough to bruise it and pulled him into the office.

“Sit,” she ordered.

He did so still clearly in shock. She looked at him in disgust. “You’re obviously not fit to be put in a good home. I don’t think there’s any room for you in any homes anyway,” she said as she flipped through her files. Then a malicious grin spread across her face as she pulled out one.

“This should do for a Gypsy scum like you. The Children’s Penitentiary, also known as Arkham Juvie.”

Dick looked at her confused. His English may not be great but he understood one of those words. Gypsy, a slightly offensive term for Romani. His mom had told him that some people did not like them. Dick did not understand why. This woman was supposed to be taking care of him.

“You’ll learn your place there. Yes, I’ll have someone bring you there immediately,” she said reaching for his phone.

Dick did not understand his words but didn’t like her tone. He felt scared and upset. He didn’t understand what was happening at all. A few minutes later the man with red and gray hair with the large mustache who had been in the circus walked in.

“You called for a police Ms. Cooper,” he asked.

“I did. I need someone to bring him to the Children’s Penitentiary for me,” she replied.

“The Children’s Penitentiary? Why is he going there?” Gordon almost shouted.

“There is no room for him in any of the other homes in Gotham. He’ll be fine. In fact he might fit in better there,” she smiled cruelly.

Gordon knew then that this woman was not meant to be a social worker. He felt it was against his moral code, as a policeman and a human being, to take this suffering boy to juvie.

“Is there anyway he can go somewhere else?” Gordon asked praying in his mind there was a positive answer to this.

“No. Not unless someone decides to become the brat’s guardian, or he’s adopted. I doubt either will happen. He’ll be forgotten about.”

Gordon swore under his breath, vowing not to let that happen. This boy would be placed in a loving home within a year. He promised himself if he couldn’t find one then he’d take in the kid himself.

“Fine. I’ll take him there. I have his things in the car. Should I drop them off there?”

“The boy won’t be needing them. Trash it or better yet return it. I’m sure most of it has been stolen,” the woman scoffed.

‘I’ll keep it myself then,’ Gordon thought. ‘Until I can find him a good place to live.’ He was starting to realize this situation was worse than he thought. This woman was prejudiced and frankly racist. Why she had become a social worker Gordon didn’t know. He promised to start an investigation against her anyway. Maybe he’d ask the Bat tonight.

“Come on Richard. We’re going to where you’re going to live for now. I promise this will only be temporary. I’ll find you a good home,” Gordon said offering his hand to the broken boy. Sadly he realized this boy was only a year or so younger than his daughter, Barbara.

“Circus good home. Want to go there,” Dick argued in his broken English. It was the first time he had spoken since they fell.

“I’m sorry. The law won’t allow you to go with the circus. I’m sure you’ll see them again though. Now come. You get to ride in a police car. Isn’t that cool?”

Dick didn’t understand what was so cool about that. He just nodded and walked with Gordon.

Before they got into the car Gordon pulled him into a bathroom and gave him some clothes. The boy was still wearing his outfit from the performance, which Gordon promised to save. Dick got into a too big t-shirt and baggy shorts.

When they got into the car. His eyes still filled with pain and disbelief. His chubby cheeks were still tracked with tears.

He didn’t pay attention till they arrived at a large brick building. Gordon opened the car door and smiled weakly at Dick as he got out. Dick was led up the stairs and sat on a chair as Gordon conversed with the guards.

“What’s he in for?” the guard asked.

“Nothing. He has no other place to go so the social worker sent him here. Please just make sure nothing happens to him until I can find another place for him to go.”

The guard grunted in reply to Gordon’s plea. He pulled Dick up harshly by the arm and led him through the locked metal door. The last Gordon saw of the kid was his eyes swimming with confusion and pleading as he was dragged away.

           

________________________________________________

 

Bruce had quickly doubled checked his information on the Graysons before pulling on the batsuit and taking off to do what he did most nights. Meet with Gordon. On the way there he stopped a few muggings and other usual Gotham crimes.

As he did so he analyzed the case in his mind. The Graysons had no enemies. Both men had lived in the circus most of their lives. Karla had joined them after quitting high school. She fell in love with Rick and decided to stay. Mary joined in Europe. Her family was famous acrobats as well. Her marrying John, a man only partly of Romani descent, and part of another act was considered a betrayal. The Llyods cut off all communication with their daughter.

He had seen footage of their other performances. None of the Graysons ever came close to falling. This was either a deadly mistake or a murder made to look like an accident. He decided to go to the Circus grounds after talking with Captain Gordon.

Using his grappling gun, he flew into the shadows of the roof of the GCPD and waited for Gordon. As usual the man came up to the roof not much longer after the Bat had arrived. Bruce knew Gordon kept track of the crimes that were stopped and if they were moving in the direction of this building Gordon would make another calculation for how long it would take the Bat to get here. When he was certain he was right he went upstairs.

It was a system that worked well. It also impressed the Batman. Gordon was the smartest captain this part of the GCPD had in a while. Bruce hoped the man would become Commissioner and proceed to clean up the rest of the GCPD like his own department.

Gordon walked out to the rooftop and started talking knowing the Batman was already there, even though he couldn’t see him. “I assume you’ve heard what happen?”

“Yes,” growled Batman appearing out of the shadows. Like always Gordon momentarily jumped in surprise. “The Flying Graysons fell.”

“All but one died on impact. Rick Grayson severed his spinal chord. He’s breathing and they’ve stabilized him but there’s doubt he’ll ever wake up. He’ll have to be on life support for the rest of his life. Whose gonna pay for that I don’t know.”

Batman smirked, he happened to know someone with a large bank account. “The boy?” he asked Gordon.

“There were no open homes,” Gordon sighed. “The social worker was prejudiced against Richard’s heritage and decided to send him to the Children’s Penitentiary. I tried to find an alternative but unless someone decides to take him in as a ward or adopt him he’ll be there until he’s 18.”

“Juvie? A kid like that doesn’t belong there. Especially in Gotham,” Batman growled.

“Yes. Otherwise the case is pretty much straightforward. A circus accident.”

“No. The Grayson’s were professionals. They’ve never made a mistake like that yet. They’re son seemed to notice they were going to fall before they did. I suspect sabotage,” Batman said.

“You’re suggesting this was murder?” Gordon asked surprised.

“Yes. You have the bodies in the morgue. Keep them there until a funeral is arranged. I’m going to investigate the Circus grounds and see what I can find.”

Gordon nodded, “You know how to reach me.”

By then the Batman had already jumped off the roof and was grappling through the city. Soon enough he had reached the Circus grounds. Sneaking into the Big Top he climbed to the trapeze platform. He started inspecting the wires.

He noted that the ones on the finale’s trapeze had been cut just enough to make it snap under the weight when all five Grayson’s were on the trapeze. He grabbed the wire and stashed it in an evidence bag in his belt.

Using his wrist computer for an analysis he looked closer at the wire and trapeze for fingerprints. None, a professional job, he noted.

He then decided to investigate the Grayson’s trailer to see if there was a reason for someone to do this to them. He entered unseen and started looking around. There wasn’t much to see. The family was always on the move so they didn’t have a lot of possessions. Just some pictures, clothes and other household supplies. The incentive for this murder was becoming unclear. All the Gotham rogues were imprisoned at the moment so if a new one hadn’t popped up this wasn’t them.

He walked out of the trailer and got ready to leave calling the Batmobile to him. He walked near the animal cages at the edge of the circus grounds when suddenly the elephant trumpeted. Bruce glared at it but the ringmaster walked out and saw him.

His eyes widened with shock at seeing the Batman. Batman decided to take this as an opportunity for investigation. He walked over to Haley and growled, “Who killed the Grayson’s?”

Haley paled, “Zucco. Tony Zucco, the Italian mafia boss. He wanted protection money and I didn’t pay it. He killed them. He killed them…”

Haley started sobbing. Batman ignored that, “Did he have help inside the circus?”

“None,” Haley vowed. “We may be Circus people but we aren’t bad. The Graysons were family and this has shaken most of the performers to the core. We’re going to stop our tour for now to recover from this.”

Batman growled again for good measure and left. Haley was left shaking and petting Zitka’s trunk.

Back in the BatCave Bruce was sitting in front of the computer with his cowl off. He was flipping through more files on the Grayson’s case. Alfred walked in bringing him coffee. He looked at Bruce questioningly.

“One is still alive but he’ll probably be in a coma all his life. I’ve arranged for life support for now.”

“Very generous of you sir,” Alfred said. He was realizing this case was going to affect Bruce. The man dealt with lots of orphans like himself but this one was different. “Is the boy in a good home?”

“They threw him in Juvie Alfred. Juvie,” Bruce growled in reply.

“My word! What has the boy done to deserve that? Surely they couldn’t find a better home for a boy no younger than 8,” Alfred said aghast.

“He’s just turned six two weeks ago. The social worker had racial prejudices and said there were no homes that could take him. His parents were murdered Alfred while he watched and he was put in Juvie.”

“Life is unfair to those who don’t deserve it.”

“This is more than unfair. I at least had you. He’s several years younger than I was. He can barely speak English and is a poor Romani circus performer. No one’s going to want to take him in. Not in Gotham,” Bruce snarled.

“He has someone watching out for him at least. Captain Gordon and yourself,” Alfred tried.

“That he does. Alfred no kid deserves this. Especially one that was so full of life and joy. If anything I vow he won’t turn out like I did. He won’t embrace the darkness.”

Bruce reached into his utility belt and brought out a stuffed Elephant. He had taken it from the Grayson’s trailer. Police had already taken the rest of the boy’s stuff to give to him but they forgot the more personal things. It was only clothes and one picture of his parents. Bruce was sure that Gordon had it stored somewhere for now. When Dick got those back he would get the elephant too.

Alfred looked at it confused then a small sad grin spread across his face for just a second. He looked at the elephant again then Bruce. No this boy would not turn out like the Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff that isn’t cannon to Dick’s story line like Juvie I got from Headcanon’s I’ve liked. For example what happened between Mary and her parents.


	4. Imprisoned

****

After Gordon left Dick had been led to a jail cell. It had a cot, a sink, a toilet and nothing else. He was ordered to sit on the cot and go to sleep. Dick just looked at the man confused. The man smirked cruelly and closed the barred gate locking it.

Dick knew what this meant at least. Johnnie had told him when playing hero. The police helped put the bad guys in jail. Did they think he was a bad guy? Did the police think he was the reason his parents fell? Dick decided to tell them in the morning. He curled up under the blanket and let his tears fall. Loud sobs wracked his body.

“Shut it crybaby,” yelled the guard. “If I hear anymore noise you’ll be punished.”

Dick didn’t understand the words but the tone and immediately stopped. His sobs became silent and he stayed like that for the rest of the night unable to sleep because whenever he closed his eyes he saw his family’s bodies on the floor. He stayed staring at the ceiling the whole night, trying not to let the images enter his mind or to start crying again.

What felt like days later the lights were flicked on. Dick blinked to get used to the brightness. His door opened and a guard walked in and gripped his arm tight enough to bruise. He shoved Dick to another door where several other boys were walking too.

“Into the showers boy.”

Dick looked around to see all the other boys stripping and walking into the showers. The stalls were not lockable and a few swung open. Dick stood still till the guard glared at him again and started tugging off his shirt.

“Go! No more than five minutes.”

Wide-eyed Dick nodded and followed the lead of the other boys. He hopped in the shower and threw his clothes to the side. He heard the guard yell again. “Someone get the newbie a prison uniform!”

Dick was pulled out of the shower and given the uniform, which he quickly put on feeling cold and uncomfortable. It was way too big on him and hung off his body like wrinkled elephant skin. “Mess Hall now.”

All the boys walked to the mess hall. Several glared at Dick and shoved him hard on the way. One did so hard enough that he fell. His knee started bleeding and he started to cry. The boys paid no mind and walked over him, purposely stepping on his hands or feet.

Seeing he would get no help Dick got up and walked forward. He was already starting to bruise. He followed the other boys to the mess hall and into the food line. He grabbed a tray, napkin and spoon. He used the napkin to wrap his bleeding knee. The food line moved forward and Dick was pushed along. A few boys made sure to shove him more.

Finally he reached the person serving them. A huge glop of cold oatmeal was splashed onto his plate. He twitched his nose in disgust. He was used to home cooked meals from his mother and Aunt Karla. Ones that were nice and warm and smelled like….

No. He couldn’t think like that. Dick took his tray and looked at the tables. He sat at one with some of the smaller boys. They all stared at him. He stared back for a few moments before putting his spoon into the cold oatmeal and forcing it down his throat.

He found it almost tasteless and that there were hard bit in it as well. He gagged a few bits of it up to the amusement of the other kids. One of them smirked, “You better get used to it. Soon enough you’ll be begging for more.”

Dick understood that. He winced at the boy’s tone of voice. “I’m Joel. What’s your name boy?”

“Dick, or Richard,” he replied.

“Really? Are you called that just because it’s shorter or for a different reason?”

All the boys around him laughed. Dick looked at them confused. Joel chuckled, “Oh you’re gonna be a fun newbie.”

One of the boys pushed Dick’s tray forward and into his face. Dick shook the cold wet oatmeal out of his eyes. It was in his hair as well which was still wet from the shower. He got up to get a napkin to everyone’s laughs. On the way there he was tripped several times.

He looked at the guards for help but they were laughing too. The lead one called out, “Up on you feet punks. Recreation time.”

The boys cheered and trampled outside. Dick was once again pushed and shoved. He followed them all outside. It was a bit chilly out but he worked it off. Some boys were playing ball. Others were talking. There was an exercise set which most kids were straying far away from.

Dick walked over and inspected the monkey bar. Lifting himself up he swung like it was a high bar. Getting in the groove he held a one handed split upside down then started twirling again. He switched hands and let go to fly through the air, do a few flips and caught the bar again.

He was now aware of other kids watching him. He did a few more tricks then remembered something. He was supposed to perform that last one at the next show. There would be no next show. He swung down and fell to the ground. Tears started to fall.

A tall and strong boy walked over, he crouched to meet Dick’s eyes. “You may be good at this but this is my territory. Stay away from here freak, or you’ll get much worse treatment. No one likes a cry baby either.”

He kicked Dick in the side. The guards saw but didn’t do anything. Then other kids walked over and started to kick him as well. Dick was sure he broke something in his chest and his whole body was in pain. He was bleeding in several places.

It took a while but most the kids got bored. The last one only stopped kicking him when the Guard shouted at them all to go inside.

Dick found he couldn’t get up. The guard walked over and pulled him up and shoved him to the door inside glaring. “You follow orders or you’re punished.”

Dick nodded only slightly understanding. How could any of these people be so mean? He limped back inside and was shoved in his cell. The guard told him to stay there till lunch.

Lunch was much the same as breakfast. He had to force cold, slimy beans down his throat. Those were also shoved in his face. The oatmeal was still in his hair and clothes. After lunch was inside recreation. Dick could barely walk to the benches were the other boys were watching a cartoon. When he did sit down he was shoved off.

“Circus freak.”

“Gypsy Brat.”

“His name is Dick. His parents must have been….”

“Too good for us.”

“Weakling.”

The whispers came from all around. Dick wanted to cry but he knew that would get him in even more trouble. He sat silently until the movie ended and they were ushered to dinner, which happened just like breakfast and lunch. He went to sleep that night in only in underwear, unable to bear the dirty feeling of beans, oatmeal and other foods on him. This meant he was cold. On top of that he had not received treatment and bruises were forming all over his body.

So he curled up under the thin blanket and tried to go to bed. He only successfully slept an hour before he woke up from the nightmares. He shivered in bed and tried to get the thoughts of his parents out of his mind. He stayed like that all night.

That whole first week was the same. He would be pushed around everywhere. He had been pushed out of the shower once or twice to his mortification. He was chilly, bruised, in pain, miserable, hungry and depressed. He was called names and teased. No sympathy came from the guards or fellow prisoners.

The worst day was his sixth. It rained during recreation time. They weren’t allowed inside and there was no shelter from torrent. The other boys didn’t seem to mind but Dick was drenched. Once again he was thrown around and he ended up on the cold, wet ground. His blood flowing from his cuts into the puddle he was lying in.

That night he knew he would be sick. He woke up the next morning aching more than ever. He sniveled and tried to look up past his tired eyes and shivering body.

‘I’ll be okay,’ he told himself. ‘I’ll be okay.’

He didn’t believe it. Nothing about any of his time in Gotham had been okay. Dick was sure he would never be okay again. His life was sure to be spent here in this hellhole. There was no escape.


	5. Goodbye

Escape did come on his eighth day in Juvie. It was just for a few hours but it was a relief. Captain Gordon came to get him. His eyes widened at Dick’s state but he didn’t say anything.

He just vowed to do more to improve the boy’s life. Silently he handed Dick a suit. Dick changed in the bathroom and got into Gordon’s car. They drove in the rain to the bleary field that was the Gotham cemetery, or at least one of them.

Gotham tended to have a high death rate so there were several large cemeteries throughout the city. This one was one of the nicer ones. Only people who were wealthy or had family plots were buried here.

“Mr. Wayne arranged for everything. Your parents, aunt and cousin had been in the..” (Gordon didn’t say morgue.) “Their bodies have been somewhere else for a few days. Then they were moved to the best undertaker in town. Your friends from the circus delayed leaving a few days so they could come. It’s time to say goodbye.”

Gordon grabbed his umbrella, got out of the car and opened the door for Dick. Together they walked further into the graveyard. Already there were all the others from Haley’s Circus, Mr. Wayne and another man. The last man was tall with a thin black moustache, serious face, and a balding head.

Seeing Dick arrive Bruce gestured for the funeral start. Alfred happened to be ordained, from what Bruce didn’t know so he had offered to conduct the services.

Dick didn’t pay much attention to the service. He just watched the coffins with his parents, Aunt and cousin in them being lowered into the muddy ground and being finished covered with dirt. Rain splashed around them and then Mr. Haley got ready to say a few words.

“Mr. Wayne and his butler assured me it’s okay to speak a different language than English, for Dick’s benefit.”

Then in French he started speaking, “The Grayson family has been part of the circus for as long as it’s been around. I’ve never met more talented aerialists and more good, honest and kind people. They brought joy wherever they went and that’s what our circus is all about, isn’t it?” Pop Haley sniffed in a choked voice.

“They died doing what they loved and I’m sure they’re still up their flying through heaven watching over us all. They’ll be sorely missed by us all.”

Haley stepped down. Then one by one members of the circus got up in spoke. Some in English, some in their native language, some long speeches, some short ones. All spoke of the Grayson’s kindness, of their love of the circus and their way of including everyone into their family.

Dick wanted to cry more than ever now, but he was still to scared to let tears fall. He was feeling sicker than the past few days and he was shivering. He was still exhausted and in pain.

Still when Pop Haley asked if he wanted to speak Dick nodded. He looked at his family from the circus, the nice cop who tried to help him, the stiff British man and Mr. Wayne whose kindness made Dick feel a bit of hope for the cruel people of Gotham.

He decided to speak in Russian, one of the most common languages at the circus and almost as natural to him as Romani. **(I’m not going to translate this just like I didn’t Pop Haley’s French.)**

“My family was the best performers in the world. They always will be. They taught me so much. Tricks and other stuff. They taught me to be kind, to respect others and that family is more than blood. They were the best family in the world and I’ll miss them forever. I wish they were still here.”

Dick stepped down and was given some white roses. He placed them on the wet grave in front of the new grave stone. It read all the names and dates of the Grayson’s births and deaths. It was inscribed with something else.

“Soaring to new heights,” read Bruce Wayne. “S'élever à de nouveaux sommets,” he repeated in French for the benefit of Dick.

The circus people then put flowers on the graves as well. They all hugged Dick and told him to call if he needed anything. They gave him hugs and made tearful goodbyes.

Haley was the last to do it. “Goodbye Dickie, know you always have a home at the circus. I’ve given the captain and Mr. Wayne a way to reach me if you need anything. We’ll miss you and hopefully it won’t be to long before I see you again.”

“Thank you Mr. Haley. I’ll miss you,” Dick said hugging him goodbye.

Knowing it was almost time to go he turned to Bruce Wayne. “Thanks,” Dick stuttered in English. “For the money for this.”

“Your family was good people. They deserved a nice place to be at rest,” he told Dick in English.

“Where Uncle Rick?” Dick asked not knowing why his uncle’s name was not on the stone.

Bruce struggled to explain but found the words. “He’s in the hospital. He’s asleep and they don’t think he’ll wake up but he’s not dead. Even if he does wake up he won’t be able to move.”

Dick gasped struggling to understand. Bruce patted his back in a motion of comfort. Dick winced and Bruce noticed.

He also noticed the kid was paler than usual. When he had seen him before the boy had a healthy tan color, a darker skin tone from being of Romani descent.

Now he was the pale color of a Gothamite. He had bags under his eyes which was to be expected. The nightmares always set in eventually, especially after seeing a death like the Grayson’s. So the tiredness was to be expected.

However he was coughing and sniffling as well. He had gotten sick and it didn’t look like anything had been done to take care of it. There was also the matter of him wincing when Bruce had patted him.

“Dick are you hurt?”

Dick shook his head.

Bruce tried again, “Dick if you’re hurt you need to show me so I can help you.”

Dick nodded and pulled off the suit jacket. He raised his shirt a bit to show Bruce the bruises on his side and chest. His ribs were starting to become more visible from lack of eating. Gordon was talking to Alfred so he didn’t see it.

Bruce growled and clenched his fist. Dick flinched and immediately Bruce regretted letting his emotions take over.

“Dick you don’t need to be afraid. Can you tell me who did this?”

“Other boys. This one guard.”

“How did you get sick?”

“Rain. Outside. Not good food.”

“I’ll ask Captain Gordon to give you some food before going back but you’ll need to hang on a bit longer.”

Dick nodded not understanding most of that. Most of his English was getting a bit better. He only heard it in Juvie and most of it was not repeatable. He understood stand back, Captain Gordon and longer.

Bruce gave him a week smile and called Captain Gordon over. He told him Dick wasn’t getting enough food and would the Captain be kind enough to feed him before going back to the Penitentiary?

Gordon nodded and he and Dick walked back to the car. Gordon drove to a nearby diner. He wasn’t sure what Dick liked so he just ordered what his daughter usually got, a grilled cheese sandwich and some milk. He got some tomato soup for good measure.

Dick smiled weakly and nodded his thanks. He took slow bites because he wanted to stay away from Juvie longer. He managed to extend his time away for an hour and a half.

Then he was shoved back into his cell by the guard and made to change back into his too big prison clothes.

 

Meanwhile in his manor Bruce was exercising in the BatCave. He was taking his anger out on a punching bag instead of his usual high tech system. With each punch he growled and roared.

Alfred had come to bring some tea downstairs and looked at Bruce. “Sir, you forgot to wrap your hands.”

Bruce stopped and looked at his knuckles. They were raw and red. He rolled his eyes and started pounding at the bag again. “May I ask what’s got you so upset sir?”

“Dick Grayson. Gotham’s Juvenile Penitentiary is no place for an innocent boy like him. The guards have no apathy for the kids. He’s being beat up, isn’t sleeping or eating well, and is forced out into the rain. He’s sick and starved. A boy like him doesn’t deserve any of that.”

“Is there still nothing you can do? You hold quite some sway,” Alfred suggested.

Bruce looked at the stuffed elephant he still kept on his keyboard. “It doesn’t work that way Alfred. I have duty at Mount Justice. I’ll see you later tonight.”

Bruce pulled on his suit and stepped into the zeta-beams. They whirred and he disappeared.


	6. Mad Bats

He was still fuming when he arrived at the mountain. He marched straight past all the heroes talking in the atrium and into the monitor room. Superman was talking with Martian Manhunter near the computer system.

Superman saw Batman and smiled. “Batman! Martian Manhunter and I were just discussing….”

“No.”

“I’m sorry?” Superman looked at him confused.

“I said no. I’m here for monitor duty, not to socialize,” Batman growled. J’onn quickly got off the monitor chair to let Batman sit down.

“But I wanted to ask you a question!”

“I said no.”

Superman looked at him one more time in confusion them fled the room. J’onn stayed and looked at the man in the chair curiously.

“Batman, one does not have to be an empath to feel the anger wafting off you. Has one of your villians escaped to make you so upset?”

“No.”

“Is Agent A unwell?”

“No.”

“Was there a large catastrophe?”

“It could be called that.”

“So then may I ask what has happened?”

“It’s not something I want to talk about J’onn.”

“I am always here to listen if you wish to talk.”

“Goodbye J’onn,” Batman said harshly.

“Goodbye Batman,” the Martian answered sorrowfully before flying out through the wall.

Batman growled again and smacked the computer with his fist. The monitor beeped for a second. He looked up at corner of the screen and growled. Pressing his comm he waited for a beep.

“Batman to Diana.”

“Yes Batman?”

“Giganta is on the loose in D.C. take care of it,” he growled.

“I shall be there shortly. Has she done something to make you upset?”

“No.”

“May I ask what is wrong?”

“No.”

Diana kept quiet and went to do her job. Batman then got back to work. He wanted to use the computer here to pull up more records because he had forgotten in his anger to do so at the BatCave.

A profile of Tony Zucco popped up on the screen. Batman scrolled through files on him from Italy, the GCPD, Interpol, the FBI and some ones he had recovered from other mobs, none thought of importance to him until now.

“Lets see if I can find where you’re hiding out.”

The man was going to be put away, unlike the killer of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He was going to jail for life, much more than he deserved. Bruce vowed this to himself. It was one step to not letting Dick becoming the revenge hungry monster he had himself.

He looked through the files making notes on certain details in his mind. He was disrupted by the entrance of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Green Arrow walked right up behind him and looked at the screen.

“Chasing down another mob boss?” he asked.

Batman gave him a bat-glare. The green clad archer cringed. His girlfriend stepped up instead, trying in a more polite manner.

“Batman, we need to use the monitor system to look something up.”

“You have two minutes, and don’t touch my files!”

Adeptly Black Canary’s fingers flew across the keyboard bringing up several files. She stuck a disk into the drive downloaded the files, closed them, nodded in thanks to Batman and dragged Green Arrow out. This happened within two of her allotted five minutes.

Batman looked through the Zucco files again to make sure none of them were closed. He needed to work on gathering the evidence to convict him, or he could just put the fear of G-d in the man and make him confess.

While Batman was trying to piece together a plan in his mind Flash zetaed into Mount Justice’s atrium. He stopped to look in the atrium. “Does anyone know where Batman is?”

“I wouldn’t talk to him right now,” warned Dinah A.K.A Black Canary.

“He’s in a really bad mood,” Green Arrow agreed wincing.

“He is upset. About what I do not know,” J’onn agreed.

“Just don’t bother him. I’ll call Agent A later and try to find out if it’s anything we can help with,” Superman suggested.

“I really need to talk to him though,” Flash complained.

“Barry, when Bats is mad you don’t mess with him,” Hal Jordan warned.

“Mad Bats or not. I need help and he’s the best person to ask in this case.”

“I really wouldn’t go in there,” Hawkwoman agreed.

He ignored them all. He sped into the monitor room to the frustration of Batman who pounded on the keyboard again.

“Does no one around here not understand to leave me alone when I’m working on a very important case?” he growled.

“I’m sorry Batman but I need your help.”

“You’ll have to ask someone else to help you, go away!”

Flash didn’t listen. “I really need your help. Please Bruce, if I’ve needed to ask you for anything this is it.”

“I’m in the middle of something.”

“Bruce, if you won’t do this for me do it for a kid. My nephew Wally he needs help and I need your advice to do it.”

“Fine. What’s the issue?” Batman asked turning the chair around.

“His dad has been neglecting him and his mother. So much that Mary left Wally alone with Rudy. He’s just 8! Iris and I didn’t know about this until now. Rudy doesn’t let him come over anymore and I sneaked to check up on him. I saw him on the floor with a broken arm!”

“So? You work for the police why not get help from there?”

“I need evidence first. You’re the expert.”

“You are too Barry. Aren’t you a CSI?”

“Yes, but I can’t take pictures. Rudy won’t let us see him.”

“Then call social services. Report neglect or abuse.”

“What if they don’t find anything?”

“Do something as the Flash. Are we done yet?”

“Bruce, I know you don’t understand. In fact none of the leaguers probably do. Wally feels like he’s my son. He spent so much time with Iris and I. Even before that, before we got married and she was just my girlfriend, I knew it. Meeting Wally I felt a connection. Something I haven’t felt before. Like he belonged with Iris and I. Bruce this kid needs me. Don’t wave it off, I know you have a heart in there somewhere.”

“A connection?”

“He’s a special kid Bruce. He’s my special kid.”

“I think I understand Barry,” Bruce said surprising the other man by taking off his cowl. “What will you do when you get him out of his father’s custody?

“File for adoption, or to foster him. We should get him automatically as his only relatives besides Mary and Rudy.”

“You have experience as a foster kid. How does that work?” Bruce asked curiously.

“You have to register to be a guardian first. Then you can request a ward. You have a whole legal team that can set that up for you, not that you’d even need it. The rest of us need to take a year to get through the process,” Flash answered speedily.

“So how long do you think it would take me?” Batman asked. Both men knew Bruce’s money could speed up just about any work in progress.

“No more than a month or two. What’s with all the questions? I didn’t think you would have an interest in this stuff.”

“It might be helpful for a case I’m working on,” Batman replied. “Now go help your nephew Flash. I’m busy.”

Flash looked at Batman weirdly again. After a moment he blinked and ran out.

Batman closed all the files on Zucco and got up too. He still had monitor duty but there was something else he needed to take care of.

“John?” he asked the Green Lantern as he walked into the atrium.

“Yes Batman?” the Green Lantern stood up and at ready.

“Something needs my attention in Gotham. You take over the rest of my monitor duty,” he commanded.

John flew toward the monitor room. Everyone else was staring at Batman. Batman glared back at them all. They cringed and happy with the results Batman walked into the zeta-beam.

That’s when Hal Jordan broke the silence. “Anyone know what’s going on with him? He’s grumpier than usual.”

“He’s usually at least civil with me. Not today though,” Black Canary agreed.

“He’s always civil with you. Not with me or most of the others,” Green Arrow winked.

J’onn spoke up, “He is very conflicted and upset, but when leaving he seemed determined.”

“Flash was in there for a while and Bats didn’t tear him apart. You think he might know what is going on?” Hal asked.

Wonder Woman who had come back right before Batman left argued, “Flash left. He said there was an emergency in his family.”

“So does anyone know what’s going on with Batman?” asked Hawkgirl.

“He does not usually let emotions interfere with his work,” agreed her husband Hawkman.

“For once guys he has. Batman usually keeps his civilian ID very separate from his super ID but according to Agent A he’s working on a case that upset him enough to shake that,” Superman said.

“So what’s this case that got Bruce upset?” asked Black Canary. By now all the leaguers currently at the hall knew his identity.

“The death of the Flying Graysons. Bruce was a sponsor for the circus that night and saw them fall. So did the youngest one, one of the Grayson brother’s son.”

Green Arrow winced. He knew Bruce well, both growing up in the same millionaire circles. He knew how driven he was by seeing his own parents deaths. The other leaguers understood the same.

Superman continued, “Their son was taken away from his family at the circus and put in the custody of a social worker. He happens to be Romani, also called gypsy, and the worker was quite prejudiced.”

“Was he not put in a good home? Is the poor kid alone in the orphanage?” Wonder Woman demanded.

“It’s Gotham. None of the homes are good,” scoffed Hal Jordan.

“I expect to make Batman so upset it was much worse,” J’onn’s martian eyebrows crinkled.

“Yes. They threw the six year old in Juvie,” Superman said somberly. Immediately cries of outrage sounded across the atrium. Black Canary and Wonder Woman’s motherly instincts took over and they started making plans to kidnap him and put him in a safe home.

Superman whistled again, “There’s nothing any of us can do. This is Batman’s city and his case. He’ll take care of it. Even he wouldn’t let an innocent kid suffer that.”

“Let’s hope not,” muttered Wonder Woman breaking off a piece of the table she was at.

 

Meanwhile Batman had arrived back at the cave and immediately called for Alfred. He sat back in front of the computer looking at the Grayson case files again. The elephant still sat by the keyboard.

“How may I be of service Master Bruce?”

“Alfred I need you to set up a meeting with all my lawyers as soon as possible. I need one with Captain Gordon too.”

“Very well. May I ask what this is for?” Alfred asked.

“I’m keeping my promise. I’m getting Dick Grayson to somewhere he can be safe,” Bruce said.

“Master Bruce, I must say. I never thought of you as becoming a father. Is taking in the boy really want you want?”

“I made a promise Alfred.”

“This is madness. Batman shall be retired while the boy is here I hope?”

Bruce rolled his eyes in answer. “Please just arrange the meetings. We need to get the boy out of there.”  



	7. Escape

Dick eventually learned to adapt to Juvie. Even to survive he couldn’t abide being cruel like some of the other kids were. Instead he behaved for the guards. He blended in. Instead of doing tricks he lifted weights or played ball like some of the other kids. When he did speak he mimicked their Gothamite accents. He did what they did, even when he didn’t like it.

Still, Dick was picked on. His food was stolen, he was sick, he was beat up and harassed. His clothes were too big and he was sold all the time. The guards did nothing to help him. They yelled at him when he let even a tear drop. Dick locked his real self up inside to survive.

It was like that for another whole month and a half, meaning until mid-June. Meanwhile Bruce was meeting with his lawyers regularly. He was doing anything he could to be allowed to become Dick’s guardian by state law. His money helped speed things up and helped the CPS look past some things. This was Gotham after all, and his money was being used for the right thing.

Alfred, though still wary that this idea was not the smartest, prepared for Dick’s arrival with all his energy. He cleaned up one of the rooms closer to Bruce’s. He added footstools in the bathrooms, got childsafe supplies, put childlocks on all knife drawers and more.

He’d called Leslie who recommended things for the young boy who they knew would be malnourished. He bought clothes of the proper size and brought down some of Bruce’s old ones. He particularly took delight in buying several Superman covered merchandise and less Batman ones. Just to punish Master Bruce for all this worry and hassle.

The bedroom was given more suitable decorations for a young boy: including a blue fuzzy rug, picture books, and Zitka the toy elephant. He didn’t want to do much to the room for the fear that the boy wouldn’t like it.

Books on raising a child were being dropped on Bruce’s desk not so discreetly by Alfred. The man also lectured him during meals to make sure Bruce was able to handle Dick. Bruce just sighed. This was getting to be ridiculous. Who thought taking in a kid would be this much trouble?

When finally Alfred thought they were ready and a judge had approved, Bruce warned that he would be four days off of work. Then he called Captain Gordon.

“How can I help you Mr. Wayne?” Gordon asked.

“I don’t think you knew but since seeing Richard Grayson at his parent’s funeral I’ve been going through the process to become his guardian.”

Gordon’s gasp was clear though he disguised it as a cough. “Are you sure about this Mr. Wayne? A child wouldn’t exactly suit your lifestyle.”

“I know. Alfred has already lectured me on it dozens of times. The thing is Richard needs help. No one else is willing to give it. I’ll change if I have to but I’m saving that kid.”

Gordon hummed in agreement. He knew Bruce Wayne was much more than he seemed. In fact he was sure most of the playboy demeanor was an act. “If you’re sure. Do you need me to call CPS? Or to arrange something else?”

“I’m already in contact with CPS but I haven’t been able to reach Richard’s social worker. If you could put me in touch I’d be grateful. If you could also explain to the Juvenile Penitentiary that I’m coming soon to take him that would be great too.”

“No problem,” Gordon said proceeding to give Bruce the social worker’s number. “I also have some of his things here in storage. He wasn’t allowed them in the Penitentiary but he should have them now.”

“If you could drop them off I would appreciate it.” They exchanged a few more pleasantries and hanging up.

Bruce looked at the number and breathed deeply to remind himself not to lose his anger before dialing it.

“Hello?”

“Hi Ms. Cooper, this is Bruce Wayne. Recently I’ve gone through the lawful procedures so I can foster a kid and would like to meet with you,” Bruce said in his most charming voice through gritted teeth.

“Oh! Of course, Mr. Wayne. When would you like to meet?” she asked in a flirtatious voice that didn’t work for her at all.

“Tomorrow. As early as possible.”

“That would be at 8:30.”

“Very well. I’ll see you then Ms. Cooper.”

“I’m looking forward to it Mr. Wayne,” she replied. Bruce then hung up before he got sick from hearing her voice again.

The next day Bruce drove his own car to the Gotham CPS office and parked in front. He used his least fancy car and wore normal clothes instead of his usual suit and tie. He walked straight into the building where a woman in a ghastly hot pink suit was waiting.

“Hello Mr. Wayne. I must say I was quite surprised to receive your call last night.”

“I’m not all that I seem Ms. Cooper,” he almost growled.

“I’m sure,” she giggled.

“Good. Now can we….”

“Of course. Now I’ll let you look at some of the kids files so you can choose your first ward.”

She handed him a heavy binder, which he immediately opened. She was staring at him as he intently flipped through it, pretending to look at a few other pages. There were cases he recognized from his work as Batman but not as urgent and important to him as Dick’s. After less than five minutes he reached Dick’s page.

“This one,” he said sliding the binder across the table back to Ms. Cooper.

He watched her expression change to shock and disgust as she looked at the page. She slammed the binder and looked at him intently.

“Mr. Wayne, I advise you strongly not to choose..”

“Why?” he demanded before she could finish.

“I’m sorry?” she stuttered.

“Why not him? Give me a good reason,” Bruce said taking the binder back.

“Well, he’s a thief.”

“I see no criminal record,” Bruce said looking at the documents.

“He’s from a Gypsy family. In a circus!”

“I happened to have met the Grayson’s before their death. They were fantastic people and I don’t think their heritage is a reason to condemn them.”

“He’s from a circus! He’ll be wild. He’ll ruin your furniture and have no manners for society.”

“He’s a little boy. Most of them like to have fun and climb around. He can be taught as well.”

“He’ll keep you awake. He has issues. He’s traumatized…”

“All the more reason for him to come with me instead of the Juvenile Penitentiary.”

“Mr. Wayne, please choose someone else.”

“No. Richard Grayson is coming home with me sometime in the next 24 hours. He’s six and you let prejudice blind you to his knees and threw him in a hellhole!” Bruce finally lost his temper. He pounded on the desk and gave her the Batglare, which he never used in civilian guise.

“Fine. I warned you though. That good for nothing brat is gonna make your regret it.”

She angrily signed all the documents and called the Penitentiary. She looked at Bruce warily as he left documents in hand.

Bruce drove as fast as he could without breaking the law to the Penitentiary. He walked right in and looked at the guard. “A Ms. Cooper and Captain Gordon should have called to tell you I was coming.”

“Right. Here you go Mr. Wayne, this way.”

Bruce was led into a room with no windows and two doors. Guards where posted at both. As he was seated there a guard was getting Dick.

“C’mon Grayson. Some how you got lucky. You’ll make a lovely charity case,” a guard said. He tugged Dick out of his cell by his arm and towards the one on one room.

“What happening?” Dick stuttered in broken English.

“The richest man in Gotham wants to take you home. For what I don’t know. You better hope, for your own sake, it’s for a good reason.”

He was shoved through the door and stumbled to the chair. He looked up to see a slightly familiar face.

“Mr. Wayne!” he cried in relief. (Dick pronounced it Mithtew Wonye) This was the nice man who had helped him and paid for his family’s funeral.

“Hi Richard, I thought maybe you’d like to get out of here.”

Dick nodded. Mr. Wayne and the Captain had kept their promise. They had found him somewhere to live! He wondered if he people there were nice.

“Well, would you mind coming to live with me? It’s just me and my butler Alfred,” Bruce said in French. “It gets kind of lonely and I think you might just be some help making it feel more like home.”

Dick nodded not really understanding more than Mr. Wayne lived with a man called Alfred and they wanted him to live their too.

“Good. Do you have anyone you want to say goodbye too?”

Dick shook his head.

“So let’s go get your things,” Bruce said getting up with a smile.

“No things,” Dick muttered looking down at the floor.

“What?”

“Not allow to have things here. All things with circus.”

“Then should we go?”

Dick nodded before looking down to the floor again. He followed the black leather shoes of Mr. Wayne outside and into the car. He was strapped into a car seat. (Alfred had made Bruce practice.) He stayed silent and looked silently out the window.

Bruce didn’t try to talk to him. He was afraid of what the boy would think. He was doing this so the boy was safe. He was only keeping him safe. That was the only reason that the boy was coming with him.

Dick watched the city fade away as they drove past some trees to a large brick building. Bruce pulled the car in front and opened the door for Dick.

“This is Wayne Manor it’s my home.”

“The whole circus could fit in there! **Întregul circ ar putea potrivi acolo!** ” Dick yelped in Romani before his eyes widened. He covered his mouth and looked at the floor.

“Yes, it probably could, **(Da, probabil că ar putea,)** ” Bruce chuckled, “We were hoping you could help fill it up a little. **(Speram ca ai putea ajuta să-l umple un pic.)** ””

“You speak Romani? **("Vorbești Romani?)** ” Dick asked curiously before realizing that probably was rude and he shouldn’t be talking.

Bruce struggled for a good excuse. He had learnt the language in the past month and a half for Dick. He did know a multitude of others for another reason. “Like you I traveled a lot. I learnt a lot of languages.” ( **"Как и вы, я много путешествовал. Я узнал много языков ".)**

Dick’s face lit up momentarily. Russia had been one of his favorite trips. It was where he was first allowed to perform with his family….

Bruce noticed, “Come let’s go inside.”

Dick looked wide-eyed at the large doors. Bruce knocked and they opened up. Standing there was the same British man who had been with Bruce at his parent’s funeral.

“Bienvenue Master Richard. I’m Alfred Pennyworth, Master Bruce’s butler,” Alfred said primly in French.

“He’s more than a butler. Alfred does everything around here. He raised me after my parents died, **(Il est plus qu'un majordome. Alfred fait tout ici. Il m'a élevé après la mort de mes parents.)** ” Bruce explained

Dick looked at Bruce. He wondered how Bruce’s parents died. Did he see it too? Was it just as horrible?

“Come Master Richard. Let us get you into some cleaner clothes,” Alfred sniffed in disgust at the six-year-olds prison garbs.

Dick nodded and followed the British man up the huge stairs. The stair rail looked like it would make a good slide, but that would get him in trouble. If he got in trouble he would get sent home.

Alfred led him down a hall with fancy paintings and hanging drape things (tapestries). At the end of the hall was a large door. “That’s Master Bruce’s room. This shall be yours.”

Alfred turned and opened a door. It was the one closest to Bruce’s but it was still very far. Dick followed him into the room and looked around. It was huge! Maybe as big as the kitchen and the room he shared with Johnnie in the trailer put together. How could someone use that much space?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Alfred digging through the drawers in the huge closet which itself was as big as Zitka. Alfred came back out with a pair of warm sweatpants and a red/yellow-striped shirt.

“I think it smart for you to clean up before supper. Would you prefer a shower or a bath?”

Dick had never used a real bathtub. If he needed a bath his mom would fill a large bucket with warm water to bathe him. She had started putting him in the shower as soon as he was able to walk. Juvie had not had baths either.

“Shower.”

“Very well,” Alfred got out some blue fuzzy towels. He started running the water sticking in his hand once in a while to make sure it was the right temperature. “There you go Master Richard. Do you require help?”

“No thank you Mr. Pennyworth (he said Pernnywolf), sir.”

Alfred nodded and left Dick to do, as he needed. Stepping into the warm water was a great feeling. Dick could not remember the last time he had felt this warm and clean.

He dried quickly before he could get cold again and pulled on the clothes Mr. Pennyworth had given him. He walked out of the bathroom and into the room. The butler was no longer there. Dick decided to look around. First he saw the giant bed, big enough to fit probably his whole family! Dick’s smile fell.

There was the giant closet. Some toys were on the side. He wasn’t interested in those. There was a desk with coloring books and drawing tools. He didn’t want to use that either. Then he saw a bookshelf with books in languages that he knew and in English.

Seeing a book in familiar and comfortable Romanian (Romani isn’t a written language), Dick grabbed it and started reading. He was sitting on the blue rug on the floor engrossed in the book when Bruce came in. Dick closed the book in shock and stood up.

“I hope you like the book, we made sure that there were some that you could understand. I wasn’t sure if you could read yet though, **(Sper că vă place cartea, ne-am asigurat că au existat unele pe care le-ar putea înțelege. Nu eram sigur dacă ai putea citi încă, deși)** ” Bruce spoke in Romanian.

“Thank you. I read lots,” Dick replied in English.

“That’s good. I like reading too, we can do that later though. We should go down to the dining room before Alfred gets upset.”

Dick nodded understanding most of that. He followed Bruce downstairs down the confusing halls. He didn’t know how anyone didn’t get lost in this house. He tried to remember passing details so he could find his way back later.

Finally they reached a room with a long wooden table and too many chairs. Bruce sat at the biggest one at the end and pulled out a smaller one for Dick. Luckily Alfred had cushioned it so the small boy could reach the table.

Alfred then came in with two steaming plates of food. He placed one in front of Dick and one in front of Bruce. There was mashed potatoes, some vegetables and chicken.

Dick noticeably flinched as Alfred leaned over him to put the plate down. Dick muttered a thank you; once he saw Bruce begin to eat he started tentatively picking at his food.

Then he noticed Alfred didn’t have any and wasn’t sitting down. “Where do you sat Mr. Pennyworth?”

“Just Alfred, Master Richard. It’s not proper for a servant like me to _sit_ at the table.”

“Don’t even try. I’ve wanted him to sit with me for years. He’s always refused.”

Dick nodded, not really understanding. Silently he finished his vegetables, part of his potato and little of his chicken. He felt like eating anymore would make him sick.

“Well I suppose the first thing we’ll need to do is set down some rules.”

In Romanian Bruce proceeded to explain how things would work. He was a busy man and very famous. People would want to know about Dick and it might even put him in a little danger. Not wanting to scare him Bruce quickly moved on.

If he wanted to leave the manor to play on the grounds Alfred or Bruce needed to be told. Bedtime would be at 8:00 at the latest. There were to be regular meals and if he needed anything else he was supposed to ask Alfred. There was a gym which he wasn’t allowed to use without supervision. Also they would be talking mostly English because Dick needed to get used to everything. If he could not understand Alfred or Bruce would explain in a language he did know. Dick however was only allowed to speak English most of the time. There were a lot of other simple rules, which he was sure he could follow.

Afterwards Bruce walked him back upstairs. “I’m not sure how you usually do things like this. Do you need help getting ready for bed?”

Dick shook his head. He didn’t want to disturb Bruce. Getting ready for bed used to be fun. He and Johnnie would compete to see who could get dressed, brush their teeth and clean up before bed first. Then his mom would read him a story and he would get a hug and kiss goodnight from both his parents. He missed those hugs. He hadn’t been hugged in close to three months. Only kicked, punched and hurt.

“Well, goodnight then,” Bruce said moving to ruffle Dick’s hair. Dick flinched away and Bruce frowned.

Dick got into PJs which he had trouble finding in the giant closet. Then he climbed into the giant bed with a book. He sat in bed still holding back his sobs. They wouldn’t like it if he cried here either. He was sure of it.

At least now he was warm and comfortable. He just needed to make sure he stayed that way. He wasn’t going back. Not now, not ever. He had escaped and nothing could bring him back.


	8. Worry

Bruce walked back downstairs to Alfred who was cleaning up in the kitchen. He stayed silent for a moment and only spoke at the expecting butler’s raised eyebrow. “He’s scared of us.”

“I noticed that as well. He must have trouble trusting he won’t be hurt after leaving the Penitentiary.”

“How do I get him to trust us then?”

“Time.”

“I’m calling Leslie to have her come and meet Dick tomorrow. I want her to check him over.”

“A wise decision,” Alfred noted. Leslie Thompkins was an old friend of the Wayne’s and the family doctor. She had adopted a mother-like role to Bruce after his parent’s deaths. She was also one of the only people outside the league that knew about his nightly activities. “Will you be going out tonight?”

“Of course, Gotham needs me.”

“I believe that boy needs you even more,” Alfred muttered as Bruce turned and left. He finished cleaning up then went to go check on the sleeping boy upstairs. He was asleep though moving around. Not in a concerning enough fashion to be called a nightmare though.

Bruce came back late that night. When he woke for breakfast Dick was already downstairs having been brought down by Alfred. The boy was picking at his eggs and sausages.

“Just eat what you can,” Bruce suggested.

Dick who had been taught never to waste food didn’t listen. He tried to eat it all, which left his stomach hurting and made him nauseous. He sat at the table until Bruce finished as well.

“A friend of mine is coming over soon. Her name is Leslie and she’s a doctor. We just want to make sure nothing got you to sick while you were in…”

Dick nodded cutting Bruce off. He understood. He had never met a doctor though. What would it be like?

“Good. Leslie will be here in a few hours. Why don’t you get out of your PJs then you can do what you want.”

Alfred took him upstairs to change. When he saw Dick choose a book after that was done he assumed that was what he wanted to do. In reality Dick wanted to go outside but was to scared to ask.

It was then he realized in addition to being taught to speak English, Dick would need to learn to read and write it. Alfred could teach him, he supposed. Most of his age group would just be learning. The boy however seemed to be quite advanced in reading in languages he was more comfortable with.

Alfred left him alone for a few hours while Bruce worked in his office, on things for Wayne Enterprises and for his other activities. As soon as Leslie came Bruce came out and with Alfred led her to Dick’s room.

Dick was waiting there reading a very large chapter book. Again he closed it and stood seeing them enter. Leslie looked back at Alfred and Bruce. This behavior was already worrying.

“Hi Richard, I’m Leslie. Bruce asked me to come and make sure that everything about you is happy and healthy. Is that okay?”

He nodded shyly in reply.

“I’m going to have Alfred and Bruce go out now. Is that okay?”

Again he nodded, a bit afraid to say something otherwise. Leslie had sent them out because she knew how Bruce would react if something was wrong with Dick, which would scare him even more.

Alfred left obediently but Bruce stubbornly stayed until Leslie glared at him. Finally he sighed and left albeit reluctantly.

“Richard, do you mind taking off your shirt?” Leslie asked once they had left.

“I like Dick. Not Richard.”

“Okay. Dick could you take off your shirt?”

He nodded and complied. Already she could see how thin he was. A bit malnourished from his time in Juvie, which had not been very long thank god. He had bruises all over his body. Some older than others. There were a few scratches too.

“Okay. Have you ever been to a doctor?”

He shook his head no.

“Then I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. First I’m going to listen to your heart and lungs.” She pulled out her stethoscope. “Breathe in deeply. Now out. Now in. Now out.”

She moved the tool around his back and chest careful to avoid more fresh bruises. “Good! Now I’m going to check your eyes, ears, mouth and nose.”

As she proceeded with the checkup she told Dick exactly what she was doing at each step. She checked for broken bones and other injuries that had been left untreated as well. It took a few hours before she finished.

“Okay. I’m going to go talk to Bruce and Alfred. Why don’t you go play? I think you could use some time outside. It’ll be good for you.”

Dick gave her a blinding smile. He followed her downstairs slowly even though he just wanted to run through the front door. When they reached the kitchen they found Alfred.

“Dick’s going outside, it’s something I think he needs. Bruce is in his office I suppose?”

“Yes,” Alfred replied. “I’ll open the kitchen door for you now. Enjoy yourself Master Richard. Be safe!”

“He’d prefer Dick, I believe. Okay Alfred?” Leslie asked pleasantly.

“Of course. Then go enjoy Master Dick.”

Leslie watched the boy walk outside and once he thought he was out of their line of vision start running around. He cartwheeled and flipped. Leslie smiled then turned toward Bruce’s office. Alfred followed her silently.

“Leslie!” Bruce said as she came in. “Where’s Dick?”

“Outside. He doesn’t need to be here for this.”

“Take a seat. What can you tell me?” Bruce asked.

Leslie used to his curt manner did as told. “Well, you were right about him being mistreated there. Getting him to talk wasn’t very hard. He hasn’t shut himself out completely. It’s the emotional damage that was the worse to him. So I’ll start with the physical. He has lots of bruises, those just need to be left alone. A few certain ones will need a cream, which I’ll send later. Be sure to put it on him once a day. He also is malnourished so he’ll need to eat food he likes. Get anything you can in his system, don’t start with something too rich. I’ll send a prescription for vitamin milkshakes later. He should drink those every morning. Other wise he has a few bruised ribs, but nothing too bad. It could have been much, much worse. He also is still recovering from what was a bad cold. He said he got wet a lot and was always cold. Make sure to keep him warm and dry. The last thing is we’ll slowly need to bring him up to date on his shots and antibiotics. Most children receive them early but his circus life was obviously much different. He’ll have to see me every week or two for one.”

Bruce nodded taking note of this all in his mind. “You said that’s all physical. What was that about emotional?”

“He hasn’t had the time to heal from the shock of his family’s deaths. He’s going to need to know it’s okay to cry. It’s obvious he was told to hold everything in at that hellhole. He’s scared to do anything you won’t like for fear of being sent back. Once he realizes that won’t happen he’ll start acting up and testing his boundaries. Also from what I could tell they said some very awful things to him. His confidence will need to be built back up. Lastly, he’s scared of being hurt physically again. Before this that hadn’t happened. He’s very physical, once he’s ready he’ll want hugs, cuddles and any other kind of appropriate physical affection.”

Bruce nodded. That last part would be hard. Both he and Alfred weren’t very physical people. In fact Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d hugged someone.

Leslie continued, “You have a lot of work ahead of you. To be honest Bruce I don’t think you’re fit for this job.”

“I can do it Leslie.”

Leslie sighed. Bruce obviously wasn’t understanding. “Okay. I’ll be by weekly for checkups and shots. Keep me updated.”

Bruce agreed to and with Alfred he walked Leslie to the door before going to get Dick from outside. The boy was just walking now. He saw Bruce and froze before slowly walking over.

“Lets go inside. I thinks it’s time for a snack.”


	9. Breaking and Healing

The next week was awkward. Dick was still obviously scared of them. Not so much Alfred anymore but Bruce who wasn’t around after the next day or so. The only time Dick had seen him after meeting Leslie was for a tour of the manner then for Dinner and Breakfast. In fact Bruce often missed those too.

Alfred was teaching Dick more English and Bruce helped when he was their. They had to offer the boy things instead of him asking. He was still to polite calling them Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth. Bruce knew Dick should be having nightmares but there was no sign of them except tired eyes. No screams or cries. Just emotionless sapphire orbs and a straight mouth of a line. The boy Bruce had first met had been full of expression. If only he could be brought back. His body was healing but his emotions were still wrecked.

His bruises were slowly disappearing one by one. His appetite was being brought back up but Alfred couldn’t find anything he thought the boy would especially like. So everyday he experimented with new meals to see which would spark Dick’s interest.

After they had finished their English lesson for the day Alfred started cooking dinner and Dick started playing with one of his coloring books in the den while watching cartoons on the television.

Because it was a Friday Bruce had arrived back earlier than usual from work. Just in time for dinner. In fact Dick had just finished showering and was coming back downstairs in the PJs Alfred had set out when Bruce came in.

“Good Evening Dick. How was your day?”

“Okay. How was yours Mr. Wayne?”

“It was as good as work ever is. It’s better to be home now.” He walked into the dining room and Dick followed him. “I wonder what Alfred made tonight.”

That question was answered when Alfred came in with two plates. Both stacked with a stew made of rice, meat and other vegetables. It was a stew Dick was familiar with, a Romani recipe his mother made often. He had fond memories of sharing plates like this with his family after breakfast, or sneaking some extra to give to the lion.

Bruce took a bite. He knew Alfred was making foods he thought Dick would like which now apparently included researching traditional foods he might have eaten in the past. It was actually quite good but the boy wasn’t eating. He just stared at his plate with his lips trembling.

“Dick, what’s wrong?”

“We used to eat this after the last show in every city. We had a pot cooking that night. Then they fell! They fell! ( **Am folosit pentru a mânca acest lucru după ultimul spectacol în fiecare oraș. Am avut o oală de gătit în noaptea aceea. Apoi au căzut! Ei au căzut!).** ” The tears finally were released. They streamed down Dick’s face as he cried. “I want them back. I want it to stop. Please! I need them.” ( **Îi vreau înapoi. Vreau să se oprească. Vă rog! Am nevoie de ei.)**

It was an endless babble of words that Bruce couldn’t understand. He just knew that this was what Leslie had been talking about. He pushed the plates aside.

“Let it all out Dick. It’s okay to cry.”

Cry the boy did. For a while he stayed there crying and yelling. He released all the hurt and pain. He cried for over an hour before the sobs started choking up and stopped. Bruce passed him a glass of water. Dick took a sip.

He looked at the uneaten meal with swimming, sad, sapphire eyes. Bruce followed his gaze. “Alfred might be upset if we don’t eat even a little.”

“I don’t want to make Awfred upset.”

“Then let’s eat. Then I think you might need some sleep.”

With tears still streaming down his face Dick took a bite. Bruce followed his lead until dinner was done. Bruce walked him upstairs and when he was sure Dick was okay for bed went down to the cave to get something he had forgotten. A still silently sobbing Dick walked to bed. He grabbed some PJs, dinosaur patterned ones that was actually quite cute. Then he climbed into bed.

That was the first night he actually slept deeply enough for the nightmares to come. His screams sounded throughout the manor. He woke up sobbing and sweating. He sat up and breathed like Bruce had shown him at the funeral but couldn’t calm down. Then he saw something he had missed, something he needed a lot at the moment.

“Zitka!” he yelled hugging his stuffed elephant into his chest. He hugged it tight and sobbed into the pillow. How the toy had gotten there he didn’t know. He was just thankful for something familiar. It still smelled like the circus and the wash soap his mom used to clean it after Dick took it somewhere it wasn’t supposed to go. He fell asleep on a wet pillow, his elephant soaked with salty tears, and still gasping for breath, but he slept. Even though the nightmares woke him again and the darkness frightened him, he could cry. He could scream, and he could do it without the fear of being punished.

Alfred checked on him during the nightmares. He left Dick a glass of water and walked down to the cave where Bruce had just arrived from an early night back from patrol. “Will you be going up now sir?”

“Not yet Alfred.”

“I believe you should. Master Dick needs you right now. If he’s finally had the chance to break he needs your help to heal.”

“He’ll be just fine Alfred. I got a lead on Zucco, that’ll help him heal.”

“Not like you think Master Bruce. I won’t let you make the mistake with that boy that I made with you.”

“What mistake Alfred?”

“Acting as a friend and not being what you needed. A child needs a parent. He’s even younger than you were. Master Bruce he needs you to heal.”

“You’re talking nonsense Alfred. Dick will be fine. He just needs time to grieve.”

“If you say so Master Bruce. I shall retire now and check on the young master before bed. I hope you see the light and decide to come up soon as well.”

“Goodnight Alfred.”

 

The next morning Alfred let Dick sleep in late. Nightmares had woken him up several times over the night and he had only had a few hours of restful sleep. The boy was cuddled up in bed with Zitka in his arms and he looked like a sleeping angel. Alfred grabbed a camera. The boy might not end up living with them for long but he could savor what they got.

Bruce walked downstairs at the same time as Dick. Both still in nightwear sat around the kitchen table. Bruce had his usual breakfast and Alfred was about to start when Dick spoke.

“Mr. Pennyworth? (He still said Mr. Pennywolf. Not because of his accent but because he was young.) Can I have some cereal instead of eggs?”

“As you wish Master Dick. Do you have a preference? I believe we only have two or three types of cereal.”

Dick pointed one out and asked for seconds when he finished the bowl Alfred had given him. Leslie was right. He needed to break before he could even start to heal.

After he had finished breakfast Bruce got up. “Dick, can you come with me? Captain Gordon dropped some things off yesterday that I think you might like.”

Dick nodded and followed Bruce to the den where several boxes sat. Bruce opened one and brought it over for Dick. “He got the stuff from your family’s trailer before the circus left. He couldn’t get it to you until now.”

Dick looked at the box with a blank face and started unloading things one by one. The first thing to come out was a picture frame of the whole family, with Dick not any older than two. He looked like a little cherub.

“This was France. Start of the Europe tour.”

He unloaded several posters of the circus featuring the Flying Graysons. Tears dropped into each one. The came some more pictures. They featured a newborn Dick, Rick and John, the whole family, and just Johnnie and Dick. Dick looked at each one with sad eyes.

Little by little the boxes were unloaded. A favorite book belonging to Mary, a toy of Johnnie’s, even some jewelry belonging to Mary and Karla. Dick handled everything with care. Bruce watched sadly as the little boy unloaded memory after memory.

The last item was a photo album. Dick held it tight to his chest and cried. After a while he put it down and opened it. The picture was of Dick and Johnnie covered in mud and dirt. Dick laughed, “Johnnie fights with me. We fall into cages and he gets horse poop on face…”

He stopped laughing. He closed the book as tears welled again. Running upstairs he grabbed Zitka and cried into her fur. Footsteps approached and there was Mr. Wayne.

“Dick, did I tell you that I lost my parents too?”

Dick nodded in reply. His eyes were still teary.

“Well, I was sad and angry. I didn’t want to be without them. I didn’t think I could ever be happy again. When I finally laughed for the first time after they died I got mad at myself. It felt like I was betraying them….”

“What’s betrawaying?”

“I did something mean to them,” Bruce amended. “Then Alfred told me it was okay to laugh. My parents would want me to be happy. Your parents would want you to be happy too.”

“They are gone? Why do I laugh when they can not laugh with me?”

“Because, you’re a little boy. You need to be happy and your family would want that. It’s okay to be happy, as long as you’re remembering them you can feel what ever you want too.”

Dick was crying once again. Bruce sat there awkwardly until the boy fell asleep still hiccupping. He covered Dick in a blanket then headed back downstairs. He needed to talk to Leslie.


	10. Bruce and Dick

After that Dick started to become more comfortable around his new guardians. Alfred was now allowed to help him get into bed at night and get him ready in the mornings. He chatted away at the table, mostly to Alfred and sometimes to Bruce about his day. He went outside to flips, cartwheels and play. When Bruce showed him the gym he started to use the mats and pommel horse to practice all he could. He just wished there was better equipment, namely trapezes and bars to practice with.

He was mostly healed too. Leslie reported that his vaccinations would be done soon and the bruises would heal. All that was to be kept was the nutritional milkshakes. He still wasn’t sleeping though. The dreams kept him awake and screaming most of the night. He only got several hours of sleep each one.

Alfred continued with Dick’s English lessons. Dick had started to get the hang of the language and Bruce quite believed he had a knack for them. Because he had learnt it from Alfred though, Dick had developed a slight British accent. It was actually quite adorable.

When he wasn’t doing tricks or learning Dick helped Alfred out, explored, played, watched TV and read. He had to find ways to amuse himself in the lonely manner. Alfred was always working and Bruce was never there.

In fact Dick only often saw Bruce for dinner and breakfast before the man disappeared. After that one night the man never came up to his room or even had more than a five-minute conversation with him. Dick wasn’t allowed to talk to Bruce while he read the paper at breakfast, and before that drinking his morning coffee. When he talked to Bruce at dinner the man didn’t seem to care. Alfred, though, always smiled and asked questions. He answered those Dick had too.

“Alfred?” Dick asked one morning (He had begun calling the butler that only a week and a half after he arrived) after Bruce left for work.

“Yes, Master Dick?”

“Why doesn’t Mr. Wayne like me?”

“Where did you get that impression? Master Bruce likes you very much, or you wouldn’t be living here.”

“But he doesn’t talk to me, he doesn’t play with me and he leaves when I’m here. I think he wants me to go back.”

“No, Master Dick. There is no way you are returning to that mess you lived in for a thankfully brief time. Master Bruce just happens to be a very important and therefore busy man. I’m sure he’d spend more time with you if he could.”

Dick didn’t reply. Instead he buried himself in the business of coloring in the lines of his Justice League coloring book.

After another painfully silent dinner that night Alfred helped Dick into bed then went to join Bruce in the Batcave. “Master Bruce, I had a very alarming conversation with Master Dick today.”

“What? Is he hurt? Did something happen?”

“No, he’s alright. He does seem to think however that he’ll be returned to CPS custody because you don’t like him.”

“What would give him that impression?” Bruce asked. “I’ve been nothing but cordial.”

“He’s but six Master Bruce and he lives here now. He thinks he’s driven you out because he barely ever sees you. In fact the only time you ever actually talked to him was the first time he cried.”

“Well he’s fine now. The nightmares will calm down once I catch Zucco. I’m sure of it.”

“I’m not sure you are correct, Master Bruce.”

“Alfred there was nothing I wanted more after my parents deaths then their killer brought to justice. You let me try to do that.”

“Look where that led! You promised yourself Master Dick would not end up like this. He’s a very different child then you were with a very different background. Doing what you’re doing will only end badly.”

“That’s not true Alfred. Dick is healing and he’s safe. I don’t see why he should need me. Just explain to him that I’m busy.”

“It’s not that simple Master Bruce. A child needs a parent. That’s were I failed you and I shall not let you to fail him the same way.”

“What the child needs if for me to catch Zucco. I’ve got a lead that should follow through. Goodnight,” Bruce said donning the cowl and hopping into the batmobile. Alfred sighed sensing this argument was over and turned to walk upstairs and through the grandfather clock.

For the whole first month that Dick was there the schedule did not stray from the events written above. Bruce set out to find Zucco, stop Arkham villains, and any crime in the streets of Gotham. Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t find anything about Zucco.

Alfred was delighted to see how much the boy was healing but around Bruce he reverted to his polite mannerisms and fearful tone. Around Alfred though, he chatted incessantly. He jumped on the furniture, slid down the stair rail and walked on his hands through the halls. He even used the chandelier in the entrance hall as a trapeze once or twice!

The night after Dick had been there for almost a month Alfred walked down to the Cave, where Bruce had just returned from League duty. He was now getting ready to hit the streets of Gotham. As he donned the cowl he became aware of the annoyed expression and angry glare on his butler’s face.

“Is something wrong Alfred?”

“Very Master Bruce. When you took in Master Dick you were promising to take responsibility for him.”

“I have. I pay for everything, I make sure he’s health and I…..”

“No you do not. Being responsible for a child is more than that. I have been his prime caretaker since he came to this house. I understand helping you but you were the one to sign those papers. You are his guardian and you must be the one to build a relationship with him. It is not me he needs. It’s you.”

“I told you Alfred. What he needs of me is to catch Zucco.”

“Master Bruce you must listen!” Alfred started yelling. He tried to explain Dick’s nightmares were getting worse but Bruce was already wearing the cowl and driving out of the cave.

There was luckily no Arkham breakouts that night. He spent the night interrogating thugs on Zucco’s whereabouts and taking out any other criminals he saw. He was so determined to find Zucco that he was out until around 3:40 A.M a little before the sun started to rise.

When he finally got out of the suit and started climbing back up into the manner Bruce was ready to collapse on the bed. He had just pulled down his covers when he heard a blood-curling scream. It was coming from Dick’s room.

Bruce put down everything and ran. Was the little boy okay? Was someone attacking the manor? Bruce arrived in the room to see the little boy tossing and turning. He still screamed and cried out. Sweat drenched his little body and tears ran down his face. He slept through it all.

“Nu! Mami! Tati! Nu!” Dick cried out in his sleep. “Mami, Tati, trezește-te! Am nevoie de tine să te trezești!”

Bruce’s now barely proficient Romanian understood that the boy was calling for his parents to wake up. It was exactly what he had screamed when they fell. The nightmares felt real, Bruce knew from experience. They never really faded until other terrors came to haunt you, he had learnt. He could only hope that Dick would not learn those terrors.

The boy was still kicking and screaming. Overcome by a paternal instinct Bruce got into the bed next to Dick and held him in his arms. “You need to wake up. It’s the only way to stop the nightmare. You need to wake up.”

He felt himself gently start to rock the boy in his arms. What took over him he didn’t know but Dick was pulled closer in and Bruce was hugging him tight. Leslie said the boy would probable need lots of hugs, right?

The tears soaked his shoulder as he rubbed Dick’s back. “Dick, you need to wake up. You’re not there. You’re here in bed at the manor, with me.”

Bruce didn’t know why he added that last part. If he was speaking he was obviously there with Dick. He continued to rock the boy who was now gasping for breath.

“Ei au căzut, ( **They fell)**!” he repeated several times. His lids were now fluttering open but he was still in shock from the dream. “Nu! Nu! Corzi! **(No! No! The Rope!)** ”

“Shh! It’s over. You need to snap out of it. Here’s Zitka,” Bruce said pushing Zitka into the boy’s arms. “She’s still here. I’m still here. Though you can’t see your family, they’re here too.”

Dick sobbed even harder into his shoulder. Bruce stroked his back again, shushing Dick while rocking him. Where this all came from he didn’t know. They stayed like that for at least another fifteen minutes. The Dick’s sobs started to calm down. It became gasps for breathe.

“Breath. In. Out. In. Out,” Bruce coached. It took a while before the evened out. Dick’s tear soaked face turned on his shoulder to look up at him.

“Mr. Wayne?” he choked.

“I told you to call me Bruce, chum…” Bruce said surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. Chum was his father’s title for him, a title that hadn’t been used for years.

“Bbbbruce?” Dick asked.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to send me back for waking you up?”

Bruce took note of how good Dick’s English had gotten. He really hadn’t spent much time with the boy after the first three days. He hugged Dick closer into his chest. The six-year-old was crying again. “No. You’re never going back there. You’re staying here for as long as you want.”

Dick’s tears turned into whimpers and his short gasps for breath became even as he fell asleep. Not wanting to wake up the young boy Bruce adjusted the pillow and closed his eyes. There was no way that this boy was leaving him now. Dick needed him. He just might need this as well. For some reason sitting here with Dick he felt something he had not felt in years. He felt whole.


	11. His Chum

Bruce woke the next morning to feel something cuddled into his side. There was a sleeping Dick. Bruce smiled for just a moment seeing the sleeping child beside him. He was quite adorable, Bruce thought before shaking it off. He never thought like that.

He looked at his watch to see it was nearing 9. Alfred had let them sleep in. Even though it was Saturday no one in Wayne Manor slept much later then 8. He sat up and started shaking Dick awake.

“Morning Dickie. I think it’s time for both of us to get up and dressed or we’ll miss breakfast.”

Slowly the blue eyes opened. Dick stared for a second then sat up. “Mr. Wayne?”

“I told you to call me Bruce.”

“Why aren’t you at work? Alfred wakes me up,” Dick’s exhausted voice said.

“Well, you had a nightmare last night. I fell asleep here after I made sure you were okay.”

“Did I wake you up? Will you send me back?” Dick asked hugging Zitka.

“I told you last night. You are never going back there. You’re here for as long as you want. Now let’s go down for breakfast, chum. Alfred’s probably waiting.”

“Chum?”

“It’s a nickname. Someone used to call me that when I was younger. Let’s go eat. I’m hungry and you must be too.”

It turned out Alfred had made pancakes as a special treat. He served several to Dick before giving some more to Bruce.

“Your reward for finally heeding my advice,” the butler said so Dick couldn’t hear. Bruce rolled his eyes.

Dick stayed silent after he finished breakfast waiting for Bruce to finish as well. That only took about 5 minutes. “Is there anything you’d like to do today?”

“Can I watch TV?” Dick asked nicely.

“It’s a Saturday. I don’t think a little bit of morning cartoons would hurt,” Bruce said although honestly the prospect didn’t excite him much.

Dick ran to the den. He didn’t just run. He cartwheeled and even flipped onto the couch. Bruce laughed. The kid was full of energy.

He took a seat on the couch besides Dick and turned on the TV. He looked through the menu for the kids channels. “Do you have anything you want to watch?”

Dick read through the options. He had not watched TV previously to moving here but since then he knew what he liked. “Bwues Cwues!”

Bruce complied not knowing what exactly it was he was agreeing to watch. Dick squirmed excitedly next to him as the show started. As Bruce suspected it was a show for young children and therefore mostly nonsense. He supposed it was meant to teach logic and reasoning by the answers Dick shouted at the screen.

“Bwue’s ball is with Magneta,” Dick said after seeing the first clue.

“Who’s Magneta and why is Blue’s ball with her?”

Dick laughed at him. “Magenta is Bwue’s friend! Bwue needs his ball to play soccer. He’s twying to find where it is and when we put the cwues together we see. The cwues are easy. I think Bwue doesn’t get them because she’s a dog.”

Bruce nodded a bit confused by the concept. At the end of the show Dick nodded once it was shown he was right. Bruce supposed for other kid’s it wasn’t as easy to solve at the first clue. He knew the boy was smart, Alfred told him Dick had been learning fast. Seeing Dick reason like this was different. Deducting skills were something he could appreciate.

After several more episodes of Blues Clues Bruce decided it was time for them both to get dressed. He made Dick wash up as he got dressed himself before returning to the boy’s room to help him into his clothes.

Having nothing urgent to do Bruce followed Dick outside. Dick made a beeline for the trees at the edge of the manicured lawn. There was a wood there that belonged to the Wayne’s. The little boy scrambled up the side of the tree like a squirrel and was soon jumping from branch to branch. He jumped off one to catch a lower one on the tree beside it.

Bruce watched in amazement. Dick quickly got bored of that. He leaped off a tall branch and flipped onto the ground behind Bruce. “Careful chum! You might get hurt. You should climb down instead of jumping.”

“I’m fine Bwuce,” Dick said landing beside him. “Tag. You’re it!”

Bruce watched the chuckling boy run away then ran after him. Dick was fast for a six year old but Bruce was an adult man (who was also Batman). He quickly overtook Dick and tagged the boy back. He found himself enjoying the game as he ran with the boy across the grounds of Wayne Manor. They played out there for another hour before Alfred called them in for lunch.

“Wash your hands before we eat.”

Bruce nodded and led Dick to the bathroom. He washed his hands before pulling out the stool for Dick. Dick stood on it and squirted some soap on his hands before rubbing them together. He winced.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked. He rinsed the soap of Dick’s hands and pulled it closer so he could see. The small hands were covered in cuts and splinters.

“Did it only hurt now?” Bruce asked.

Dick shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me chum? We can only make you better if you tell us something is wrong.” He picked Dick up and took him out to Alfred. “Lunch is going to have to wait. Apparently trapeze tricks are not the best idea to be performing on a tree.”

Alfred looked at Dick’s hands. After years of experience he kept his face blank as he got out tweezers and expertly started tending to Dick’s hands. Bruce sighed, “You need to tell us when you’re hurt chum.”

“Sowwy, Bwuce,” Dick sniffed as Alfred finished bandaging his hands. He wasn’t allowed to use his hands for the rest of the day. Instead he worked on reading English with Bruce by reading some books.

As Bruce had just finished dinner with Dick and put him in bed he got a call on his cell phone. “Hello?”

“Bruce? Why haven’t you showed up for monitor duty? You haven’t picked up your comm either?” Clark said.

“Sorry. Have someone else do it. I’ll take over whosever shift it is.”

“Dinah said it’d be okay for her to do it,” Clark replied after a moment. “She forgot she had monitor duty at the same time as a date she scheduled with Oliver. So it all works out.”

“Good. I really need to go Clark. Have a good night,” Bruce said hanging up. At the Hall of Justice Clark looked at his phone confused. “Good night? Sorry? Forgetting Monitor duty?”

Dick had another nightmare that night. After five minutes in Bruce’s arms he calmed down and fell back asleep. Bruce only went out for a few hours that night because he was so worried about Dick having a nightmare without him there to comfort him.

He woke up the next day to see Dick downstairs. They ate breakfast together again as Dick chattered to him excitedly about something he had seen before he fell asleep.

“The I think I saw an owl in the twees. It was chasing a bat but the bat got away. They flew really cool too! Do you think it’s hard to fly? Why don’t people who can fly like Superman flap their arms? Why do birds? It doesn’t slow down your fawling. That’s for sure.”

Bruce nodded as the boy continued to chatter on. Alfred stopped him a few a few times to remind him to swallow before he spoke and not to wipe his hands on his clothes. “Dick I have to go out for a few hours. When I get back someone might be coming with me. I think it’s time that we let everyone know that you’re here with me.”

“What does that mean?” the six year old asked confused.

“It means my friend writes stories for a newspaper. He’s going to ask us questions and we’ll answer them so he can write a story. Do you think you can do that?”

Dick nodded. “Why do you need to work on Sunday?”

“I own a very big company. I need to work a lot of times I shouldn’t need to. It might be a bit annoying especially because it means I don’t get to be here with you and Alfred.”

Dick nodded his understanding and as Bruce got up to go into the cave instead of the usual simple goodbye Dick leapt up and hugged Bruce’s legs hard. Bruce looked down and ruffled Dick’s hair. “I’ll be back in a few hours chum. Listen to Alfred, okay?”

“Have fun at work Bwuce!”

“I’m not sure it could be qualified as fun. You have fun here. Don’t get hurt again!”

Bruce quickly made his way down to the cave and put on his suit before walking straight into the Zetabeam. Most of the leaguers happened to be there because it was a Sunday. Mount Justice wasn’t a bad place to be on a summer afternoon and it was a good place for them to socialize. Bruce didn’t exactly agree with that philosophy. This place was for work and to serve the people of the world.

“Batman!” Superman greeted him. “What was so urgent last night that you couldn’t come? I checked and there was no Arkham escapee this week. Was it Agent A? Did something happen?”

“No. I’ll tell you once my shift ends,” Batman said heading to the monitor room. He was greeted by multiple heroes on his way there. Their looks of surprise when he nodded back in greeting were extremely amusing.

Not soon after he sat down for monitor duty Flash ran in. “Batman! Superman said you’d be here.”

“Flash. Did you need something?”

“Just to thank you. We finally got proof of what’s been happening to Wally. It took almost two months and it might take a while before they give custody completely to us, but he’s safe now. It’s all thanks to you.”

“Good. Tell me if you need anything else. I’d be happy to put you in touch with some good lawyers and pay for them as well.”

“Wow! Thanks Bats! I need to get back to Iris. She’s kind of stressed now. I’ll let you know though.”

“Good Luck Barry,” Batman replied softly. The speedster looked at him strangely for a moment before running back out.

Bruce sat looking at the monitors for at least another hour before something happened. “Green Lanterns. Sinestro is stirring up some trouble on the highway from Coast to Star. Take care of it.”

“We’re on it Bats,” Hal Jordan replied.

“It’ll be taken care of shortly,” agreed John Stewart.

“Good. Take care of yourselves as well as the civilians. We can’t afford any casualties now.”

“Was Bats just civil?” he heard Hal reply before the comm shut off.

The only on other major incident Bruce spotted on the monitors was Solomon Grundy in New Orleans. Hawkgirl was sent to take care of that with Hawkman.

They took care of that quickly and returned to the cave at around the same time as the Lanterns. All of them walked to the cafeteria where several other heroes were assembled.

“Was Bats nice to you guys too?” Hal asked.

“He was more pleasant than usual,” Hawkman nodded.

“It’s creepy to be honest, I’m not used to him being nice,” John shivered.

“Batman is usually not the most courteous,” Aquaman agreed.

“No, he’s usually downright mean,” Hal declared.

“I wouldn’t say mean. I do believe Batman is a bit curt,” agreed Wonder Woman. “Why are we discussing this? Was he horribly angry again?”

“No, in fact it was the opposite. Honestly Diana it was a bit odd,” Superman told her. “Last night he told me to have a good evening. He forgot monitor duty as well.”

“Is it possible that Batman has been replaced?” Hawkwoman asked.

“I don’t know. J’onn?” asked John Stewart.

“No, that is Batman. His mental blocks are up and I shall not try to intrude. Even so I can feel his emotions are different. There is not so much darkness and I even feel joy and …. Love?” answered the Martian a bit confused himself.

“Joy? Love? Light? Ha, the Bats is a creature of darkness who dwells in a city of hate. That was the best joke you’ve ever told!” Hal laughed.

“But I was not telling a joke,” the Martian replied seriously.

“What would make Batman joyful?” Aquaman asked.

“Perhaps the apprehension of a villain?” Wonder Woman suggested.

“He said he’d tell me something later. Lets see if I can find out,” Superman said. “Actually his shift is done now. John it’s your turn I believe.”

Superman left the rest of them wondering as he flew to the Monitor room. John walked after him not in the mood to fly. Batman was sitting waiting for them. He looked at John then at Clark.

“John do you mind leaving for a moment? I need to discuss something with Superman. In private,” he growled.

John walked out muttering under his breath, confused that Batman had asked him something instead of just commanding it. Superman turned to Batman. “What’s happening with you?”

“I’ll explain it all. Come to the manor in civilian guise. I want Clark Kent to break the news.”

“What news?”

“I need to go home Clark. You’ll see.”

“You need to stop being so cryptic.”

Batman didn’t answer. He was already on the way to the ZetaBeams. He arrived to the Batcave and changed before going to find Alfred and Dick.


	12. Morning Report

Dick was just finishing lunch when Bruce arrived back upstairs. Alfred was in the kitchen and served Bruce his lunch as well. “Bwuce! You’re back! Is your friend coming? I’m all ready. See?”

Bruce looked. Alfred had dressed Dick in a nice pale blue button up shirt and long tan pants. It was very adorable. Dick continued, “I didn’t want to wear this. It’s not easy to wun in and Alfred said I can’t get messy. I stayed inside and read the new book I got then Alfred taught me to pway checkers. Do you know how to play checkers Bwuce? Do you wanna pway with me?”

“Later Dick. Let’s finish lunch. My friend should be here soon and if we have sometime after that we can.”

Dick nodded stuffing some more of the pasta on his plate into his mouth. Alfred saw and chided him. “Master Dick, if you could kindly chew with your mouth closed.”

Dick gulped and nodded. He and Bruce finished lunch soon after. Dick took that chance to ask him about what questions he would be asked and what it would be like. Why were they doing this?

“Well Mr. Kent is a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He’s a friend of mine who will be the best person to let everyone know that you’re my ward now. He’ll ask you questions about how you like your stay here and what you like to do. All you need to do is answer however you want. If you can’t find the word in English you can ask me a different way.”

“Okay.”

“He might ask questions about your family. You don’t need to answer and you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes. Can we pway checkers until Mr. Kent comes?”

“Yes, I think we have a chess table in the sitting room. That’ll be a good place to do the interview.” Bruce got up from his lunch and Dick followed his example. “Thank you for lunch Alfred. It was delicious as always.”

“Fanks Awfred!” Dick mimicked.

“Your very welcome. Now go start your game while you can. I’ll bring Master Clark in when he arrives.”

Dick ran to the sitting room and Bruce walked after him. The boy was already setting up the game standing on his tiptoes to reach some pieces. He climbed onto one of the chairs and sat on his knees before looking at Bruce very seriously. “I’m weady.” ( **For clarification because he is so young and just learning to speak English some of his L’s and R’s come out as W’s.)**

For the next hour or so they sat playing checkers. Then the doorbell ring and they heard Alfred walk past briskly to get it. “Hello Master Clark. Master Bruce is in the sitting room waiting for you.”

“Thank you Alfred. Do you know…” he started to ask why Bruce was acting so strange when he realized Alfred had left. “Bats.”

He walked toward the sitting room and saw Bruce sitting there across the table from a little boy. Both were laughing hard and Bruce reached across the table to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Nice job Chum.”

Clark stared for a moment before walking further into the room. Bruce stood up pretending to just have noticed the reporter though he was sure to have known as soon as Clark stepped toward the doorway.

“Clark, I’m glad you came.”

“I’m happy to be here Bruce. Who’s this?” Clark asked looking at Bruce with a raised eyebrow. Did Bruce have a son? Was this a kid that he rescued as the bat? Was he watching him for a friend? Bruce rolled his eyes.

“This is my new ward. Richard Grayson.”

“Grayson?” Clark asked. He knew that case had affected Bruce.

“Yes. No one knows about him being here and I’d prefer it got out in a way I knew would tell the complete truth. I was hoping you’d be the one to break the story.”

“I’d be happy too!” Clark smiled though inwardly he was cringing. Bruce with a child? Poor kid. “Why don’t we all sit down and I can start asking the questions.”

Dick nodded shyly from behind Bruce. Bruce looked down at him. “It’ll be fine chum.”

Bruce sat on the couch and Dick ran behind him leaping on the couch and rolling to a seat next to Bruce. Bruce looked at the kid’s feet, which were resting on the cushions. Dick followed his gaze and quickly put them down so they were swinging off the side of the couch.

“Sowwy Bwuce.”

“Don’t apologize to me. I just don’t want you to get in trouble with Alfred.”

Dick nodded. Clark stared for a moment again before taking a seat in an armchair across from the duo.

“Okay. I’m gonna start with an easy question. If it makes it easier you can ask me questions too,” Clark started adjusting his glasses and readying his pen above his notepad.

Dick nodded. Bruce kept his steady gaze on Clark though a concerned frown was pointed a Dick as his eyes flickered there every few seconds.

“First question. What’s your name?”

“Richard John Grayson.” Bruce had told him for the newspaper he would be called Richard. Dick was going to be for friends and family. Like in the circus Mr. Haley would announce him as Richard.

“Good. How old are you Richard?”

“I’m 6.”

“You look much older. Six is a very important age you know,” Clark said. Dick nodded several times fast in agreement. Clark turned to Bruce. “What’s your name and how old are you?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m Bruce Wayne, 28 years of age.”

“Now it’s Richard’s turn to ask a question. Go ahead.”

“How old are you Mr. Kent?”

“Call me Clark. I’m 25 years old. Now I’m going to ask you another question.”

Dick nodded giggling.

“This one is a bit harder. You grew up in a circus, when did you start your act?”

“Mami and Tati let me start when I was 4 and a half. Mr. Haley told me I’m the youngest to have ever started on the trapeze.”

“You must be very talented. Your turn to ask a question,” Clark smiled.

“Where did you gwow up?” Dick asked.

“I grew up in Smallville, Kansas. It’s not a big city like Gotham.”

Dick smiled. “I went to Kansas. Before Gotham on the tour. Johnnie and I counted cows.”

“There’s a lot of cows,” Clark agreed. “Next question. People heard a lot about what happened to your family. Can you tell me about them?”

Dick sniffed. “ The Fwying Gwaysons were the best twapeze artists in the world! We could all do the quadwuprle? Kwadwaple?” he stuttered.

“Quadruple,” Bruce input.

“Kwadruple flip! Four flips in a row. Tati and Uncle Rick’s family lived in Haley’s circus since beginning. Mami was a Floyd but she fell in love with Tati. Fwoyd’s are also performers. Aunt Kawla was from Wussia. She and Uncle Wick had Johnnie in tour of America. Mami and Tati had me when we tour in Fwance. We all live in twailer.”

As Dick went on he started stuttering. His accent became stronger and he reverted to Romani as he started talking about smaller things like their cooking and spending time together.

Clark sensed the issue and quickly stopped it. “Thank you Richard. That’s enough for the paper. If you want to tell me more I’d be happy to here it. I know that must have been hard to talk about.”

Dick nodded and a tear fell from his face. Bruce glared at Clark and pulled the little boy in toward him. “What did I tell you Dick? It’s okay to cry.”

“Bruce, I’m going to ask you a few questions now. Why did you decide to have a kid live with you?”

Used to the reporting procedure Bruce answered the question still rubbing the crying boy’s back. He would be fine in a few minutes. Clark waited for Bruce’s answer. “I was at the circus as a sponsor the night of the accident. I happened to meet the Graysons when discussing the show with the owner the day before it took place. They were such wonderfully pleasant people. The next night when I saw the accident Richard’s misfortune reminded me of my own. I had much more time with my parents and was lucky enough to have someone to take care of me. Richard wasn’t as lucky. He was sent to the Juvenile Penitentiary because there was no more room in the system. It was also a case of racial prejudice by his social worker. He’s of Romani descent and that comes with a lot of false stereotypes. I saw him again at his family’s funeral and decided I needed to get him out of there. It was a friend who made me realize it. He told me the kid he planned on taking in had an immediate connection with him. There’s something special. I had that with Dick. It took two and a half months after that first night to get him here. He’s been here for a whole month and a half.”

Dick had stopped crying now and was snuggled into Bruce’s side. Clark looked at them both again as if still not believing this. “Richard is it okay if I ask you another question?”

He nodded.

“How do you like living here with Mr. Wayne and Alfred?”

The boy cheered up and smiled. “It’s a lot bigger than the circus. There’s not as many people here too. Bwuce and Awfred are very nice. Awfred taught me more English and he takes care of us. Bwuce is busy but he’s fun. When he’s home he listens to what I say. He pways outside with me and games. We watched Bwues Cwues too. It’s better than where I was before. I’m not scared here.”

“That’s good. People are going to know a lot about you. What do you like?”

“I like birds, the circus, trapezi, Bwuce, Alfwed, Bwues Cwues, cartoons, reading, learning and superheroes.”

“Really? Which Superhero is you favorite?” Clark asked curiosly knowing the answer might set Bruce off.

“SupahMan! He can fly and is super strong. He has a lot of cool powers. When I pwayed superheroes with Johnnie I was Supahman and he was Gween Lantern. Supahman is better though.”

Bruce was now glaring at Clark with all his might. Clark flinched but was outwardly smiling at the boy in front of him ramblings about Clark’s own alternate persona.

“I think that’s enough Dick. Why don’t you go help Alfred help up for dinner? Clark would you like to join us?” Bruce asked still perturbed.

“I’d be happy too.”

“Go ahead Dick. Why don’t you see if you can take a bath and get into PJs too. I think that’ll be okay for dinner.”

Both men watched Dick run off with smiles on their faces. Once he was out of sight both dropped the façade and Clark turned to Bruce. “Are you sure this is the best idea? You’re not exactly the caregiver type.”

Bruce clenched his fists. “It’s the best choice for him. He’s healing and he’s starting to be himself again. His other choice was to stay in Juvie. It wasn’t something he deserved. I promised I wouldn’t let him go down the same path as me.”

“That’s noble Bruce but I really don’t think you’re thinking this through.”

“I think everything through. Clark I am not letting that boy leave here. He is not being taken away from me. By you or anyone else. What it’ll take to convince you of that I don’t know, but this is the way it’s gonna be.”

Clark sighed. Batman’s stubbornness was impossible to fight. Who knew? Maybe this was really for the best. The boy actually seemed to be happy. _Bruce_ actually seemed to be happy, which was an oxymoron on it’s own. He nodded to Bruce and together they walked to dinner.


	13. Breaking News

Dinner with Bruce was usually a quiet affair. Clark was expecting that as usual when he sat down to the table. What he did not expect was for the fidgeting boy next to him to happily chatter away in several languages and for Bruce to answer in kind. He even laughed!

It wasn’t a Brucie laugh but a real honest to god laugh! What had happened between Bruce and this boy within a week or so Clark didn’t know. Bruce looked at him several times as Dick talked, reminding the boy to speak in English for Clark.

“Sowwy,” he apologized. “My English is still not as good as Awfred wants it to be. Easier to speak what I know.”

“I can understand. It’s also an easy way to keep the ones you love close. You can speak English but never forget the other languages. It’ll keep you close to home,” Clark advised. He himself had learnt kryptonian in an attempt to be closer to home.

Dick gave him a blinding smile though there was sadness in his eyes. Clark returned it with a small chuckle.

“Bwuce said you’re from Metropolis. Do you know Supahman?”

“We’ve met. I have a few mutual friends,” Clark said. Bruce sighed.

“You’re Bwuce’s friend right?”

“I’d like to consider myself his friend,” Clark replied.

“Is he always so grumpy?” Dick asked. Bruce frowned seeing Alfred smirk and Clark’s outright laugh.

“I don’t think Bruce is grumpy. He just pretends to be,” Clark said ignoring the glare he was receiving from Bruce.

Bruce noticed Dick had finished dinner. “Why don’t you get to bed. Clark has to be getting home.”

Dick nodded. “It was nice to meet you Mr. Kent.”

“It was nice to meet you too Dick. I hope to see more of you soon.”

Bruce watched as the boy clambered up the stairs. Clark looked at him with a smile. “I’ll release the statement tomorrow along with the pictures Alfred gave me. You might want to tell the league first though.”

“Can’t I need to be here for Dick. We’ll be swarmed by reporters tomorrow and I’ll need to release another statement to the press.”

“They won’t be happy.”

“They’ll have to deal with it,” Bruce said. “Dick will need me.”

“You really have changed. I didn’t believe it until now,” Clark said. “You care about him. A lot.”

“I do. I don’t know why or how. Just that Barry made me realize it and I had to save him,” Bruce said.

“You did the right thing. Are you just going to let the other’s learn through the news?”

“They’ll have too. If you’re there to talk to them it should make it more understandable.”

“It’s not the same Bruce.”

“I have other priorities Clark. I’ll comm you if something is needed.”

 

Clark walked into the Daily Planet right before it closed with a typed up story. He slammed it on Perry’s desk.

“What’s this?” Perry asked.

“Your front page. Bruce Wayne called me to break something no one ever expected to hear from him.”

Interested Perry grabbed the papers. As he eyes scanned the page they widened and he looked at Clark with a large grin. “You’re getting a bonus for this Kent. You got pictures too?”

“Wayne sent me photographs,” Clark said dropping a manila envelope on the desk.

“Perfect. I’ll send it to print right away. Good night Kent.”

“Good night Mr. Perry,” Clark said. He for once walked home, instead of patrolling through the night. He needed to be at the Cave before the first paper was delivered. There was going to be some drama in the League tomorrow.

 

_____________________________________________________

After Clark left Bruce called Lucius Fox, one of the only people who knew about Dick. He told his business partner to schedule a press release for the next day before heading to bed.

He was woken the next morning by the phone on his bedside ringing. He picked it up to look at the caller I.D. it was from Diana. Bruce ignored it, not ready to face the Amazonian just yet. He got up and got dressed to grab a cup of coffee. Alfred was already in the kitchen of course.

“So it begins,” said the british butler.

“Yes, it had to happen eventually.”

“I suppose so. What time will you be meeting with the rest of the press? I am eager for them to leave.”

“After lunch. You and Dick will stay here and they should leave to follow me. I’ll answer some questions and be back in time for dinner.”

Bruce’s phone rang again. It was Diana again. He ignored it. Diana would have been the first to see the papers, being in the same time zone as Metropolis and Gotham. Clark of course already knew. Next he would have to be expecting calls from J’onn and Barry. Those he might answer. Shayera and Hol would not call him but they might try to contact him through the league. Hal, Dinah and Oliver would be the last to see them. He would not be answering those calls either.

As he turned off the phone Dick walked into the kitchen. “Bwuce? Why are their people with cameras outside?”

“I told you once Clark told everyone you were living with me people would want to know more. I live like I’m performing all day and everyone wants to see,” Bruce said trying to form an analogy the six-year-old could understand.

“Will they leave?”

“Yes, I’m going to go answer some of their questions later. We’ll just have to have fun today instead.”

 

Clark was the first person in the cave besides for one of their newest members, Hawkman, who was on Monitor duty for the night. He greeted the Thanagarian who then left and brewed some coffee getting ready to be yelled at by some cranky heroes.

The first to arrive were the first who had seen the papers. Wonder Woman was an amazon, trained to rise with the sun. She also just happened to live in D.C, the same time zone as Metropolis and Gotham.

“Superman! What’s this?” She marched in and shoved a paper into his face. His article was on the front page adorned with a particularly cute picture of Dick and Bruce together. Several other pictures were on the page, of the Graysons, of Bruce, and of Bruce and Dick playing or reading together.

Clark smiled, “It’s exactly what it says it is Diana.”

“Answer me truly and honestly. What is this?”

“Bruce took in a kid, his name is Dick and he’s adorable.”

“How long have you known?” she demanded.

“Less than 24 hours more than you,” he replied trying to soothe her anger.

She growled instead and threw the paper aside. “Does he not trust us? Why would he do such a thing? Then not inform us?”

“Diana he did it because Dick needed help. Bruce was the only one who would give it. He wanted Dick to be comfortable before he was bombarded with all of us and Dick doesn’t know about the Batman. Introducing us without an excuse would be hard. I only did because I’m a reporter.”

Diana looked like she wanted to yell. She pulled out her phone and started dialing Bruce’s number. There was no answer. “That was the tenth time I’ve called! Clark why did you allow this? Why did anyone? That man is not meant to be a father.”

“You haven’t seen them together Diana. Dick is 6 and he’s gone through what Bruce has and more. Instead of being placed with a familiar guardian after seeing his parents die he was sent to Juvie. He didn’t speak any English and it was in Gotham. Bruce was the only one willing to do something. He’s healed Dick according to what Alfred told me. From what I see Dick has started to heal Bruce too.”

“Clark this is not the time for you naïve optimism! This boy should not be living there. I’m going over there.”

“Not now,” Clark said holding her arm back. “The house is probably surrounded by reporters. Maybe once things calm down Bruce will answer the calls. Give it time.”

As he finished speaking the zetabeam whirred. In walked J’onn, the Martian Manhunter.

“J’onn!” Diana yelled. “Help me convince Clark to let me go knock some sense into Batman.”

“What has he done?” the martian asked.

“Did you not see the papers?” Diana told him.

“Ah, the boy. Yes, why would Batman have angered you for that?”

“Because he’s not going to take care of the boy. He’s going to destroy that child emotionally and mentally and I will not stand by,” Diana argued. Clark rolled his eyes. At least maybe J’onn would be able to convince her.

“I do not believe so. I can feel the emotions coming off of everyone around me. In the last two months the darkness, sadness and anger I felt coming off of Batman have subsided. I believe this is the way that is best for both Batman and the child. Now excuse me I believe I must report for monitor duty.”

J’onn floated away and the angered Amazon screamed. She walked to a table and pounded it with her fist. Clark stared then flew off after J’onn.

 

Back at the manor Bruce was now reading a book with Dick when he got a call. He expected it to be from Diana again but saw Barry’s number instead. Looking at the clock he realized that it was already late enough in Gotham for it to be morning in Central City.

“Sorry Dick. Finish without me I have to answer this,” he said. Opening the phone he answered. “Good Morning Barry.”

“Bruce, you probably know why I’m calling. I had to do a double take when Iris handed me the paper this morning. What made you decide to do this? Being a parent isn’t as simple as you think. It’s not just giving the kid food, clothes and a home. Why are you doing this?”

“Because of what you said,” Bruce replied.

“What I said? About what?”

“About your nephew. He lives with you now correct?”

“Wally? This is about Wally?”

“No. You told me that you had a connection with him and felt the need to save him. I have to do the same with Dick.”

There was silence on the other end for the moment then Barry spoke. “You’re serious about this aren’t you? He’s the reason you’ve been in such a good mood. You’re changing for him.”

“I’m trying. It’s only been a little more than a month that I’ve actually realized I cared. It’s different but I don’t hate it.”

“You shouldn’t. Bruce this isn’t going to be easy. Wally’s only been with us for a week and I’m already getting gray hairs. Call Iris and me if you need something, something that Alfred can’t handle.”

“Barry? Thanks,” Bruce said. It was not something he did often and he knew the speedster knew how much that small word carried.

“Thank you too Bruce. We’ve both got our boys safe thanks to each other. I’ve gotta go. I’m supposed to take Wally to the Flash Museum today.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and walked back to Dick. It was going to be a long day but at least now everyone knew what they always should. Dick Grayson belonged here, with Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just became aware Leaguers like Black Canary, John Stewart and a few small others would not have been around at this time. Still this is an AU and it would make sense if they were.


	14. Story Time

In the months that followed Dick was slowly exposed to the public. Bruce now could take him out for special treats like Ice Cream, not often though or Alfred wouldn’t allow it. They visited the cemetery at least every other week and went places like the zoo or museums. Most the time they went on private tours, or Bruce rented a place out. Dick was not used to being a celebrity but he did thrive being the center of attention.

He smiled for the cameras and when Bruce said it was okay he answered their questions excitedly. He grew up in the spotlight and knew how to put on a show. Bruce (meaning Alfred) barely needed to train him in the etiquette of it all.

That was when Bruce wasn’t working. Dick understood the man was very important and also very busy. During the weekdays Dick spent his time with Alfred perfecting his English and doing any other learning the man decided he needed to catch up on. It was lucky Dick was staying with Alfred and Bruce. While he was learning English, they made sure he never forgot his other tongues. Dick taught Alfred just as much Romani as Alfred taught him English. They had casual conversations in other languages, switching from Russian, to Spanish, to Italian, to English, to German and several other Norwegian languages.

Dick’s room was also now getting small personal touches like a Superman nightlight so he didn’t have to be scared when Bruce was at work. Bruce hadn’t been very happy about that acquisition or the Superman shirts that seemed to be Dick’s favorite. Alfred made sure he wore one every time Clark came over which was much more often now that Dick was living with them.

In fact during dinner one night when Clark had been regaling Dick with tales of Superman from the point of view of a metropolis reporter (wink, wink,) Dick had surprised them all. He had looked at Clark with those entrancing, bright gemstone blue orbs of his and asked, “What happened next Uncle Clark?”

It was in perfect English. Clark had been so shocked that he completely forgot what he was saying. He looked helplessly at Bruce who he was sure would be mad. Dick had only just started calling him Bwuce instead of Mr. Wayne several months ago. Now Clark was his favorite superhero and recognized as a family member?

“Dick, why did you decide to call him Uncle Clark?” Bruce asked gently. He wasn’t mad. If Dick was happy enough and comfortable he couldn’t protest.

Dick started to explain in English but found he couldn’t. Bruce nodded understanding his ward’s trouble and immediately his ward started to burst with words in Romani. (Clark had been learning just as much as Alfred. He was around them enough and the little boy had him wrapped around his finger. Why not learn?)

**I’m not going to actually translate this.** “I call him Uncle Clark because it is like in the circus,” Dick started in English before switching to Romani. “In the circus we are all family. We work together, live together and even play together. They know me the same as my family does. Clark knows me same as Alfwed and Bwuce. He is now Uncle.”

Clark looked at the little boy. “I’m really honored Dick. I’d be happy to call you my nephew.”

Bruce didn’t ask why he hadn’t been afforded the same honor. He didn’t say anything. Just wore his Brucie smile as Clark and Dick continued to talk. Dick looked at him with a bright smile, which quickly fell into a frown.

Bruce could tell that the boy was frowning at him. He turned his Brucie smile several watts stronger. “Clark, you know Alfred is off tonight. I was just called in by Lucius. Do you mind watching Dick?”

Called in by Lucius was a code for Arkham breakout Alfred, Bruce and Clark all knew. Clark almost protested, but he knew this wasn’t a job for Superman. Powers did not belong in Gotham.

“I’d be happy too.”

“Bedtime is at 8. Dick you have to go wash up in a half hour. I’m going to talk to Clark about some more rules while you go play.”

Dick nodded and dug out one of the new Justice League coloring books that he had gotten as a present. Lots of Bruce’s friends had sent him gifts. The ones he liked best were from Bruce’s real friends (as Batman). Not that Dick knew that. Dinah, the Black Canary, had sent the particular coloring book. Shayera and Hol, not really knowing much about kids had gotten him a practice mace. That was kept in the Batcave. J’onn had gotten him some Justice League dress up costumes. Dick was often zooming around in a Flash mask, more than likely trying to fly in a Superman cape, or Bruce’s favorite and the most rare, hiding in the shadows in a black mask and cape. J’onn had told him when he gave Bruce the gift that he had chosen it remembering that his nieces and nephews on Mars favorite games consisted of practicing shape-shifting. Barry had sent action figures, Justice League and otherwise. Hal had sent many toy planes, not Dick’s favorite but the boy had confided that he had never been in a plane. Though he would like too, just to see what it was like to fly. Diana had given Bruce a gift instead, a beautiful picture frame with a bat-signal made of diamonds in the corner. Bruce put the picture of him and Dick from the paper in it and kept it in the cave. Clark had framed the front page of the paper from the announcement that Dick was now Bruce’s ward and it was now hung in Bruce’s study.

It was in front of that frame they now stood, so Bruce could go down to the cave in a minute. He had given Clark explicit instruction about everything. There were three emergency numbers, two extra comms and several other ways he could communicate with Bruce if Dick needed help. Bruce sighed and looked at his watch.

“Clark, Dick has been better but there are a lot of nights he still has nightmares. The best way to comfort him is in Romani, or if you can’t wake him up and make him focus on something else.”

“Like what?”

“Figure it out. Joker’s been on the rampage for two long,” Bruce said opening the Grandfather clock and descending to the cave.

Clark sighed and walked upstairs to Dick’s room. From down in the office, even with the lead lined manor walls he could hear Dick’s even breath as he slept, probably because the boy’s door was wide open. Clark grabbed one of the books from the Wayne library and sat down.

He never really got breaks, so babysitting Dick was a welcome one. He knew Metropolis would not be in too much danger. There were always other heroes around if he needed them too. He sat for a few hours reading until his hearing picked up Dick’s even breaths becoming short and irregular. Clark put down the book and flew up the stairs landing in front of Dick’s room. That’s when the boy had started to scream.

Clark shook him awake. Unable to speak Romani well enough to calm Dick down Clark tried the other tactic Bruce had recommended. “Dick if you breath I can tell you a story I heard straight from Superman.”

That helped a lot. Dick hugged Zitka close and looked at Clark his tears drying up and his breaths calming. “What story?”

“It’s one about heroes on the planet Krypton, where Superman was born. They didn’t have any powers there but they helped their city and kept everyone safe. Their names were Flamebird and Nightwing.”


	15. Prodigy

At the end of July Alfred walked into Bruce’s office as the man looked over some files from Lucius. (It was a weekend). Bruce looked up. “Alfred, is it lunch time already?”

“Not yet sir. I wanted to talk to you about Master Richard.”

Bruce frowned. “Is something wrong with Dick?”

“No, quite the opposite. He is now speaking English fluently and one would have trouble thinking he was not American. I believe it is time you consider schooling for the coming year.”

Bruce looked at Alfred. “He’s old enough?”

“Yes. He would be starting Elementary school.”

“I’ll contact Gotham Academy.”

“Very well sir. Luncheon shall be in an hour,” Alfred said and left.

Bruce closed the files from Lucius and pulled out the book with all the contacts he had to deal with as Bruce Wayne. Gotham Academy was on page one being one of the biggest donations he made every year. Dialing the number he waited. A secretary picked up on the third ring.

“Hello, this is Gotham Academy. What can we do for you?”

In his best White Knight of Gotham voice Bruce spoke, “It’s Bruce Wayne. I’d like to sign my ward up for the coming school year.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne. I’ll put you on the Dean’s line right away.”

Bruce waited for a moment for the Dean to pick up. A second later the man did. “Hello Mr. Wayne, I was told you would like to register your ward for the upcoming school year. I can send all the documents to you.”

Bruce smiled, “That would be great thank you.”

The Dean continued as if he hadn’t heard Bruce. “However, we do require all incoming students to take a test just so we can determine the best course of education for them.”

“That’s fine. How soon should that be?”

“Whenever you would like Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce sighed, might as well get it done. “Can you put us in the slot for tomorrow afternoon?”

“Of course, have a good evening.”

Bruce hung up and then went to find Alfred and Dick to tell them about their plans for tomorrow.

The next afternoon a black car pulled up outside of Gotham Academy. Dick and Bruce climbed out and entered the school. Once inside the office Bruce was given more paperwork to finish and Dick was led away for his testing.

“It should take a few hours Mr. Wayne,” the Dean told him. “Enough time to finish those forms for application.”

Turns out Bruce didn’t have to wait more than two and a half hours. Dick had walked out with the person testing him just as Bruce finished the forms.

“Richard could you please wait here while I talk to Bruce?” asked the tester.

Dick nodded and Bruce stood up and followed the man into another room. He was shown to a desk with two seats across from another. Both sat.

“Did something happen with Dick’s tests?” Bruce asked worried. “He only learnt English this summer so it’s understandable if it did.”

“There was nothing to be concerned about Mr. Wayne,” the man said. “Richard not only spoke English well enough to make me believe he’s a native speaker, he also read it well enough to. His results were amazing. Some of the better ones we’ve seen.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He knew Dick was smart. This man was insinuating that Bruce didn’t understand how smart his ward really was.

“Here. You’ll see I gave him some French testing too. I heard he spoke it better than English.”

The man slid a paper forward and Bruce took a look at it. It were the grades on all the tests Dick had taken.

English Reading Comprehension: Third Grade Level

French Reading Comprehension: Fifth Grade Level

Math: Fifth Grade Level

As Bruce continued to scan the paper his eyes widened. Most of Dick’s tests had put him on a level at least three years older than him. The biggest problem was English but it seemed that his ward was a small prodigy. None of this would have been realized with him continuing to learn with Mary in the circus. His ward was something of a prodigy and not just in acrobatics.

“What do you recommend?” Bruce asked the man in front of him.

“Gotham Academy specializes in cases like this. There are at least two advanced kids in each grade. For now I recommend you start him in third grade instead of second, at least until his English catches up. He’s got a bright future ahead of him.”

Bruce nodded taking it in. He really needed to start paying more attention to Alfred’s lessons with Dick. For now he thought his ward deserved some Ice Cream.


	16. Bat This and Bat That

 

Three weeks before school was set to begin Dick had been spending the night with Alfred. Bruce was at work for the night, again. Alfred had tucked him in and put him to bed. He had slept for more than a few hours too. Then the nightmares hit again. Dick had woken to the sound of his own screaming several minutes ago. Alfred nor Bruce had woken him up. Neither were there to comfort him from his nightmare.

Still crying Dick climbed out of bed and went to Bruce’s room. Maybe he was back! He was probably just asleep. Entering the room and seeing the made bed he realized Bruce was not back and he was not asleep. It was nearing 2 A.M.

Tears still staining his face Dick found Alfred’s room. The butler was not there either. Now Dick was getting scared. He whimpered and called out into the dark. “Bwuce? Alfwed?”

No answer. Tentatively he climbed down the creaking stairs. Maybe Alfred was in the kitchen. He turned on the lights as he entered. The dishes were all washed and put away. The whole room was sparkling clean. Alfred had finished his job and left. “Alfwed! Bwuce!”

He continued around the whole first floor of the manor calling for his guardians. There was never any sound except for the sound of his voice and footsteps. Finally crossing the hall Dick entered the last room he hadn’t looked at. The light was on. His tears dried up and he ran. Of course! Bruce’s office! He was probably working and Alfred was keeping him company.

Though the light was on the office was empty. There was no one in Bruce’s chair and no teacups or British butlers. He was all-alone. Dick curled up in Bruce’s chair and cried. He had never been alone before, not in the circus, not in juvie and never in the manor. Even if someone wasn’t in the room with him they were nearby. The fact there was no sign of Bruce and Alfred scared him more than anything else.

His tears fell harder and now he was gasping for breath. Soon enough he had cried himself into a light sleep. He was curled up in the leather office chair, hidden so that if one did not look over the back of it he could not be seen. He stayed asleep like that for at least another hour before a sound woke him.

Dick peeked around the back of the office chair as the clock next to the desk moved and revealed a passage. Alfred walked straight from there and the office as the clock closed. Dick looked at the closing passage and jumped from his spot on the chair as the clock slid closed. He entered the dark passage and looked down the many stairs in front of him. There was a small bang as the entrance shut behind him.

He had no choice now but to continue barefoot down the rock steps. It was and he felt every step before he took it. Making his way down seemed to take forever. Finally the darkness opened to a dim light. He was in a large cavern and hanging with stalactites from the ceiling were a few fluorescent lights.

Astounded Dick took in the cave around him. He was standing on a ledge, which exited to several other tunnels. Down the ledge was a cement floor. If he walked down across from him would be a giant monitor. It was curved slightly as were the controls, which seemed to stretch five feet.

Under the ledge he stood on was a glass cylinder with a mannequin inside. It was undressed right now. Right next to the ledge and almost close enough for him to touch was a giant T. Rex. Dick could tell it was fake but with a good enough jump he could stand on it’s head. He was tempted to try it just so he could climb down and observe the giant joker card sitting across both of the T. Rex’s arms. All around him were amazing things. There were tools and a bunch of other gadgets in that corner. In another were so more things that seemed random like the T. Rex and the Joker card. This had been below his new home this whole time?

The cave was silent besides the small drip of water and the random screeches of bats flying above him. That was until a roaring motor entered through one of the tunnels below him and swerved into the middle of the cave. Scared and wanting a better vantage point Dick took a running jump and flipped onto the T. Rex’s head.

The door of the car opened and out jumped a figure Dick had seen in his coloring books and a few other times on TV. The man looked right up at where he was perched on the dinosaur. There was silence for a moment.

“Come down,” he growled. “Why are you in the cave?”

Dick scrambled down the T. Rex in a serious of flips and jumps. He landed right in front of the Batman and beamed right up into his face. “Bwuce! I was so scared. You and Alfwed weren’t here and I had a nightmare. Then I saw Alfwed leave the clock and came here. “

Bruce took off the cowl. “How did you know?” he asked Dick.

His ward give him a duh look. “There’s a cave under the house. Batman was in it. I don’t think you wouldn’t know if Batman had a Batcave under your house.”

Wisdom from the mouth of babes. Bruce shouldn’t have asked. “Batcave?” Bruce asked. The term was new.

“Yeah. There are bats and it’s a cave that belongs to Batman.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. Dick’s test had showed he didn’t understand the English concept of prefixes. “So I guess that’s the Batcomputer and that’s the Batmobile.”

Dick’s smile grew. “Yes!”

Bruce decided to change the subject and sighed. “I should have realized you would figure it out. I was going to tell you eventually.”

“You’re Batman! It’s so cool! You hit bad guys and save the world and are fwiends with other hewoes. Who’s Superman?”

Bruce groaned. Of course Clark had stolen Dick’s attention. Even when he just found out that his guardian was Batman. Dick’s smile grew even wider if that was possible. Bruce only made that face when one person was around. “It’s Uncle Cwark! That’s so cool. You think he can take me to fly?”

“No,” Bruce growled.

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“You have a gwappling hook.”

“I do but I’m an adult.”

“Did you want to fly or be a superhewo when you were little?” Dick asked.

Bruce groaned the kid never shut up. “No.”

“Then, why did you become Batman?” Dick demanded.

“Because I was like you. I lost everything and their killer got away. I clean up Gotham because no one else would or could.”

Dick didn’t say anything for a moment. “Did you find Zucco?” he asked.

“I’ve been looking and I will find him soon.”

“Good. He desewves evewything he gets.”

Even with his small lisp Bruce was terrified by his wards proclamation. Dick was never an angry child, not even after everything he had been through. He was one of the most caring and compassionate souls to have ever lived in Gotham. Seeing the fire of vengeance mirrored from his own eyes in his wards Bruce shivered.

Bruce then noticed the bags under his wards eyes. “I think we should go to bed. I’ve had a long night and you’re tired.”

“Okay,” Dick agreed thankfully distracted for now. “Can you tell me a stowy? About Batman?”

Bruce consented. Only because the story wasn’t about Superman.

 

____________________________________

 

The next morning before Dick woke Bruce told Alfred that his ward now knew. The butler wasn’t surprised. However, he apologized fervently for leaving the clock open but agreed that yes, it was good that Dick now knew. He would’ve have found out eventually and Bruce would have had to tell him even if he didn’t. Leslie took the news much the same as did Lucius.

He waited till he got to Mt. Justice that night to tell the other person who did need to know that Dick had find out. Walking straight into the cafeteria that night he looked at Clark.

“He knows.”

Superman raised and eyebrow and flew into one of the meeting rooms gesturing for Batman to follow. Left behind at the table Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. “Bats. So damn cryptic.”

In the meeting room Superman faced Batman. “Dick knows?”

“He woke up last night when Alfred came down to the cave. He thought he was alone in the house and happened to be looking in the office when Alfred came back upstairs. Alfred didn’t see him so he slipped in.”

“At least that’s one less secret you can give up.”

“He knows about you too.”

Superman’s eyes widened. “What? How?”

“He asked who you were.”

“So you told him?” Clark accused.

“No. Apparently when he talks about you I make a certain face.”

“He’s a smart kid. I’m not surprised.”

“More than smart. He’s going to be starting third grade in a few weeks.”

“Third?”

“Like you said, he’s smart.”

“Do you have anything planned now that he knows your Batman?”

“He’ll know. He won’t be allowed to tell. He can be in the cave but everything else will be the same.”

Clark looked doubtful but Bruce was stubborn. Things were good with Dick now. It would stay that way. Nothing had changed.


	17. Promises and Choices

****

It had all changed though. Bruce was sure it hadn’t and so was everyone else. Everyone but Dick. Zucco was still free. His family’s murderer had gotten away and even Batman couldn’t find him. Though Bruce had promised to find Zucco and serve justice, Dick was not seeing anything happen. He had his own promise, to make sure that his parents killer got what he deserved. Bruce went out every night and fought bad guys. He did it because of his parents. Dick would do this for his parents too. He couldn’t fly with them but he would fight for them with everything he had.

For someone of just six he was smart ( **At lot of this is implausible for any six year old but a genius)**. He went down with Alfred and Bruce to the Batcave when he could. He watched Bruce train. He listened to Alfred advise Bruce over the comms. He saw Bruce adjust grappling guns and create batarangs. To Bruce it was just awe and curiosity. Alfred had noticed something but was not very worried. At least not yet.

Bruce looked through files on the Batcomputer and listened to police radios too. He went out every night to protect the people of Gotham. Every night Dick stayed in the cave listening as well, until Alfred forced him to bed. (He was allowed to stay up later now that he knew. Just to wait for Bruce and stay to help Alfred. The old man didn’t approve but his master made the rules.)

Dick sat ready, waiting for any sign. The day after he had found out Bruce was Batman Dick had pulled out the costumes in his closet. His circus uniform from _that_ night was gone. He had the one he wore before it. It still fit with it’s green tights and red shirt. He had pulled out one of his superhero costumes too. He took the Green Arrow mask and painted it black. (Alfred had thought he was doing an art project). He didn’t like that costume a lot anyway. He stole one of Bruce’s grappling guns and hid it somewhere even Alfred wouldn’t find it. He was ready and he would find Zucco.

One night before Bruce left Dick had seen him note a lead on his computer. A possible one on Zucco. Bruce had promised to look into it later but for now he had to handle a Justice League emergency. He would be back in an hour. In Dick’s gut he knew that was the night. Listening closely to the police radio he heard a warning about mob activity in the same area as where Bruce had been told to find Zucco.

Alfred was upstairs cleaning the kitchen after dinner. This was it. Dick ran up the stairs of the Batcave and too his room to pull out the costume he had created for himself. Donning it he climbed on top of the wooden cabinet, where a board was loose. Inside was his grappling hook. Flipping out of the window in his room he landed on the lawn outside in a crouch. He ran from the grounds and toward the city of Gotham with one of Bruce’s police radios still in hand.

The walk/run was long but he leapt through the trees in the forest behind the manor like the acrobat he was. It let out by the borders of the city and moved carefully through the shadows across the highway into the city. That was when he tested out the grappling gun.

Once again Dick Grayson flew, but this time alone. It was easy. Not at all unlike the trapeze. The only difficult part was aiming but thanks to his circus roots he knew how to do that two. There was a trick his parents had taught him once. A rope was tied to a hook and when one of them dived off the trapeze they threw it giving them a way to catch themselves on the ledge, tightrope or even big top poles. Using a grappling gun in Gotham was a lot like that. There were a few close calls but he got the hang of it very quickly.

Soon enough he was in the part of Gotham were the mob activity had been reported. Bruce’s intel said Zucco was in that warehouse. The man was going to pay for everything. Zucco would suffer, but it would never equate to what Dick himself had gone through.

At home Alfred had finished cleaning the kitchen and went downstairs to get Dick to go to bed. As he entered the Batcave he called out. “Master Richard? It is time for bed. I took longer than I would have liked to clean the kitchen.”

There was no reply. Alfred looked around. Dick Grayson was gone. He ran as fast as he could back up the stairs. “Master Richard!” he called as he looked through every room. The boy could not have disappeared from the Batcave one of the most secure places on earth. The Manor was easier to get into though no matter how secure it was.

Racing back down to the Batcave he pushed several buttons on the Batcave computer connecting to Mount Justice. On watch for the moment was Martian Manhunter. His voice sounded through the cave.

“Agent A.”

“Would you mind connecting me to Batman? His usual communicator is not working.”

Batman’s gruff voice sounded over the communicator. “Agent A. Is something wrong in Gotham?”

“Master Richard has disappeared from the cave. I have searched the whole manor, he is nowhere to be seen.”

“I’ll be back soon A. We’ll find him but I want you to start looking for anything on street monitors or anything.”

In the middle of his mission while they were fighting several ice villains Batman looked at Superman. “Fly me to the Zeta. Several others will be here soon to take our places.”

“Why?” Superman’s expression immediately changed. Batman didn’t let him fly him anywhere, no matter what the urgency. There had been only been one exception and it was so the world didn’t explode.

“Dick is missing from the Manor.”

Clark paled. “Do you want me to fly you straight to Gotham?”

“You’re not coming. To the Zeta Tube and that’s it.”

“I care about him too Bruce.”

“To the Zeta Tube Clark. We’re wasting time.”

Silently Clark took Bruce and flew as fast as he could (safely for Bruce) to the nearest Zeta tube. The Bat dropped down and was gone in less than a minute. He was now on the streets of Gotham. “Alfred, I’m in Gotham. Any ideas?”

“None sir.”

“No signs of struggle or breaking and entering.”

“No. I’ve started to look through the security footage of the grounds. I believe Master Dick might not have been taken.”

“He ran,” Bruce groaned. Why? Dick was happy. He had been safe. What had been the reasoning? “He was in the cave?”

“Yes sir.”

“Attach me to the radio channel. Playback from the moment we left Dick alone.”

One moment later Batman was listening to the police radio. He stood on the rooftop silently until he heard something that made his heart almost stop. “Alfred he went after Zucco. I had a file about him being sighted. Dick must have seen it. Mob activity was reported tonight in the same area.”

“Master Bruce if you do not get there soon….”

Alfred didn’t finish. Bruce didn’t either. There was a pause as he jumped grappling away to the next building to save Dick. “Dick will be home soon.”

The boy had done just what Bruce had wanted to prevent for him. Acted like Bruce and started to seek vengeance. He would lose his innocence even more than he had. Bruce would keep his promise. Dick would not turn out like him.

Dick Grayson got closer to his destination around the time Alfred called Bruce. This was the place. Tony Zucco was walking out of an Italian restaurant and into an alleyway with two thugs. He guessed that the owners of the restaurant had been asked the same thing as Pop Haley had. Would they pay for their protection? Dick growled and aimed his grappling gun at the weapon one of the thugs carried. The rifle was snatched out of the thug’s hands and clattered towards the end of the alley.

“Someone’s there. Shoot.” The thug still armed drew a hand gun and fired toward where Dick stood. The boy flipped backward in the nick of time. Several shots hit the concrete roof he had stood on.

While the man fired Dick moved along the roof and leapt down behind Zucco and the thugs. With the grace of an expert acrobat he landed silently behind them. He had been observing Bruce and was remembering the little he had learnt from those who knew how to fight at the circus.

He leapt up and had his arms around the thug’s neck. It was silent so the other thug and Zucco who were still looking up at the roof where he had stood minutes ago. He cut off the man’s air supply and used his elbow to knock his head. The man fell to the floor alerting Zucco and his other bodyguard.

“It’s a kid!” the thug yelled.

“I’ve seen that costume somewhere. Shoot him,” Zucco ordered. “To be safe.”

The thug cocked his gun and aimed at Dick. As he clicked the trigger there was no deafening sound of fire. There was no bullet flying out of the barrel. Only the confused look of the man holding the weapon and Zucco’s angry sneer. “You idiot. You wasted all the bullets shooting up there. Load another cartridge.”

The look on his bodyguard’s face told him exactly what he did not want to hear. There were no more cartridges. Dick took the chance and leapt forward. The distracted Thug was knocked over by the balled up Dick hitting him in the stomach. He groaned and hit his head on the floor. He was also knocked out as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Go home boy,” Zucco snarled drawing a knife.

“I have no home,” Dick yelled angrily. “Because of you.”

Zucco laughed. “You’re the Grayson boy. Think you can do whatever you want because you live with Wayne? Made you entitled? Well boy you’re like me. From a circus, working our way up. You belong here, with people like us.”

“I’ll never be wike you.”

“I’ll never be wike you,” Zucco imitated. “Pathetic. You hunted me down, you gave into to the demons, just the first step.”

With a feral yell Dick leapt forward and attacked. Zucco swept down with the knife but the acrobat kicked his hand forcing him to drop it. He punched the mobster in the face and kneed him where the sun didn’t shine. Zucco yelped and fell to the floor. Dick kicked him in the stomach.

He was on top of Zucco punching him repeatedly in the face. Romani was bursting in random spurts out of his mouth as he pulled back for each punch. Blood streamed from Zucco’s broken nose and cuts were all over his face. His jaw was broken and he was coughing blood out.

That’s when a shadow swooped down in front of Dick and next to Zucco’s sputtering body. The bat stood forebodingly over them both. He pulled Dick off of Zucco. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“He killed my parents. I needed to find him. You promised.”

“I promised you justice. This is vengeance. You have a choice. You can continue doing what you were doing until you kill him or you can give your parents what they deserve, justice.”

Dick nodded steely eyed and kicked Zucco one more time. “He deserves what he is getting.”

He walked over to Bruce who smirked under the cowl and drew a pair of handcuffs. He pressed a button on his comm. “Gordon this is Batman. We have Tony Zucco in an alley off of James Avenue in Crime Alley.”

He finished speaking then looked at Dick. “You made the right choice. Follow me.”

Batman grappled away and Dick stared for a second in awe before sending a last hateful glare at Zucco and taking to the air after him. Adding several flips he landed on the roof next to Batman.

Batman looked at him. “You just put yourself in a lot of danger. You’re a smart boy Dick, you should have thought and told Alfred or called me. Zucco could have been caught without you almost getting shot.”

“I wasn’t. They were easy to beat.”

“That’s not the point. Alfred is worried out of his mind right now, you almost gave him a heart attack leaving the cave like that. I left the League during an important mission to find you. Clark is probably waiting for me to call him right now. Dick if you had gotten hurt I don’t think I would’ve been able to stop myself from doing something bad to the person who hurt you.”

“I’m okay Bwuce. I caught him.” Dick realized and the words started to settle in. “I caught him. He’s going to jail Bwuce! I caught him.”

He started sobbing and the Batman drew him into his arms. “I think it’s time for bed. After Alfred checks you over for any injuries of course. We will finish talking about this later Dick.” He paused for a second before continuing under his breath. “You did good chum.”


	18. Stubborn Bird

The next morning Dick woke and walked down for breakfast like usual. Instead of his usual cheery demeanor in the mornings he was a bit upset and not doing his every day babbling to Bruce as he tried to read the paper. This morning Dick sat next to Bruce silently and didn’t say a word.

Bruce put down his paper and looked at his ward. “I suppose we need to talk about last night.”

Dick picked at his cereal, chasing a single grain around in the milk with his spoon.

“Dick you don’t need to be scared. Yes you are in trouble and you will be punished. No it will not be anything bad and you will not be sent away,” Bruce said reading Dick’s thoughts.

“You will not be allowed in the Batcave for two weeks and Alfred will be doing more English lessons with you.”

“I can speak English now! I will be good. I will not bother you in the cave either. Only watch. I promise!”

“Dick I let you watch and you almost got killed. It’s not happening until I’m sure you won’t continue to put yourself in danger. It is final. No Batcave and more English lessons.”

“Fine.”

“Gordon called, Zucco has been imprisoned for life now. Batman’s files were used as evidence to make sure of it.”

“Good,” Dick said.

“Now I want you to promise again you won’t put yourself in danger chasing anymore criminals. You won’t make Alfred and me worry over any of that.”

“I won’t,” Dick replied. He was thinking fast though. _“I promise I won’t make them worry. Doesn’t mean I won’t be doing anything.”_

“Good. Now eat your food.”

 

That night Batman headed out on patrol sure that Dick was tucked into bed. The child had been asleep when Alfred checked so it was safe to go. In reality as soon as he was sure Bruce and Alfred had been fooled Dick drew his grappling gun and donned his homemade costume he had stolen back from Alfred that afternoon.

Sneaking out the same way as last time Dick took to the streets of Gotham to save whoever he could. He stayed out for two hours before returning home and getting into bed.

The next few nights he did the same thing. The thrill was the exact same one he got on the trapeze but almost better. He was making people smile but he was saving them too. He could see why Bruce enjoyed being Batman so much.

On the fifth night he grappled away from the scene of the where two men who had been armed with knives were left unconscious and the woman who had been attacked was calling nine one one. Moments after he left Batman had arrived to see the woman still clutching her purse.

“Who did this?” he growled.

“A boy. He wore a mask.”

Batman cursed under his breath. “The cops are a block away. They’re good ones.”

With that he grappled off to find his ward. As he searched the rooftop for heat signatures he commed Alfred. “Alfred, can you look around the manor? A women was just saved by a boy in a mask. I think Dick might have been leaving at night.”

“I shall check sir. He’s a smart child to get so easily past us.”

“We’ve underestimated him. He was supposedly here just a few minutes ago but I can find no signs of him. He must be coming home. Wait in his room.”

“Very well sir. I shall call you if he returns. Until then please keep watching for him.”

“I will Alfred.”

Perched on the rooftops Bruce pulled out his wrist computer and started looking through the circus cams for Dick. The child was swinging through the streets on his grappling hook on his way home. Bruce jumped off the building pressing a button on his glove and calling the Batmobile over. He would beat Dick home and face him there.

He drove into the cave and quickly changed into his civilian clothes and raced up to Dick’s room. Alfred was standing there keeping himself busy by reading a book. “He’s coming home Alfred. I’ll take care of this, you can go.”

Alfred looked at him for a moment then closed his book and left. Bruce waited on the bed until a shadow approached the window. Dick tumbled in and started to take off his mask and stow his grappling hook.

“You broke your promise,” Bruce said.

Slightly surprised Dick turned around with a guilty look on his face. “I promised not to worry you and Alfwed. I didn’t, at least not on purpose.”

“Dick you can’t just go out and fight people.”

“I wasn’t fighting. I was saving, like you.”

“You don’t want to be like me.”

“I want to. I want to save people, so no one will have to hurt like I do. I won’t stop Bwuce. You can’t make me.”

“I’m going to have to lock you into a cage,” Bruce groaned under his breath. He then spoke up. “I’m your guardian. You need to listen to my rules.”

“I’m not going to stop. I’ll keep going out. I want to help.”

“Is there anyway short of locking you up that I can make you stop?” Bruce asked.

“Even if you did lock me up I can pick it!” Dick beamed. “You can teach me!”

Bruce looked at Dick. Big mistake, the child’s wide blue eyes were adorable and pleading. His quivering bottom lip just added onto the affect. The eyes were enough though. Bruce was pretty sure even Joker and the most ruthless villians would do anything if those eyes were pulled out on him.

“Fine. I’ll let you help, but you need to train with me until I say you’re good enough. It will be hard and dangerous and you will need to listen to all of my rules.”

“I will. This time I weally pwomise.”

“If you’re going to fight alongside me you’ll need a name.”

“Wobin,” Dick said immediately.

“Robin?”

“Mami called me that. Her little bird born on first day of spring. I fly through the air in my wed costume.”

“Batman and Robin,” Bruce smirked. “Fine. We’ll start training after school begins. That’s your punishment for now. You won’t be allowed out until then. We’ll need to make you a better costume too, or Alfred will.”

“Wed. I want it like this, with yellow in the cape and yellow buttons. Gween pants.”

“That’ll make you easily visible,” Bruce told him.

“I am an acwobat. I put on a show to see,” Dick said telling Bruce it was nonnegotiable.

“Fine,” Bruce agreed. It could have some advantages too. Batman was dark, people were scared of him. If Robin was so light and kept his happiness in costume people wouldn’t be afraid to talk to him. His colorful costume would make enemies underestimate him, as well as his small size and childish demeanor. It would keep him safer.

“I won’t be training you or letting you do anything hero related until at least a month after school begins. You will receive another punishment soon but at the moment I think we’re both to tired to wait for me to come up with one. Alright?”

“Fine,” Dick pouted

“Now get to bed so I can convince Alfred that we aren’t both insane.”


	19. Friends

There was two weeks left before school started. The first of those weeks was spent convincing Alfred that Dick could be Batman’s partner. He was only convinced after realizing the child would go out and hurt himself if he didn’t have training. While Bruce was doing that he was also researching how to train/teach a child.

He had realized that Dick could not be taught to do things like an adult. The child lost focus when he wasn’t interested and Bruce suspected he might be ADHD. That wasn’t an issue. He had bought several books and looked online on several teaching websites. Children, it seemed, could be taught through games.

Though he had promised not to teach Dick anything or train him for anything yet Bruce had come up with the clever plan of making Dick play chess with him seem like a punishment. The game could be boring and tedious and Dick might never win against someone like him. Still the strategy and ability to think a few moves ahead were important and something all heroes should learn, so Dick had been sat down and taught the moves of each piece.

For now though that seemed like a punishment it wasn’t his real one. Bruce had groaned when Alfred pointed out he had several balls on his schedule. For Dick’s punishment he would be forced to suffer through several of them with Bruce. Alfred had the child fitted for a suit. Immediately after trying it on Dick wanted to take it off.

“It feels weird. I can’t move well. I can’t jump or cartwheel or do flips.”

“Well sadly,” the butler replied, “you won’t be doing any of those things. The suit was not made for acrobatics.”

“I should wear something else. Like a circus uniform!” Dick suggested.

Bruce laughed at the thought. All of the other Gotham socialites would be appalled. If he didn’t need to uphold his reputation for business purposes he might just allow Dick to do it. Hell, he might even join him.

“I’m afraid not Master Richard. You shall wear the suit and if I see a rip there shall be consequences.”

“Cookies?” Dick squeaked as he paled.

“Yes, the cookies,” Alfred agreed.

“Fine, I pwomise I won’t do any twicks when I’m in the suit. No matter how bored I am.”

“That is all I needed to hear.”

 

The first few balls were torture for Dick. He sat through everyone fawning over Bruce and telling him how adorable he was. He was bored out of his mind and couldn’t misbehave at all. Bruce had started to think this was a bad idea when he over heard some of the women talking about his charity case and the men making fun of his bedwarmer. He kept Dick away from them all promising as long as he could prevent it Dick did not have to hear that stuff. He could only hope this last ball would be better.

The Gotham Academy Wayne Foundation Scholarship ball was held every year before the start of school to welcome those starting in the school. It also raised more money for others to have the same education. Kids of Dick’s age would be there this year.

Bruce had given a scholarship to Captain Gordon’s daughter who was only a bit older than his ward. She was the scholarship recipient this year. She would be the only child there other than Dick younger than 10 whose parents weren’t wealthy. If the others were spoiled and unwilling to be friends with what they called a “charity case” at least Barbara Gordon wouldn’t. He could hope at least they would be friends.

Also unlike the other balls this one would be in Wayne Manor’s ballroom. Dick could be more comfortable there and would be able to leave when it got too late. Bruce however would be able to stay. The whole house was being prepped by the extra staff they had hired. Dick was being kept out of the way by Bruce as Alfred ran them all.

To keep Dick busy Bruce had continued to teach him chess then Dick had brought out a new game Alfred had bought him called twister. He had convinced Bruce to play and excitedly explained the rules.

It’s safe to say that Bruce lost every time. Bruce was flexible, he needed to be to move like he did as Batman. None of that compared to the six year old Grayson who at the moment Bruce was pretty sure had no bones. Every time he did a move the six year old twisted himself into something impossible. Only Plastic man could possibly beat him, though that might not even be true. Bruce might have to test that thesis at one point.

After the twister game he chased Dick upstairs into the bathroom. He had only ever given the kid a bath with Alfred’s help and was nowhere near prepared. He didn’t have time for his own shower. He only could get Dick quickly groomed and into his suit while he quickly went and got into his own. He returned twenty minutes later to find his ward reading and together they walked downstairs to meet his guests.

Dick had met many of the socialites coming at balls before this. He pretty much hated them all. Now he was forced to be introduced to their kids too who were all at least two years older than him. They glared at him and sneered at him through their introductions, all while keeping a polite smile and calm tone. Dick hated the fakeness of this whole thing. Bruce wore less of a mask while being Batman.

Finally when mostly everyone was there both of them started to mingle with the guests. Dick ate some of the weird small food bites and walked around with Bruce who laughed a lot. The ladies did too, in high pitches and talked in weird voices. Dick decided then he would never be friends with them, or any girl. They were weird.

Bruce pulled him over to say hello to another person. This one Dick was happy to see. “Captain Gordon!”

“Hi Dick, it’s nice to see you.”

“Thank you,” Dick replied.

“How are you enjoying the ball?” Bruce asked the captain.

“As much as you can one of these things. The real reason I’m here is Barbara. She’s excited to start school again, though being ahead of everyone by a year doesn’t make it easier.”

“What grade will she be in?”

“3rd.”

“Wonderful. So will Dick.”

The little boy had zoned out and was looking around but turned his attention back on hearing his name. Bruce laughed. “That reminds me. I had some entertainment planned for the kids so they wouldn’t get so bored while they’re parents talked. I have a friend in the magic business. He agreed to come help.”

“Fantastic,” Gordon said. “I’ll go get Barbara.”

“A friend?” Dick asked Bruce.

“Real magic,” Bruce agreed seeing his wards silent question. “Giovanni Zatara. I think he brought his daughter along too.”

“Ew. Girls are gross.”

“Keep thinking that. One second,” Bruce put on his Brucie smile then walked over to the stage where the orchestra was playing. He made them pause then tapped on his champagne glass. “As an acting parent now myself I’ve come to understand how boring galas like these are for kids. So we’ve set up a little magic act in the next wing for all of them to watch.”

The music started up again. “Come, I must thank Giovanni again before we start.”

Bruce led him to the library where a little stage had been set up. He climbed in back of it where stood a man dressed in a magicians tux and a little girl in a red dress. Bruce coughed. “Giovanni, welcome and this is your daughter?”

“Bruce! Yes, this is Zatanna. You have your own now too, yes?”

“Richard. I actually have to talk to Giovanni about _business_. Why don’t you two talk for a bit,” Bruce suggested.

_Business_ , Dick knew meant Batman. Mr. Zatara must know something about Bruce’s identity. He would ask later. For now he nodded and walked off.

“Are you having fun?” he asked Zatanna trying to make conversation.

“I’ve been behind the stage helping dad. All the ladies have very pretty dresses though. It must be fun.”

“Not really,” Dick shook his head. “Some of them are mean and all are boring. Putting on a show is more fun.”

“What do you know about putting on a show?” Zatanna asked in an accusatory fashion.

“I lived in a circus,” Dick told her proudly.

“Oh.”

“I guess a magic show is different. Do you know any tricks?”

“It’s more than tricks. I’m just learning. I help out Dad a lot though.”

“Watching and helping is the best way to learn,” Dick said. “That’s what mom said when she taught me a new trick.”

“Why don’t you live in the circus anymore?”

“Someone cut the trapeze. My parents were killed. Bwuce is good though.”

“My mother is gone too. I didn’t know her but Dad tells me stories. She—“

Zatanna was cut off by Bruce and Zatara returning. Bruce smiled at them. “Go sit down and watch the show Dick. I have to go continue to socialize.”

“Are you coming?” he asked Zatanna while nodding to Bruce in reply.

“No, I have to help Dad back here.”

“We have to start Zatanna,” Zatara said. “Enjoy the show Richard.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Dick went and sat down with the other kids. As the curtain one of the boys next to him looked at him. “You can’t sit here.”

“Is somebody else?”

“If they want to. Just not a baby-faced charity case.”

Dick frowned. The boy pushed him away and he got up to try and find a new seat. He tried to take one next to another boy who glared and put his feet on the chair. Every seat Dick tried was called taken, he was pushed away, called names and tripped till he reached the back. Sitting there alone was a girl with red hair.

“Can I sit here?”

“Yeah. My name is Barbara.”

“I’m Richard Grayson,” he told her sitting down.

“My dad told me about you,” she smiled. “My last name is Gordon.”

“Your Captain Gordon’s daughter?”

“Yeah,” she said proudly. “One day I’m going to catch bad guys just like dad.”

Dick smiled too. He wanted to do that too! He was going to be doing it as Batman’s partner though. “I hope you do.”

Barbara looked at him. She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“The kids here are mean. They call me names and hurt me. It’s like Juvie again,” Dick told her.

“They’re horrible,” she agreed. “I go to school with some of them. I’m starting third grade at Gotham Academy.”

“Me too!”

“How old are you?”

“I’m six. Bruce told me they put me ahead. This is my first time at school.”

“I’m ahead too. Only one year though because I’m seven.”

Dick looked at her. This girl was nice. Maybe they could be friends, like Bruce and Clark. She didn’t act like all the gross ladies outside. “Is school fun?”

“I like learning. Some of the kids are mean though, I’m at school on the scholarship. They think I shouldn’t go because I don’t have money.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Dick frowned.

“It doesn’t. Now I’ll have a friend there so it’ll be better.”

“Who?”

“You, duh!”

Dick beamed. He looked at the stage and found he couldn’t see being all the way in the back. He turned to Barbara. “Can you see?”

“No. They wouldn’t let me sit in front either.”

“Then lets go play. This is my house. I have games in my room?”

“Like what?”

“Do you like twister?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Barbara smiled getting up. “It’s hard in a dress, but I do gymnastics. Twister is one of my favorite games.”

“Me too! Come on, it’s this way.” Dick leapt out of his seat. Barbara smiled and followed.

In Dick’s room the twister mat was laid out and they threw off their shoes. Dick took off his jacket and Barbara found a piece of ribbon to tie back her hair. They played several games of twister and the last one ended with Barbara falling on top of Dick in a fit of giggles.

“I win!”

“How?” Dick protested.

“Your body hit the ground before mine. I’m on top.”

“That’s not fair!” he sat up forcing her too as well.

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too. I win fair and square,” Barbara said triumphantly.

“I won more games.”

“So we both win,” Barbara said not willing to give up her title. “This was fun.”

“You’re a fun friend.”

“You want to be my friend?” Barbara asked surprised.

He nodded.

“No one at school wanted too,” Barbara told him.

“I do.”

“Well Richard, I want to be your friend too.”

“Don’t call me Richard. I like Dick better.”

“Dick Grayson,” Barbara smiled. “Well my Dad calls me Barb for short.”

“Bawb,” Dick tried and shook his head. “Too hard.”

“Well that’s my name.”

“Babs,” he said.

“What?”

“Babs,” he told her. “I will call you Babs. The howse at the circus was called Barbara. The trainer called her Babs. He said a famous actress was called that.”

“Babs,” she tested. “I like that. Lets play again!”

“I’m going to win this time.”

 

Two hours later Bruce was looking for Dick as he told all his guests goodbye. He was looking around frantically as they came over to shake his hands and thank him for the wonderful gala. That’s when Gordon came up to him.

“Mr. Wayne, I’m so sorry but I can’t find my daughter.”

“When did you last see her?”

“At that magic show.”

“I can’t find Dick either. I’ll help you look.”

“I already checked all the open rooms on this floor.”

“Then she must be with Dick. He might have taken her to his room.”

“You think they were playing? Barbara knows better than to run off like that.”

“They’re kids and we won’t know until we check. Come,” Bruce said.

He led Gordon up the stairs and to Dick’s room. In there they found two kids collapsed on the twister mat. They were fast asleep. Barbara’s hair was a mess and her dress was crumpled. Dick’s suit wasn’t much better. Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the site. Gordon laughed. “She’s a mess. Definitely had more fun than I did though.”

“Alfred is going to be devastated at the state of that suit. Should we wake them?”

“No,” Jim said picking Barbara up. “I think I better be getting home. They both need to get into real beds.”

“Of course. You and Barbara are welcome back any time. I was honestly a bit worried about Dick making friends.”

“Barbara had trouble with that. It seems neither of us needed to worry. Thank you again Bruce.”

“Good night Jim.”

The man carried his daughter down the stairs and out the door. Bruce picked up Dick and shook him awake. Dick looked around confused. “Where’d Babs go?”

“Babs?”

“Can’t say Bawbawa. Too hard. She’s my friend now.”

“That’s good but she had to go home to go to bed. You need to change and wash up to sleep as well.”

Dick yawned and nodded going into his closet to draw out Batman pajamas. He stumbled into the bathroom and then bed. “Goodnight Bwuce.”

“Sleep well chum.” Bruce pulled the covers up and went to get some rest himself. He was only just learning how exhausting a kid could be.


	20. Teaching A Bird pt 1

Dick had started school the week after the ball. Bruce was right to be concerned, Dick had come back crying because of insults from the other kids several times. Bruce had wanted to suit up as Batman before remembering these kids were nine so it wasn’t smart. The good thing was Dick had a friend in Barbara Gordon.

The girl was also teased. She was only at the academy on scholarship so she was teased for that as well as being a redhead and a police captain’s daughter. She and Dick had bonded. All he ever talked about after school was “Babs.”

Bruce was happy that he was settling so well. Homework was always done quickly and correctly. The boy always had time to help Bruce in the Batcave and watch curiously. Now that his punishment was over it was time for Bruce to really start training Dick.

He had continued to research tactics for training children and devised a lesson system. He had asked around discreetly in the league. The Amazons had trained Diana as a kid, but she had been trained mostly the same as an adult. Only a few differences had been made. Training had become games to make things more interesting.

Arthur had said in Atlantis many of the children training for their service in the Atlantian army did the same. All of their training became games and puzzles. Dinah who had grown up around the Justice Society had said much the same. Bruce had told her he was working on a case with a young meta who couldn’t control their abilities when he had asked.

“My mother had the same ability as me,” Dinah had said. “I grew up around the society or at least when I was training. Mom taught me to control my voice with singing lessons. Wildcat taught me escape tactics. It was a game of sorts. He taught me to fight too. That was the only thing that was never a game. Learning to punch needs to be disciplined. That discipline came in handy as my powers came in. It’s one of the most important things for any super-powered person.”

So little by little Bruce began to implement his training. Dick had started to become quite good at chess. Never as good as him just yet. Yet the boy could think at least two or three moves ahead. He would continue to improve. As they played Bruce asked him a question.

“How do you think learning chess could be learning helpful in the real world?”

Dick looked at him for a second. “Why you asking?”

“You wanna be my partner? Well, this is the start of training.”

Dick beamed even brighter. Bruce didn’t think that possible. The boy was almost always so bright and happy healing from six months after his parents murders. “You need to think.”

“Think about what?”

“Where to move,” Dick said. “Or the other team can hurt you.”

“Right. So what does that mean in real life?”

“I need to move where they can’t hurt me. I need to think how to beat them and not let them beat me.”

“You need to think ahead. Plan for every eventuality. That is one of the most important things I will teach you.”

“Think ahead?” Dick asked confused.

“You’re doing it right now while not realizing it while we play. If I move here where would you move.” Bruce pointed to a bishop then a spot on the board.

“Here,” Dick pointed. “Then your queen can’t get to me.”

“Right. So then where do you think I would move next?”

“Your pawn forward,” Dick said. “It might let you take one of mine and move towards my king.”

“Right. Chess teaches you how to think what might happen for every move you make. You need to think moves ahead of your opponent and see what they’re planning. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made too so you can move forward in the game and win?”

“Sacwifice?” Dick stumbled over the word.

“To give something up,” Bruce said. “I just gave my bishop up so that I can now take your rook.”

Dick scowled. “I hate when you do that.”

“You’ll get better.”

“As good as Alfwed?”

“No body is as good at chess as Alfred. Even me,” Bruce said.

That sent Dick into giggles. Soon their chess game was forgotten for a wrestling match on the floor and tickle war. Alfred found them like that later before ordering them to clean up for lunch.

That afternoon Dick was down with Bruce in the cave. He was shown forward to where Bruce kept his suit. Right next to the mannequin was a smaller one. It wore green pants, a red tunic, and a black cape with yellow lining. On the red chest was a yellow and black R.

“Alfred made it.”

“I like it,” Dick smiled. “Thank you Alfwed.”

“Try it on Master Richard,” Alfred said. “I shall need to check it over for any last minute alterations.”

Dick ran forward taking the costume and into the cave’s changing room. He came out a moment later wearing the costume. Bruce smiled. He was adorable! Alfred made Dick turn around and checked it over.

“It fits,” Alfred said giving his approval.

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce said. “Now Dick there are rules that are important to being my partner. Ones I never want you to forget. First, this is your utility belt.”

Dick was handed a canary yellow belt. He checked the pockets. It was empty.

“I haven’t put anything in there yet,” Bruce told him. “You need to learn to use your weapons and supplies first. You will have your utility belt on you at all times.”

“All the time?”

“You never go anywhere without it,” Bruce said. “Unless I take it for a training exercise I want it on you.”

Dick nodded readily.

“Good. Second thing. This is your mask.”

Dick took it. Bruce showed him how to put it on. “You never take it off during a fight. You never tell anyone Robin is Dick Grayson or Dick Grayson is Robin. Why?”

“If they know they can find me.”

“They can,” Bruce agreed. “They can also find any of your friends and your family. They will use them to get to you. Bruce Wayne and Batman have a lot of enemies. If people found out that they could get to me in either name with Dick Grayson/Robin you would always be in danger. You never tell anyone.”

“I can’t tell Babs?”

“No.”

“Uncle Clark?”

“Not yet.”

“Alfred?”

“Alfred knows everything. You don’t need to tell him things.”

Dick laughed losing the somber mood. He adjusted his mask and tightened his utility belt.

Bruce grinned. The criminals wouldn’t hurt Dick. He was too cute. “Good. Now we’re going to start slow. You’re going to learn to throw a proper punch. You don’t have a lot of strength because you’re so young and small. You’ll need to learn to put power behind it by other means than muscle. Like momentum.”

“Mo...men…toom?” Dick sounded out.

Bruce thought for a moment to explain. “You need to pull back your fist before you punch to give you more power right? How much harder would the punch be if you swung in on your grappling hook and hit the person as you arrived?”

“A lot. That’s how I beat Zucco. I swang in and kicked him.”

“You swung in and kicked him,” Bruce corrected. “You won’t actually be fighting anyone for a few more years. Not till you’re bigger and stronger. You’ll be helping me in other ways. We’ll have to work more on dodging attacks and using your acrobatics as an advantage.”

“Dodge? Like we play dodgeball at school?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “Like that.”

Bruce picked up some blunt batarangs he made just for this purpose from the side table. Also there were rubber knives and several other weapons, weighted so they could be thrown like real ones.

“We are going to play a game of dodgeball. People will be shooting things at you, throwing things at you and even casting spells at you. It’s imperative you learn to dodge.”

Dick cackled, throwing back his head in a taunting laughter. He looked at Bruce skeptically. “I can flip out of the way, or cartwheel or even anything. I’m fast.”

“So use that. We’re starting now. In position.”

****


	21. Pt 2

Bruce was amazed at how quickly Dick was learning from all of this. The child had easily dodged several things through their training sessions only getting hit a few times. His small acrobatic form made it easy to keep out of the way.

He also easily observed Bruce’s kicks and punches, copying them closely. Together they found ways for Dick to pack more power in his punches. The kid was learning quickly, and one day with more muscle and weight he would be much more than a proficient fighter.

After a month of basics like that Bruce moved onto his next stage of training. Dick was taken out onto the grounds of the manner. Both of them wore sweats and t-shirts. It was a nice day, cool as it was fall but comfortable. A perfect day for training like this.

“We’re going to be practicing hiding,” Bruce said. “It’s imperative to stay out of sight when scouting or getting ready to take someone down. With your bright costume it will be harder. You need to learn to blend in and use the shadows. Your surrroundings are helpful. So we’ll be playing hide and seek.”

Dick cheered. He jumped up and yelled. “No it!”

“No,” Bruce nodded. “You won’t be it. You will be hiding. However when I find you instead of running you will stand and fight me. We will spar. Understood?”

Dick nodded. He reached down to tighten his shoe laces and roll up his pant legs. He grinned at Bruce. “Can I go anywhere?”

“Not past the tree line or the driveway. Not inside either. I want you to be able to see the manor at all times. Me as well.”

“Okay,” agreed Dick. “How long are you counting?”

“I’ll give you a minute. Ready?”

Dick nodded. Bruce closed his eyes and counted. He could hear Dick’s light footsteps running through the grass to the back of the manor. That was where the hedges and tree lines were. Even the actual back wall of the manor was a hiding spot. The vines there covered the walls. They were easy to scale for someone like Dick. Smart.

Bruce waited a full minute before opening his eyes and going after his ward. He walked to the back of the manor where he was sure Dick was hiding. Now he needed to observe and see which area Dick was actually hiding in.

Running through wet grass made tracks. Not hard to follow to the tree line. Bruce walked over keeping his eyes on the trees for any sign of movement. He listened closely for breathing or rustling of the leaves. There was no sign of breathing but in the shadows he saw something move. Then he heard the leaves rustle.

He walked calmly in the direction of the trees, careful not to alert Dick. He walked behind the tree trunk. “I see you. You’re against the trunk, twisted around it, in the shadows. It’s a smart move.”

“This is smawt.” Dick leapt from his perch to Bruce aiming a kick. Bruce caught it. Holding Dick by his leg and hoisting him over his shoulder. Dick twisted trying to escape and found himself unable.

“Again,” Bruce commanded. “This time try to be weightless, make no sound with you footprints, don’t breathe a sound, be part of the shadows. I saw you this time and heard you.”

“How do I stay quiet and be sneaky?”

“You’ll figure it out. The first time you sneak past me I’ll give you a prize.”

Dick smirked gesturing for Bruce to start counting. He turned and ran, trying to make sure his feet fell silently as he chose a new place to hide. He was going to win.

___________________________________________________________________

 

For the next few months Bruce and Dick continued to train. Most of their training was fighting but Bruce used other things to train Dick as well. He continued the Hide and Seek game which was used often to teach Dick. They continued it at nights in Wayne Tower, then Dick was not allowed to fight. Only hide and seek.

Another continued game was Chess. Dick was getting the hang of the strategy. Bruce had him playing most days after school. It was a game Alfred enjoyed too and they played together when Bruce was on patrol. Apparently he and Barbara had even played during recess a few times.

One of the things Dick had proven best at in training was languages. Of course he had grown up multilingual so it wasn’t so hard. He and Bruce would switch randomly throughout the day. He was kept in the practice of speaking languages he already knew and taught some new ones as well. Dick had been learning Mandarin, Cantonese and Arabic.

The training they were doing the least was target practice and escape. Target practice had not been needed more than the one time Bruce had brought Dick to the carnival. They had played several games, like darts, knocking down bottles and several other things. Dick had told him it was easy after learning and watching from some of the knife throwers. He had been taught to throw the knives without his parents permission once. He had kept going back.

Bruce quickly started crafting birdarangs for Dick. Smaller, birdarangs were easier to use than the large batarangs. He had let Dick start experimenting with them when training with Bruce.

The hardest of the training sessions for Bruce to do and the one he had held off the most was learning to escape from being trapped. There was a large likelihood of it, something Dick needed to be prepared for as a civilian and a hero. He started off small, teaching him to pick locks and slip out of looser ropes. Then it would get more intense.

“You’ve broken a leg and a bomb is about to go off nearby you. How do you get out?”

“I walk on my hands,” Dick demonstrated.

“Next scenario… you’re in an unbreakable cage and running out of air…..”

They went through exercise after exercise. Each scenario was thought through. Dick was picking it all up even better than Bruce had thought possible. None of the things were challenging him and Bruce was scared he would have to let Dick become Robin earlier than he had thought. He had prepared him for now but a good student doesn’t learn from one teacher but from many. It was time for a visit to Mt. Justice.


	22. A Kid in the Cave

The Sunday morning of the last week of February started with Bruce and Dick in the cave. Both were in their full costumes. Dick’s Robin uniform was padded as much as possible with a new type of weave similar to Kevlar but more flexible. Bruce would do more but then the little boy wouldn’t even be able to do his stunts and move as he needed to be a capable vigilante. He had ruffled Dick’s hair so it was not similar to the gelled style he wore to school and he had pulled on his cowl. Dick had pressed on his mask and looked up at Bruce. “Are we twaining?”

“Not like you think. Come here toward the Zeta tube.”

“This is the thing you use to get to other places wight?”

“Right, and soon when I say you’ll be able to do it too.”

“Weally?” Dick jumped up and down excitedly.

“Stay still. It needs to scan you. Batman A02 permission for new user. Robin B01. Scan and add to system.”

_“Adding to system Robin B01 scanning now.”_ Dick froze staying as stiff as he could and holding his breath. Bruce chuckled seeing what the little boy thought staying still like that meant. It wasn’t something that came easily to him.

“That was so cool!” Dick cheered once the scan finished. “Can I use it now? Can I go?”

“A few more things. I need a finger scan first. That will actually allow for some DNA as well without taking blood. It’s a new technology. Do you remember what DNA is? Or what we use it for?”

“DNA is in our body. We use it to see who a person is because each one’s DNA is different. We can tell it from hair, and bwood and saliva. You can’t see it though without special tools,” recited Dick.

“Good. Put your hand here for the scan,” Bruce instructed. Dick did as he asked. Bruce nodded letting him know they were finished. Neither of them had noticed but they had easily started to be able to read the other’s body language and sometimes seemed to have whole conversations without talking.

“Now will you tell me where we’re going?” Dick whined.

“We’re going to my other Headquarters. You’re going to meet my teammates.”

“I’m going to meet the Justice League?” Dick cheered. “Uncle Clark in costume, the Flash? Wonder Woman? All of them?”

Dick like almost everyone around the world was in awe of the League. It had gone public only half a year before Dick was taken in by Bruce, three months before the Graysons fell. They were all their own heroes before, each worshipped separately but together they were twenty times more amazing. Dick had roped many people in the circus into playing Justice League with him. Johnny was never loathe too, as long as he got to be Green Lantern. Dick was always Superman. As he was half of the time now, when he wasn’t Batman, as he played with Barbara, Alfred or Bruce. It frustrated the latter. He hoped meeting the actual people would take that worship away.

“Yes, all of them. All of the members, even most of the newer ones (AKA Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the Hawks) know my identity. Though that doesn’t change the rules. Hero mask, hero uniform that means hero name. New members may be added too. Some of them may never learn who we are. Understood?”

Dick nodded.

“Good. Most of the League will be there today. That is except for one of the Lanterns and Hawkman. They’re in space on a mission.”

“Space,” mouthed Dick. He then started cheering again. “Can we go? I want to meet them all!”

“You will,” Bruce smirked at him. He then noticed the computer beeping. An alert in Gotham. It seemed their visit would have to be postponed a least an hour. “You can go soon. Just wait in here for now, practice forms three and five.”

Bruce didn’t even look back as he jumped in the Batmobile and took off. He didn’t notice at all that Dick had stepped into the Zetabeam as soon as he said, ‘you can go.’ The setting was already on the Watchtower. The little Robin didn’t need to do a thing but take off. He disappeared in the burst of light not even noticing his mentor and guardian wasn’t behind him.

He appeared in a large cavern, like the Batcave, but less dark. There were less stalactites and stalagmites too. There were even actual parts, like for a building. He looked around in awe. He arrived in a room with several large screens. On one side was a smaller computer. In the center was a floor not unlike their own sparring ground in the Batcave. Two exits left and he could hear noise from both of them. “Cool,” he whisper cheered.

The people in the room through the left exit could hear the noise coming from the mission room too. Flash was with Hal Jordan, Black Canary and Green Arrow in the kitchen. It was Black Canary who heard it. After her sonic screams had started her mother and Wildcat had started training her to listen past loud noises as well.

“That was the Zeta Beam,” she told the men who were all laughing at a story Hal was telling.

“It’s either Superman or Batman. They’re the ones who aren’t here and not on mission,” Hal told her before opening his mouth to tell more of his story.

Flash spoke before he could. “Well either way I need to ask one of them something. Excuse me.”

He sped off into the mission room to go ask either of the men who had arrived a question but stopped in a completely different way then he meant too when he saw who was there. He tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face tumbling into the wall. That sent Robin into laughter. Flash got up and brushed himself off. He called over to his teammates. “Canary! Bring the two green men in tights over here.”

Canary came in a moment later two men in green pouting behind her. Green Arrow glared at Flash. “I’ll have you know I don’t wear—”

“You do, don’t argue. Also shut up and look,” Flash told him. All four heroes looked at the laughing kid in front of them. He wore a costume and was dressed up in protective gear not unlike their own. He had a utility belt and as soon as the other three league members came in he stopped laughing and stood up straight looking up at them.

“Flash why is there a kid in the cave?” Green Lantern asked suspiciously.

“He was in here when I came in. The zeta beam must have been him,” Flash replied.

“How? Only League members can use the beams or grant authorization. He’s definitely not a member,” Green Arrow said.

“Who the hell is the kid then?” shot back Hal.

“I have an idea,” Canary rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we ask him?”

She walked forward toward the little boy with a friendly smile on her face and talked to him with a sweet voice. “Hi, do you know who I am?”

“Yeah,” he smiled back. “You’re Black Canary, and that’s Green Arrow, Flash and Green Lantern.”

“Do you know where you are?” asked Black Canary gently and slowly. Maybe it would be easier to see how much he knew first. Behind her Flash was on his earpiece calling the rest of the people in the cave to them.

“I’m at your headquarters,” Robin said slowly kind of offended. Did she think he was stupid? “This is Mt. Justice, right? You are the weal League?”

Black Canary almost cooed as he lisped on the letter R. Behind her the men’s faces softened. That was when her other teammates came from where they had been in the Hangar. Wonder Woman was at the front. Hawkwoman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter were right on her heels. Hawkwoman eyed the child suspiciously. “Black Canary, who is this?”

“I was getting to that Shayera,” she told her teammate. The Thanagarian had a public identity so there was no danger there. She turned back to Robin. “Sweetie, can you tell us your name?”

“You can call me Wobin,” he declared. The heroes faces softened again at his cute voice and declaration. Except for Hawkwoman, a warrior through and through. She growled and touched her mace. Wonder Woman shook her head and she stopped. Flash stepped forward.

“Robin, huh. Is that what you want to be called or is that your name?” Flash asked.

“It’s my hewo name,” he told them stubbornly. “Like yours is Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Lantern and Green Arrow. Why do so many heroes have colors in their names?”

“Because it makes us sound awesome kid. Why else?” Green Arrow snorted. He stopped when Black Canary glared at him.

“That’s cute but can you tell us your real name?” Hal asked.

“I’m only supposed to let you call me Wobin while I’m in uniform,” he pouted.

“Well you could take off the mask,” suggested Wonder Woman. “Though I understand your game of hero is fun—“

“I can’t take off the mask because it’s not a game,” Robin interrupted her. His white eye lenses narrowed.

“Your not really old enough to be a hero,” Aquaman said. “Even those in Atlantis do not receive training till they are twelve years of age. Then they can join the conservatory or military. How old are you child?”

“Six and a little more than 2/3rds.”

“Then you are not old enough,” agreed Martian Manhunter.

“I’m not old enough to fight but I can train. I can help too. I’ll be old enough to fight when I’m eight but I think I can let him make me do it before.”

“When you’re eight?” Flash blinked. Wally was almost eight. He sure wasn’t old or mature enough to fight.

“Robin I’m going to ask you again, tell us who you are,” Black Canary tried.

He shook his head and zipped his mouth. The league sighed. Hawkwoman took her mace and lifted it. Martian Manhunter pushed it back down.

“There are less violent ways,” he said moving forward. “I can already feel you here.” He pointed to his head looking at Robin. “You do not feel like most children, though you have that innocence but a pain and darkness. I do not wish to delve further. What is your name?”

“I’m not saying,” he declared again. “I’ll tell you yours though. I read them all on the computer.”

“They don’t have our names on the internet,” scoffed Hal. “At least not most of ours.”

“Not the internet,” Robin shook his head. “The computer. J’onn J’onnz of Mars. Then there’s King Orin, Arthur Curry. He’s Aquaman. Then Diana Prince, though you made up the last name. Shayera Hol, Dinah Lance, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Hal Jordan.”

“Who is this kid?” Green Arrow almost yelled. He was cut off by the whirring of the Zeta beam. In front of him materialized Superman who looked at them all surrounding the little kid. The kid beamed and leaped toward Superman who caught him in surprise.

“Then there is Clark Kent. I figured him out first,” beamed Robin hugging the shocked kryptonian. “I get to meet you as Superman now. This is so um.. um.. um…it’s appointing!”

“Appointing?” Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I had to make up a new word, because there was nothing good enough. It’s the opposite of disappointing. If dislike is the opposite of like then disappointing is the opposite of appointing.”

“Makes sense,” muttered Flash. Several others were chuckling or giggling. It was Aquaman who raised the question though.

“None of us are asking the question we should. Do you know this child that calls himself Robin is Superman?”

“Uncle Clark knows me,” the kid declared. “I wanted to meet all of you but I only got to meet him first. He’s my favorite superhero. He was, I mean. Now it’s a tie with Batman.”

“Which is how he likes it,” agreed the Kryptonian. He put the kid down. “Guys he’s safe. I don’t know how he got here or why he’s dressed like this but I’ll get an answer soon.”

Superman pressed a button on his comm link. “Batman where are you?”

“Riddler escaped in Gotham, I’m bringing him in now.”

“Well I don’t know why but your kid is here. He gave the league a scare. I just showed up.”

“Idiots.” Clark heard Bruce mutter. Then Batman replied again. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Clark ignored the gasps around him. “A kid?”

“Batman’s kid?”

“This is Richard Grayson?”

“What was Bruce thinking?”

“Does he even know the kid is here?”

“Of course he knows. He’s Batman.”

Superman looked up. “Apparently he actually doesn’t know where, Robin, was it? Well he doesn’t know where Robin is.”

Everyone stared at the kid. He just jumped up and down and cheered. “This is the best day ever. I get to meet the League and I finally snuck past Batman! He owes me a treat.”

_Batman A02_

Batman arrived and picked up the kid which made Green Arrow almost faint. “I do owe you a treat. I think you’ll help me train the League in figuring out the obvious then we’ll get some ice cream. Agent A can’t know though.”

“Can Babs come too?”

“If her father says yes,” agreed Batman.

“I’m sorry,” Green Lantern asked still staring. “Did I just enter a parallel universe?”


	23. Boy Wonder

“League as I’m sure he’s already said this is Robin.”

“Yes, he has told us,” Wonder Woman glared at Batman. This time she didn’t make Shayera put down her mace. “Batman explain this all now.”

“I will in a moment,” Batman said. He pushed passed the Leaguers and into the lounge. Robin sprung out of his arms and flipped onto the back of the couch. Flash dashed into the arm chair and upset several others took their seats.

Wonder Woman refused too. She crossed her arms waiting for Batman to speak. He moved closer to Robin then pulled down his cowl. “As you all know Bruce Wayne took in a ward Richard, or as he prefers to be called, Dick Grayson just a few months ago. You can take off your mask this one time Robin.”

He did so revealing the magically entrancing blue eyes. Black Canary actually did coo and Hawkwoman unexpectedly made an awww noise. Wonder Woman softened and the men looked like they wanted to take the kid themselves.

Batman pulled back on his cowl and Robin copied pulling back on his mask before flipping over the couch and landing next to Black Canary. “It’s nice to meet you properly Dick. I’m Dinah and this is Oliver.”

“Dinah’s almost as pretty as Black Canary. It’s cool you have a bird name too.”

“I do,” she laughed tickling him and pulling him onto her lap. Oliver looked at her weirdly. Dinah had never done something like that before. The kid laughed loudly and covered his sides.

“So why is he here?” Superman asked. “I know he figured it out easily but that doesn’t explain…”

“The mask and the uniform. I don’t like it either Clark. It was the only good choice though.”

“I do not see how making the child fight is a good choice,” Wonder Woman growled.

Batman pulled the kid out of Black Canary’s arms. “Robin go find my room. The access code is the one I told you. Call Agent A and tell him that you want to see Barbara later. He’ll call Lieutenant, I mean Captain Gordon.”

Once the kid left the room Batman turned to the League. “Robin will not be fighting on the streets for at least another two years.”

“He shouldn’t be fighting at all,” Martian Manhunter replied.

“No, but he won’t give me a choice.”

“What haven’t you told me Bruce?” asked Superman.

“He discovered the Batcave yes. After that I let him stay with me there or with Alfred when he was in the cave. Dick started looking around, observing. Before his parents died he lived in a circus. He’s a fast study and has plenty of skills he learnt from other performers. Watching isn’t a hard way for him to learn.”

“So he suddenly decided he wanted to fight and you let him?” Flash asked. “I won’t even let Wally cross the street and he’s almost two years older.”

“No. The man who killed his parents, Tony Zucco, had escaped. Dick had seen him cut the trapeze ropes. He saw his parents die. He wanted Zucco to go down. He made me promise to catch him. I hadn’t found anything. Dick decided to look himself. Somehow without Alfred and I knowing he took his old circus costume, a mask from his costume set and stole a police radio and grappling hook. He started combing the streets at night, looking for Zucco.”

“Bruce when was this?”

“The end of this summer.”

“Why haven’t you told me?” Clark asked. “I’ve babysat several times since then and been by for dinner on Dick’s request several times.”

“Because I was still trying to persuade him not to become a hero. I only just realized he won’t quit,” Bruce said. “Dick heard a report on activity in an area I had heard Zucco was spotted. I was supposed to investigate it after putting away the latest Arkham escapees. Dick got there first. He took down Zucco and might have even killed him. He chose to do justice when I arrived and gave him the choice. I grounded him then and took away his supplies but he got them back and kept going out. My choice was train him, lock him away forever to be miserable or let him go out and die on his own. I took the best route. I won’t let that kid become like me. He won’t ever be driven by revenge.”

“If that’s the reason then I’m behind you,” Superman put his arm on Batman’s shoulder hastily taking it off again when the man looked at him.

“For sure, we don’t need another big dark and scary bat in the world,” Green Lantern said.

Black Canary was openly glaring at the man. “Was this what you were asking me about?”

“Yes,” Batman answered. “He’s a really fast learner. Several of the things I’ve wanted to teach him he already knew from the circus. Other’s he’s learnt from just watching.”

“How old is this kid? Six right? He can do such crazy things that young?” Flash asked.

“Not unlike your nephew he’s smarter than children his age. He should have started first grade but is now in third grade. He could have gone higher as well if not for just having learnt English this summer and being so small.”

Wonder Woman stared at the room Robin had left too. “He just learnt the language this summer?”

“He knew a few basic words. When I met him though for that interview, well he was much better. He’s always been multilingual growing up in a circus,” Superman told them.

“Alfred and I only spoke English with him unless there were special circumstances. Now we cycle through languages throughout the day. He’s trying to learn more as well.”

“So this kid is smarter than both Hal and Oliver combined?” Shayera asked. “That’s good and all but can he fight. More of being a hero is physical.”

“Dick is perfectly capable of learning. He’s already gone far and incorporated what he knew from his act…”

“His act? The child’s family performed in a circus. He is still here so surely he did not as well?” asked the Martian.

“He did. He wasn’t allowed to partake in the grand finale, the only reason he’s still alive. Though I was told he would have been allowed to soon. He’s a prodigy even among a family like the Graysons.”

Batman noticed the boy coming out of his room. As he appeared beside him he climbed up Batman’s arm then swang on Superman’s perching on his shoulder. Batman smirked, which shocked the other leaguers, it was something they had never seen before. Superman however full on chuckled. “Robin can you put on a show for me?”

“Is there a place—”

Batman finished. “Down the hall there’s a gym. It has rings, a beam and a pommel horse. That should work for now.”

“Great!” Robin flipped off of Superman’s shoulder and cartwheeled down the hall towards the gym. The leaguers shrugged and followed him inside. When they got there Robin was already sprinting toward the springboard. Instead of leaping off of it with his feet straight forward he flipped into a handstand, then feel backward on his feet flipping backwards onto the vault where he pushed off with his hands. Then keeping his legs straight he flipped through the air several times, before landing perfectly.

The leaguers stared at him in awe and Batman smirked. Clark applauded. “That was the first time I’ve seen you use actual equipment.”

“I can do just as good without it,” bragged the little boy. “I still wish I had a trapezi though.”

“One day,” Batman told him. “Move on to the other thing we’ve been practicing.”

Dick got on the uneven bars, he did a few quick tricks. Flipping back and forth between them he gained enough momentum to let go. From there he flipped onto where Superman was hovering nearby doing a handstand on the man’s shoulders. He flipped backwards, crouching against the wall and pushing off to do the same move he had just done on the vault. From there he drew a grappling gun and shot it. Catching a hook in the walls he flew up before flipping down in a perfectly executed triple flip with a twist and landing next to Batman.

“He’s good at acrobatics,” Black Canary complimented. “But—”

“Can he fight? He needs to be able to take down villians,” Hawkwoman said sharply.

“Robin will only be training until I deem him ready. That won’t be for at least another six or so months, maybe a year. Then he’ll only be allowed to help long range with his birdarangs and only against minor threats.”

“I still don’t approve,” Wonder Woman said.

“I can fight!” Robin argued. “I’m learning too. I’m good.”

“Even if you are you don’t have enough power behind your punches. Even with the momentum from your flips,” pointed out Flash.

“We’ve been working on that too,” Batman said. “With Robin’s background and his size he can’t fight like me. He’s developed his own style using what I’ve taught him.”

“I get to show them?” Dick asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

Batman didn’t say anything but Dick was bouncing up and down cheering. Everyone looked at Batman confused. Batman looked at Green Arrow and Green Lantern. “Get on the mats.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“I said get on the mats. Robin wants to show everyone he can fight. He needs some sparring partners.”

“Both of us?” Hal asked.

“Fine. Just Arrow.”

“Why not just Hal?”

There was no answer. Sulking Oliver walked to the mats. He looked at Dick who was adorably standing there watching and getting ready to fight. “Look, I know the Bat has probably been hard on you. You’re a kid so I’m gonna go easy. Ready?”

Oliver’s response was laughter as Dick grappled up to the beams on the top of the room. Oliver grabbed his arrow and a line. He wasn’t prepared for the smoke bomb the kid threw. Only Superman, Martian Manhunter and Batman could tell what happened next. Robin flipped off the beam and kicked off the wall kicking Oliver in the low back before tumbling away as the smoke cleared.

Oliver had fallen to his knees and was aiming a foam burst arrow at Robin when the kid threw a birdarang. It distracted Oliver of a second giving Robin enough time to leap through the air again and push down on Oliver’s shoulders, flipping back and kicking him in the face.

“Ow!”

Oliver shot a tripwire arrow and Robin fell. He looked at Batman who nodded giving an imperceptible smirk. The other heroes in the room looked at the kid. Robin ran back to Batman who looked down at the child. The kid was beaming up at him. “Ice cream now?”

“Yes,” Batman replied. “Head back home through the zeta beams like I showed you. Tell Agent A your going out with me to see Barbara. I’ll be there in a minute.”


	24. He Could Be A Hero

Dick smiled. He turned to the heroes. “Can I come back?”

“Um…” several of them didn’t reply.

“I’ll talk to them.”

“I want too. I had fun,” Dick smiled. “Uncle Clark can take me flying now that I’m Robin right?”

“No,” Batman growled.

“But…”

“He’ll be fine—” Superman started.

“Go back to Agent A,” Batman said. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Robin nodded. He cartwheeled toward the zetabeam. Batman looked at the other heroes. “He’s capable.”

“He’s a child,” protested Wonder Woman again.

“But he’s a good fighter,” Hawkwoman told her. “How long…”

“He started training at the end of the summer.”

“He’s that good in just a few months?” asked Green Arrow. “I think my nose will be bruised.”

“He’s had a lot of strength and experience from living in the circus. He was forced to fight after his parents died when he was placed in the penitentiary.”

“Even if he’s good he shouldn’t be fighting criminals till he’s a teenager. Especially in Gotham,” argued Flash.

“He’s just training. Robin needs this, more than I even did when I started. I’m asking you to let him observe you, to see how you fight and to learn from you. The greatest student learns from many masters.”

“I would be happy to teach a student. Robin has the makings of a great hero. The soldiers of Atlantis are not much older than him when they start learning how to fight. It makes sense that he should learn now as well,” Aquaman said.

“The kid’s got something all right. Maybe if he gets a little more muscle and starts throwing some harder punches he’ll succeed. Or if you gave him some better weapons training. Like with a mace,” Hawkgirl grinned scarily.

“He doesn’t need to train with weapons yet,” Batman said.

“Yet. That means I get to teach him archery when you think he can,” Green Arrow said.

“I will train him against telepaths and to defend his mind,” offered J’onn. “If you wish Batman.”

“When I think he’s ready. His mind is like my own. Not a place any of you want to go.”

“I will not train with the child, or fight him. If he shall be here then I shall watch him, just to make sure you have not taken away his innocence and his years to be young.” Wonder Women gripped the lasso of truth. Batman nodded at her.

“Of course I will,” Superman smiled. “Not that there’s really a lot I can teach him.”

“Just let him fight you.”

“That’s fine with me. If it lets him protect himself better I’ll do anything.”

“Good.”

“You have to let me take him flying though.”

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

Superman opened his mouth again but Wonder Woman dragged him away. Aquaman followed them with Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman. Hal Jordan looked at Batman.

“Look, I know most people are against a child hero but I think he’ll work out. Getting trained now, well he might end up better than you. Already seems to be on the path of it.”

“What aren’t you saying Jordan?” demanded Batman.

“Look you know about my ring.”

“It chooses people who are worthy, who can wield the willpower. Bravery, stubbornness, willpower and etc. are criteria the rings look for. What does that have to do with the kid?” asked Flash.

“I’ve heard stories of a ring leaving it’s bearer for a better one. Never thought I would feel anything like it. When I saw the kid the ring shook on my finger.”

“You’re saying my ward suits the criteria to be a lantern?”

“I’m saying it’s possible. And I believe he should be trained.”

“We’ll talk later Jordan.” That left him with Black Canary and Flash. Black Canary spoke first.

“I’m doing this quick because Oliver and I are late for another banquet but I can’t believe you used me for information but didn’t tell me!”

“It was necessary.”

“Maybe but I think you should have told me. I’d be happy to train with him. He seems like a smart kid, a good one and if what Hal said is true…. Then he’s made to be a hero. But if I hear that you let him out before he was ready or he got injured I will not hesitate to take the whole league after you, or even send the whole world your identity.”

“I’d have to face Alfred first. That’s if I don’t give it all up myself,” said Batman.

Black Canary’s eyes widened for a moment. She nodded then headed out to find Oliver. That left Flash with Bruce.

“What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m keeping him alive.”

“You’re writing him a death sentence. When I told you about Wally and you asked my advice I didn’t know it would lead to this. I thought you actually wanted to try for the kid. You’re doing to the opposite, taking away what might be left of his innocence and be left of his childhood.”

“There’s more left than what was with me. I’m trying to preserve it.”

“You’re taking it away! I know just as well as you do what it’s like to see a parent killed before your eyes. It takes almost all of it away, drives you with a vengeance. If that kid has some of himself left from before he lost it all he’s going to lose it all now to you and Gotham.”

Bruce pulled off his cowl and looked at Barry right in the eyes. “I swear if ever have or ever will do anything right it will be this. Though you act like an idiot your opinion on this I can respect. It’s not changing anything though. Dick is staying where he is. I’ll teach him as I see fit and that includes letting the league help me. I’d appreciate if you would help.”

Barry met him with wide eyes. Batman continued. “Now excuse me. I have two kids waiting for me to take them for ice cream.”


	25. Meet Daddy Bats

It was a Friday in mid December, the city was already getting decorated for Christmas and snow was falling through the air. Alfred Pennyworth opened the door to a black car from which out of jumped six-year-old Dick. Friday’s meant that it was the weekend and Bruce let him come to Wayne Enterprises every Friday afternoon.

Dick ran to the door of the company which Bruce opened. He looked down at his ward. “You ready chum?”

Dick nodded and waved goodbye to Alfred who got in the car and returned home. Bruce entered the elevator with Dick where they went to his office. While Bruce signed papers and talked to his workers Dick worked on his homework in a corner. When he finished that he played with the spinny chairs making it go up and down.

Then they went downstairs to the R &D labs and the security office. Down the hall workers were walking in and out of the cafeteria. They went to the office of Lucius Fox who was Dick’s favorite person at Wayne Enterprises. He built stuff for them to use as Batman and Robin. Not that Robin had any stuff yet. Not besides the belt and birdarangs Bruce had made him.

As Lucius and Bruce talked Dick looked at the different things around the office. He listened to what they were talking about and asked questions. Then he played with the ball from his backpack. But Bruce and Lucius were still talking. And it wasn’t about Batman. It was about something boring called stocks. Dick groaned. Bruce turned towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m bored.”

“Well I’m almost done here.”

“But I’m bored now. And I’m hungry.”

Bruce sighed. “Alfred will have dinner ready soon.”

“But I’m stawving now! And I’m weally bored.”

“Fine. Go to the cafeteria. I’ll be right behind you.”

Dick grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Bruce turned to Lucius. “You’ll have the developments I asked for done soon.”

“Yeah,” Lucius nodded. “And I’m working on something else new. It’s not ready yet but it will be soon.”

Bruce nodded. “Night Lucius.” He walked out the door and looked down the long hall for Dick. His ward had disappeared amongst the bustle of workers. He cursed under his breath. He should have paid more attention, or gone with him. Maybe even made the impatient kid wait.

He pushed through his workers scanning for Dick. He couldn’t see the Superman backpack anywhere. (Yes it was a superman backpack, Clark had given it to Dick before school started to the boy’s excitement and Bruce’s annoyance.) “Dick!”

Several workers turned towards him. “Is something wrong Mr. Wayne?”

“My ward. Dick is gone,” Bruce said still scanning the hall for any signs of the kid. He turned to a person he recognized. It was one of the secretaries. “Call security. Scan the building and the videos. He can’t have gone far.”

________________________________________________________________________

 

“I told you. Wayne has the kid there every Friday. It wasn’t too hard to grab a costume and pretend to be one of the guards.”

“You think he’ll pay up?”

“Even if the kid isn’t important to him he’ll want to look good. He’ll pay just so no one talks bad about him.”

“Good. Hey, the kid’s moving!”

Dick’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around him. He was in a dirty room. In front of him were two men; both wore black ski masks. They were like robbers from the movies! Dick could do something if they were bad guys. He was going to be a superhero soon. He was already learning from Batman!

He tried to get up but then saw his arms were tied to the chair. Why was he so dizzy? His head kind of hurt.

“Where’s Bwuce?”

“Not here.”

“Where am I?”

“Look kid. You’re going to be here awhile. Just until your rich daddy pays up. So you’re going to behave and do what you’re told.”

These had to be bad guys. Dick breathed, remembering things Bruce had taught him. He looked around the room. It was just him and the men. There was a window and holes in the ceiling. There were bad guys. He needed help. Dick screamed as loud as he could. “Help!”

“Shut it,” one of the men ordered.

The other man tied something over Dick’s mouth. Tears dripped from his eyes onto the fabric as he reminded himself it would be fine. He knew superheroes! He lived with the Batman! It would all be fine.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile Bruce had been searching the building frantically. Then one of the guards had told him they had seen Dick on the security tapes. Now Bruce was rewatching the tapes with Captain Gordon beside him. He watched a man dressed as one of his own security guards knock out the boy with a towel soaked in drugs. Then he carried the kid out of a back exit towards a waiting car.

“I’d be expecting a ransom call soon,” Captain Gordon said. “Go home and wait for it. We’ll be there soon to try and trace it and figure out anything else that might help us find Dick.”

Bruce raced home, his mind on Dick the whole time. Was he scared? Was he waiting for Batman to save him? Was he hurt? He pulled in front of the manor and raced in. Alfred met him as he raced through the entry hall.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred chided. “What has you in such a mess?”

“Dick,” Bruce gasped. “He’s gone. Someone took him from Wayne Enterprises.”

Alfred paled. “I assume you have informed the police.”

“Gordon should be here soon. They expect a ransom call to arrive and want to try and trace it.”

“I assume you’ll try other means as well,” Alfred asked.

“I’m going down there now. I’ll try anything to get Dick home. Even allow Clark to fly through Gotham.”

“I expect to hear your progress on bringing the young master home safely. Until then I shall monitor the calls and wait for the police to arrive.”

Bruce ran down to the cave. He didn’t even bother to put on his cowl as he clicked the buttons on the monitor to have him hooked up to the cave. It was Black Canary who answered the monitor.

“Batman,” she said slowly surprised he wasn’t in uniform.

“Who’s at Mt. Justice with you?” he growled.

“Flash just got here to log some data, Diana and the Hawks.”

“Send Flash and Diana over,” Batman ordered. “I need their help with something in Gotham.”

“What?” Black Canary asked shocked. Batman didn’t allow metas or most other heroes in Gotham. Ever.

“Just do it.”

Black Canary did as asked the whole time her mind was reeling. Batman was acting different, again. But it was familiar too, the harsher and rougher manner he used before Robin. Something was up.

Bruce started to go through the traffic cams in Gotham. Looking for the car that had taken Dick away. He looked through anything that might be a sign, lists of Wayne employees and the guards who were there today. As he did it the zetabeam beeped, out walked Flash and Wonder Woman. Batman didn’t even seem to notice, not even looking until Diana walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and growled.

“What do you need Bats?” asked Flash.

“Your help. This is a one time thing and you have to follow my instructions. You won’t be allowed in Gotham again.”

“What are we doing?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Saving Dick.”

“What? He went out as Robin? Who has him?” Flash started.

“Despite what you believe I wouldn’t let him go out yet. He was taken, likely for ransom from Wayne Enterprises the moment I took my eyes off of him for just a second.”

Barry blanched. Maybe he was wrong if the kid was in this much danger just as a civilian already. Maybe Bruce wasn’t putting him in a lot more danger.

“What do we know?”

“Nothing,” Bruce growled. “They’re not inexperienced. The police are coming here to try and trace the call that is likely to come. I’m doubting that will work. We don’t have a plate either.”

“I’ll take a look,” Barry said taking off his own cowl. “Go upstairs to meet with the other help. We won’t do anything until you say.”

“If any of this ends up with a hair out of place on his head you will all regret it,” Bruce growled going upstairs.

Alfred was cleaning the den. “Master Bruce I was just about to get you. The police are pulling up to the manor now.”

“Good,” Bruce said.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The tie around Dick’s mouth was unwrapped. Both men held guns but one held a knife as well. A phone was shoved into his untied hands. “Dial Wayne’s number.”

Dick took the phone and dialed the number Bruce had made him memorize along with several others before school began. He tried to put the phone toward his ear but it was pulled away.

 

Bruce had been talking with Gordon for over an hour when the phone rang. He answered putting it on speaker so the others could hear. “Bruce Wayne. That is who I’m talking too, right?” The voice was disguised through something, not technological Bruce could tell.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Just tell me. Is Dick alright? Is he…”

“Bwuce?” asked Dick through the phone.

“Dick,” Bruce sighed in relief. “Are you hurt? Have they…”

“That’s enough Wayne. We want 25,000. 24 hours near where the exit of Iceberg Lounge hits Crime Alley. The cops are there you don’t get the kid.”

The phone was hung up. Bruce looked at the cops nervously. “Did you get the trace?”

The police shook their heads. Behind them Alfred nodded and Bruce almost collapsed with relief. Sophisticated tech like this was used by Batman a lot. He tended to have more luck with this than the cops, whose department didn’t have a lot of money to buy better things. Gordon sighed. “We’ll keep looking. Tell us if you can remember anything that might help.”

“We will,” Alfred told them. As he ushered the cops out Bruce went down to the cave. Barry was looking at a few things and Diana was punching the stuffing out of a dummy. Alfred followed Bruce down and when Batman appeared a minute later the others were standing ready.

“He’s in Crime Alley. They wouldn’t need to drive far. An old office building on Cross Avenue.”

“Send the address to the Batmobile,” Bruce ordered. Barry was ready to run out but Bruce grabbed his arm. “My city, my kid, my rules. No powers till the fight. Not until we need them. In the car, both of you.”

__________________________________________________________________

 

Dick was trying to get out of the ties on his hands and now his feet. When the bad guys weren’t looking before he had used both feet to slip off his shoes. Then he tried to grab the shoes with his toes and throw them at the guys heads. It didn’t work. He was no longer crying but scared. Would Bruce give them money? Would Batman save him?

That was when he looked up to see a red blur followed by a charging women. The men pulled out their guns and started shooting. With a bored and annoyed look on her face Wonder Woman let them hit her bracelets so they bounced off. That was when Flash ran behind them and knocked their heads together knocking them out. Dick though excited to be saved was upset. Was Batman not going to save him? Did Bruce not care?

The Batman himself had appeared through the window. Turns out there was more than two guys. Several more had run in charging with machine guns. Flash ran over and grabbed one of them as Wonder Woman lassoed another. Batman was behind Dick and untying the ropes. Dick turned and looked at Bruce. “You came.”

Bruce looked at Dick puzzled. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Dick didn’t reply. That’s when a man charged at Batman with a knife. Batman punched and the man ran into his fist and fell to the ground unconscious. Batman finished cutting the rope away and picked Dick up draping his cape around them. Dick nuzzled into his shoulder. The cape was like that coat he had given Dick a long time ago, at the circus the night he lost his mom and dad. Batman looked at him. “I can’t just take you home. I have to give you to Gordon. Then we can go back.”

Dick nodded against Bruce’s shoulder. He pulled his cape tighter around Dick. “Did they hurt you?”

“I’m okay,” Dick promised. “Just wanna go to sleep.”

“After I come to get you from the police.”

“Kay, daddy,” Dick mumbled tiredly. Bruce looked down at him in surprise then a small smile crossed his face.

He looked at Diana and Barry who were staring. “You can leave now.”

“Let me take him to Gordon. That way you can come and get him as Bruce faster,” Barry offered.

Batman glared at him then gazed at Dick who was falling asleep on his shoulder. “Fine. Don’t let Gordon know you were in Gotham for Dick. Tell him you were helping me on another case. I decided to allow you to come along just this once.”

The Flash nodded and held out his arms. Batman took off his cape and wrapped it tighter around Dick before handing the sleeping child to Flash. The child mumbled and moved but then the Flash sped off. Batman got into the Batmobile and sped off. Wonder Woman tied up the unconscious men with the rope they had used on Dick. Then she flew away from the blackness that was the city of Gotham. The next day the story of Bats being called Daddy was circulating around the whole league. (He knew Barry was at fault.) They were all learning not to face the parental superhero who had been dubbed ‘Daddybats’ in his overprotective or caring state. Not that any of them were much different themselves when it came to the little bird.


	26. And a Robin in a......

It was one of the rare days that Bruce got home before Dick returned from school with Alfred. He was leaning over some paper work when the six year old burst in. “Bwuce! Bwuce!”

Bruce looked up for a moment to see if anything was wrong. “Do you need something Dick?”

“There’s only 5 more days till Chwistmas. We still need a tree and pwesents and cookies and decowations and…and…we need letters! Santa doesn’t know what I want. I need to tell him and—” Dick was cut off by Bruce who was now looking up again.

“Alfred will help you with whatever you need. I’m working.”

Dick frowned but nodded and walked out of the room. He was no longer skipping and singing as he trudged to the kitchen and plopped onto a stool by the counter. Alfred looked at him from where he was bustling around the stove. “Is something wrong Master Richard? Your cheer seems to have diminished some.”

“There’s only six more days till Chwistmas.”

“Yes,” Alfred said after a moment. “It seems so. Why has that made you upset now?”

“He doesn’t know where I live,” Dick said somberly after a moment.

“St. Nicholas you mean?” Alfred asked.

Dick nodded.

“Well of course that’s not true. He knew where you were when you traveled with the circus. This is no different. If you’re so nervous you may just address the matter in your letter to him.”

Dick smiled. Alfred had listened closely to him in the car and had smiled as the little boy chattered on and on about Christmas plans. Alfred set a piece of paper and some colored pencils before him. Dick brightened considerably and got to work. As Alfred cooked Dick wrote humming tunes of the season under his breath including a few Alfred didn’t recognize.

“Done!” he announced not long later.

“Good. Then I shall mail it to the North Pole for you. Why don’t you go bathe before dinner? I need to address something to Master Bruce.”

Dick nodded before skipping upstairs now singing a French Christmas song. Alfred smiled to himself before turning grim again as he walked into Bruce’s office. Bruce looked up as he came in. “Is it time to eat already?”

“Not just yet Master Bruce. I have another matter to address with you.”

Bruce frowned and put down his pen. “What is it?”

“I believe you should read this,” Alfred set down the letter on Bruce’s desk. Bruce picked it up and scanned the paper.

Dear Santa,

 

This year for Christmas I only want a few things. First I need to tell you that I don’t live at Haly’s Circus anymore because my family is gone. I live with Bruce Wayne now and Alfred. They’re my new family with Uncle Clark and Daddy’s (That’s Bruce) other friends. At the Circus we didn’t write letters to Santa. But Babs told me we needed to so I asked Alfred to help me. For Christmas I want new Superman pajamas with a cape, the books Babs told me about, Harry Potter and a new lego set.

Thank you,

Dick Grayson

 

Bruce finished and set the letter down. “It’s reasonable. Is that it?”

“Master Bruce I must ask how you intend on celebrating the holiday this year,” Alfred said sternly.

“Like every other year. Dick will get his presents. I’ve had a few other things in mind for him. We’ll host the New Years Ball but otherwise I’ll be busy working.”

Alfred frowned. “That might be fine for you but Master Dick is still a child. He wishes to celebrate.”

Bruce didn’t answer. “I’ll see you when it’s dinner time Alfred. We’ll talk later.”

Alfred sighed and walked out. He would do his best for the child. He would try and persuade Master Bruce a little more later. Maybe he could dig out the old decorations.

_________________________________________________

 

 

Though Bruce continued to ignore Alfred and his pleas Dick didn’t notice. Alfred did his best to keep the child in the holiday cheer. He helped Dick prepare presents and they wrapped them together singing Christmas carols before baking some cookies which had to be saved for Santa. Dick had insisted. This was the first time he could do this, it wasn’t something they did in the circus.

 

His cheer continued even as Robin. Batman had continued to take him to the cave when he went. Four days before Christmas Robin was in the cave waiting as Batman discussed something with Wonder Woman. It was Superman who asked the question. “Robin are you getting ready for Christmas?”

Robin nodded and leaguers gathered around as the animated bird talked about what his friends had told him and what he wanted and everything about cookies and catching Santa and chimneys and presents and…. Superman stopped listening no longer hearing Robin’s words but the fact that Batman’s heart had skipped a beat even for a moment. Robin was now asking Flash if Santa was a speedster because he had to be to go that fast around the world.

Superman moved to Batman and Wonder Woman. “Diana can I borrow Batman?”

Wonder Woman nodded then went to join the others and Robin eager to know more about this holiday of man’s world. Superman could hear Robin’s eager cry of Aunt Diana. She had earned the name along with Flash’s Uncle Barry after his kidnapping. Many of the other leaguers where jealous. Shaking off these thoughts Superman turned to Batman. “You are celebrating this year, right? For him.”

“I’m celebrating like I always do Clark. None of that’s your business.”

“Bruce he’ll be crushed.”

“No names in the mountain.”

“You’re being a hypocrite,” Superman said then stopped. “You need to do it for him.”

Batman ignored him and walked away. “Come on Robin. We’re leaving. It’s time we went home.”

Robin cartwheeled over and leaped onto Batman’s back. Together they headed through the Zeta-beam and back to the cave. Behind them Superman frowned. Seeing the other leaguers he got an idea. He flew over with a large smile. “We’re going to have a League Christmas party!”

______________________________________________

On Christmas eve Batman and Robin were summoned to the mountain. Inside was a large tree, streamers, mistletoe, presents and a warm fire. A table was set with hot cocoa as well as cookies courtesy of Iris West, pies and gingerbread from Ma Kent and some other food from Dinah. Robin looked around and smiled. Batman frowned. “What is this?”

“The League’s first annual Christmas party. Well it has to be on Christmas Eve because we all have plans for tomorrow,” Superman answered.

The next few hours were spent playing games, eating, and even singing carols. Batman was even forced to participate for a bit before he left to do work. He arrived back in the den an hour an a half later. Seeing him Superman beamed. “Good. Now that we’re all here it’s time for presents!”

Robin cheered and ran to the tree. Laughing the leaguers followed him. Robin looked at the presents. “These are all for me?”

“Most of them,” Flash told him. “We got some for each other.”

“C’mon kid, you can open mine first,” Green Arrow handed Robin a thin envelope covered in blue snowflakes.

Robin ripped it open. In the envelope were two smaller pieces of paper. He looked up questioningly. Green Arrow grinned. “They’re tickets to the next game of the Gotham Knights versus the Star City Rockets. Court side seats for you and Bats. Dinah and I will be there too.”

“Thanks,” Robin grinned then his look turned confused. “The Gotham Knights?”

“It’s a basketball team,” Batman explained.

“Are you on it?” Robin asked.

“No. Why would he be on a basketball team?” scoffed Hal.

“It’s called Gotham Knights,” Robin said. “The newspaper says he is the Dark Knight and the White Knight of Gotham.”

Chuckles erupted around the room. Robin pouted but even Batman had to grin. “I’m not on the team chum. These are professional players.”

“But you play basketball,” Robin protested. Several leaguers looked at Batman as if they couldn’t believe that statement.

“For training. It’s not my job,” Batman explained. “Open another present.”

Robin nodded and chose one from the pile. He opened it to find a box of toy soldiers and tanks. John Stewart smiled. “I remembered that being fun to play with. Hope you like it.”

“Thanks.” Robin opened his next present. It was a box of Oreos.

“I have been told that you should get presents you enjoy and think someone else might enjoy,” Martian Manhunter smiled kindly.

Robin grinned. “Thanks. I don’t get junk food. Alfwed…I mean Agent A doesn’t let.”

Robin continued to open presents. He received some toy foam swords from the Hawks, a bunch of toy planes and a book about how they work from Hal Jordan, Flash got him some more Justice League action figures and a toy chemistry set. Aquaman gave him some sand toys and an Atlantean sculpture of some fish. Wonder Woman gave him a book on Greek myths. Dinah gave him a book on birds telling him that there were Robins and Canaries in it.

He had tried to open Superman’s present but the alien told him to save it till the end. Now he was finally given it. He opened the wrapping paper to a small box. Opening it inside was a child’s watch. Superman beamed. “It’s a signal watch. If you’re in trouble and your comm is working and you can’t get in touch with anyone else well then you can get to me. It emits a pitch only I can hear. There are only three of these.”

Robin’s smile was wider than ever. He jumped into Superman’s arms giving him a tight hug. “Thanks Uncle Clark. This is the best gift ever.”

Seeing Batman’s disappointment and small frown Superman nodded then said, “Make sure to thank Bruce too. I asked him about it and he helped me make it.”

The league then exchanged presents for each other. The party continued for a few more hours. By the end Robin had fallen asleep and Batman picked him up gently before carrying him through the Zeta tube and changing him into PJs before tucking him into bed.

Dick would be disappointed he wasn’t able to stay up and watch for Santa. Though he had set out the cookies before they left for the mountain. Bruce would have to take a few and eat them himself so it looked like Santa had come for Dick. It was too bad he wasn’t awake to see the work that had been done while they were gone.

__________________________________________________

 

Dick woke up the next morning with the realization it was Christmas. He ran down the hall and jumped onto Bruce’s bed. “Bwuce! Bwuce! Wake up! We need to do pwesents!”

Bruce grumbled and turned over. He had still went out last night though Dick had been asleep. Dick frowned then jumped harder on the bed. “Bwuce! C’mon! Dad!”

Bruce groaned and got up. Dick had gradually been using the title of dad once in a while since he had first uttered Daddy. It wasn’t often but it was happening more and more. Though Bruce had been adamant he did not want to replace John it didn’t matter in the end it didn’t matter. Dick explained he didn’t think John and Mary would mind. And Bruce was not Tati but Dad so it was different. Each time it happened Bruce felt happier than he ever thought possible.

When they got downstairs Alfred was already making breakfast. Though Dick had tried to run for the tree he was carried over to the table where he shoveled food into his mouth so he could get to the presents. It was when he was eating that he noticed. He swallowed then looked at Bruce. “It’s decowated.”

Bruce nodded. “Merry Christmas Dick.”

Indeed when they were out yesterday Alfred had decorated the house with the help of a few others. A tree was in the den with stockings and presents. On the tree were the ornaments that had not been used since the Wayne’s death. They had been collected over the years, made by Waynes and bought on special occasion. This year there were a few new ornaments. Dick gasped. “This was Mami and Tati’s!”

“Yes,” Alfred nodded. “We telephoned Mr. Haley. He was a large help. Why don’t you look in your stocking?”

Dick was handed the stocking. Besides small toys and treats there was a large bag of Caramel corn which made Dick grin widely. “We got this on Christmas at the circus!”

“As Alfred said Haley was a big help,” Bruce couldn’t help but match the grin. He wanted this Christmas to be special. It would have to be familiar as well as new. He’d listened closely to the old Christmas traditions the Graysons had at the Circus. He and Alfred had made sure to incorporate them into their plan for the day.

Dick continued to open presents having received everything on his list for Santa as well as a few extra things like a gift the Gordons had dropped off, some new handmade things for Robin from Alfred and a large wrapped square from Bruce. “This is part one of your present,” Bruce explained.

Dick ripped open the wrapping a bit then gasped. Staring at him was his whole family, a large portrait that had been taken for a poster only a few weeks before they arrived in Gotham. On his last birthday to be exact.

Bruce smiled sadly. “I thought we could put it with the portraits of my parents. Alfred has a few pictures he’s taken recently he’d like to hang. If we’re having a family picture wall they need to be up there.”

Dick leapt into Bruce’s arms crying openly into his shoulder. Bruce wrapped his arms around the child. “Let it out chum.”

Dick dried his tears quickly. A sad smile back on his face. Bruce picked him up. “You ready for part two of your present?”

“Yeah,” Dick said shakily.

Bruce carried him down the hall and towards the back of the large manner where they kept the gym. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Looking up Dick gasped. Though there was already gymnastics equipment and Bruce had put a few more pieces in since he arrived none of it was as big as this.

“I thought you might like to try again. I know you miss it.”

Dick looked at the trapeze and nodded. “Thank you Bwuce.”

He looked the trapeze over and didn’t fail to miss the net. Bruce looked at him. “Would you like to try?”

Dick suddenly stiffened in Bruce’s arm. Bruce frowned. He knew the child missed it and had thought he was past this. His nightmares had calmed considerably. Maybe this was a bad idea. “I want to,” Dick stuttered wiping away the tears on his face. “Not today though. It’s chwismas. Thank you Tati, this is the best present ever.”

Neither of them commented on the first fact Dick had used the title of Tati for Bruce. Not that it would change anything. For the first time in years Bruce felt he had a reason to celebrate Christmas.


	27. How to Fly

For the next three months Robin began spending more time at the cave and began training with the League. Dinah, Black Canary, put herself in charge of it. She and the young boy grew close and soon she was granted the title of Aunt as well. Green Arrow obviously became Uncle as well. During one long day where everyone but an injured Hal Jordan had left the cave and they spent the day telling stories, mostly about Hal’s missions as a pilot and a Green Lantern the man gained the title Uncle Hal. Shayera/Hawkgirl gained the title in March when they went bird-watching. Her husband didn’t receive the same honor. Maybe because he didn’t want it.

Robin changed the atmosphere there completely. Not all the Leaguers were granted the title of Aunt and Uncle but according to Robin they were still family. They were all in this together after all. Some particularly memorable moments were the times when he had brought twister to play and bested all of them easily. Then had brought one of his Christmas presents, a game called Clue. That one had taken him more time to win but he was training as Batman’s partner. The most memorable moment happened in February.

President’s Day weekend meant a break from school. It also meant that Alfred was forced on a break. He took the opportunity to travel to England and visit his family leaving Dick and Bruce alone. So when Batman was called in for a mission Robin had no choice but to come with him. At the moment he was lying on his stomach on the couch in the lounge flipping through the book about airplanes he had received from Hal on Christmas. Green Arrow was asleep on the chair across from him and was woken suddenly by a loud noise.

Robin’s book had been slammed shut and dropped on the floor. He leapt away and toward the hallway. Oliver’s eyes opened only to see the black and yellow cape turn around the corner. “Where are you going?” he called after Robin.

“To Batman’s room. I need supplies,” Robin replied. He returned a moment later with a stash of construction paper and crayons. He looked at Oliver gripping the crayon tight. “Is Uncle Hal here?”

“In the hangar,” Oliver answered. “Now I’m going back to sleep.”

Robin picked his book off the floor and ran into the hangar where two surprised Lanterns were talking. John Stewart took the cue and left. Hal turned to Robin. “Do you need something kid?”

“Yeah. I have some questions for you.”

“You been wanting another story?” Hal asked creating a chair with his ring and sitting down.

“No. I want to know about planes.”

Hal grinned. “You came to the right guy. You liked your presents then?”

“Yeah. But it doesn’t answer all my questions.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What makes planes fly? What makes them stay up? How do they go?” Robin proceeded to list several more questions. Hal smirked an idea forming.

A few minutes later Oliver walked by to check in on Robin bringing some snacks. He widened his eyes seeing Robin taking intense notes on his paper with crayon. Hal was pointing to pictures in the book on a plane he created with this ring. Robin was watching with wide masked lenses as diagrams made of green formed before his eyes.

It was another ten minutes before Robin put down his crayons and paper. “This isn’t working out.”

Oliver snorted. Hal’s face was contorted into that of a person both offended and crushed. The work on his face just got worse as Oliver continued to guffaw. “Are you breaking up with him Robin?”

Robin crinkled his brows in confusion. "It's just not what I need. Thanks though." 

He jumped off the couch and walked further into the cave. Hawkgirl and Hawkman were in the training room. Robin's eyes widened as Shayera spread her wings and then dived down with a war cry, her mace clashing against Hawkman’s training sword. He blocked and she tumbled away which is when they both spotted Robin watching. 

"Do you need something Little Bird?" asked Hawkgirl. After the first month of having the child around she had warmed up to him letting him past her harsh exterior. All the heroes were now wrapped around the kids finger. 

"Where did you get your wings?"

The two winged heroes exchanged looks. Shayera knelt down in front of Robin. "We were born with them. We are like Jonn and Superman. We don't come from this planet so we're a little different."

Robin frowned but wrote something with his crayon. "Are they like bird’s wings?"

"Yes," grinned Hawkman. "Like a bird of preys. A hawk."

Robin nodded writing down more. "Thank you." 

He continued further into the mountain to the monitor room. There was J’onn on duty like most days. "Hello Robin," he greeted. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Usually when Batman was on missions that left Robin at the mountain he sat in the monitor room to watch his mentors progress. Whoever was on duty was then constantly asked when Batman would return. J’onn concluded that was why the child was here. Robin nodded and pulled himself onto a chair next to J’onn. "I have a question."

"What would you like to know?" The Martian asked already looking up how much longer Batman would be gone so he could answer the usual question.

"How do you fly?"

J’onn stopped. That was not the usual question.  "It is part of my Martian biology. Our telekinesis allows us to fly when we concentrate. Our atmosphere is similar to earth so there is no need to adapt for it."

"Oh," Robin frowned. Did aliens all have ways to fly because of where they came from? Maybe he needed to ask more people from earth. "Thanks J’onn."

He finds Auntie Diana next. She’s chatting with his Aunt Dinah in the kitchen. Robin walks over to them both and Dinah looks down. “Are you hungry Robin?”

“Not right now. I want to ask Aunt Diana a question.”

“I should get going anyway. Oliver and I are supposed to go out tonight,” Dinah says.

“Bye Aunt Dinah!” Robin waves. She walks out leaving Robin with the warrior princess.

“You wanted to ask me something?” Diana asks.

“Yeah. How do you fly?” Robin asks pretty sure he’ll find his answers from her. She’s from earth so it’s not about being an alien.

“I fly because the gods granted me powers at my birth as the princess of Themyscira. Not all Amazon’s have such powers but my mother prayed and they decided I was worth of it.”

“Can um…anyone get powers that way?”

“No. I’m afraid not.”

“Oh.”

Robin pouted. The only other person he knew who could fly was Superman. Batman’s files said that was because of Earth’s yellow sun and different atmosphere than Krypton. Robin wasn’t kryptonian. He would have to come up with his own way to fly. Maybe his notes would help him with that.

At home that night Dick scribbled away on paper trying to devise a way to solve his problem. Maybe Hal’s plane idea had some merit if he could combine it with wings like the ones the Hawks had. Bruce walked up behind him to see what he was doing.

“What are you drawing?”

“I’m not drawing. I’m planning,” Dick informed him.

“Planning?”

“I’m trying to build something. These are my notes.”

Bruce looked at the papers laid out on the floor in front of Dick. He deciphered the six years old writing as different things Leaguers had said. He knitted his eyebrows together. “What exactly are you building here?”

“A flight suit. See?” Robin pointed to the page. “I used an engine on the back but it can’t be too heavy. Then I have wings like a bird’s so I can flap and glide. I can use air currents like a plane!”

“It’s a smart idea chum but it won’t work,” Bruce said after a moment sad to disappoint Dick.

“Why?”

“The weight. Bird’s bones are hollow as well and airplanes are constructed to do it. You’d have to be in a machine. You can’t fly yourself.”

“I can’t?”

“Many men have tried. Most have failed. Unless you have some superpower I don’t know about I don’t think you’ll be able to do it.”

“So I’ll never fly then,” Dick’s face became more and more disappointed each second. Bruce wouldn’t have told him but he thought this idea of a flying suit could hurt his ward.

“You’ll fly. Just not on your own.” Bruce winced. He would regret this later. “Let me call Clark.”

Dick’s sad face turned from teary to elated. He had almost never looked so bright. His smile was one of the widest he had seen. (Bruce fought the Joker regularly so it would never be the widest.) Bruce pulled out his phone. It was nighttime. He would rather they did it now anyway.

 

Clark arrived in the Batcave a half-hour later. He was in full costume as was Robin. He looked at Bruce like he couldn’t believe he was allowing this. Bruce never allowed anyone to fly him unless it was an emergency. “Are you sure about this?”

“I trust you,” Bruce admitted begrudgingly. “Just have him home in a half-hour.”

“I will. Ready?” he asked Robin.

Robin nodded excitedly hopping onto Superman’s back. The kryptonian couldn’t help but notice this outfit was made for cold nights. There was probably some type of polar fleece inside to keep the kid warmer. They wouldn’t be flying too high but it was chilly.

Superman kept a tight grip. Together they walked outside then took off. Superman could hear Robin inhale sharply in his ear. The child’s gasp was awed and excited. They flew toward the city of Gotham so he could see it from above. For once Robin was completely quiet and still. “Are you okay kiddo?”

“Yeah.”

“You having fun?”

“Yeah. It’s weally nice up here. It’s pretty.”

“It is. Something’s making you upset though. What is it?”

Robin sucked in his breath. Superman felt him stiffen. After a moment he answered. “This is flying. It’s just not what I thought. I’m not floating. It’s just not the same.”

“Do you want to go back?”

“No! I like this. It’s fun.” Robin started to explain, “I just thought it would be the same as before.”

He paused. “Can you do tricks on the way back?”

“Of course.”

Ten minutes later they landed at the outside entrance of the Batcave. They were able to enter through a secret tunnel at the side of the cave. It didn’t take long to walk in. Batman was waiting for them.

“Did you like it?”

Robin nodded excitedly.

“Good. Then get ready for bed.”

Robin pouted then hugged Superman. “Thank Uncle Clark! Have a good night!”

He ran upstairs to the manor leaving the two older heroes behind him. Batman was opening his mouth to thank Superman but the alien beat him too it. “You can thank me later. I was happy to do it. I just think you should know something’s upsetting him.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. All he said is that the flying isn’t like he thought it would be. That it wasn’t the same.”

“I think I know the issue. Follow me.”

Together they went up to the manor. Bruce led Clark through the hallway and into the gym. As he suspected Dick was standing on the trapeze platform in a gym outfit he had gotten along with the trapeze. Then he took a breath and leapt.

Gaining momentum he swung through the air from the first trapeze to the second flipping on his way. He caught it with his hands then proceeded to flip around the trapeze as it swung over and under even holding a handstand for a second. It was like even after almost a whole year off the trapeze it had never left him. If Bruce didn’t know better he would say Dick wasn’t even a bit rusty.

Finally Dick swung one last time flipping and finally letting go falling on his back on the net. Bruce walked towards it and a second later Dick was gathered in his arms crying into his shoulder. Bruce stroked his hair. “That was amazing chum.”

“It wasn’t. I wasn’t able to complete the routine. I’m too wusty. I haven’t practiced.”

“I don’t think most people could tell.”

“I couldn’t keep going. I fell.”

Alfred had walked in by then. He walked forward. “Do you know what we do when we fall Master Dick?”

Dick shuddered images flashing through his mind.

“We push ourselves back up and try again. You do not need to be afraid of falling Master Dick. Though it’s okay to be I know you’d much rather have it on your side than against you.”

Dick looked up and nodded. Bruce sighed. “C’mon chum. I think that’s enough of any type of flying for now. It’s time for bed.”


	28. Lost It All Again

Dick celebrated his birthday around a month after he got on the trapeze for the first time again. He would practice at least three times a week after that. Bruce saw it starting to affect Dick’s fighting style as well. The kid had been almost weightless before but now he never seemed to touch the ground. He used flips, flying kicks, cartwheels, handsprings and all types of moves Bruce had never thought of. The style was starting to remind him of Catwoman’s in it’s use of gymnastics.

His birthday had been celebrated with a party. Not a large one but both the Gordons came, so did Clark, Lois, Oliver and Dinah. Others had wanted to come but had no way to have known Bruce outside the League and Diana was called to fight Giganta but snet presents and a promise to visit later. The adults had talked and socialized while Dick played with Barbara keeping the thoughts of his family and how much he missed them away. He had shown her some tricks on the trapeze and started to teach her himself. Barbara was a gymnast and more capable than most. Dick had been about to jump off the platform to show her how to do it when he stopped. He gasped before swallowing the gulp in his throat. He thought he got over that.

“Is something wrong?” Barbara asked from the other platform.

“No. I think they’re calling us,” Dick lied.

“Oh. Race you there!”

Barbara started climbing down the ladder. Dick jumped down climbing several rungs behind her. He flipped off the rungs when he was close enough to the ground getting there before her. He took off running and she followed. The adults looked up as they speeded in. Barbara looked confused. It looked like the adults were doing the same thing as before. “Did anyone call us?”

“No but now that you’re here we can have cake,” declared Clark.

“You must have just thought you heard it,” she said quietly nudging Dick while following her father into the kitchen.

Dick nodded. Bruce who had been standing nearby frowned. Something was off with Dick’s body language. He walked over to his ward. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie.”

“I got scared again. On the platform for the trapeze.” As he looked up at Bruce the man realized the boy was taller than he used to be. His hair was a bit shaggier. It would need a cut soon. Alfred would make sure of that. He was missing a tooth only noticeable when he smiled widely. And his lisp was gone except for a few rare circumstances. Bruce hadn’t even noticed.

“It’s probably because it’s your birthday. You miss them,” Bruce reasoned. “But that’s also no reason to not celebrate like they’d want you too. Come before everyone has to wait longer.”

Dick nodded the smile coming back onto his face as he springed over Bruce’s back and then ran into the kitchen. Bruce chuckled and smiled thinking how much for a moment he had changed since this child had entered his life.

The rest of the party went well. Dick opened presents, ate birthday cake and was doted on by everyone there. At the end of the party he helped Alfred clean up but Clark was there (Flash would have been faster though) and with his speed none of them needed to do much. The now 7-year-old was tucked into bed before Bruce went downstairs to work on a case.

Around midnight as he arrived back from his first part of patrol to log information the monitor screen lit up. Bruce ran forward pulling on a regular shirt seeing what had set off the alarm. It was the monitor he had in Dick’s room. The child was having the worst dream he’d had in months kicking and screaming in Romani. Bruce ran upstairs to calm him. He had done the same thing many times with previous dreams. Soothing words in the child’s native language almost always did it. When Dick was calmed and back in bed Bruce decided to settle in for the night.

That night wasn’t the only one with the nightmares. Over the next two weeks they continued getting worse and worse. Bruce finally realized why. April 1st, the anniversary of the Grayson’s fall was approaching. He had excused Dick from school that day. They would spend it at home after visiting the graves and his Uncle Rick in the hospital.

His patrols got shorter as the dreams got worse and Dick’s sleep became more fitful. He spent most of the nights with the boy curled into his side when it got especially bad Bruce would talk to him and soothe him. Then April 1st arrived. Bruce woke Dick who got dressed quietly and refused to eat. Alfred handed him flowers which he had been assured were Mary and Karla’s shared favorites. Then they got in the car and went to the Cemetery.

Alfred and Bruce stood back as Dick walked forward and set the flowers on the grave before bursting into tears. On his knees he talked to the gravestones about everything, blubbering behind tears, continuously wiping at his eyes. He had visited the graves several times since the funerals. On all their birthdays, when a day was particularly bad or any other reason. He told them about what had happened since he had last seen them, training with Bruce and beating the training simulation on the lowest level for the first time by hisself, flying with Superman, his time on the trapeze again and how it wasn’t the same without them.

A half hour later he was finished. He got up and walked over to the two older men and was wrapped in Bruce’s arms. They stayed that way for a minute before Bruce released him and Alfred led him back to the car. Bruce stayed behind and though Alfred looked back with a questioning glance he just nodded to take his seat in the car. Bruce walked up to the graves. To Mary and John’s graves.

“He’s seven now. It’s been a whole year since that night, when I met all of you for just the slightest time. Even then I knew he was special but I wish I didn’t have to have him because you can’t. I promise I’ll do my best to do right with your son. He’s a good kid, the best,” Bruce took a deep breath continuing to talk about Dick. At the end he looked at the graves before walking back to the car.

Dick then went to visit with Rick. He talked to him for a bit but not too long. The child understood a little about what was happening with his uncle. It was still scary to see and mentally and emotionally exhausting. They finally drove home. Dick lay on the couch looking at old pictures. Bruce was with him when his phone went off. He stood up abruptly catching Dick’s attention.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just forgot something.”

“Oh.”

Bruce ran into the kitchen. Alfred was there making dinner. He looked up at Bruce. “Is something wrong sir?”

“The Joker decided to make the most of April Fools.”

“What about Master Dick?”

“I know Alfred. I won’t be long. Dick won’t even notice.” He didn’t wait to hear Alfred’s reply. 15 minutes later he was in Downtown Gotham fighting off Joker’s goons. In the middle of the room stood Joker next to a large jack-in-the-box. He was shooting at Batman’s feet whenever the hero threw goons out of the way. The hero grunted trying to push his way toward the Jack-in-the-box and the bomb he knew was ticking away in there. He had knocked out the last goon and threw a batarang expertly disarming Joker. The clown laughed as Batman dived toward him and the Jack-in-the-box’s handle cranked. A replica of Joker’s head popped out of the box and eerily laughed and then the world exploded around them.

An hour later Alfred was worried when Bruce hadn’t returned. Dick had fallen asleep on the couch. Dinner was sitting ready to be eaten. Finally Alfred decided to go downstairs to the cave. He tried comming Bruce several times. There was no answer. Then he pulled up Bruce’s vitals. A hand was brought to his mouth.

“Oh lord. Agent A to Justice League. Agent A to Justice League.”

“Agent A? What do you need?” came Superman’s voice.

“Batman has been severely injured in a fight with the Joker at Gotham’s Central Station.”

“I’m on my way. He’ll be in your hands soon.”

Alfred sighed with relief before calling Leslie. That’s when Dick came downstairs. “Alfred? Bruce?”

“Master Richard you shouldn’t be down here.”

“I was scared. I woke up and the house was empty and everything was gone. I thought I was alone again.”

Alfred’s heart broke for the child even more as Superman chose that moment to fly in with Bruce. Dick froze. He looked up as Superman landed. “Uncle Clark?”

The kryptonian didn’t answer walking forward to place Bruce on the medical bed. Dick took a strangled gasp. “Tati!”

He leapt for Bruce but Clark held him back. Leslie entered then. “Oh my.”

“C’mon Dick. Let’s go so they can take care of Bruce,” said Clark.

“No!”

“You can’t stay for this kiddo,” Clark said carrying the wailing child out.

He was crying in Romani now. All Alfred understood was ‘Tati” and the word ‘again.’

Bruce woke later that evening in a hospital bed. Dick was asleep by his side carefully positioned so he wasn’t touching Bruce. Bruce looked down at the kid remembering it all. He silently cursed. “I’m so sorry chum. Of all the days. I promise I’ll do everything so you won’t lose me. So I won’t lose you.”

For the first time in over almost fifteen years since that night in Crime Alley Bruce muttered three important words. “I’m sorry son. I love you.”

Wrapping his arm around Dick and ignoring the pain coming from the movement he closed his eyes for the night. He took a deep breath feeling some darkness, a large weight leaving him. He promised himself never to leave Dick again on a day like this. Not if he could do something about it.


	29. Gauntlet

Bruce had looked at a calendar to see that it had been a year since Dick had come to live with him. It was an astounding realization how much had changed in his life since that time. How much the kid had changed. Dick had lost his cute lisp, most of his accent except when he was upset, he had matured and gotten taller. His nightmares had calmed with a few exceptions and everyone in the League and most of Bruce’s employees loved when he came to work. He lit up everything around him. Most of all Bruce. So with Alfred’s help he put together a small celebration. An anniversary of the start of their family.

That’s when Bruce decided it was time. Dick had been training for almost nine months now. Though he’d thought it would take much longer the boy was ready. He’d proven himself adept, skilled in detective work and almost everything he put his mind too. Bruce had faith one day Dick would far surpass him. He had called in help for the night, not from the League who he knew would protest but with other allies they didn’t. Tonight they would keep an eye on Dick refusing to be seen not letting him get in any trouble but not telling Bruce anything about him either unless he got in danger.

After their cake that night Robin had been told to get suited up with a full utility belt and in full costume. More padding had been added to protect him and make him seem older but too much restricted acrobatics so there was a limit to the padding. The kid was fidgety seeming to realize what was happening. Then Bruce also suited up had brought him into the Batmobile to a back alley in downtown Gotham. “Tonight you’ll have your final test. You’ll have to evade capture all night. If you need help you’ll call for it. Otherwise I’ll be looking for you all around Gotham from fifteen minutes after you leave until 1AM. We’re only doing it that early because you need sleep. You’ll be evading capture, don’t leave me any clues and stay out of sight and out of fights. If I don’t find you by 1:00 you’ll open your comm and call me.”

Robin nodded a little scared but excited at the prospect of it. He nodded already coming up with a plan in his mind. Then Batman looked at him. “Be safe. You start now.”

Robin nodded silently reassuring Batman he’d be fine and that he could do this before grappling onto the building. Batman got in the Batmobile and opened his private comm line setting a timer as well. “We’ve started.”

“We’ve got eyes on him,” answered a garbled voice.

Indeed Robin was starting. From the top of that building he had jumped to several others switching his direction from straight west towards Gotham Academy to the northeast. He had dropped one of his birdarangs on one of the roofs in the original direction as a trick he could track it down later if Batman didn’t find it.He made sure to grapple as Batman had showed him. In cracks already there, or over an object which wouldn’t have marks after. Then five minutes after Robin stopped grappling and went to the alleys of Gotham. He landed on the top of a fire escape checking himself over for bugs and trackers once again as Batman had trained him. He’d keep a high vantage point, he decided. One where he could see anyone approaching but where he could stay hidden. Maybe in the older parts of Gotham at the stone buildings. He might even be able to tuck himself into one of the gargoyle’s mouths. Then he could look through the other holes to see if any one would come. Every so often in a random pattern he’d switch. Yeah. That’d work.

Sure Bruce would start now he was careful to stay in the shadows like in their games. He headed towards old Gotham when an idea formed in his mind. One of the oldest buildings was the police department where Captain Gordon was in charge. It was tall enough and Batman wouldn’t suspect he would dare to go there. He leapt through the alleys of Gotham, from rail to rail, roof to roof and flipping through fire escapes until he got to his destination. Picking a Gargoyle next to the one facing his original direction he grappled up there quietly before hanging on tight enough to climb over it and into it’s open mouth pulling his black cape over him to cover everything but his eyes so he could see any approach. It wasn’t the most comfortable but he could hear the police talking and he could see in several directions. He could even hear some on the roof. Which meant it was time to leave as soon as the coast was clear. Forty-five minutes after he arrived Robin left. He would choose his next rest stop carefully as even he couldn’t run all night. Not even Flash could without a break. Making a decision he never though he’d make Robin headed toward the Juvenile penitentiary.

Meanwhile Batman found the birdarang, which he knew Robin wouldn’t drop for no reason. It was to throw him off direction as he went another way. Batman stood on the roof looking around. The roof in the northeast had the best place to shoot a grappling line. He bet that’s where his protégée went. Towards old gotham. Not a bad hiding place. When he found an empty flagpole which had slightly bent and by the looks of it recently he knew Robin must have used it to parkour through the streets. He continued on his trail.

Robin made it to Juvie looking around carefully. He couldn’t catch the guards eyes and he couldn’t get inside. What he could do was wait near the dumpsters in the back in the shadows for an hour or so as he thought out his next destination. He still had two and a half more hours to go. He couldn’t stand being there for very long and though he knew it was a risky move he decided to leave then when Batman might be close by. By then he had a plan moving southwest. He didn’t go back the same way he came making sure to go north for a while before he did. When he felt sure enough and he recognized the place he had just landed he returned the way he had come almost a year before the first night he had fought crime.

Two hours later Batman was surprised. He had of course found traces of Robin and traced him to the police station and Juvie hall the later which surprised him. But he was at neither. Then after a while more in the direction north the trail went cold. The kid did good. “You still have eyes on him?” he asked the help.

“Yeah. He’s smart. Really smart.”

“I know.” Batman looked at the clock there was a half hour left. He could patrol Gotham and try and find the boy. By now Robin had memorized the city maps as Batman had told him too. It was integral to fighting crime to know every inch of the city.

Meanwhile Robin sighed as he leaned back on the roof and looked up at the stars. Batman wouldn’t look here. He was sure of it. His mentor had said “all around Gotham” not “Gotham City.” That meant he hadn’t broken any rules even if he left the city limits. He was still in what was called “Gotham” after all. When his alarm went off at 1AM Robin was falling asleep. He cheered. He had done it! Pressing his comm he smiled. “Do I win?”

“You did good. I lost your trail near Crime Alley, after the penitentiary. Where are you? You need pickup.”

“I don’t. I can go to bed now but I don’t want to wake Alfred up.”

“Robin I asked where you are.”

“Waiting on top of the manor. I’m still in Gotham though I’m outside the city limits. You didn’t specify.”

Batman smirked. He hadn’t thought the kid would do that. He’d need to be better about loopholes in front of him. “Alfred’s up waiting. Go around back to the side entrance. You out thought me. If you keep thinking like that you’ll convince the rest of the world Robin can be a hero. After all they’ll know all about you after tomorrow night.”

Robin beamed adding an extra flip as he got down from the roof. Slipping into the cave he saw Batman arrive. The Batmobile opened and Batman climbed out drawing back his cowl. “If you do want to debut tomorrow night I suggest you get some sleep chum. I’m proud of you.”

Robin launched himself at Batman hugging his waist. Batman reached down to pat the kid’s back. Once they all saw what he already knew there would be no doubt that Robin could make it as a hero. That day was more than just the anniversary of the day he came to live at the manor from then on. It was the anniversary of the day he officially became Robin.

The next night when the Batsignal went on it wasn’t just Batman who appeared out of the shadows surprising Captain Gordon. Next to him was a small boy. He couldn’t be older than ten. The case he had called the Bat for disappeared from his mind. Gordon looked at Batman, “Who’s this?”

“My partner. Robin.”

“He’s a child. You’re bringing him to help you with this type of work? In Gotham?”

“He’s trained. If the case is too dangerous he will be sent home. He does look small but he is not to be underestimated. Robin has already taken down several criminals, some without my knowledge. I had no more choice in the matter than you.”

“I can’t let you take a child into the streets to fight criminals.”

“As I said you don’t have a choice in this,” Batman argued. “We’ll take care of the thief who stole the Arkham/Kane family artifacts. Robin?”

The kid nodded and together they flew into the night. Gordon watched as they disappeared, grappling lines drawing to catch onto another building and swing them away. The child seemed at ease with it. Maybe even more than Batman. That still didn’t make this right. He might have to arrest Gotham’s greatest crimefighter. Gordon sighed. For now he’d handle easier matters like the criminals being brought in by his cops.

Later that night Gordon signed another piece of paperwork sighing as officers bustled outside. Suddenly there was an eerie laugh. He put his hand on his gun the thought of Joker immediately crossing his mind. A file was dropped on his desk and suddenly the kid appeared in front of him. “The thief’s in your officers custody. Batman wanted me to give you this.”

Cackling again the kid sprung over Gordon’s desk and then out the window behind it. The captain raced over and stuck his head out the window but there was no sign of the bright costume. Sitting down again he clutched his head. There was probably no stopping this now.

Two weeks later after several spottings and reports the first headline came out. It was official. Batman’s sidekick “The Boy Wonder” was the first child hero. The topic was picked up by everyone. Gordon hadn’t known anything to say when asked and only gave one tidbit of information. The kid went by the name of Robin and he was almost already just as scary as the Batman when he needed to be. Of course no one believed that last part. After all how could a kid dressed that bright, smiling and making jokes be so scary and dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Dick’s prime Earth Wiki page says to become Robin he had to do something called the Gauntlet. I thought that was a good idea and very likely. He’s seven now almost a year younger than he was in the YJ universe when he became Robin so it’s not that much of a different. I have siblings that age. Someone with training like Dick could handle it.


	30. Destructive Duo

Halfway through the summer Robin had been spotted once during the night in a sketchy photo. It was still enough to go off of. They were able to make Robin toys based off that photo. Dick had beamed loving the spotlight but had to keep it secret not that he minded. It was worth it being Robin.

Around that time he had started going to the cave more for official training with the leaguers. Mind blocks with J’onn, weapons with the Hawks, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman, he learnt different alien species and their powers from Superman, trained in hand-to-hand with Canary and Batman. Batman had just finished another hard session with Robin back at the Batcave and sent the kid upstairs to bed when Flash called.

“Flash. What did you need?”

“There’s no emergency. Not really at least. I need to bring Wally with me tomorrow. Iris is out of the country for an assignment so she can’t watch him.”

“He found out?”

“Almost a month ago. A little before Robin made the news that first time. He found some old journals while looking for something to use for an experiment. I didn’t hide them as well as I thought. Please Bruce?”

“Add him as a guest tomorrow. Sent out a warning through the league. Is that all?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Robin was in the cave when the Zetabeam buzzed the next morning. Batman had come with him that morning to watch as he practiced with Auntie Diana. He was talking with the other leaguers as Robin was doing stretches and contortions on the floor now.

_Designation: Flash_

_Designation: Guest. Recognized_ _Wally West_

Robin sat up. Flash was here! He had a guest with him! He’d never heart the zeta tube announce a guest before. Untwisting his legs Robin looked forward to where Flash was walking in. _Walking._ Behind him was a wide eyed open mouthed kid not much older than Robin himself. Several leaguers were around the kitchen table looking at Flash and the kid.

“As I told you guys last night this is my nephew, Wally West. He’ll be here for the day as I do some casework. Wally this is the League.”

“Wow. You’re Hawkman and Hawkgirl! And Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman and Wonder Woman!” he yelped. He talked so fast it was a mess of barely legible words.

“You sure he’s not a speedster?” Green Arrow asked.

“I wish!”

“No. He’s not,” Barry gave Wally a stern glance and he pouted. That’s when Flash spotted Robin.

“Wally this is Robin. Robin this is my nephew Wally.”

Wally’s jaw actually dropped this time. Robin grinned. This could be fun. He never met another kid who knew heroes, or who some of them were. “Hi I’m Robin.”

“I know! I’m a huge fan! I mean, a kid hero, you’re like the first and it’s so cool! I wish I could be a hero. Maybe then Uncle Barry would let me help him. I mean, you fight with Batman and he’s…. “ Wally trailed off seeing the Bat in front of him. He changed the topic quickly. “Have you fought any big time villains yet? Any good stories?”

Robin laughed. “Not yet. Maybe soon.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“You’re not ready for that.”

“Robin,” Black Canary interrupted. “Why don’t you show Wally around the cave?”

“Yeah!” Wally yelled.

Flash grinned. “Go have fun. I’ll come get you later.”

“C’mon!” Robin said. “We’ll go to the back first. Wanna see the beach?”

“A beach? This place has everything.”

The adults chuckled as the two children’s voices trailed off. Wally and Robin kept talking as they walked Wally fidgeting uncomfortably, Robin bouncing on his feet. “Flash is your uncle?” Robin asked.

“Yeah. I mean through marriage. He married Aunt Iris a few years ago and I came to live with them during winter break. It was the best Christmas present ever. Is Batman your dad?”

“He’s my guardian. I’ve lived with him for a year and found out he was Batman a few months after I moved in.”

Wally nodded. He knew what it meant to have a guardian. He had to go through the process with Barry and Iris.

“How’d you get him to let you become Robin?” Wally asked. “Uncle Barry won’t let me help him but I know I can do it.”

“I snuck out and caught a bad guy but that was different.”

“How?”

“Well I’ve trained for a year with Batman. It’s not always super fun.”

“The League too,” Wally said. “That’s so cool though!”

“Have you meant any of the Leaguers before?”

“Just Hal. He’s over a lot. I knew him even before I knew Uncle Barry was Flash.”

“How long have you known your uncle was a hero?”

“Almost a month. I found some journals in his closet. I was doing a science experiment and I needed some stuff but I found something better instead! I used to run the Flash fanclub in my home town. I was his biggest fan and everything. I mean he’s the coolest leaguer!”

“Nu uh,” argued Robin.

“Yeah.”

“No. Superman has the coolest powers but Batman’s the best.”

“No. Flash beats them both.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Robin continued his tour as they continued arguing over the best leaguer. They had gone over at least a hundred scenarios in their arguments with all kinds of weapons, battles, weather, injuries and etc. Finally Black Canary had called them over to eat. Sitting there was Green Lantern. He heard their argument and laughed. “You guys wanna know whose the best?” Hal looked across at them.

They exchanged glances and shrugged. “Sure,” Robin said.

“I am,” Hal laughed.

Robin and Wally’s faces fell. Their eyes hardened and exchanged glances. Maybe it was time they brought Hal down a notch. For a few hours the boys continued to hang out. They played all sorts of games and no one minded. Finally Batman and Flash finished their work.

“Time to go home Wally,” Flash said. “We’ll get takeout for tonight.”

“Lucky,” Robin muttered. “I never get to eat out.”

“Because we have Agent A,” Batman reminded him. “Who will be making dinner now. We have patrol too.”

“Can I come play again?” Wally asked.

“Iris will be home tomorrow. Maybe next time she goes on a trip,” Flash told him.

“Please?” asked Wally. “I’ll be even better than ever.”

“Yeah. Can he?” Robin asked to the others surprise. “We have to finish our game. And I wanna bring some toys next time.”

“Cool!”

“Not tomorrow but we’ll see about another day. If Batman says it’s okay,” Flash told them.

“Fine.”

Both boys cheered. Flash turned to Batman. “I thought you’d say no. Big security risk right?”

“He knows not to say anything to Wally about who we are. He’ll keep quiet.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Batman sighed. “He needs more friends. He only has Gordon’s daughter. Not that he could tell her about all of this anyway. He needs a friend who knows about this part of his life. So I’ll allow it. For now.”

Flash nodded inwardly thankful too. Wally wasn’t the most popular at school. He had a few other friends but not a lot. He’d been dying to tell someone about his uncle and brag but understood why he couldn’t. He was nine. Almost ten. Having Robin as someone to talk too would be good for him too.

“Robin,” Batman reminded the kid who nodded bouncing over to Batman and through the Zeta tube.

“C’mon kid,” Flash said. “What kind of food should we get?”

“Pizza!”

Flash nodded as they appeared as well. He would run but he couldn’t run Wally across country.

Late that night long after almost everyone had left Hal Jordan entered his designated room deciding to crash there for the night after his shift on monitor duty. He looked around his room finding some clothes and yawning. As he stretched the yawn caught in his mouth and his eyes widened. Hanging from around his room were little Bat and Flash symbols. A giant Bat with a lightning bolt through it and a white circle surrounding it was painted over his door. Looking at the clothes he had just changed into he saw it was a flash shirt and bat patterned sleep pants. The whole room was decorated of things varying black, red and yellow. Angrily Hal grabbed his phone and hit a button. Those two little devils were in so much trouble.


	31. Gotham's Flightless Bird

By the time it reached September again Robin had well advanced in his training. The whole city knew who he was and Batman’s Rogues were trying harder than ever to pick fights for their own chance to meet the fabled bird. So far the only reports of him were from street level thieves he caught and a few police. Some claimed to have sighted him swinging by in bright colors. But Robin had not yet shown up during the day allowing anyone to get a clear picture. Which is why Gotham’s villains were so determined to meet him. If Batman was so protective of the bird he could be a fun toy.

That was when Batman had decided he needed to let Robin face the villains on his terms before they did it on their own. He’d start with the less powerful ones that Robin was sure to beat. Penguin would be the first. He was planning some weapons shipments, which would be the perfect opportunity to teach Robin the art of the stakeout.

That night in late September the eight year old hero joined his partner on top of a roof with special binoculars. Since hitting the streets Robin had become adept in silently communicating with Batman. Bruce marveled at how good the kid was at reading body language, especially of a man trained to keep it hidden. If it was with someone like a common thief then Robin could tell everything.

So when Robin moved imperceptibly Batman understood he was gesturing down to where several trucks were arriving. Batman looked at him in the way Robin knew to mean get ready for a fight. He nodded at his mentor and together they watched several thugs come around ready to unload the guns. When they were sure all of them were outside the Dynamic duo leapt into action.

Jumping down from the roof Robin landed a kick in a thug’s stomach as he yelled in surprise turning a machine gun toward them. He didn’t have time to fire as the momentum of the kick threw him back into his friend who hit the metal truck. Robin giggled as they struggled to get back up the straps of their machine guns now twisted together.

On the other side of the truck Batman kicked the head of one thug down into the floor before spinning to punch another in the stomach and elbow a third in the nose. The last thug squealed holding his broken bleeding nose while the other two charged again. Batman though not as adept as Robin was easily able to flip over them and hit their heads together knocking them unconscious.

Robin himself had used a smoke bomb to get on the back of another thug and force him forward stumbling into his friends. He fell onto the two men still struggling to get untangled as they were standing up resulting in all three of them on the floor again. Robin had jumped backward into a back handspring just as the man was falling forward and was now grinning at his handy work.

That’s when two more thugs leapt out of another truck just pulling up. Seeing their friends in such a mess one of them cried out. “It’s the Bat!”

“I don’t see him,” the other answered. “But there’s his bird. You heard Penguin’s orders if Bats showed up with his new kid.”

“Yeah.”

Robin tumbled under them as they charged toward him unfortunately landing in front of the three men he had fought before one of whom was now untangled. He couldn’t hear Batman knock the last man on his side of the truck unconscious and realize something was wrong. He couldn’t see Batman running toward him only to be tackled by several more men and then shot at by several new guns. The thug grinned. “Nighty night Birdy.”

Robin was knocked out and thrown into the back of the truck as they drove away leaving the still fighting Batman behind. When Batman stood in the midst of several unconscious heavily armed men later to see one truck missing along with his little bird he growled in rage. Luckily Penguin was never to hard to find.

Robin woke up to a pounding head trying to make sense of the strange shimmery lights reflecting into his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was in a strangely decorated room, mostly black with an iceberg in the middle filled with penguins. Pale blue lights were beaming on the iceberg then reflecting off of it strangely onto him, or rather where he was. The lights were beaming right onto the golden gilded bars of his cage. He was only now noticing that he was suspended in a cage midair above the iceberg.

A strange laugh filled the air. It was like the man making the sound was snorting but choking on his laugh at the same time. “So I see the newest addition of my rare collection has woken up.”

“Penguin,” Robin said looking down at the short man. He could see why he got the nickname. His oily hair stuck up like feathers and his nose was quite beaky. The squat man waddled forward.

“Great deduction. I see your training with Batman paid off,” Penguin mocked.

Robin paused refusing to answer that. When he did speak it was a question. “What did you mean part of your collection?”

“My collection of rare birds of course. I’m surprised Batman didn’t tell you. I own the greatest personal collection of bird statues, art and even real rare birds. You, my newest item, are the latter. The rare Gotham Robin, so far only seen at night accompanied by a bat! Never in captivity. Until now,” grinned Penguin maliciously.

“Why do you like the bird stuff so much?” Robin asked leaning on one side of the cage. “I thought you hated the nickname Penguin.”

“It’s grown on me,” admitted the man. He looked down at his penguins waddling around their iceberg. “As have the birds.”

Robin nodded leaning a bit toward the other side of the cage. He was trying to swing the cage so much it would break free of the ceiling so he could possibly get out. It wasn’t working though. He didn’t have enough weight or momentum to do it. What he wouldn’t give for his utility belt now. If only they hadn’t taken it away. He had no way to escape. That’s when he remembered the other escape classes Batman had given him.

Bruce had stressed how his belt was always taken but they almost always forgot to look for other escape supplies on his person. The ears of his cowls doubled as knives when pulled out. There were several others Robin knew he hadn't been told about. On his own costume the buckles across his tunic opened when unlatched the other way, each with its own gadget hidden inside. Grinning Robin opened the middle one to take out a bobby pin. He waited for the perfect moment when Penguin was distracted to escape. When a man came in to warn Penguin Batman was in the building Robin took his chance. Easily picking the lock as he learnt at the Circus and perfected with Bruce he watched the door spring free. 

By then Batman had fought his way into the center of the Iceberg Lounge and was now face to face with Penguin. “Did you see my newest collectible Batman?”

Penguin was pointing to the now open cage above the iceberg in the center. The door was swinging open. Minutes ago Robin had used the open door to flip off onto the center of the iceberg and slide down as if he was snowboarding. Penguin only saw the empty cage now and squawked in fury. “Did your new pet bird escape?” Robin asked mockingly. He was standing behind Penguin.

Batman allowed himself a small smirk at his partner’s appearance. Robin continued. “I’ve heard penguins can’t fly. Let’s see if that’s true for you too?”

He pushed Penguin over the edge of the balcony and Penguin pleaded for mercy not realizing that Robin had tied a cord to his leg before. Instead of falling Penguin hung over the edge and Robin flipped off the balcony onto the ground to stick his tongue out at Penguin one more time. “I guess not. Not like a Robin at least.”

Batman leapt down and knocked Penguin out before letting his young partner hide inside his cape. Batman picked up the child still wrapped in the black cape and walked out. “You did good Robin.”


	32. A Terrible Trio

At the end of November Robin had publicly been Batman’s partner for at least five months. The media had managed to capture their first real picture of him after he and Batman stopped the Royal Flush Gang at Gotham Central Bank. Gotham loved Robin. And as a former performer Dick loved the attention though he couldn’t let anyone know he was Robin. He did get Batman to let him stay behind and give a few answers to reporters after that. Mainly Vicki Vale and when she was in town with Clark (and Superman) Lois Lane as well.

Soon after the whole world knew Robin had been training with Batman for over a year, that he was young, had no powers and had a mean sense of humor. Merchandise appeared everywhere, there were gossip blogs, Halloween costumes and kids in the streets playing Batman and Robin. Even at school Dick heard nonstop about Robin and how cool it would be to be a hero. Even Barbarara was part of it. The craze wasn’t going away anytime soon.

He and Wally were in Mt. Justice discussing the pros and cons of it one Saturday when the Zeta announced Green Arrow and a guest. The two boys exchanged glances and raced to the beam. Standing there were the other leaguers. It seemed Batman was the only one not surprised by the people in front of them.

Standing next to Green Arrow was a boy with hair not as red as Wally's but still bright which made it hard to look at when it was under a red hat and outfit with a few yellow accessories. The outfit was almost identical to Green Arrow's. The Emerald Archer was beaming as he clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Speedy."

Everyone looked at Robin then back at Speedy already suspecting what this meant. Green Arrow continued. "He's my new sidekick."

“Partner," corrected the boy and Robin under his breath. The older boy rolled his eyes as well.

"Why's your name Speedy if you're Green Arrow's sidekick?" Wally asked not waiting for any introduction. "That's a better name for if Flash had a partner."

"I shoot fast."

"He shoots fast." Green Arrow and Speedy said together. The other older heroes exchanged glances.

"We need to talk," Superman said. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow in surprise but relented.

“Roy go with Robin and Wally,” he ordered. “They’ll show you around.”

“What?” Roy yelled. “They’re little kids! I don’t—”

“How old are you?” Wally interrupted.

“Twelve,” Roy replied. “Almost thirteen. I can’t hang out with little kids.”

“We’re not little!” Robin and Wally complained.

“I turned nine two weeks ago,” Wally declared. “And Robin’s seven. And 3 quarters.”

“That’s not even double digits,” Roy scoffed. “C’mon Ollie. You can’t expect me to hang with them!”

“You will if you want to go on patrol later,” Green Arrow said.

Roy scowled but didn’t argue. Wally and Robin exchanged grins. “C’mon,” Robin said.

He and Wally gave Roy a tour of the mountain much like the one Robin had given Wally when he first came to the mountain. As they walked they talked. As both kids told him about pranks they pulled, especially on Green Lantern which made Roy happy to hear. Hal was a good friend of Ollie’s, just as much as he was Barry’s. It turned out all the boys called him Uncle Hal. “I know who Robin is,” Roy said suddenly. “I mean who doesn’t? But who are you Wally? I mean why are you allowed here.”

“Flash is my uncle,” Wally told him. “When Aunt Iris can’t watch me on weekends and I have nowhere else to go I come here with Uncle Barry. It’s the coolest. Especially because I get to hang with Robin. And now you too. Man I wish I could work with Flash.”

“I know,” Robin laughed. They had reached the gym. The kid cartwheeled to the bars before springing onto them. He started to hang from his legs.

Wally laughed. “You should get used to that,” he told Roy. “Robin feels better upside down than right side up.”

“You mean I feel better when my feet aren’t touching the ground,” Robin corrected. “So Speedy, you said you shoot fast. Care to show us what that means?”

Roy grinned. “It means I’m better than even Ollie. Even he can’t reload and aim as fast as I can.”

“Prove it,” Wally challenged. “There’s targets.”

He pointed to the targets set up by Green Arrow. The Archer nodded pulling a folded bow from the pocket in his quiver and picking out some arrows. He aimed and shot four arrows each right after the other all under a minute.

Wally and Robin applauded. Then Wally tried to grab the bow. “Can I try?”

“Professionals only kid,” Roy told him.

“So me?” Robin said cheekily.

“Professionals,” Roy repeated. “I’m not teaching anyone to shoot.”

“You don’t need to teach me,” Robin shrugged. “I know how. Green Arrow lets me practice with him sometimes.”

“Really?” Roy and Wally asked.

“Yeah,” Robin told them. “Batman has me train with all of the League. He says I have to learn from many masters to be the best fighter.”

“Fine. Go ahead and try,” Roy relented just a bit curious how good this tiny kid could be. There was no way he could pull his bowstring back. Robin grabbed the bow and proved him wrong shooting just a little bit off center.

“No way,” Roy whistled.

“No fair,” Wally complained. “You have to teach me too.”

“I’m not sure you could pull it back,” Roy said. “I don’t even know how Robin did.”

“I’m an acrobat,” Robin grinned. “Gotta be pretty strong for that. It’s just not all in my arms like an archer.”

“Hey!” Roy complained.

Robin looked at Roy. “How’d you become Uncle Ollie’s partner?”

Roy ignored that Robin called his guardian Uncle Ollie noticing the kid gave almost everyone that title. No matter how strange that was to him. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“We have time,” Wally said. “The adults won’t be finished yet. And it’s still morning.”

“In Central and Star,” Robin told him. “Not in Happy Harbor or Gotham. It’s close to lunch time.”

Wally glared at him while Roy laughed. These kids really didn’t act all that young. In fact if Robin wasn’t so tiny he’d say that the kid was only two or three years younger than him. He guessed fighting in Gotham with the Bat made him act more mature.

“Ollie said I could tell the people in the League my name,” Roy said. “And I guess he kind of already has. My full name is Roy Harper.”

Wally spun on Robin. “He’s only known us for a few hours and he can tell us everything! Can’t you convince Bats to let you tell us your name?”

“I’ve tried,” Dick said. “And I want too.”

“Try harder!”

“I have!”

Roy got frustrated. “Do you two want to hear or not?”

Both quieted down. Roy sighed. “Good. So I met Ollie as Green Arrow when he came to be the celebrity judge at an archery contest at my reservation.”

“Reservation?” both younger boys asked.

“Navajo. It’s a tribe of American Indians. My dad used to be a ranger at the Natural Park in the area. I didn’t know my mom. Dad died when I was really little, four or so. He saved a lot of people in a forest fire. Now I think I’ll get to be as great a hero as him. Then I went to go live with Brave Bow. He worked with my dad a lot. He was the one who taught me to shoot,” Roy said proudly.

“Do you still live with him?” asked Wally though he knew the answer.

“No. I’m getting there though. Brave Bow taught me to live like the people in his tribe and the best thing he taught me was archery. He started to teach me when I was just seven. But he died two years later. He was pretty old and got sick.”

“So what then?” Wally asked. Robin just looked down.

“Well then I went to go live in the Reservation orphanage. They didn’t like me though. I wasn’t born in the tribe, Brave Bow just adopted me. So the orphanage head didn’t pay attention to me when I was hurt and when other’s beat me up she didn’t care,” Roy said.

“I know how that is,” Robin muttered. Roy and Wally looked at him but he didn’t continue. Roy did instead.

“Green Arrow was my favorite hero. I always thought he was amazing and hoped I could be just like him. When I heard he was coming to judge an archery contest I was so excited. But they wouldn’t let me compete saying it was just for ‘real’ members of the tribe. So when the contest happened I hid in the bushes and aimed from the air. You should have seen Ollie’s face when I hit the targets. The other tribe members were furious! They didn’t let Ollie see who I was but he found me anyways coming in his civilian ID to the Reservation Orphanage a week later. I got to go home with him then and I started this week.”

“That’s so cool!” Wally said. “I really wish Uncle Barry would let me help him but he keeps saying he doesn’t need a partner.”

“Well he has powers,” Roy tried. “You don’t.”

“Yeah but neither do you guys!”

“But neither do our mentors,” Robin told him.

“It’s not fair,” Wally pouted.

“Well,” Roy said trying to cheer the kid up. “I just told you my origin story. You tell me yours.”

“It’s not such a happy one either,” Wally said.

“Who’s is?” asked Robin.

“Wonder Woman, the Hawks, Black Canary and I’m sure there’s others,” Wally started to list.

“Just tell your story,” Roy told him.

“Fine,” Wally said. “I was five when Uncle Barry married Aunt Iris. After that I didn’t see him again until I was seven. Dad didn’t let me play Flash. He said it filled my head with stupid fantasies. Uncle Barry told me stories all about the Flash, he played games with me, then he taught me about science. Dad didn’t like that. He thought I had no future with any of that. He used to yell at me a lot, say mean things and pick on me. Mom never really said anything about it.”

Roy stiffened and clenched his fist. Robin looked like he didn’t really understood. He knew there were mean people out there. But could people really be mean to their kids? He couldn’t think like that after living with his family then Bruce and Alfred.

“When Mom left Dad got worse. If I did something he didn’t like he got really angry. After Uncle Barry found my arm broken he asked me if I wanted to live with him and Aunt Iris. That was probably the best day ever. A few months later I got to move in with them and then I found his journals and learnt he was the Flash. That made him 10 million time cooler,” Wally said.

“So what about you Robin?” asked Roy. “How’d you start? I mean Batman must have been training you for years.” Roy was quoting what he remembered from the newspapers.

“I said I’ve trained for years,” Robin told him harshly. “Never said it was with Batman. I’ve only been training with him since last August.”

“Isn’t he your dad?” Wally asked.

“Guardian. Like Uncle Barry is yours and Uncle Ollie is Roy’s.”

“Why do you even call them that? The only person I call Uncle in the League is Hal,” Wally said.

“Because they’re part of my family. I’ve always had it that way, no matter where they come from people in my family get the titles they deserve.”

“So why don’t you call Batman dad?” Roy challenged.

“You don’t call Ollie dad. Wally doesn’t call Barry his dad either,” Robin challenged not letting them know he sometimes did use that word for Bruce in private.

“I kind of wish I did,” Wally said. “But he’s Uncle Barry. That’s not changing.”

All three boys were sobered. Roy looked at the two fallen faces beside him. He needed to cheer them up. “So you guys said you played pranks on Hal? What have you got now?”

Both boys grinned. “This one isn’t just for Hal.”

Batman and the Leaguers had been checking in on the boys from the Monitor room where they were discussing Roy and had heard all but the last part of the conversation. Barry was beaming with pride at what Wally had said about him. Bruce however was feeling the opposite way. Why hadn’t Dick been willing to admit to his friends that he called Bruce dad? Maybe he was too harsh with the ID rules. He needed friends who knew. He’d think about it.

Batman followed the other leaguers out to where there was snacks on the table. Flash rushed over and grabbed some. Martian Manhunter was not far behind to get some oreos. Batman just grabbed some coffee as Superman took some pie. At the same time everyone spit out the things in their mouth.

“There’s toothpaste in this,” Martian Manhunter said surprised.

“These cookies aren’t chocolate chip,” Green Lantern grimaced. “Those are pieces of pepper.”

“Really?” Green Arrow asked. “I need to try that.” He was known for his love of hot stuff. Especially his chili which no one but himself and Batman had ever been able to swallow.

Batman scowled. The coffee was cold. Luckily that was all the boys he dared to do. He looked to see the three boys snickering in the hall. Dick looked odd among the two redheads. Bruce crinkled his eyebrows. Did all of his wards friends have that horrible hair color?


	33. A Little Fun With Lex

Roy groaned as he followed Ollie and Dinah into the ballroom of the hotel at Metropolis. This was apparently one of the most important dinners of the year and it was necessary for him to be there as Ollie’s new ward. Especially since one of the charities this ball would benefit was orphanages. Dinah seemed to realize what he was thinking and turned around to glare at him as he pulled at his color. This was going to be a long night.

Inside Roy was wincing at every single person he was introduced to. They were all such snobs. On the outside he was the perfect picture of politeness on threat of death by canary cry. He noticed Oliver and Dinah stiffen as a man walked over. Roy turned to face him and recognized him immediately.

“Oliver, I’m afraid I don’t recognize your company. It’s been quite a while hasn’t it?” asked Luthor.

“Yes, it has Lex,” Oliver agreed. “This is my lovely girlfriend Dinah Lance and my new ward Roy Harper.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Luthor,” Dinah offered.

“Always a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady,” Luthor said. “Queen is treating you all right I’m sure?”

Roy could tell how much Dinah really hated that comment as Luthor spent too long shaking her hand. “He’s perfect,” she replied.

“And Mr. Harper, how are you finding life with your new guardian?” Luthor asked all too politely.

“It’s good Mr. Luthor,” Roy answered. “Took a bit of getting used too.”

“Yes. Queen I’d like to talk to you about that technology that hit the company from your market recently,” Luthor said turning his back on Roy and Dinah.

“You’re talking about the sustainable energy device?” Oliver said.

“Of course,” Luthor agreed. “I never expected such an amazing piece of science to come from somewhere like Queen Inc.”

“We’ve had quite a lot in work,” Oliver explained. “That one of the best. We’re hoping to do a lot of good with it. It’s pretty advanced science, nothing I’ll pretend to understand.”

“Of course. Well I was hoping to broker a deal. LuthorCorp is interested in using it to power some new things we’re working on.”

“I’m not really looking to make any deals right now.”

“Can I ask why not?” asked Luthor coldly.

“Because he already has one.” A man approached them with a little boy by his side. Both had black hair and blue eyes though the boy was a bit darker toned. Their hair was gelled back and their suits were perfectly pressed.

“Wayne,” Luthor said harshly.

“Lex. I don’t believe you’ve met my ward. This is Dick Grayson.”

Luthor’s eyes traveled down to the little boy who beamed at him. “Nice to meet you Mr. Luthor. Why are you bald? I heard you had red hair. Red hair’s my favorite. Three of my best friends have red hair. If you had red hair you could be my friend too!”

Luthor looked appalled while Ollie and Bruce grinned. Dinah was giggling. Roy couldn’t help but laugh too. This kid almost was as curious as Wally and asked almost as many questions too.

Wayne looked down at his ward. “Mr. Luthor probably doesn’t want to make friends with everyone right now. He’s a very busy man.”

“But he was talking to Mr. Queen and said he wanted to make a deal with him. Friends make deals about how they play and things,” the kid asked innocently but Roy could see an impish grin in his eyes.

“This is a very important business deal and I’d ask that pesky children didn’t interrupt. It’s nothing that you could understand or ever will.”

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Roy said. This kid was around the same size as Robin and seemed to act a lot like Wally. He’d never let anyone talk to the kids he started to consider younger siblings like that.

“Control your ward Queen,” Luthor snarled.

“He has a name Lex,” Oliver replied.

“I don’t see why I should use either of these children’s names with the way they act. I don’t know how you brought children like _these_ into high society and didn’t teach them how to act,” Luthor said. “Of course I can’t expect much else from them seeing who they live with.”

All of the adults looked at Luthor harshly. Bruce spoke first. “Queen Inc. and Wayne Industries have had a partnership deal in the works for this project for a while. If you think insulting Roy and Dick will help you get a part of that you’re sorely wrong.”

Luthor turned red and stormed away. Ollie grinned. “Great now I can give Roy a proper introduction. Roy this is Bruce Wayne an old friend of mine and his ward Dick Grayson.”

“It’s nice to meet you Roy,” Bruce smiled turning on his socialite charm. “I hope Oliver didn’t fumble up as badly as I did with Dick at first.”

“I’m sure he did worse,” Roy grinned. “Luckily Dinah was there.”

“Yes. I’m not sure I could survive two weeks without Alfred,” Bruce admitted. “Dick why don’t you stay with Roy while I talk to Oliver and Dinah?”

“Sure,” Dick grinned turning to Roy. “Is this your first event?”

“Fourth.”

“It’s my 12th. I hate them all so Bruce lets me out of as many as he can,” Dick told him. “I can’t do anything fun in these suits.”

“Truest thing I ever heard,” Roy said. “What do you mean fun?”

“Gymnastics. I played twister in a suit once but it didn’t work well. You have to be so careful in these things,” Dick grimaced. “How old are you?”

“12. Why?”

“I’m seven. We’re some of the only kids so we’ll be the main suspects. We’ll need to be sneaky.”

“To do what?”

“Get Luthor back of course.”

Roy grinned. “What’s your plan?”

Robin pulled some things out of his suit pockets. “They’re stickers. Superman’s my favorite so I keep them everywhere. We just need to stick them on good ol’ Lexy. I think his behind is a good target. Then maybe we can give him Super symbol shoulder pads.”

“Won’t he notice if we stick something on him?” Roy asked.

“No. Bruce said we could leave early and I’m going to insist on giving my new friend a hug.”

Roy laughed seeing where he was going. “You sure you’re only seven? You’ve got some pretty good evil genius plans for someone that little.”

“I’m not the evil genius. That’s the guy we’re getting back at,” Dick laughed madly. Roy shushed him.

Dick looked up at him. “Do you have any ideas? Older people are supposed to be smarter.”

“I’m not that old,” Roy told him. “But yeah. It’ll be a bit harder. I think we need to do it all at once.”

“Tell me,” Dick demanded. They sat by the desert table planning for another hour before getting into an argument in front of Lex.

“Green Arrow is better. He doesn’t even need the powers Superman has and he takes care of all the little guys. Superman helps with world ending disasters.”

“Yeah but Superman could squeeze Green Arrow with his pinky. He helps everyone all the time. You’ve heard all those stories about fires he puts out and falling people he saved. Green Arrow can’t do everything he can but Superman can do just as much as Green Arrow,” argued Dick.

“He can’t shoot.”

“Everything else,” Dick argued. “He’s the best.”

“Green Arrow is,” Roy shot back.

“Superman.”

“Green Arrow.”

“Superman.”

“Green Arrow.”

“Superman.”

“Enough!” Lex howled. “Both of you stop this idiotic argument and silence your mouths or I swear I’ll never let you step foot in any respectful event again, no matter who you live with.”

“But we need to choose a winner still,” Roy said.

“Maybe he can help,” Dick suggested. “Who do you think Superman or Green Arrow?”

Lex was turning redder and redder. Ollie and Bruce rushed over.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked.

“We were just trying to choose who was better, Superman or Green Arrow,” Roy replied knowing his mentor would be happy to hear that. “We couldn’t decide so we asked Mr. Luthor.”

“I don’t think either of them are,” Luthor said. “Now leave my site.”

“We’ll leave soon. It’s time for Dick to get to bed anyway,” Bruce answered. “C’mon chum.”

“Bye Mr. Luthor,” Dick rushed forward and hugged the man’s shoulders. Bruce and Ollie exchanged surprised looks. Dick was an affectionate child but even he wouldn’t go and hug Luthor. He had to be planning something.

Luthor tried shoving Dick off but the child held tight. When Dick let go Luthor had stickers of Superman stuck on his shoulders. He turned around and stormed off and they could see the same stickers on both sides of his butt. Dick, Roy and Ollie were in peals of laughter. Dinah was smirking and Bruce though amused didn’t show it.

“C’mon Dick. We need to get back to the penthouse.”

“But Roy and I didn’t decide,” he complained.

“Green Arrow,” Oliver answered.

“No. Superman beats him easily,” Bruce said picking up Dick. “And maybe this is my Gothamite pride speaking but I think that Batman has them both under his thumb.”

Dinah snickered and Ollie looked at him open mouthed. Dick was giggling into Bruce’s shoulder leaving Roy confused. As Bruce carried him out Dick waved. “Bye Roy! I’ll see you to play again soon. Next time I’ll win for sure.”

Roy smiled but doubted he would see the little kid again anytime soon. He was pretty sure both their guardians would be hesitant to take them with them anywhere for a long while.

In the car to their penthouse Bruce turned to Dick. “That was risky.”

“It was worth it.”

“You had fun?”

“Yeah,” Dick said quietly.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’d be a lot more fun if Roy knew who I was. Wally too. They understand the secrets but if I don’t let them no who I am they’ll never understand me, or even trust me.”

Bruce sighed he had realized his ward was having issues with this but he hadn’t considered it to seriously besides a single thought. “I’ll think about it again but maybe you can tell them soon enough.”

Dick looked at him and beamed. “This was the best night ever.”

Alfred looked back at them from where he was driving. “I think you shall find it about to get even better. Master Clark is waiting for you on the roof. He needs your help with something.”

Bruce wanted to groan but couldn’t help his smile seeing the excitement of his ward as he ran to get into costume so he could tell Clark about his prank on Luthor and the rest of his evening.


	34. This Troll Has A Name

Though the ball they had attended in Metropolis had been during the last week of December it wasn’t until May that Dick was granted full permission to tell his friends who they were. By then a birthday and another anniversary had passed and e hadn’t seen Roy at another event as a civilian since but he, Wally and Robin had all seen each other at the cave at least twice a month now. They were a staple there that all the heroes were used too and Wally had slowly been adopting the term Uncle Ollie for Green Arrow as Roy had accidentally called Flash Uncle Barry once. Both made Dick happier than ever he was rubbing off on them.

Bruce was just happy Dick had other kids to talk to besides Barbara Gordon though the girl was at the manor at least twice a week. When he had told Alfred his decision to allow Dick to tell his friends his ID the butler had been ecstatic saying that the child didn’t have friends who understood like Bruce did but now he would. Robin had gotten dressed fast that day not even bothering to equip himself with extra things for his utility belt for training as he usually did.

“Does this mean I can finally go to Wally’s house now?” Dick asked bouncing around the room. “Or can he come here?”

“Yes,” Bruce said amused at his ward’s excitement. “But we’ll need to come up with an excuse for how you two met first.”

“Then we can say Roy met him when he had a playdate with me! Then we can all play together in civies!”

“I’m glad you understand the concept. There are still rules though.”

“I know. They can’t tell anyone and we can’t indicate in anyway who we are when together.”

“It also means if they get involved with their mentors in a case involving Dick Grayson they can’t show above average concern.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked already having a small idea.

“Wonder Woman and Flash already helped with your first kidnapping. There has already been two more attempts. I’m a known financer of the league so it makes sense they might help but not too much. Your friends have to understand that.”

Dick nodded. “Can we go now?”

“A few more things. This doesn’t give you permission to tell anyone else who you are. You can’t use names in the field and if something happens because of this you’re not stopping me from going after them.”

Dick laughed at the last one thinking Bruce’s overprotective nature was funny. “Thank you,” he said hugging Batman around the waist.

Batman nodded and Robin ran fro the Zeta-tube with his mentor following. On the other side in the mountain Roy and Wally were already playing as Wally tried to describe his latest science experiment to a very confused Roy. Hearing the Zeta-beam whir they ran forward to greet their friend. Or Wally did as Roy walked behind him. “Robin!”

Robin stood in front of Batman with a huge grin plastered on his face. Batman was smirking as the league looked at them both confused. Even for the bats this was strange behavior. Robin took a step forward. He peeled off his mask. “It’s Dick actually.”

The League all gaped unbelieving that Batman had finally allowed the kid to tell his friends. Roy made a choking noise and turned from pale to red. “You troll!” he said running to tackle the bird.

Wally just stood there looking confused. “What’s going on?”

“Robin finally told us who he is,” Roy explained pinning the younger boy on the floor and tickling him relentlessly. “And it turns out he’s a little evil troll who enjoys confusing me.”

“That’s because it’s easy,” Robin said between laughs as Roy tickled him harder.

“It is,” Wally agreed. “But that’s confusing me.”

Pushing Roy off with a gentle kick Robin stood up with a handspring looking straight at Wally with his deep blue eyes. He held out his hand for a shake. “Hi, you might have heard of me but my names Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick.”

Roy stood up and paled more looking at Batman. “Then he’s….”

“Yes,” Oliver laughed stepping forward. “He’s Bruce Wayne.”

“You’re rich?” Wally asked Robin. “Why do both of my best friends have to live with millionaires?”

Barry chuckled. “I don’t think that’s the important thing here.”

“No it’s not,” Roy said obviously not over the revelation. “Come on. We’re going to talk.”

He pulled Robin and Wally away into a room that had become their mountain clubhouse but most people just thought of as the den. He asked the younger boy harshly. “You knew the whole time didn’t you?”

“It’s not like that bothered you. You had fun that night,” Robin replied. “It was so much fun. I kept dropping hints and you didn’t even realize. Not that you realize when I pull any prank on you until later.”

“What are you talking about?” Wally asked.

“We had to go to this ball thing for rich people and Lex Luthor was there. Rob convinced me to pull a prank on him while we in our civilian IDs,” Roy explained.

“You didn’t,” Wally gasped. “Tell me the whole thing. How angry was he?”

“Furious. It was hilarious.”

Roy shook his head. “We can tell you about that later. I wanna hear more from ‘Dick’ here. You can tell us everything now right?”

He nodded. “It took a lot but Bruce finally agreed. There’s some rules of course meaning you guys can’t tell anyone or he’ll come after you and we need to be careful with using names in the field. But the good thing now is we can play outside the cave too, once we come up with an excuse for both of us knowing Wally.”

“So we can ask you questions and you can give us real answers?” Wally asked.

“Yeah,” shrugged Dick.

“So is Batman your dad?” Wally asked.

“You already know the answer,” Dick said accusingly.

“Yeah but you could have lied. Now I could just look you up and find out,” Wally grinned teasingly.

“Dick is Bruce’s ward,” Roy answered for him. “How long have you lived with him?”

“When I was six,” Dick replied. “Almost two years ago. I met him the first time a week and a half after my birthday.”

“You met him but he didn’t become your guardian,” Roy noticed. “Where did you leave before you lived with Bruce?”

“Technically I didn’t live anywhere,” Dick shrugged. “Well actually I lived in Juvie for almost three months.”

“You were in Juvie?” Wally and Roy asked at once.

Dick sighed. “I was orphaned the day after I met Bruce. My family were acrobats in Haly’s circus and we traveled all around the world. When we came to Gotham a criminal threatened the circus unless we gave him money but Pop Haley refused. He cut the strings of our act. They fell during the finale and I lost everyone. Mami, Tati, Aunt Karla and Johnny.”

He looked at Roy and Wally with sad eyes. “You would have liked Johnny. He was the best cousin ever.” Sighing he continued.

“Uncle Rick survived but he’s in a coma. If he wakes up he’ll be paralyzed. Because I’m Romani the social service lady pretended there was no place at any foster homes for me and I had to go live at Juvie. I wasn’t allowed to stay at the circus with my aunts, uncles and the rest of my family.”

“I thought you said they died?” Roy asked.

“The people related to me by blood did. But everyone at the circus was part of my family so they were treated that way. It’s the same with the League.”

Understanding dawned on Roy and Wally’s faces. “That’s why you call everyone here Uncle and Aunt?”

Dick nodded. “I spend three months in Juvie before Bruce got me. He had been there the night that my family fell. When he was little his parents were killed too. He knew how I felt and wanted to help me. I only found out he was Batman a long time later. He wouldn’t let me help him with anything but when I heard he was finding the criminal who killed my family I had to do something. I snuck out in my uniform from the circus with a costume mask and chased down Zucco. Bruce found me but I had to convince him to let me be Robin.”

“How did you?” Roy asked. Ollie had let him be Speedy with no hesistation.

“I kept going out and he realized he couldn’t stop me,” grinned Dick. “He started training me after that and a year later everyone knew about Robin.”

Roy and Wally exchanged glances. Wally was the one to ask. “We have a lot more questions but this is the most important. Can we see the Batcave?”

 

**Bonus:**

Robin proudly led his friends in. Both looked on with awe as he climbed his way to the top of the Dinosaur’s head. Roy looked at him confused. “Where do you get a giant T. Rex?”

Wally shook his head. “I don’t care as long as I can get more of these cookies,” he said with a mouthful.

Robin cackled and leapt down. “Don’t you want to drive the Batmobile?”


	35. Being Alone

Though they had play dates during the last month at both the manor and the Allen’s (Never at Oliver’s though. Yet.) the boys hadn’t been able to get the thing they really wanted. As school neared it’s end they only started to beg harder. Though Iris, Barry, Oliver and Dinah were all for it Bruce was hesitant. Dick had never spent the night away from home. It might be okay for Robin to miss patrol once but to miss his bed in the manor?

After a lecture from Alfred he agreed. A few days after school ended Dick packed up his stuff and zeta tubed to Central city. The second the door opened he didn’t even have time to greet Aunt Iris and was pulled inside by Wally who was already detailing all the things they would do. Bruce was disappointed when Dick didn’t say goodbye but left as Iris and Barry assured him again they would tell him if anything happened and they could take care of him too.

Roy arrived soon after Bruce left which was when the boys were called downstairs for a pizza dinner. Dick looked around confused. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He already left honey,” Iris said. “But you’ll see him again in the morning.”

Dick looked down inwardly scolding himself for not saying goodbye. Once they finished scarfing down their pizza they changed into PJs before coming back downstairs again to watch a movie. “We need a pillow fort!” Wally declared.

“What’s that?” Dick asked as Roy grinned and started to help Wally pull pillows off the couch.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You can’t have a sleepover and watch a movie without one dummy,” Roy teased. He pulled a cushion out from under where Dick was sitting sending the younger boy flying.

“Hey!”

“Stop fooling around and build!” Wally shouted at them.

In the Batcave Bruce watched through cameras he had planted as Dick giggled when Roy draped a blanket over him claiming he was a corner of their fort. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. “Master Bruce the young master seems fine. There is no need for you to watch.”

“I’m just worried Alfred.”

“That’s understandable. It’s his first night away from home since he moved in. But he is having found and Master Barry and Miss Iris are capable of taking care of anything that happens. They have a little boy living with them same as you do. Now stop this worrying and use this chance for some rest if you won’t go out on patrol.”

“You’re right,” Bruce sighed clicking the screen off. “It’s just that he didn’t even say goodbye.”

At the Allen’s the pillow fort had been finished and all the boys were in it with pieces of popcorn scattered around them and hot chocolate in front of them. Iris had turned on a movie, Star Wars, Wally had insisted. That managed to keep them quiet for a two hours as they watched until Wally got up to put their mugs away as the movie credits started and knocked the whole fort on top of Dick and Roy as he sat back down.

“Oops,” he grinned not feeling guilty at all for his clumsiness. He jumped on top of the pillow on both his friends backs flattening Dick and Roy on the floor. Dick and Roy exchanged glances. Roy smirked. “You know what this means doesn’t it?”

“What?” Dick asked.

“War,” Roy said getting up and sending Wally and the pillow off his back onto another pile of pillows. He picked a pillow up and Wally scrambled to do the same. Laughing Dick did the same. A pillow fight broke out with massive proportions of ninja moves, hiding, cackling, leaping, running and tackling.

By the end Dick had grabbed a blanket and tied it around his shoulders. It flew after him as he whacked Roy and Wally with pillows. Quickly the pillow fight turned into the boys chasing Dick around as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders and pretended to be Superman and Luthor/Metallo used Kryptonite pillows to chase him down. Laughing Dick leaped from chair to chair even flipping with the blanket cape behind him much like he did as Robin. At the end Roy had caught him and tackled him to the ground. That had resulted in a dog pile.

Iris walked in on the laughing boys and smiled. Then she coughed getting their attention. “Bedtime.”

“What?” came several cries.

“It’s so early. I always stay up so much later when on patrol with Ollie. Even if I didn’t go on patrol I’d go to sleep much later than these two. I’m almost a teenager!”

“It’s Dick’s first sleepover too,” Wally tried. “You have to stay up late at sleepovers.”

“Well I’m not sure if any of you had looked at the times but it’s 11:30. I hope that’s late enough,” Iris said. “I want you guys to get a little sleep.”

“Fine,” Wally grumbled going upstairs. Roy scowling did too.

Dick looked at Iris beaming. “Thanks for everything Aunt Iris. It was a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed. Good night Dick.”

“Good night Aunt Iris,” Dick said jumping up the stairs after his friends. They were already in their sleeping bags in Wally’s room.

“Are you ready?” Roy asked.

“TO go to sleep?” Dick asked.

“No,” Wally told him. “For scary stories. You need to do them on sleepovers.”

“Oh. Okay,” Dick said. “One second.”

“What you looking for?” Wally asked as Dick ruffled through his bag.

“My…” Dick looked around at his friends. Neither Wally or Roy had any toys or anything specials near them. Dick had heard a lot of kids declare stuffed animals stupid and babyish. In fact he’d seen Roy laugh at a kid in a movie they watched with one. Maybe Wally thought the same thing. He pushed Zitka further into his bag. “My toothbrush.”

“You already brushed,” Roy reminded him. “Story time. You start Wally.”

Wally told a story about a mad science experiment. The scientist had been experimenting with some chemicals but they had all gotten combined as they fell out a window and then lit on fire falling onto a passing wolf. The result was a werewolf like creature smarter than any animal and some humans. It hunted children with blue eyes, which Wally did not have but Dick and Roy did. The way he told it hadn’t been very scary.

Dick had been prodded to tell one next. With his background he didn’t have to think hard. He’d heard many scary stories growing up in the circus and told of a horrible act that people could only see when they were about to die. At the end even Roy was pale with fear from the story.

Roy went last with some horror stories Brave Bow had told him. They involved dancing bones and warnings and speaking animals. It was almost as scary as Dick’s to Wally but to Dick it was scarier. He knew the story he told was a lie. This one was a lot scarier. Finally at the end of Roy’s story Wally yawned. It was past midnight.

“Bedtime?” Wally asked Roy.

“I guess. We could use some sleep,” agreed the older redhead. Quickly the older two fell asleep leaving Dick alone in the darkness. The younger looked around scared wishing he could take out Zitka. He closed his eyes falling asleep terrified he wouldn’t make it through the night. Not much later Wally and Roy woke to screams.

Roy sat up ready for a fight. Wally looked around sleepily. “What’s happening?”

“It’s Dick,” Roy said scrambling out of his sleeping bag. Wally did the same. Roy tried to shake him awake but the boy just kept screaming. Roy turned to Wally. “Go get your Aunt and Uncle.”

Wally ran out and Barry returned with him a minute later. “Where’s Zitka?” Barry demanded.

“What?” Wally and Roy asked at once.

“There should be a stuffed Elephant in his bag,” Barry ordered. “Get it.”

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Wally asked.

“Bruce warned me about this. They fought scarecrow the other night and for a few nights after Dick tends to have nightmares if he was doused with fear gas. Unless Dick has Bruce or his toy he’ll have nightmares. Don’t worry he’ll wake up soon,” Barry said. “He’ll just sleep better with his stuffed animal.”

“What’s he even dreaming about?” Roy asked as Dick’s screams started to calm.

“My guess,” Barry said. “His parents and from what he’s saying Bruce and some of us too. All of it happening over and over again like that night.”

Wally and Roy fell silent as Dick’s screams did too. The younger boy sat up. “Why is everyone awake?”

“You had a nightmare, the aftermath of scarecrow’s fear gas,” Barry told him. “Luckily Bruce had a feeling that might happen and made sure I knew where to find Zitka.”

Dick blushed. “It’s fine I don’t need ZItka.”

Barry looked at him strangely. “I’ve babysat you before. You never sleep without Zitka.”

“I’m old enough not too,” Dick protested.

“Dick it’s okay,” Wally told him. “Wait. I didn’t want you and Roy to see. This is my Flash cat.” He drew out a plush cat in Flash outfits.

“I used to sleep with one until I moved in with Ollie,” Roy admitted. “A toy from my dad. It’s in my drawer now.”

“So you don’t think I’m babyish?”

“No way!” Wally declared as Roy shook his head. “One question though. Why Zitka?”

Dick grinned. “I never told you about my pet elephant. Well she was my best friend so my mom made me a toy so I could always sleep with her. Her name was Zitka,” Dick continued his story as they fell asleep.


	36. Odds Against Them

It was an evening in the middle of winter break that Batman and Robin heard. Barry had sped in on them eating dinner and pulled off his cowl. He was a deathly pale shade but immediately Bruce stood up. He knew that look. He had that look whenever something happened to Dick. "Dick go help Alfred."

"What? No! I wanna hear," Dick protested.

Bruce opened his mouth to reply but Barry beat him to it. "It's better if he hears this now too."

Dick looked at him curiously. Barry took a breath. "Wally found my notes from the night of the lightning strike. He recreated it in our garage. I've already gotten him to the hospital but they're not experts in this stuff."

"Is he okay?" Dick asked not waiting Barry to ask Bruce what he wanted too.

"I don't know the odds aren’t good," Barry said sadly. "We need to keep our fingers crossed."

"I'll make some calls. We'll need to find a way to keep the doctors out of this before they get suspicious just in case he starts showing symptoms of a speedster. Leslie can probably help," Bruce said. "We might need to move him too the mountain. Do you have any doctors you trust enough to tell?"

"Haven't had too before," Barry grimaced. "Speed healing."

"Leslie will do for now then. Call up Dr Midnight. He might be able to help. I'll arrange to get Wally to the mountain."

Barry nodded and sped out and Bruce turned to go the Batcave. Then he suddenly turned back to Dick. "I know you want to help but you need to be patient. We'll take care of Wally."

Dick nodded though Bruce knew he wanted to protest. Bruce looked at him once more before running down to the cave.

Wally woke two days after his accident completely wrapped in bandages showing no signs of super speed. He was kept on a strict bed rest as he slowly healed extremely disappointed that his experiment didn’t work. Dick was only allowed to visit a week after Wally woke. To both boys the whole experience was traumatizing, for Dick to see Wally like that and for Wally to have been hurt as he was.

Then two weeks after Wally’s accident when it became night and Dick and Bruce prepared for patrol in the cave. Both were walking toward the Batmobile when two streaks of light came in and blew everything around. Standing there were Wally and Barry.

Bruce pulled off his cowl as Barry did the same. “When?”

“I came home from work to see him speeding around. He just managed to figure out how to slow down his speech right before we ran over. He’s not having to much trouble learning.”

Dick figured out what was going on. He turned to Wally with wide eyes. “You got powers?”

“Yeah!” Wally cheered. “Isn’t it awesome?”

Dick looked at him confused as Wally hadn’t realized he was speed talking. Wally blushed realizing what had happened. “Sorry,” he said slowly. “I meant isn’t it awesome?”

“It is pretty cool,” admitted Dick.

“I got up and I was shaking like crazy with no more scratches or burns from the experiment,” Wally explained. “Barry taught me to slow down how I speak but he said I don’t need to learn a lot else.”

Meanwhile Bruce and Barry were speaking. “He wants to be my sidekick,” Barry explained.

“You don’t want to let him,” Bruce said.

“I can’t be responsible for him when I’m fighting the rogues. He’ll get hurt too. He’s not as fast as me, though he might be a little faster than Jay. He’ll slow me down and put everything at risk,” Barry explained in a harsh whisper.

“You should do it,” Bruce told him.

“What?”

“I said you should do it. That kid has dreamed of being your partner for a long time. He almost killed himself to do it. What’s to say he won’t do it again like Dick did, sneaking out to fight? And when the world needs heroes once we’re to old to continue or we can’t because of something worse don’t you want someone else to be able to protect Central City? Some one you can trust.”

Barry’s gaze became contemplative. Seeing he was getting somewhere Bruce continued. “I won’t lie to you and say he won’t be difficult. Dick’s annoying. He talks my ear off, he’s impulsive, gets into hard situations and has gotten kidnapped by more villians than I thought possible. But he keeps me grounded and focused. I have a reason to fight. I have someone to watch my back. He keeps me from crossing the line and he’s smart, makes me see things in a way I wouldn’t think of. It’ll be hard but you won’t regret it.”

Barry nodded. “C’mon Wally, it’s time to start training.”

Wally looked at Barry disbelivengly for a moment before Dick pushed him forward and then he ran forward. Then the two speedsters ran off.

It seemed like providence that Bruce had said those words two days later when Dick had been separated from Bruce on patrol. They’d been investigating some issues with Two-Face. The villain had been kidnapping people off the streets. As he liked to do things in pairs it was nearly identical people that disappeared each day. The just too excited 8-year-old had gone on ahead without Batman’s notice. Two-Face had stood with his gang in the middle of a warehouse guns aimed at several chained hostages. Robin dropped down into the shadows and sneaked over to try and untie one of them. One of the thugs spotted him. “Boss, we’ve got something.”

“It’s the Bat’s brat. Chain him up,” Two-Face ordered.

“Let these people go then you can take me,” Robin yelled.

“Let’s see if my coin agrees,” Two-Face said. He flipped the coin and caught it on the back of his hand. “Heads I let them go. Tails I kill them all.”

He lifted his hand and gave a half grin with his unburnt half of his mouth. “Tails. Shoot them all.”

Machine guns fired as at least five hostages fell their wide eyes still terrified leaving a traumatized eight-year-old to watch. Their blood started to pour onto the floor. Two-Face looked at Robin. “Luck wasn’t on your side today. Tie him up and take him.”

Robin felt something hit his head. Everything blacked out. The next thing he remembered was waking up on the floor of a cell, chains on each of his limbs and Two-Face standing over him. He held a coin in his hand leering down at Robin. “You ruined my gamble kid. The Bat didn’t even have enough respect to show up himself. So you’re going to help me teach him a lesson. Let’s see where we’ll start. Heads or tails?”

Robin didn’t answer. Two-Face flipped anyway. He looked at it and grinned. “Heads it is.”

Pulling his arm back he punched Robin’s face. He frowned as Robin held back a cry. “Hmm. It doesn’t look so nice with just one side being that beautiful purple black and blue. Let’s do the other.”

He hit Robin’s face on the other side. “That’s better. Makes you look more symmetrical.”

Robin spit some blood onto the floor. “So you mean I look a lot better than you?”

He earned a punch in the stomach for that. Then the coin appeared again. “Ready? Heads or Tails.”

The coin flipped landing on Harvey’s hand to be shoved in front of Robin’s hand as he uncapped it. “Tails. I’m lucky today.”

Two-Face picked up a baseball bat and hit Robin’s legs. The kid could already feel it bruising. Two-Face continued his sick game for two hours only ending when Robin’s nose and leg had been broken. But Robin knew he’d be back later.

In excruciating pain as his skin blossomed with new bruises and he tried to breath through the blood Robin drifted of to a torture sleep only to be woken again with a coin flipping and the soft saying of ‘heads or tails.’

Batman didn’t return home in the morning as he usually did having noticed Dick had disappeared and so had the trail on Two-Face. He’d managed to find the warehouse full of bodies that were now full of bullet holes and a coin on the floor along with all the chains. He could already tell Robin had rushed in without him and Two-face still had him.

Batman searched through the entire day for his partner unable to find any hint of him through the city and hearing no answer over the comms. He didn’t answer to any of the leaguers who had tried to call him worriedly and when Superman had shown up to help he drew out the box of Kryptonite ready to open it so the man would allow him to find his son.

Robin had no inkling of the time that passed only the amount of times that Two-Face had come to visit him in the small cell. On the tenth time he closed his eyes as Two Face punched his stomach again and his ribs cracked more. He took a pained breath and felt himself fade as he tried to breath again. As his eyes closed he saw something descend out of the darkness and rip the bat out of Two-Face’s hands. And Robin smiled knowing he was safe.

Batman looked around him when Two-Face was knocked out and found Robin strapped down to a bed. Cutting the restraints he took in his partner, his ward. Robin’s legs were splayed out oddly. His face was bloody and the rest of his body wasn’t much better. He held his fingers out for a pulse and found one but there wasn’t a lot of breathing. Robin was fading and fast. Calling the Batmobile and Alfred at once Batman carefully carried Robin out so he could be tended too.


	37. Losing Robin

Dick stayed unconscious for two days after and Bruce left his bedside for only an hour altogether though Alfred tried to persuade him to do so more often. As Alfred changed the IV and tended to some new bandages Bruce looked up. “I’m grounding him. I can’t let him be Robin anymore.”

Alfred turned to look at him. “Master Bruce I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t think you should do that.”

“Of course I should! He’s gotten hurt worse than I thought. He almost died Alfred. Leslie said if I came a minute later he would have. I can’t lose him.”

“Master Dick is a smart child. He’ll have learned from this and won’t do it again. Every child falls, but they get back up and walk more carefully so they won’t fall again.”

“But what if he does? And don’t say he wont because he obviously will.”

“Yes but I believe more harm will come from grounding him than not.”

That was when Bruce got up for the first time and the last for those two days. “I’m going to get something to eat. Tell me if anything changes Alfred.”

Nothing changed for another 34 hours when Dick finally opened his eyes again. The healing process after that was hard. He knew he was safe but still flinched when someone reached out to touch him. He couldn’t get out of bed to do his acrobatics and Bruce hadn’t even had the heart to bring up grounding Robin just yet knowing that Dick was already in so much pain. Leaguers came in and out visiting the kid and asking how he was. Wally and Roy were frequent visitors. They helped relieve some of the boredom of being on bedrest for the rest of his winter break.

Officially when school started again Dick was said to have injured himself on a ski trip with Bruce which invited the Gordon’s to visit as well. Still the child was bored out of his mind unable to train or move having at least two weeks of bed rest left. So knowing he planned to ground Robin from being on the streets anyway he offered to teach him other things that Robin could do from the safety of the cave and still help Batman. Besides the detective skills, languages, observations and etc. Robin was given a laptop and Bruce slowly started to teach him about computers.

The numbers easily fell into place, coding easy enough to learn for Dick, as easy as any spoken language he had learnt traveling or practicing with Bruce. He had always had a knack for math but coding was different, hacking the same. Within a week Dick had mastered understanding binary so he started on other computer languages. Bruce had made it seem like a game and he was given the practice of hacking the GCPD as his first test. It had been easier than any mission to him and he finished within an hour and a half without setting off alarms.

By the end of his three and a half week bed rest Dick had started his way into the first firewalls of the pentagon. It was a handy skill that he knew he’d easily be able to use as Robin. Which was why, as he slowly got used to moving again, and then training, it came as a huge shock when Bruce told him.

“You can’t be Robin anymore.”

Dick stared at him blankly. “I don’t understand.”

“I mean I can’t let you help me in the streets anymore. You won’t be fighting anyone.”

“What?” Dick shouted. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll get hurt again. And I can’t let that happen,” Bruce said stubbornly. “You’re a child Dick. You don’t have powers or super healing like Wally.”

“Kid Flash,” Dick corrected thinking of his newly debuted friend.

“Fine. Kid Flash,” Bruce groaned at the stupid name. “You don’t have powers, you’re young and Gotham is the harshest city. You shouldn’t be fighting here. You shouldn’t have too. You almost got killed because of it.”

“ _Almost_ Bruce,” Dick said seriously using his guardians first name.

“It doesn’t matter. You won’t be putting on that suit again.”

“You can’t stop me from it,” Dick protested. “You’ve never been able to stop me from it and never will be. I’m good at this. You know that. I’ve taken out Penguin, Scarecrow, Clayface, Mad Hatter and a lot of others. I help people. I need to help people Bruce. You can’t stop me from doing that.”

“You can help them in other ways.”

“Other ways will never be as good as being Robin. That’s the way I can help you,” Dick said earnestly gazing right into Bruce’s eyes.

“You can help me by staying safe.”

“I am safe. I will be safe. Because you’ll keep me that way. Please Bruce. I need to be Robin.”

“No.”

Dick’s face fell. Still limping slightly he walked up the stairs. “Good night Bruce. I’m sorry.”

Bruce paid no mind and dawned the cowl to head out for patrol for the night. He was in the middle of dropping off a crook at the GCPD’s doorstep that Alfred called. “Master Bruce, Master Dick is missing.”

Bruce paled. He knew this would happen. He should have known this would happen. “Trace him.”

“His coordinates show him not to be in Gotham. They’re not moving but he seems to have gotten rid of his tracer in Metropolis.”

Bruce groaned. Of all the people to run too why did Dick have to choose Clark. He raised his hand to his comm and replied to Alfred. “I’m on my way to the Zeta Alfred. I’ll comm Clark and let him know.”

Clark was fast to answer as always. Even though Bruce couldn’t see his face he could tell exactly what was going through the alien’s mind. His voice could say everything. “Bruce you’re looking for Dick I guess.”

“You have him?”

“He showed up limping at my apartment not too long ago. He’s asleep on the couch now but I heard what happened.”

“Then you know I’m right.”

“Not this time,” Clark said. “Bruce I understand where you’re coming from in this. It’s a good thought and from a good place. But I don’t think it’s the right choice. You need him to be Robin. Everyone does. He’s already changed the whole world in just two years.”

“He’s going to get himself killed Clark,” growled Batman landing in front of the Zeta-tube.

“He won’t,” Clark assured. “He’s too good. This was a mistake he won’t make again. Honestly Bruce you know better than anyone how skilled he is. He’s been training with the whole league for more than a year. I have no doubt he’ll be able to beat all of us soon.”

Bruce smirked not doubting it before remembering himself. “I can’t let him continue.”

“You have too. Being on bedrest for as long as he had is already hurting him. Taking Robin away is destroying him. Bruce I’ve never seen Dick look so broken and I can’t….”

That’s when Bruce hurt crying accompanied by shouts and screaming come over the comm. It was another nightmare. Two-Face replacing all the horrible ones about his parents deaths. Bruce had been having them as well. “I’m coming to get him Clark.”

Clark took a minute to answer. “He’s fine now. But you should let him stay here a bit longer. I’ll see you tomorrow Bruce.”

Bruce growled angrily throwing his comm down on the rooftop before grappling away towards the manner. He stayed awake all night worrying and waiting to hear from Dick. Nothing came.

The next morning Clark Kent heard a knock at the door and got up from the table where Dick Grayson was eating pancakes next to him. He opened the door to see Bruce Wayne who nodded at him sadly. Clark stepped aside. Dick looked up to see who was there and stood up ready to run. Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. “Please Dick. Don’t.”

“You can’t tell me what to do Bruce.”

“Maybe not all the time,” Bruce replied stepping forward. “But that’s my job even if I give you the wrong orders sometimes.”

Dick paused. Bruce took the chance and continued stepping closer to his ward. “I’m so sorry Dick. You were right. You need to be Robin, I need you to be. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“You already keep me safe,” Dick repeated.

“Not enough,” Bruce told him.

“That was my fault,” Dick told him. “I was stupid.”

Bruce laughed through the tears welling through his eyes. He wouldn’t cry he vowed. “You’ve never been anything close to stupid. Impulsive is better.”

“I’m sorry Bruce,” Dick cried moving forward to hug his guardian.

Bruce lifted the boy into his arms cradling him closely. “You never need to apologize Dick. This is my fault. I hope you can forgive me enough to come home.”

“I think I can,” Dick sniffled. “But can I finish my pancakes first?”


	38. A New Space

By the time Robin was fully off of bed rest and allowed out on patrol again it was March meaning his birthday and the anniversary of his parents death was arriving. The nightmares of two-face were quickly replaced with nightmares of them falling along with Bruce, the League, Wally, Roy and Barbara. Dick was grounded from Robin again when he turned nine and wasn't allowed to patrol again until that May.

 

Now the villians started to fear Robin almost as much as Batman. He'd gotten better and could take down most of them along his mentor without causing trouble. He'd faced most of Gotham's big bads except for the Joker and a few assassins. It wasn't surprising to him when Batman sent him in one night so he could go chase down Joker.

 

Alfred had sent him out of the house the following morning and he spent the day with the Gordons on one of Jim's rare days off. He arrived home after dinner and immediately ran down to the cave after greeting Alfred ready to change into costume. Instead of being greeted by a working Bruce the whole League was standing around with troubled faces. "What happened?"

"Joker," Superman replied. "He teamed up with some Shadows and they infiltrated Mt Justice. No one was there at the time. Thank Rao."

"They'll be here often until we work out a new headquarters," explained Batman. "It'll be temporary but we'll have to use the Batcave or the Fortress of Solitude."

"Where will your new headquarters be?" Robin asked curiously.

"The UN has offered us a space in DC. It'd be too public though. We're thinking of about using that place as a press cover and a farce for the public," explained Flash who's leg was vibrating as Hawkwoman glared in annoyance.

"So you'd need somewhere harder to get too?" Robin asked as he stood in the center of the League.

"Exactly. It's have to be secretive too. There's not a lot of places on Earth like that," Superman told him. Robin looked at him like he was an idiot.

"So don't have it on Earth."

The whole League turned to look down at the young protégée. Batman stepped forward and Robin looked up determined as his mentor opened his mouth. "Explain."

"Somewhere not on earth. You'd need somewhere close enough so that rules out the moon and other planets. You should build a spaceship. You and Ollie have enough money to build it."

"We do," Green Arrow laughed. "But a satellite like that is a lot of cutting edge tech."

"He's right though," Wonder Woman mused. "It could be to our advantage. We'd let a few people know about it. In the UN or other diplomats we can trust. We'd use it to be the first wall against any invasion and to see all over the world."

"She's right. This way we're not based solely in one county either," Flash agreed.

"We'd need to make the plans first," Batman growled. "And add new things for space travel to the Zeta Beam."

"It should not be too difficult. A satellite would be right outside the atmosphere," Martian Manhunter nodded.

“Fine. Until then there’s no monitor duty or any sort of meetings unless we call one for emergency reasons,” Batman said harshly. “Dismissed.”

It didn’t take long for all the Leaguers to leave. None of them wanted to stay in that cave very long. Robin looked up at Batman. “Are we patrolling?”

“Not now. I need to work on this,” he gestured to the blueprints he was laying out on the table in front of him with other tools.

“Can I help?” Robin asked curiously pushing himself onto the table before Batman grabbed him around the waist and put him back on the floor.

“It was your idea. Do you know how blueprints work?” Batman asked.

Robin shook his head. Batman groaned. Why’d he even agree to this? He looked at Robin sternly. “Just watch.”

Robin nodded astutely pulling his chair closer and closer to Batman.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman finished his blueprints by the end of the month. It was already well known that Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were two of the League’s biggest funders. Employees didn’t ask a lot of questions when they started what they heard was a new research satellite. Diana Prince, Themiscyira’s main diplomat, and not so secretly Wonder Woman, went in for talks with the UN to explain the satellite to a specific few and how it could be to their advantage.

It was slowly assembled with help from the League and had the top computers. Robin had been watching over Batman’s shoulder the whole time and hadn’t been scared to point out flaws in the coding and to include some tricks and ideas of his own. Though the League didn’t talk about it all of them acknowledged that a lot of the satellite was Robin’s idea. Though he was only nine the child had already crossed the threshold for genius and heroics. Not that any of them could say anything about it. The Watchtower launched that November as an unknowing Wally celebrated his eleventh birthday beside his best friends nine-year-old Dick and Fourteen-year-old Roy.


	39. Jingle Bells

The streets of Gotham went up in flames as Joker tossed bombs out of his car as he stood looking out the sunroof. Snow fell serenely amidst the chaos making the streets icy and slippery. Joker wacked one of his goons with a candy cane as they drove when he spotted who was following them.

“I’m so happy!” he cackled. “Batsy’s finally here to join in on the seasonal spirit with me.” As he spoke he flung another present shaped bomb filled with joker gas through someone’s apartment window. His terrifying grin grew wider as maniacal laughter flooded out of the building.

In the Batmobile Robin turned to Batman. “What’s going to happen to all those people?”

“Lucius Fox is working on an antidote to distribute through the air. He’s in Wayne Enterprises now,” Batman told him. “Our job is to catch Joker.”

As if sensing he was being spoken about Joker laughed even harder. He kicked his clownish thug out of the driver’s seat and took his place. “If you wanna get work done you got to do it your self.”

The other thug looked frightened when suddenly Joker’s candy cane exploded and rocketed him. Joker laughed madly as Robin looked at Batman who nodded. A silent _be careful._

The top of the Batmobile opened up as Robin climbed onto the top and leapt into the air letting loose his grappling hook mid flip and catching the thug by the shirt. With unbelievable strength for a nine year old he slowed their fall before chaining the thug to a light pole. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop he followed the Batmobile and Joker’s garish purple car.

Joker was looking up at him and laughing. “Oh! It’s the birdie! What a great Christmas present.”

He pulled out two more red and green guns. Then looked at them closely putting them next to his face. “What do you think Bats?” he asked. “Do they clash with my hair and lipstick?”

He laughed maniacally as he jumped out of the crashing car as it exploded and took aim at Robin who was nearing them. Batman jumped out of the car and Robin flipped out of the way of the first bullets landing next to him. Joker cooed. “Oh, look at him. This is your little brat batsy? Why hasn’t he been allowed to meet his dear old Uncle J yet?”

Joker reached out to pinch Robin’s cheeks, a knife not so discreetly concealed in his hand. Batman stood in front of his partner. Joker mock pouted. “C’mon Batsy. That’s no fun. You’ve got to let the kid live a little. I bet he doesn’t even know what Christmas is!”

“Where’s the rest of the gas Joker?” Batman growled.

“Not until I hear from Bird boy. I mean what kind of name is Robin anyway? What bat has a bird with it?” Joker mused. “Not a sane one.”

“Says the man who _is_ insane,” Robin scowled.

“Oh, the boy blunder speaks!” Joker cackled. “Are you sure that you’re Batsy’s sidekick? Too bright and colorful. Might do better helping me.”

“I’m sure,” Robin said.

“He’s sure,” Batman said too.

“Oh that is just too cute,” Joker grinned. “Here Birdie. Just to make sure you get some gifts this Christmas. I’m sure Batman’s not so giving.”

He tossed a present in the air and Joker gas rained down on Robin. He fell to the ground coughing as his scowl turned into a smile and then a hectic laugh. Joker laughed too. “You’ve got a beautiful laugh boy blunder.”

Joker climbed into a nearby car and the engine turned on obviously hotwired. Batman knelt over Robin to worried to chase after Joker. He held a hand to his ear. “Lucius where are you on that antidote?”

_“Almost done Bruce. I’m putting it in now.”_

“Hurry,” Batman ordered.

Joker was yelling as he drove away. “Jingle Bells. Batman Smells. Robin laid an egg. The Batmobile lost it’s wheel and Joker got away hey-hey-hey!”

Robin’s cackling laughter got louder and louder as he tried to catch his breath. Joker turned the corner when the air of the city turned from Joker Gas’s toxic green to a pale blue as the antidote spread through the air. Robin inhaled it and slowly stopped twitching. Batman picked him up in a cradled position and looked at the wrecked Batmobile before grappling away to WE where he had another hideout and medbay waiting and he knew Alfred was sure to be at soon.

Robin woke late that Christmas morning with his throat still hurting now that they were back in the manor. Bruce was waiting by his bedside. Dick looked at him confused. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon. You’re fine now. Though your throat seems to be hurting,” Bruce said as he looked at the boy noting his scratchy voice. “You can go back to sleep if you want too—”

“Are you kidding? It’s present time!” Dick yelped running out of bed and down the stairs.

The whole event was wiped from his mind until two days later when he was at yet another charity ball. He and Babs were waiting at the desert table for Bruce and Jim to finish up talking to some stuffy socialites when some younger kids from school passed them. “ _Jingle bells. Batman smells. Robin laid—”_

“What’s he singing?” Dick demanded.

Babs raised an eyebrow at him. “Everyone is singing it. I mean I know the Joker started it but it’s actually really funny.”

“It’s not.”

“It is,” said the kid who’d been singing. “People have added more verses and made videos. It’s hilarious.”

“It’s sad,” Dick scowled. Bruce and Jim were walking over and Dick stopped closing his mouth as he was about to say more when his guardian raised an eyebrow at him.

As they left in the car with Alfred that evening Dick continued to complain. “Joker came up with that. It’s a gross song. No one should sing it. Everyone’s going to be making fun of me forever.”

“They don’t know it’s you,” Bruce reminded him. “You can’t let them know.”

“It’ll die down Master Dick,” Alfred assured. “Now would you like some more of that Christmas pudding?”

Dick nodded forgetting the whole thing anticipating some more of Alfred’s desserts. Unfortunately when they got back the desert had been finished off by two waiting speedsters. Wally grinned madly. “Hey Robin, can I see the egg you laid?”

“Not funny. You ate my desert too.”

“Sorry,” Wally shrugged. “I was hungry.”

“Why are you here?” Bruce demanded.

“Trickster decided to run over here and maybe try to learn some things from Joker,” Barry told him. “They’re already gone from Arkham.”

“Is he talking about their minds?” asked Wally joking to Dick who laughed.

Dick’s laugh was harsh. It wasn’t his usual adorable giggle but a haunting cackles similar to the laugh he made under the gas a few days ago. Everyone turned to look at him and he stopped laughing. He uncovered his mouth with his hand and turned to Bruce. “More gas?”

“Maybe a side effect,” Batman said. “Alfred will run tests while we go get Trickster and Joker. Kid Flash stay and keep him company.”

Wally pouted but didn’t argue as the two heroes left. Alfred ushered Dick over to the med table as he started to run tests as Wally tried to make his friend laugh again. Of course Dick was refusing the whole time. Joker’s song wasn’t going away and it looked like the laugh wouldn’t either.


	40. A New Bat in the Belfry

**February Year 2008**

**Almost 4 Years since the night at Haley’s Circus**

**Robin is 9**

**Barbara is 10**

**Batman is 27**

Unlike’s Dick laugh the song and Joker never really went away. That winter Joker continued to spread havoc as Batman failed to capture him. Every night Batman and Robin were out on the foggy and harsh streets of Gotham stopping Joker from another shooting, gassing, beating, kidnapping and terrorizing the citizens of their city. Dick returned to school exhausted unlike his peers who had rosy cheeks and fresh perspective’s after their Christmas breaks.

The only other child who seemed to be exhausted was Barbara but she refused to explain why when asked. Everyone just assumed she was worrying about her dad as he ran out every night to help stop another of Joker’s horrific nights on the town. But as the first two weeks passed and the bags under her eyes disappeared but the same harsh tired and haunted look stayed with Barbara her best friend knew none of that was the real case. As they rode into Gotham one night he started to explain to Bruce.

“Something is up with Babs. Everyone says she’s acting different because she’s worrying about her dad but that’s not it.”

“It’s a reasonable explanation. Jim Gordon is always working. Maybe Barbara is just realizing more of what that means.”

“No. I’m telling you that’s not it,” Dick protested. “I’m worried about her.”

“You can worry about her later. You need to focus now,” Bruce ordered.

“What did Joker do this time?”

“All of Gotham’s junkies and drug addicts won’t be getting their usual high tonight. Just a good laugh.”

Dick scowled. “I thought we always stopped drug dealers and crazy addicts. Why are we saving them?”

“They’re still people. They might have a chance one day and if we can give them that extra day we need too,” Batman explained. “Gotham’s piers should have the first of the shipments we need to get too, and the dealers we need to track down the rest.”

He pulled into an alleyway and he and Robin dissolved into the shadows as they headed toward the rooftops. Robin’s black cape concealed his bright colors as he twirled through the air following the black shape only he knew to be there. Robin’s cackle left a haunting trail behind him as he soared through the air ignoring the aggravated glare Batman gave him for possibly giving them away.

Landing in the shadow of a cargo ship’s crate Batman and Robin stood silently together watching someone scramble off the floor. Seconds later Batman had the terrified man by the collar as Robin stood behind him. Robin deduced what Batman had seconds later. “Where is it?”

“I already told her. That other one. You guys keep multiplying.”

“Who?” Robin asked but quickly shut up under Batman’s glare.

“There is no one else,” Batman growled. “Whoever you told isn’t someone I know. Everything. Now!”

Whimpering the man picked himself up from where he had been thrown on the floor. He looked up at Batman terrified blubbering as the answers fell from his lips. “I told the girl. The one in the batsuit. I laughed at her. Didn’t think she was anything. She’s only a bit taller than him,” he pointed at Robin.

Robin’s eyes were growing wider as the criminal continued. “She beat me up easy. I told her where everything was. The dropping points in Crime Alley and all my clients.”

“Tell me,” Batman ordered as Robin discreetly hit a button on his belt to record it all. The man continued to cry as he squealed the list of names and addresses in Crime Alley. He was left cuffed to a crate as police siren’s approached Batman and Robin already long gone.

The whole ride to Crime Alley Robin wouldn’t shut up, which wasn’t that unusual. Bouncing in his seat his mouth kept moving as Batman continued to look straight forward. “Who do you think she is? Do you know?”

“She’s some civilian messing in things she shouldn’t. She’s going to get hurt. That’s your mission tonight. Stop her while I stop the Joker,” Batman ordered as they split ways on the rooftop.

Robin nodded taking the last of the addresses and names from Batman hoping that just maybe this Batgirl was there. He arrived outside 45 Qruell St. to hear the last of a dying laughter and pleading. He walked in on a woman on the couch with a needle in her arm and wide laughing eyes and a cruel haunting and taunting grin on her face. Standing next to her was a girl in a simple bat costume. Robin could tell there was already Kevlar in it but it needed a lot more. What caught his attention was her hair. The familiar flame red. Why was it always redheads?

"Catherine Todd?"

The girl spun to look at him with a fierce look on her face and that was when he knew for sure. She was the only one to look at him like that and for a second he thought she knew too. It was instinctive he realized as she started to talk. She didn't know I'm her mind but deep down.

"You're too late. I tried to help her. But she just kept laughing and laughing until she died. They all had that smile. It's like he marks them."

"I'm sorry you had to see that but this job is better left to Batman and I. We're the pros. You're going to get yourself hurt. Or worse killed," Robin said stepping forward pointing to the side at the dead woman. "Like her."

"You're not a professional. I'm probably even more qualified than you," she argued. "And I had an antidote. I made them in a lab with the recipe you and Batman used. I was too late though. For all except her. But it didn't work."

"If you were a professional," Robin argued. "You would know that Joker changes his formula. So we always need to change ours."

"Robin's right," Batman said appearing from nowhere. He had realized her identity right away as well. Just from Dick's body language. "She would have died anyway. Those drugs were killing her. The Joker venom just sped it up and mixed together their toxicity is deadly. Almost as much as this job is to a girl like you."

"You can't stop me," she argued. "I've helped people. I've stopped thieves and muggers and all types of bad guys."

"You've endangered yourself. Jim will be very disappointed," Batman said.

"You can't tell him," she yelled.

"We will need to if you don't stop this," Robin told her. "Goodnight."

He swing out the window followed by Batman with a red faced Batgirl heading the opposite way. None of them noticed the apartment door open as they left. None of them heard the cries for 'Mama.' Or saw Jason Todd kiss his mother goodbye, pack his stuff and disappear into Gotham's Alleyways.

"You caught him right?" Dick asked back in the cave. 

"If I did it's not for long," Bruce replied. "I managed to get some of the others too a hospital in time. And we tracked down the rest."

"I can't believe Babs didn't tell me!" Duck said after a moment of silence. Bruce raised an eyebrow. Dick groaned. "That's not fair. I don't tell her because you wouldn't let. Maybe if she told me I could have talked her out of it."

"She's stubborn. And smart. She's already been doing this for a while. Been using her dad's logins to erase her tracks. But she'll stop now," Bruce said. "Get some sleep. We have another villain responsible for all of this. These were Bane's shipments."

 

_______________________________

 

Though it seemed Bane was still running his operation in Gotham he was nowhere in the city. Batman and Robin spent their nights busting up his drug trade and hoping to lure him there. As they did reports of the _Batgirl_ became more and more common. Dick went to school every morning to see Barbara but not be able to tell her to stop or how worried he was about her every night.

Instead he and Batman continued to tell her to stop. She just looked at them and went off to help another. Batman still didn’t tell Jim Gordon though Dick didn’t know why. Instead he kept the threat hanging.

Then finally Bane arrived in the city. Batman and Robin stood side by side as Bane grew bigger and bigger enhanced by his venom. The crates of drugs were stacked behind him just waiting to be shipped off. Robin moved fast disappearing into the shadow’s as Bane charged like a bull at Batman who skillfully evaded him. On the ceiling rafters one voice whispered to Robin. “So what’s the plan?”

“For you to go home Barbara. This is dangerous. If you get hurt your dad will be so upset.”

“Which is why I won’t get hurt,” she promised.

“Just go home,” Robin pleaded. “I need to help Batman.” As he said that Barbara watched as Robin dropped down from the ceiling and onto Bane’s back as he stood back up from where Batman had just kicked him. Robin slashed one of Bane’s tubes with a batarang but the man slammed backwards into a wall and knocked Robin out as his other hand reached forward to grab Batman’s neck.

Batgirl took her chance. Dropping down like Robin she kicked Bane’s arm and he let Batman free. Standing by Batman’s side she analyzed the scene seeing the semi-conscious Robin by the crates. Bane laughed. “You got a chica now too?”

“She’s not supposed to be here,” Batman growled at her.

“You need my help,” she shot back. Batman ignored her and continued to fight Bane.

As the two large men continued to fight Batgirl watched. Just waiting for the perfect moment. She always thought before taking action. But she couldn’t do that anymore. Batman had maneuvered Bane towards the crates and Robin. As he got back up he picked up the small boy.Bane just laughed charging for her.

She had to move. Using a move she had seen Robin use before on TV and practiced on the pole vault. With her hands she backsprung off of Bane’s back grabbing the next tube and cutting it. Bane staggered letting go of Robin who she pulled out of the way.

As Batman dealt the final punch and set a detonator on the crates she grappled out with Robin hanging on Batman wasn’t far behind. Clearly concussed the boy looked up at her and gave a weak smile. “Babs.”

Behind her cowl her eyes widened. She placed him down on the rooftop as Batman landed beside them. “I told you to go home.”

“I saved him. I helped you, and I know you won’t tell my dad anyway.”

“I can pull you over to the GCPD right now,” Batman threatened.

“But you won’t,” she said. “Because Dick needs some attention for that concussion.”

Robin looked at her incredulously catching on a second after Batman still just a bit woozy. Batman glared down at her and though she was terrified she stood tall. Robin yelped, “You knew?”

“I just figured it out,” she shrugged. “You’re the only one who calls me Babs.”

“That wasn’t your only clue,” Batman said to her.

“No. I put it together. I’ve helped my dad solve more cases than he would like to admit,” she told them.

“You do understand this isn’t a game Barbara,” Robin said.

“Of course I do. But I’m not stopping. Dad won’t let me become a cop. He’s too over protective. And Gotham needs my help. I’m the youngest black belt in my studio. I’m smart and determined. I can help cover for Dick and you know you can trust me,” she said.

Robin turned to Batman with a pleading gaze. He sighed. What was with the redheads? But the girl was good. She had potential and she obviously wouldn’t stop when he ordered her too. And know she knew who they were.

“You can continue,” he said. Both children erupted into cheers but he noticed Dick’s wince.

“But you’ll need a better suit. And equipment. Training is mandatory and there will be a lot expected of you before you can fight another huge villain like Bane again. Batgirl will not be seen out on the streets unless I say so. And you are never to tell anyone about this.”

With a determined look in her eyes she nodded. That was when Bruce realized he was never getting rid of this girl. She was a fighter. And determined to be one of them. He’d just added another member to their heroic family.


	41. Broken Family

**Gotham**

**May**

**Year 2008**

**Robin is 10**

**Batman is 28**

 

Robin stood facing Green Arrow as the Watchtower’s training floor lit up around them. Black Canary was watching closely along with several other heroes. In fact most of the League was there except for some new members. And except for Batman. The Dark Knight hadn’t been up to the watchtower in a while, at least not for more than five minutes. Robin however had been showing up to train more and more often.

They started on opposite sides. Green Arrow had his bow at the ready aimed at Robin. Robin was looking at him observing and waiting to choose his next move. Green Arrow moved first quickly releasing a foam arrow. But Robin had already leaped flipping through the air and landing in a crouch on the ground. The foam arrow hissed as it hit the floor and exploded far away from the boy wonder.

Green Arrow reloaded fast. He knocked some of his duller arrows and fired all three at Robin. Robin dodged two quickly cartwheeling through them. As the last one almost hit him he pulled out his new favorite weapon. Two escrima sticks were on his legs and he flipped one in front of the arrow which snapped in half. Several gasps were heard around the League. No one noticed the Zeta tube light up and another man step in to watch.

Robin twisted his two escrima sticks together into a bo staff and used it as a vaulting pole to leap over Green Arrow’s head as more arrows were fired. All of them were knocked out of the way. Robin landed right behind him and Green Arrow held his bow in a defensive position ready to fight one on one.

Robin attacked first twirling his bo staff. Green Arrow blocked and pushed Robin back. Instead of falling he made a it a back hand spring arching his body so as his legs moved back he kicked Green Arrow in the gut. Now off-balance the archer let down his defence for just a moment. The bow dropped it’s defense just enough from in front of him that Robin could get under it. He jumped onto Arrow’s shoulder’s flipping over them and grabbing them while he was upside down. He landed on his feet and his momentum brought Green Arrow down to the floor.

Robin held the tip of his Bo staff to Green Arrow’s chest as he stood over him triumphantly. Even before the computer announced it the winner was clear. Around him the adult’s eyes widened. The heroes turned to look at the ten-year-old who had beaten a leaguer.

Batman stepped out of the shadows. Robin stood at attention ignoring the other leaders. His bo staff snapped to his side. Batman looked down at him with no sign of approval. “You’ve gotten better at finding openings.”

It was no compliment. Just a note. Robin just shrugged. Batman glowered down at Green Arrow who was brushing himself off. “Work on your defense Arrow. A ten-year-old beat you,” Batman said brusquely before turning back to his partner. “Robin we need to go home. Talia’s waiting.”

With that Batman turned around and left. Green Arrow looked down at Robin and offered his hand. He smiled and said what Batman hadn’t. “Good job kid.”

Robin shook his offered hand letting Green Arrow leave with the laughing Black Canary. That’s when he noticed most of the other Leaguers had already left almost as soon as Batman came in. Superman and Wonder Woman were the only ones there. Both walked over to stand next to Robin.

“Who’s Talia?” Superman asked.

“Bruce’s new girlfriend. They met at some business gala or something. Now she’s all he cares about,” Robin looked down for once unmoving. His smile had faded.

Diana shook her head. “That is not true. He cares deeply for you, Alfred and Gotham.”

Robin scoffed taking off his mask and looking at her with hopeless and heartbroken eyes. “Not anymore. He didn’t come to my teachers meeting. He forgot Father’s day. I’ve never seen Alfred look so sad. No one took me to see my mom and Dad. We usually celebrate the day I moved in but he forgot that too. He was on vacation with Talia.”

Robin spat the woman’s name venomously. He took a breath and continued. “He doesn’t even come here anymore. I’m surprised none of you noticed. He barely patrols and stopped training with Batgirl and I. It’s lucky she’s even there because that’s the only way I can patrol without him.”

Diana and Clark exchanged looks. Clark spoke, “You said her name was Talia?”

Robin nodded. “Talia Head. She runs her father’s environmental company.”

“She does a good job of it too,” Batman said as he returned. “We need to go Robin.”

Robin nodded meekly followed Batman through the Zeta tube. Superman’s eyes widened slowly as they left. “I’ve heard that name before.”

“Is she a threat?” Wonder Woman demanded.

“Possibly,” he replied darkening. “She’s one of Lex’s business partners. But I’m not worried about Batman, Gotham or Wayne Incorporated. I’m worried about Robin.”

He was more than right to be concerned. Robin was coming up to the watchtower more and more often. He was training harder than ever. When he wasn’t at the watchtower he was hanging out with Roy and Wally at the Queen’s or the Allen’s. Or hanging out with Barbara, or patrolling with her. He was never at home. But the worst thing was that Bruce didn’t seem to care.

The man who had once spied in on each of Dick’s sleepovers, playdates or missions was gone. He once almost threw the city apart if he hadn’t seen Robin in more than twelve hours. Now he hardly seemed to notice. Robin was becoming more and more broken. He was quieter each time the Leaguers saw him. Batman was never even seen.

It was one of those day’s that they were all at the Allen’s that they heard Robin talk about it for the first time. The boy was sitting and playing video games with Wally and Roy. Wally’s stomach had growled which wasn’t unusual but Roy’s had as well. Wally looked at the other two boys. “You staying for dinner?”

“Ollie and Dinah probably want me home soon,” Roy said apologetically.

“What about you Dick?” asked Wally. “You staying the night again?”

“Barbara needs me to patrol. I have to work with her on training too,” Dick said. “But I could probably stay for dinner.”

There was a second of silence. The TV had turned off and Roy spoke up, “You are okay right?”

“I’m fine.”

“No,” Wally protested. “You’re not. You haven’t even been talking or cracking jokes.”

“I’m fine,” Dick said again.

“Is Alfred okay? Is Bruce?” Roy demanded.

Dick paused. “Alfred is fine. Maybe worried but he’s fine. Bruce. Well I don’t even know.”

There was a choking noise. Dick looked up at them with red eyes. “I don’t think he wants me anymore. He doesn’t say anything to me, we don’t do anything together. Not even train. He promised he would train Barbara but it’s like he forgot, about her and Gotham. I think he forgot about everything but Talia.”

“Not you,” Wally said.

“Especially me,” Dick said. “I’m only his ward. Not even related like you are to Iris and Barry, or even adopted like Ollie and Dinah did with Roy. He doesn’t care about me enough to do that.”

“Your not right. He won’t get rid of you. And we’re your family too,” Wally said. “You can come and live here if you want. It’ll be fun.”

“You can crash with us too,” Roy agreed. “Dinah and Ollie won’t mind.”

Dick looked at his friends and sniffed attacking his two best friends. Wally was enveloped in his arms and soon Roy was embracing them both. He still had a family then. Even if Bruce no longer wanted him.


	42. An Heir

**Gotham**

**May**

**Year 2008**

**Robin is 10**

**Batman is 28**

Talia stood in her room at the manor looking down at her stomach. This plan was coming along perfectly. Soon The Detective would be back in her father’s service as his heir. And they would have a heir of their own. She smiled to herself in the mirror as the door opened and Bruce walked in. She turned to him.

“Beloved.”

“Talia,” he grinned never having felt so happy before. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Give me another moment.”

“Good. I’m going to check if Dick is ready,” he turned to leave when she called him back.

“Richard is coming as well?”

“Yes,” he said pausing for a moment almost confused. “It’s a family dinner isn’t it?”

She sighed nodding. So that would need more work. “Talking about family I do believe it’s time you met mine.”

“It’s just you and your father I thought?” Bruce asked.

“Yes,” she said throwing aside the thoughts of her disgraced siblings. “Though a lot of the company is considered family as well. Especially my old advisor. My father always wanted a son as well though. A heir to his empire. Maybe I’m finally bringing him one.”

Bruce frowned for a moment almost as if recollecting where he had heard that before. Then Talia smiled at him again and he seemed to forget it all. “I’d like that.”

“My teacher will be so happy to finally meet you. And my father will be so over joyed to see you,” she said silently adding _again_ in her mind.

“Well Dick, Alfred and I will be excited to meet them as well.”

“Bruce!” Richard Grayson came running in before freezing seeing Talia in there as well. “I’m ready to go.”

“Good. I’m ready to enjoy dinner,” Bruce said offering Talia his arm leading her downstairs and leaving Dick to walk behind them. Dick sighed as he thought about the night ahead of him and Bruce’s goo goo eyes for the lady beside him. What was so great about her anyway? They didn’t even know anything about her. He hadn’t found anything about Talia Head no even with how much he hacked. No matter how important her and her father seemed to be there was no sign of them.

It wasn't long till all his questions were answered. Talia had looked at them both at the dinner table one night the next week. Setting down her utensils and patting her mouth with her napkin she smiled pleasantly. "My father is arriving in Gotham tonight. He'd like to meet the both of you."

Dick's eyes widened. Maybe he'd finally be able to learn more. Bruce nodded. "Of course. We'll get ready after dinner."

Dick had been dressed nicely by Alfred after dinner as Talia's car arrived to pick them up. Dick looked at her chauffeur suspiciously but after glares from Talia and Bruce got in the car. They drove through the city of Gotham to one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the city. It was a skyscraper and they followed Talia into the elevator where she installed a key card and hit a button.

Dick watched out the window as they got higher and higher. The elevator continued moving up for awhile till they got out. Bruce turned to look at Talia with surprise. “This is the penthouse.”

“Yes beloved,” she replied. “And Father is waiting for us inside.”

“I’m excited to meet him,” Bruce said.

“He’s eager to see you too,” Talia replied as the door opened. Dick just had time to note the use of the word _see_ but not _meet_ as they were lead inside. Sitting on a high gilded golden chair with extravagant cushions was a bearded man. His goatee was sharp and his mustache thin. It was black with grey streaks as his hair was as well. He wore Middle Eastern robes of green lined with gold and had a sword at his side. Bruce’s eyes widened.

The man smiled. “Detective. We welcome you. I’ve been waiting so long to see you again.”

Dick’s eyes widened as well. This guy knew who Bruce was! Had Talia found out and told him? How long had she known? Bruce didn’t seem surprised by the usage of the name. Only by who spoke it. He whirled on Talia.

“Ra’as is your father?”

“My name is Talia Al Ghul, daughter to the Demon,” she nodded. “All I have told you otherwise is true.”

“I’m surprised with your skills you didn’t realize. Talia Head. Daughter to the Demon’s head,” Ra’as said. “She has you so enraptured you didn’t even suspect.”

Bruce stiffened. Was that true? Had he been blinded?

Ra’as continued. “But Richard here. Your apprentice. He noticed. Yes, you looked hard to find material on us. But we do not exist, we have no tracks left behind us. The League of Assasins is a secret.”

Dick gasped suddenly realizing who this was. This was one of Bruce’s teachers. One of the last before he came back to Gotham as Batman. Dick had heard the stories. How didn’t Bruce know about Talia?

“You have trained him well. As we trained you,” Ra’as finished. “Talia was not there during those years. She had her own training, her own work to finish. I am happy you have met.”

Bruce growled. “What do you want Ra’as?”

“This is no fight beloved. Father only wishes to make you an offer,” Talia said as she stepped beside her father and sat on the arm of his throne.

“It is true. I am sure Talia has told you but I have been wanting to see you again.”

“Why?” Bruce demanded. “I left you and your ways.”

“You did,” Ra’as conceded. “But I was reminded by my darling Talia how skilled a man you are. She loves you very much. As for what I would like to offer you. Well, you know all about the League. It is vast and one day I might have to retire from my leadership.”

“You have the pit,” Bruce reminded him sharply.

“The one that brings people back to life?” Dick asked having thought it was maybe a lie.

Bruce’s look told him to shut up. Ra’as gave him a look of interest before continuing. “I have long looked for a heir. None of my daughters could lead the League as women. As for my only son. He was never worthy. But now I am satisfied. I shall have a son-in-law. A worthy successor to all my pursuits. You shall stay with us this time detective. You shall lead the League of Assassins, my Shadows, in my place one day. You will continue your legacy and have your own heir, one of your heritage and mine with Talia. Your apprentice will be useful in other ways.”

Dick looked frightened as he looked from Talia back to Bruce. Bruce looked at Talia as well, both with betrayal and love. Then he turned to Ra’as and stood straighter with a new fire in his eyes. “No.”

“Detective…”

“I said no. I have never wanted to be part of the Shadows. I don’t kill and I won’t lead anyone else to either. I am no one’s heir but my parents and their families before them. Thank you for the offer Ra’as but no. This doesn’t give us any sort of truce. I still fight killers and thieves.”

Ra’as Al Ghul looked furious. “I am very disappointed Detective. You are hurting not just me with this refusal but Talia as well. Look upon her face as you say no.”

Bruce did and seemed to think for a moment before stiffening again. “We’re leaving. Alfred will be outside waiting for us soon. Leave my city Ra’as.”

Batman stormed out. Dick followed. Behind him he heard Talia’s heels click and the voice of another old man who had stood beside Ra’as the entire time. “It’s a pity. The Detective would have done well. And his apprentice has much potential. He is heir to more than one mantle all though The Detective knows not.”

“Yes. But that is the Courts affair,” Ra’as answered as the door slammed shut behind him cutting them off. Bruce and Dick stood in front of the elevator as it opened in front of them.

“Beloved wait!” Talia cried as she ran forward in her silken dress and heels.

“Go down to Alfred,” Bruce said as Dick stepped into the elevator and tried to pull him in too. “I’ll be down soon.”

Dick nodded with wide eyes obviously not believing it. Bruce would stay without him. He was probably happy to be rid of Dick. He loved Talia more after all. The elevator door closed as he peered out with his heart breaking again.

Bruce turned to Talia. She held his arm in her hands. “Please beloved. Stay with me. Help me and my father. Accept his offer and we’ll get married and lead his empire together.”

“Ra’s Al GHul is a madman. His dream of a better world is one where he rules everyone as a dictator. I’ll have no part in that. He’s murdered thousands through his long lifetime. I refused to join him once. And I’ll do it again and again.”

Talia looked pained and a tear fell from her eye. “Do you really wish to hurt me…”

“I do love you. You can come back with Dick and I. You can work with us to help Gotham and the world without harming other people’s lives. I do want to marry you but not to be Ra’s heir. Please Talia. Come with me. See what your Father really is.”

She turned red. “What Ra’s Al GHul is… He’s a visionary! He is bringing the world into a better age of peace and growth. He will save this planet from it’s doom and you will join him in doing so. Please Beloved. We can make a family. Together. The two of us.”

“What about Richard?”

“He will help the League. Or maybe we will send him off to train as you did. Perhaps after a few years in one of those schools you told me about. You shall hardly need him when we have our own child,” she smiled at him.

Bruce’s light dropped from his eyes. So did all the love on his face for Talia. “I’m sorry Talia. But I have my own child already. If I had another I wouldn’t love him any more than this one. I want you to come with me and to understand. But it’s clear who you love. Your so devoted to your father. I’ll always come second place. And so will any child we might have had. Goodbye.”

Bruce stepped into the elevator and looked at her as she cried the door closing so he could no longer see her face. Tears dropped onto her dress and stomach which she looked down and smiled sadly at. “My beloved will see. I shall love you and raise you to be the proper heir. To his mantle and my Father’s.”

Dick looked out the window and sighed. “He’s not coming back Alfred.”

“Patience Master Richard. Master Bruce always comes back.”

“Not this time. He loves Talia too much. I don’t matter anymore. Neither does Batman.”

Another voice entered the conversation as the door opened and someone sat beside Dick. “You’ll always matter to me chum. No woman is ever making me forget that. Let’s go home. I think it’s been too long since we had a patrol together. Gotham’s waiting.”


	43. Stop That Street Rat!

**Gotham**

**Year 2008**

**Early November**

**Robin is 10**

**Batgirl is almost 12**

**Batman is 28**

It was one of those nights in patrol. Gotham’s winter had just started to get cold enough to snow. The flakes fell softly as siren’s rung and the noises of the city rose off the streets. Batgirl and Robin had been sent off together to patrol one of the cities less dangerous sectors. They were all to meet up in an hour. Then Batman had driven the Batmobile into Crime Alley. Then the city air had filled with screams and he had taken off in their direction leaving the Batmobile behind.

The place was called Crime Alley for a reason. Batman busted drug dealers. Then he took out several muggers. Stopped several assaults and robberies. Not to mention a few gang fights. It was like a normal night on patrol. What was happening to his car was anything but usual.

8-year-old Jason Todd hadn’t believed his luck. Crossing the alley way after a day full of being chased, yelled at and looked for by the police. He’d been dodging them since the day of his mother’s death almost nine months ago. He now lived in an abandoned room in between apartment buildings that no one else knew of. It leaked when it rained but it was shelter. Jason had no luck with getting cash that day until he spotted the batmobile.

Quickly he ran back to his ‘home’ where he kept a wrench and all the materials he’d need. He had learnt from other boys lifting tires was an easy way to get money on the black market. And the Batmobile must have good tires. Jason had gotten to work fast. Pumping the jack and lifting the car he took out his wrench. He got to work screwing off the cap and nuts he moved fast.

Jason looked over his shoulder with each move he made. He needed to be fast. The first tire was off within five minutes. He stashed it behind some trash and other junk to grab later. The second tire was quick to follow. It was as he was working on the third that he heard it.

Batman had returned to the Batmobile so he could meet up with Robin and Batgirl as planned. He moved through the shadows blending in silence as he saw what was happening. A kid was screwing his tire off the car. Two tires were already gone. He just had to laugh.

Jason turned standing up in fright. He let out a loud string of curses. Batman laughed harder. Jason frowned and backed against the car. The Batman was supposed to be silent. Always growling or punching. He’d never heard anything about the Batman laughing.

It was true. Batman almost never laughed in costume. When he did it was because of Robin. He could always make Batman smile. But Robin had never made Batman smile in Crime Alley where he had gone to see the Mark of Zorro around fifteen years before and lost everything.

Batman stopped and looked at the kid in front of him. He was almost as malnourished as Dick when he got out of Juvie. He had the same black hair as Robin. His eyes were a greenish-blue. And he wore ragged jeans and a red hoodie ironically with a Robin print on the back. Probably an orphan or runaway. A street rat stealing to survive. Batman took another step closer.

Jason held up his wrenches and crossed them in a defense position ready to strike out. He’d just stolen the Batman’s tires. He was going to jail, probably beat up. Batman moved forward fast grabbing the wrenches out of Jason’s hands and pushing him against the car. Jason yelped. “Let go! Your going to beat up some kid?”

“Do you know what that car is?”

“The Batmobile. You do realize you parked in Crime Alley.”

“Where are the tires?” Batman asked.

“Will you let me go?” Jason asked.

Batman didn’t answer. “The tires.”

“By that trash pile.”

Batman turned to look then nodded. “Get in the car.”

“Your not taking me to jail right? To the cops? I don’t want to go back to those homes. Or to Juvie.”

“Just listen.”

Jason got in the car and slammed the door and then tried to climb out the other side. It was locked. Batman smirked as Jason pounded on the window no sound coming as he screamed to be let out. Batman started to put the tires back on and finished within twenty minutes when he discarded the tools to the side and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Where are you taking me?” Jason demanded as Batman started to drive.

The man turned to look at him. “I’ll ask you this once. Think before you answer. I’m not repeating anything.”

Jason nodded.

“Good. Do you want food?”

Jason just gaped which grew wider when Batman smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Soon after Batman had pulled off into some of the backwoods on the outskirts of Gotham and into a clearing. He handed Jason the bag with food. Jason tore into it hungrily before remembering what was happening. With a mouthful of food he said, “Thanks.”

“Slow down or you’ll choke,” Batman reprimanded.

He nodded but didn’t listen. “This is where all those rich houses are right? Probably some good money there. Too far from home though.”

“Where is home?” Batman asked.

“You know.”

Batman tried again. “Would you really steal from those houses?”

“If I need too. I don’t wanna end up in anotha orphanage or jail cell. I ain’t got anyone to help me. Jason Todd learnt to take care of himself a long time ago.”

“Jason Todd,” Batman repeated. “Where are your parents?”

Jason shrugged taking another large bite from his burger. “Dad was offed by Two-Face when I was five. Mom was sick for a while. That stuff she took just kept making her worse. But then I came home to find her with a smile like Joker’s and frozen eyes. She was gone. I was seven.”

“You’ve been on the streets for nine months?”

“Little longer. Mom couldn’t take care of herself. So I did.”

“So who took care of you?”

“No one. I don’t need them too,” Jason protested.

“Would you go if someone offered to take care of you?” Batman asked.

“I’m no charity case,” Jason said angrily.

“It’s no charity,” Batman said turning to him. “You’ll have a warm bed to sleep in and some of the best food known to mankind.”

“No one would offer,” Jason told him opening the door to the Batmobile. “Thanks for the food but I need to go.”

“I’m offering Jason.”

Jason stopped and turned. He looked at Batman disbelievingly. “Don’t you have a kid already? Or two?”

“Robin lives with me but there’s more room. Just because I have one doesn’t mean I don’t want more. Your being given a chance to do a lot better with the potential you already have. This way you won’t end up just another kid in Crime Alley.”

“Why should I come? You could be anyone under that costume. Some type of creep who’d hurt me.”

“I’ll tell you who I am. You’d be coming to stay with me after all. But you need to make a few promises.”

“Fine,” Jason huffed too curious to think of another answer. He would know who Batman was. Also he might get more food.

“You won’t tell anyone anything about my identity. You won’t steal anything from me or anyone else. You’ll obey my rules and won’t pick fights. You’ll have to respect me and others. I’m going to trust you. But I need to know I can first.”

“Ya can. I’ll help you. I can be like Robin! I can fight. I know Crime Alley and all those bad guys. I can get Joker.”

Batman started driving. He looked at Jason. “This can’t be for revenge.”

“Then what’s it for?”

“Justice.”

Jason scoffed. He looked forward as Batman drove out of the woods and towards the hills. They started driving toward the side of a cliff where a tunnel opened. Batman made several complicated turns Jason couldn’t follow. Then the door clicked and Batman got out. So did Jason.

His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The giant computer was on. A T Rex. towered over him as water fell down behind it. Above him were bats squeaking as they hung from stalactites. There were glass containers were several suits on display. “Wow.”

That’s when there were thudding footsteps. Someone not much taller than Jason came running in. “Bruce! What happened? You didn’t explain. Babs went home when you said you weren’t coming and I came back here. Oh.”

He had spotted Jason and paused. The other boy looked at him confused. “Who’s this?”

Meanwhile Jason said. “Your name is Bruce?”

Batman pulled off his cowl. “Bruce Wayne. That’s Dick Grayson. Dick this is Jason Todd.”


	44. Part of the Family

**Gotham**

**Year 2008**

**Early November**

**Jason is 8**

**Robin is 10**

**Batgirl is almost 12**

**Batman is 28**

****

“What’s he here for?” Dick asked as he looked at the slightly shorter boy. He must be just a bit younger than him. Not more than three years. He looked like he didn’t eat enough and wore ratty clothes. Dick paled.

“You brought him to stay here?”

“Yes. Go tell Alfred to set up another room. I’ll talk to you after,” Bruce ordered. For a second Dick didn’t move but then he leaped up the stairs.

Jason spoke after he left. “His name is Dick?”

“It’s short for Richard. He’s been my ward for four years. He’s been Robin for a little shorter though he only started to patrol when he was a little younger than you.”

“Ward?” Jason repeated.

“It means I haven’t adopted him. He lives with me and I’m his guardian but technically the state can take him to live somewhere else if they see fit. It’s like a foster home. We’ll figure that out later.”

“And your Bruce Wayne? Like the Zillionaire?”

“Billionaire. Remember what you promised.”

“I won’t tell,” Jason said. “Who’s Alfred?”

“My butler. But he’s part of the family so you’ll treat him that way.”

“Do you have anyone else?” Jason asked after a long pause. “No wife or other kids. No other family? Just you, your ward, and your butler?”

“And now you. I almost had someone else but that’s in the past,” Bruce sighed as he thought of Talia. “Otherwise I lost my only family when a mugger shot my parents when I was Dick’s age. I became Batman to get justice for them and to make sure it didn’t happen again. I failed and Dick’s parents died right in front of him when someone cut their trapeze ropes. And I couldn’t stop Joker in time to save your mother.”

“That’s Joker’s fault. You won’t kill him though?”

“We never kill. That’s one of the most important rules,” Bruce explained. “Joker is not someone to go hunting for revenge.”

“For justice then.”

“Maybe one day,” Bruce said. “You need to wash up and eat. I’m sure Alfred is already waiting to welcome you with some dinner.”

He was right. As they exited the alarm clock there was an old man there waiting for them. “Welcome to Wayne Manor, Master Jason. We’re very happy for this unexpected surprise. I’m sure you would like to eat but I expect you’d like to wash up and change as well. I’ll show you to your new room. There will be clothes on the bed when you have finished cleaning up. Master Richard was kind enough to lend some.”

Jason mumbled his thanks then followed Alfred upstairs leaving Bruce in his office. Bruce sighed for a moment wondering if his impulse decision was the right one. Then he went upstairs also noticing the closed door at the room across from Dick’s and the running of water. He entered Dick’s room where the boy was on his computer.

Bruce sat down on Dick’s bet as Dick shut the screen. He looked at Bruce pulling his knees to himself. Bruce looked back at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Dick replied.

“I didn’t ask you. It was a fast decision.”

“It’s your house. You don’t need to ask me anything,” Dick said monotonously.

“It’s yours too.”

“It is?” Dick asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be Chum?” He still used the old name for Dick though the other boy barely called him Tati anymore. Only when he was feeling certain emotions very strongly.

“Because you don’t want me anymore. First you forgot me when Talia came. Then you got a new kid because you got sick of me.”

Bruce turned serious. “I could never get sick of you. Jason needed a home or he was going to go in a bad direction. You understand how that is.”

Dick nodded. Bruce continued. “His mother was killed by that Joker Venom in the shipments from Bane last year. The one Batgirl was first involved in.”

“That was my fault.”

“It was all of ours. I wasn’t fast enough for him. Like I wasn’t fast enough for you. I owe you both.”

Dick nodded. “How old is he?”

“Eight. Hasn’t been in school for a year. He’s lived on the streets for the same amount of time and was already stealing before that to support his mother’s addiction. He’s a fighter. He wants to help. Or in his words, ‘To beat up bad guys.’”

“Are you going to let him?”

“Maybe. Training and evaluation first. And we need to get him into a school. That’s only after I get him living here legally.”

Dick nodded. “So he’s not a replacement?”

“No one’s is anybody’s replacement. Jason is an addition. Hopefully a permanent one,” Bruce said.

Dick nodded but was screaming inside. Permanent meant adoption. Bruce had never offered that too Dick. He was a ward. Someone who could be taken to live elsewhere at anytime.

“So he’s like my brother?” Dick asked. “That could be cool. I’d get to be the oldest for once instead of Roy or Wally. I hope Jason doesn’t mind being the younger brother.”

“We’ll see. It’s a big change for all of us,” Bruce said. “Though it changes nothing between me and you chum.”

“So we won’t have to stop patrol, or games and training? You won’t stop coming to my things for school again? Or when I when I go to the watchtower?”

“No. Talia was one time. I know I wasn’t good to you this summer and Jason coming to live with us might feel to soon. I’ll never forget about you like that again. You know that.”

“Never?”

“No. How else would I be able to come see you beat the rest of the League?” Bruce smiled noting just how many people Dick had beaten. Green Arrow, Aquaman, both the Hawks and Hal Jordan. Most of the others were betting he would beat Flash or Black Canary next.

“I’m doing good?”

“Doing well,” Bruce corrected. “I’m proud of you. No one is better than my Robin. Now come on. I think we can excuse you from school today for being up past usual. And for getting a new family member.”

That was when Dick noticed the rising sun. “Breakfast?”

“I’m sure Alfred is already stuffing Jason up. Let’s eat and enjoy this before I have to take on Social Services, my Lawyers and the media again.”

Bruce laughed but Dick was already out the door rushing past a confused Jason who stood in the hall. He watched Dick slide down the banister and end with a flip. Bruce stood next to Jason who looked up at Bruce. “How does he do that?”

“I told you his parents were in the circus. Dick performed too. I’m sure he’ll teach you. He’s excited you’re here. Come, let’s join the family,” Bruce said as he lead Jason downstairs and into his new life.


	45. Christmas Cuddles

One thing Bruce was certain about was that Jason’s first few months in the manor were a lot different than Dick’s. For one Jason had no nightmares. He didn’t wake up screaming every night. He was never sad about his mother. Only angry. And on those days the eight year old would lock himself into his room with a book.

That was the surprising thing about Jason. He was intelligent. Maybe not on the genius level Dick was but he learnt fast. The kid was all street smarts and toughness. But if you sat him down with a book he’d be happier than ever. He far excelled past Dick where it came to the English language. Though he still talked like someone out of Crime Alley which Alfred was working on.

Dick had never needed to be told the rules. The ones they established worked fine. No acrobatics on the furniture. No animals in the house. No telling of our identities. With Jason Bruce found himself having to establish ten new rules every day. No cursing. No talking about guns or killing. No telling stories about the time you stole something (especially in front of Jim Gordon.) Kids can’t have cigars or alcohol. Each time Bruce sighed. He really should have thought about this more.

There was no doubt that Jason belonged. He was as eager to start helping Batman as Dick had been although for different reasons. So instead of training with one kid Bruce was now training with three. Barbara was already a black belt in several martial arts at just twelve. She danced and did gymnastics. She was already on top of all her classes and was learning about computers from Dick. She knew about forensics and detective work from all her years hanging out at the station. Bruce never had to do much with Barbara. She was already skilled enough. Now she was only improving.

The issue was getting Jason to that skill level. Every time Bruce tried to teach Jason some forms the kid reverted back to street fighting. He couldn’t do acrobatics like Dick. Though they used the trapeze a lot to pretend it was a grappling hook. Jason didn’t mind that because he would be ready to be a hero. Bruce had to make him work hard to learn the detective work and to train. Jason wasn’t strong enough yet to fight like him but he couldn’t use acrobatics as much as Dick. So the boy started to develop his own style.

Each night when Dick and Bruce got back from patrol Jason was there. He wanted to hear about the cases and the people they fought. He wanted to show them the new move they figured out or boast about the newest thing he had learnt. He was learning nowhere near as fast as Dick who had already had some experience. But he was learning.

Jason had come to the manor in November as the holiday season was starting. There was no way to get him well adjusted into a school now. So Alfred was tutoring him. Jason was learning math while measuring flour for a pumpkin pie or English during tea while he and Alfred chatted about books.

The most interesting thing about Jason joining their family was getting to watch his interaction’s with Dick. Dick had taken to the big brother role well. He was always teasing Jason. Jason was always doing as much to annoy Dick as possible. He’d steal food from Dick’s plate. Dick would demand it back and end up with seeing Jason’s open mouth of food. They would call each other stupid and fight. Bruce was only starting to be able to tell when they were wrestling playfully versus doing it to hurt each other.

Both boys loved getting Bruce’s attention. Though Jason seemed to think he gave Dick a lot more and Dick was a bit upset about all the attention Jason got. Dick loved being in the spotlight. He was born for it. He made himself the center of attention with jokes, performances or even his bright personality. Jason got his attention by making trouble. He broke the rules, swore, fought, insulted and did everything else to get the attention he needed. Bruce already knew Jason’s teenage years were going to be a nightmare.

Another difference was that Jason was not someone who was overly affectionate. Dick loved to come up and hug people, give high fives and even small nudges. There was often yelling whenever Dick got anywhere within Jason’s personal bubble.

But then there were the times they got along. Dick had decided to teach Jason many languages and the two of them had made a game out of it trying to confuse others with the scrambled words from several languages. As Jason trained Dick was there to help. He taught Jason how to fall backwards, how to aim the highest kicks and do the best jumps and flips.

So when the week of Christmas arrived around a month after Jason moved in it was no surprise Dick was already thinking of a gift. He’d come up with a suggestion and brought it to Bruce one night on patrol. “I know it’s a bit babyish. But I thought it’d be nice. A tradition of sorts. We have to mark the day he came too. We’ll have to call those our Bat Birthdays.”

“Is that what it is now?” Bruce asked.

“Yep. When can I tell Wally and Roy about Jason? Barbara doesn’t even know. They’re all wondering why they haven’t been allowed at our house in a month,” Dick said.

“You can soon. We’ll have the Holiday party at the manor on New Years with all the Leaguers. There’s no more cave and Oliver hosting last time wasn’t a good idea. We’ll have high security and no one will think anything of it.”

“So in a week?” Robin asked.

Batman nodded

Robin cheered, “Jason can meet everyone!”

Of course before New Years came Christmas. That Christmas was much like usual. Dick woke first, besides Alfred of course. He ran down the hall to Bruce’s room before skidding to a stop and running into Jason’s. He leaped on his new brother’s bed. “Wake up! Wake up!”

“What?” Jason groaned.

“Presents,” Dick said.

Jason grinned and pushed Dick off the bed before running down the hall towards Bruce’s room. He yelled back at Dick. “Aren’t you coming Dickie Bird?”

Dick got off the floor and playfully glared at Jason before catching up. Jason was already through Bruce’s door pulling the pillow out from under his head. “Wake up old man. It’s time for presents.”

“C’mon Bruce! It’s Jason’s first Christmas with us!”

Bruce groaned. “Go downstairs to Alfred. I’ll be there soon.”

Both boys ran at once bumping into each other. It turned into a race of pushing and teasing and insults. Dick won as he was a bit taller and had his acrobatics to help but Jason wasn’t far behind. By the time Bruce got downstairs both were sitting going through their stockings with Alfred serving them both cups of hot cocoa.

“Presents now?” Dick asked.

“Yes. But in an orderly fashion please,” Alfred said. It was too late. Both boys had dashed for the pile of presents.

“Wait!” Dick said as Jason reached for one. “You need to do this one first.”

“Okay….” Jason said as he opened as small box. Inside it was a stuffed teddy bear with a bat cowl and symbol. Dick was grinning and Bruce had a small smile.

“It’s a bat bear. I know it’s silly but I still sleep with Zitka because she was from mom and dad. I thought you should have something from your new family to sleep with. And it’s like Bruce!”

“Thanks,” Jason mumbled still staring at the bear.

Dick was still talking. “Alfred helped me make him. Sewing is pretty hard. I don’t know how he does it.”

“That’s enough Dick,” Bruce chastised. “Open one of your gifts now.”

Presents were opened with Alfred keeping a catalog so the boys would write thank you cards and carrying around a trash bag so no wrapping paper or package stuffing was left out. Both boys were surrounded by gifts at the end until there was a large one left under the tree that Bruce had told them both to leave.

Jason looked at the big box curious as to what was inside. “Can we open it now?”

“It’s so big. It’s going to be something cool.” Dick bounced on his knees as he spoke.

“Go ahead. But be careful. It’s fragile.”

Both boys lunged for the present tearing off the wrapping. It took a while but a dog kennel was revealed with a brown-eyed dog looking at them from inside. He yipped happily. Dick looked at Bruce. “He’s for us?”

“His name is Ace. He was in the police program for a bit and has enough training. But they had to cancel the dog program and all the dogs needed new homes. He’s going to get a lot bigger.”

“He’s awesome,” Jason said wideyed. “Open the cage. I wanna hold him.”

“I’m older. I get to first.”

“But I asked before. That gives me dibs.”

“You’ll both get a chance,” Alfred interrupted as he opened the cage for them. “You shall both be responsible to walk him and clean up for him. I won’t be doing that for you. Goodness knows I already have enough to clean in this house.”

“We can do it,” Dick said. “I can walk him. And we can teach him fetch. And he’ll have to have some treats. It’ll be a lot of fun. But Jason has to pick up the poop.”

“Hey!” Jason protested.

“You both have to do it. Go play,” Bruce told them as he sighed and sat down. Both boys started calling Ace’s name as they ran through the manner halls. The dog yipped and chased after them. Bruce chuckled walking off to go get dressed in his own winter coat and do his usual Christmas visit to his parents.

He arrived back that night to hear an unsually quiet house. He walked into the den to see Jason hugging his Batbear and Dick hugging him. Ace was cuddled up against both of them as well. Alfred stepped in beside Bruce and raised a camera. There were no twitches as the light went off and all three nappers continued to snore.


	46. How Many Bats Are There?

Alfred had people working hard all day to prepare for the large party they were throwing tonight for the Leaguers and their families. At least the ones that knew who Bruce and Dick were. Large amounts of food were cooked up, enough to feed the two speedsters, Superman and all the other people attending. Decorations were put up and the whole house was cleaned. Alfred had laid out suits before sending all the help he had hired out. There would be no need for them now.

Dick came into Jason’s room to see Jason pulling at his collar. “Do we really need to wear these stupid monkey suits?”

“I know. I hate them too. But you better get used to it. Bruce goes to all kinds of galas and events. And after everyone finds out your living with us you’ll be expected to come too.”

“That must be worse torture than one of Bruce’s stupid lectures.”

“So much worse,” Dick agreed plopping himself onto Jason’s bed. “But Babs is usually there and Roy is sometimes too. Then it’s less boring. And we troll Luthor and other rich snobs a lot.”

“Do I get to finally meet your friends tonight? I hear Batgirl on the comms but you never let me meet her before. Or any of your other friends though you’re always talking to them,” Jason complained.

“I think Bats wanted to give everyone a shock. When everyone’s here you’ll enter with me and Bruce. I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces.”

“How’d Batman introduce everyone to you?” Jason asked curiously sitting beside Dick.

“Well a while after I moved in he had Uncle Clark come over. I didn’t know Bruce was Batman yet then or Clark was Superman. I would have been a lot harder to interview than I already was. But Uncle Clark is good at his job. Bruce will probably have him release the press statement on you. The rest of the League found out with Uncle Clark’s article but I didn’t meet them till later. Bruce put my name in the zeta-tube’s and we were supposed to go through together but I ran ahead. I met the whole League before they even knew Robin existed. It was hilarious.”

“Do you think any of them know anything about me?” Jason asked.

“Not a single one,” Bruce said entering.

“They’re all waiting for us downstairs. Barbara is here but her father couldn’t make it,” Bruce said turning to Dick.

“So that means free IDs right? The only civilians are Ma and Pa Kent. And Lois, Mera, and Aunt Iris. Why do superheroes like reporters so much anyway? Remember Vicki Vale—”

Bruce cut him off. “Some of the older heroes are here too. Like Wildcat, Kent Nelson and the Garricks. They’re all trusted but I don’t think you’ve met several of them and Jason definitely hasn’t.”

“Can we just go downstairs already?” Jason asked already annoyed.

 

Everyone was in the manner ballroom talking. Iris and Lois were comparing news stories. Joan had gone with Jay to catch up to Wildcat. Zatarra was talking to Dr. Fate. Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary and Hal Jordan were all talking by one table. Both Hawks, Martian Manhunter and John Stewart were talking by another. Aquaman, Mera and Diana were in a heated debate about ancient gods and their magic while Superman and his parents talked kindly to Alfred. Kid Flash and Flash were piling up their plates but stopped zooming around the room suddenly when Bruce stood in the doorway.

“Sorry,” Bruce apologized catching everyone’s attention. It wasn’t often you hear Batman use a word like that. All eyes were on Bruce as he walked in. “I hope you’re all enjoying the party so far.”

“Thanks for hosting,” Clark said. “I’m really happy we didn’t have to use the Fortress of Solitude. The North Pole is a long way. Where’s Dick?”

“He’s just helping Jason adjust his tie. They’ll be in soon,” Bruce replied nonchalantly.

“Jason?” someone asked. Everyone was looking at Bruce even more curiously now. The Billionaire smiled which just creeped them out more. Dick walked through the door with Jason by his side. Dick smiled and waved. Jason just stared taking everything in. It was Hal who broke the silence.

“There’s another?” he yelped.

“Bruce, did you forget to tell us something?” asked Diana threateningly.

Bruce just smiled back charmingly. “Let me introduce Jason Todd. He’s been living with Dick, Alfred and I for a little over a month. When the papers come in he’ll officially be adopted into the family.”

Everyone looked at Bruce. Then Dick and Jason. Jason just rolled his eyes. “Stop staring already or your eyes will all pop out.”

“Jason,” Bruce reprimanded.

Oliver Queen laughed. “Geez Bruce, where’d you find him?”

“In Crime Alley stealing the tires off the Batmobile,” Bruce answered before walking in to talk to Alfred.

“Wait. Is that supposed to be a joke?” Oliver called after him. There was only a slanted grin.

Jason still stood with Dick by the doorway. Dick pushed the younger boy forward. “Come one. I want to introduce you to everyone.”

The two of them had only taken a few steps forward when lightening crackled in front of them and the crazy grin of Wally West appeared. “Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”

Roy and Barbara had run over too. Barbara punched Dick in the arm. “Yeah, I thought we said no more secrets.”

“This one wasn’t my choice,” Dick offered rubbing his arm. “Guys this is Jason. Jason these are my friends.”

“Do you have something for redheads?” Jason asked his older brother.

Dick blushed furiously as his friends all burst into laughter. Barbara’s grin got wider. “Hi, I’m Barbara.”

“Nice to finally meet you Barbie. Sorry but the Old Man wouldn’t let me introduce myself over the cooms,” Jason grinned.

“He’s a charmer,” Barbara noted. “You’ve got some competition Pixie Boots.”

“Hey!” Dick protested. “No stealing my friends Jason.”

“I’m not stealing them,” Jason smirked. “I think Barbie here just chose to like me better.”

Roy appraised the younger boy then looked at Dick. “He might be even more of a brat than you. Was Bruce really telling the truth about the tires?”

“Yeah,” Jason shrugged.

“That’s gutsy,” Roy chuckled. “I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Still,” Wally protested. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Dick was about to answer when he was interrupted by Bruce calling Jason over. Jason didn’t get to hear what he said when he walked over to see Bruce standing with Clark and Diana. Clark held out a hand. “Nice to meet you Jason. I’m Clark Kent.”

“Your Superman,” Jason said. “Still don’t see why DickieBird is so impressed.” Bruce smirked as Diana giggled. Jason looked at Diana and continued. “Wonder Woman is different.”

Bruce gave Jason a warning look but the eight year old continued. “Is that outfit hard to fight in?”

“Not at all. I’ve worn such things since I began my training among the other amazons at Paradise Island,” Diana told him.

“You think I could go train there? Might be a lot better than with Mr. Grumpy here,” Jason said.

Bruce growled. “Jason.”

“Fine,” Jason grumbled pouting a bit.

“I think Dick is waving you over,” Clark said. “Why don’t you go to him? I think Iris, Barry and Lois are with him. They’re waiting to meet you.”

Jason went off. “It was nice to meet you.”

The three older heroes watched as he went. Then Clark laughed. “Bruce you’ve picked up a big troublemaker.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t think we’ve even scratched the glass on it yet.”

He could see Dick and Jason with Wally, Roy, Oliver, Hal and Barry. All three men were watching Jason tell a story, probably how he met Bruce, then fell into laughter. Lois, Dinah and Iris were watching with exasperated expressions as Barbara walked over to them as well and started to talk to Dinah. The elder crime fighter smiled at the younger girl and walked off with her. Clark walked over to join them leaving Diana and Bruce alone.

“You have three young warriors training with you now. I still do not think it wise for you to have them fight so young. You have put them in such danger and maybe cost them their innocence,” Diana told them.

“Jason was living on the streets since his addict of a mother died. His father worked for Two-Face before being killed by him later. His innocence was long gone. Barbara waits at home for her father every night thinking he might not come home. She’s wanted to join the police force when she’s older and already has the mind to help Jim solve any cases. Her father is too overprotective so she started sneaking out. She saved Dick from Bane and helped me take him down. She’d love to learn from you one day. She’s already such a talented girl who fights for reasons not unlike your own. She knows she can help people so she went to do it. No matter if she’s disobeying her only parent’s rules to do so,” Bruce said looking at Diana. The woman blushed thinking of her own disapproving mother.

Bruce continued. “Dick lost everything that one night. He was already so talented with a bright future ahead. But already so young he was sent straight to Juvie without a chance to even mourn his parents. He was beat up daily. When he came here he was thin as a stick and sickly. He was frightened of every move I made. Since then he’s returned to that same kid I met at the circus, just a bit. There’s still some innocence and happiness he’ll never regain after that night. But I’d like to think I was good for him. That I was good for all of them.”

Bruce ignored Diana’s stare as she thought on what he said. He went to join Dick, Jason and Barbara who were now talking with the Hawks and Martian Manhunter. Dick greeted him with a huge smile fitting right into his side and moving closer as Bruce put an arm around his shoulder. Barbara smirked up at him as she continued to talk about Earth’s fighting styles vs. Thanagar’s with Hawkwoman. Bruce laid his other hand on Jason’s shoulder. The boy seemed to be surprised for a second but then smiled at him as well. He relaxed no longer stiffened as Bruce joined the conversation and their family of Bats stood together among the other heroes.


	47. Mistake to Underestimate

**Watchtower**

**Year 2009**

**Early January**

**Jason is 8**

**Robin is 10**

**Batman is 28**

****

The League had all been waiting to watch this for the past few weeks. Bets had been placed, arrangments had been made, arguments had happened, all in preparation for this one training match. Since Robin started his training with the League at the age of seven he’d gotten better and better. Then suddenly this last summer at age ten he’d taken down his first Leaguer, Green Arrow. Following had been Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, Black Canary, Aquaman, Hawkman, John Stewart as Green Lantern, Hawkwoman and now finally Robin was to face some of the final leaguers.

Of course, Wonder Woman and Superman were to be saved for last. Today Robin would be facing Martian Manhunter. Each time it was spectacular. He was on of the most challenging opponent’s Robin would ever face in the League. Though Robin’s mind defenses were getting better the Martian could still break through. His intangibility, telekinesis and shape-shifting let him fight the younger hero with less of a challenge as well. But Robin had obviously been planning. He’d gotten better and it had been a few months since he had faced the Martian.

Today he’d come up to the Watchtower with Batman after school. Jason had been left behind with Alfred to catch up on his own learning. Batgirl was to wait for them for patrol. No one besides the founders of the League and a few special others who were just as important knew what was going on. Now Batman watched closely as Robin took his place on the training floor.

“Are you ready Robin?” J’onn asked gently.

“I’ve been preparing for a while,” Robin nodded.

“Then do I have permission to enter your mind as we fight? I will not intrude far.”

Robin nodded. He needed to experience this if he ever went up against a telepath he didn’t want to be defenseless. He’d already trained with J’onn like this before. Doing this again could never hurt. Only prepare him more. Robin stood at the ready as J’onn rose into the air. Immediately he could feel the Martian’s presence enter his mind.

Robin did what he had been trained to do by both J’onn and Batman. He built up a wall to block J’onn from entering for a bit as he prepared his other defenses. The wall was made from as much meaningless and useless things he could find in his mind. Memories of the taste of ice cream and the feeling of a brain freeze. Stupid math equations. All sorts of codes. Each one was like a firewall protecting his mind that J’onn had to get through. Doing so would not harm any of the memories. They weren’t important enough. They were picked carefully so they wouldn’t give away anything about Robin either.

J’onn dug deeper and deeper. His presence sorted through the wall and threw aside all the information that blocked him. But it had given Robin enough time to do the next thing he wanted. Still using the idea that his mind was like a computer another wall rose up.

This time when J’onn tried pushing aside a sequence of the thoughts and memories blocking him he was attacked. Acting like a virus emotions overflooded J’onn from each memory he had pushed through. He felt for just the briefest second all the emotions Robin had meant to use to disorient him. J’onn came out of Robin’s mind and into the real world. He still floated in the air trying to grasp his surrounding despite everything he had just felt. He was flickering between being intangible and not.

Robin didn’t take as long to get oriented. He did a forward handspring using the third flip to push himself into the air. J’onn flickered back into tangibility just long enough for Robin to pull his cape and slam him down on the floor. A pellet of quick drying foam exploded around the Martian.

But J’onn had regained orientation of his surroundings. He rose out of the floor and moved towards Robin. Robin flipped through the Martian as he was still intangible. J’onn turned around to see Robin standing in front of him and swallowing something. He flew fast toward the child but he already opened his mouth creepily laughing and then sliding under J’onn. He stood behind the foam that had had J’onn trapped before. Then Robin opened his mouth and blew.

The foam erupted into flame lit by the fire that had come out of Robin’s mouth. Robin cackled. “Hope you like that. Learnt that in the circus.”

J’onn found himself unable to move in any direction because of fear of the flame. He couldn’t see Robin on the other side. He could only hear the cackling laugh. Robin pulled his cape around him and dove through the flame. He landed a kick directly to J’onn’s solar plexus.

The martian fell backwards. Robin quickly threw another pellet which extinguished the flame and cooled the room. J’onn could not get up. The automated voice came up on the training floor. A large number one appeared by Robin’s name. J’onn got up.

“You have improved your defenses.”

“I figured it out now. This works better,” Robin grinned. “Doesn’t it?”

“Very much so.”

“The flames didn’t hurt to much?” The boy’s grin fell as J’onn stumbled forward.

“No. Only a bit surprising. And very disarming,” J’onn said. He turned to Batman. “He has learnt to much from you.”

“He’s figured out a lot himself,” Batman said proudly.

Robin’s grin grew even brighter. He walked over to Batman who put a hand on Robin’s shoulder. He received a bright grin from Barry Allen as he sped over. “You do realize what you just did kid? You just beat the League! Well all except the trinity. Same thing.”

“Not really,” Robin said. He hadn’t beat Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman yet. But to everyone else present that day was remembered as the one Robin beat the League in training.

 


	48. Holiday of Hearts

****

**Gotham**

**Year 2009**

**February 14 th **

**Jason is 8**

**Robin is 10 almost 11**

**Batgirl is 12**

**Batman is 28**

Batman looked at the scene around him. It looked like Cupid had come to spread the love in Gotham. That is if love looked like heart shaped chaos. Robin and Batgirl swooped back in having cleared all the civilians of the scene. Together they looked at Batman. “Calendar Man isn’t really as dangerous as other villians you two have faced. On certain holidays he attacks with themed weapons and traps. I suppose to him Valentine’s day is as good as any.”

“That’s got to be the lamest villain ever,” Robin declared.

“Robin,” Batman growled.

“No, Dickhead is right,” Jason’s voice crackled over the comms. “That is super lame. And I’ve seen Condiment Man attack.”

“No names in the field,” Batman growled.

“Wasn’t his name,” Jason shot back. “It was an insult. And I’m not technically in the field am I?”

“You’re training to be by listening in and helping us. You’d address us same as if you were actually in the field,” Batman ordered.

“But seriously,” Batgirl said after a moment. “Can we all just agree that Calendar Man is super lame?”

Batman sighed. Why had he ever agreed to take in a child. And then work with some more? They were so easily distracted and easy to take down. “Julian Day is a sick man. He needs to be taken back to Arkham for treatment. Hopefully it will work this time so we don’t have another visit on the next holiday.”

“Julian Day?” asked Batgirl.

“Yes,” Batman sighed. “Julian Gregory Day.”

“Man,” Jason declared. “It’s like his parents wanted him to become a lame villain.”

There was another explosion of hearts in the distance. Batgirl grinned at Robin. Robin nodded. “We’ll discuss if the name is a factor in becoming a villain later Jason. For now we need to go.”

Batman sighed and follow his two younger partners into the mess of hearts and pink confetti. Luckily they didn’t even need three crime fighters to take down Calendar Man. The fight was over within a half an hour. Batman loaded the villain into the back of the Batmobile. He looked at Batgirl and Robin. “I’ll meet you at the top of the Bank Tower after I drop him off at the GCPD so we can finish patrol.”

Both nodded and shot their grappling hooks. They flew into the air with their capes fluttering behind them. Batman got into the car and hit the gas driving the opposite way to finish with the man tied up behind him.

Batgirl and Robin sat together on the top of the Bank Tower. They had been waiting there for a good fifteen minutes already. Batman shouldn’t be a lot longer. Both children were talking animatedly the whole time. At the moment Batgirl was complaining about Bette and the other girls in their grade. She hated how much they cared about all those stupid Valentines. It wasn’t like it meant anything.

“Babs?” Robin said pulling something out of his utility belt. “I know it really doesn’t mean anything. I hate how much everyone talks about it too. That’s why I didn’t give you this at school.”

He handed her a yellow Valentine’s with a black bat in the center. There was red R symbols decorating the sides too. Batgirl grinned and leaped onto Robin. He settled into her embrace. When she let go she could see how largely he was grinning. “You like it?”

“Of course! It’s perfect.”

“Thanks. I just wanted you to have that. You’re my best friend. If I’m giving anyone a Valentine it’s you,” he said.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. He blushed the same color as his tunic as she moved away. “Thanks Wonder Boy.”

Then suddenly Robin dropped her hand. He stiffened. She looked up as well to see what he was seeing. Batman was looking down disapprovingly at them both. Batgirl stood up fast. He looked at her harshly. “Go home.”

“What? But—”

“No arguing. Go home,” he ordered again.”

She let out a frustrated noise before looking at Robin again with a smile and grappling away. Robin grinned too until Batman growled at him again. “What were you thinking?”

“It was just a valentine,” he said.

“She’s a year and half older than you,” Batman said. “But neither of you are old enough to be thinking about them.”

“What?” Robin squawked. “She’s just my friend.”

“She gave you a kiss. And you were holding hands,” Batman said.

The comms crackled. “Barbara and Dickie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes….”

“Shut up Jason,” Robin said angrily. “It wasn’t like that. She’s just my best friend. I wanted to give her something. Can we just finish patrol?”

“No,” Batman growled. “You can’t. You’ll go home and go to bed.”

“What?” Robin yelped.

“You’re too young to be thinking about girls and until I’m sure you and Batgirl won’t be distracted by each other on patrol I’m grounding you,” Batman said.

“You can’t do that.”

“Go home Robin,” Batman ordered.

“No.”

“Listen to me.”

“No. You can’t tell me what I can do,” Robin yelled.

“Yes I can. Now go before I need to drag you there.”

“No! You’re not my dad. You don’t have any authority over me. I don’t need to listen to you or your rules or anything! Your just upset because you don’t have any friends like I do. And you just might have ruined everything with my best friend. I hate you!”

Robin froze. Batman did as well. “Robin.”

He turned away launching his grappling hook. Batman tried again. “Please Dick. Just listen to me.”

“No names in the field,” Robin said mockingly.

“Robin, “ Batman corrected. “Please. Just wait.”

“No,” Robin said harshly. “I don’t have to listen to you. Like I said. You’re not my dad.”

Batman watched him go back towards home. He turned away. No one should see that his heart was cracking. No one should see how hurt his heart was. Robin rubbed away a tear as he reached Gotham’s outskirts. He could just see the manor. He’d go home. But he wouldn’t talk to Bruce. The man wasn’t in charge of him. He wasn’t his family if he thought that he could tell Dick what to do.


	49. A Dad

**Gotham**

**Year 2008**

**March 19 th **

**Jason is 8**

**Robin is almost 11**

**Batgirl is 12**

**Batman is 29**

 

The rift between Dick and Bruce still hadn’t healed. Bruce had waited every morning to see if Dick would say something to him. He never did. The boy didn’t come racing to see him when he got home from work. He no longer heard about everything Dick did at school.

He’d woken up on his birthday on February 19th just five days after their fight. He’d expected Dick to be shaking him awake with Alfred behind him holding a tray for breakfast in bed. Instead he got a nice breakfast from Alfred and a happy birthday and awkward hug from Jason. Dick had just eaten hoping Bruce didn’t catch the look of regret and guilt. Then he’d gone to finish his homework.

Bruce hated it. Robin wasn’t there with him every night making puns and cracking stupid jokes. He hated not having small heart attacks every time Robin decided to practice handstands at the edge of a certain gargoyle. He hated the absence of Robin and Batgirl’s banter. Batgirl was still there. But there was an awkward silence. It wasn’t the same.

Bruce was walking to go downstairs to the cave one night from patrol. Jason was on the couch watching TV. Dick was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard a creak. The door was opening and Dick was walking outside. “Where are you going?” Bruce asked.

He got no answer but the door closing behind him. Jason looked at him from the couch. “DIdn’t Alfred tell you? The Drake’s asked him to babysit and Alfred agreed he was old enough. He decided to go because you still won’t let him on patrol so he had nothing better to do.”

“That’s his fault,” Bruce said.

“Sure,” Jason drawled. “I mean you were kind of all crazy that night. Him and Barbie are just friends. But then you embarrassed both of them and almost ruined that. He thought Barbie wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore because she might think he liked her.”

“They were holding hands,” Bruce said.

“Master Bruce they are children. It is an innocent friendship,” Alfred said walking in. “You don’t need to be so harsh on Master Richard because you wish to protect him.”

“He’s too young,” Bruce said. “Why is he even babysitting? Doesn’t he still need a babysitter himself?”

“He’s grown Master Bruce,” Alfred said. “You should open your eyes and see that. He’s no longer a six-year-old boy. He’s very close to eleven. It’s natural he should have some independence now.”

Bruce didn’t answer. He just walked into his office and opened the door through the clock. Alfred sighed. He sat down on the couch next to Jason who grinned. “You think I’m going to win my bet with Barb? I think they’re going to fight for a few more weeks. She thinks it’ll be over by next Friday.”

“Oh Master Jason. Whatever shall we do with you,” Alfred sighed.

 

Meanwhile Dick was at the Drake’s. The Drakes were their closest neighbors. They lived in a house not quite as large as Wayne Manor but still large enough to be considered abnormally big. Jack Drake was the owner of Drake Industries. His wife had been a famous historian of some kind. Before she died she had several PHDs and was always traveling. Now her husband was a single father and CEO who was never home. So when the door was opened neither of them were home to greet Dick. It was their housekeeper.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” the woman said. “I’m Mrs. Mack. Timothy is inside finishing his dinner. His bed time is in two hours. But he may read in bed for a half-hour after.”

“Okay,” Dick said suddenly a bit nervous. This was his first time babysitting. It seemed like it was more than he thought.

“Tonight is my night off. I should be back by midnight but the emergency numbers are on the fridge just in case. Now come on. You must meet Timothy before I leave.”

“Sure,” Dick said following the lady into a room. There a kid was eating over a book. He was in such intense concentration that he didn’t even notice them enter.

“Timothy.”

“What?” He asked looking up. “Oh! Hi, I’m Timothy Drake. It’s nice to meet you,” he said offering Dick his hand.

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you too,” Dick laughed. “But I think we met before. I’m Dick Grayson. I’ve seen you at some of those Galas.”

“I know. I just didn’t know if you knew who I was,” the younger boy said. “You’re older. And a lot cooler.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“While then I’ll leave you too. I’ll see you in the morning Timothy,” Mrs. Mack said taking her purse and leaving.

“Good Night Mrs. Mack,” the little boy waved. They could hear as the door closed not soon after.

“So Timmy. Can I call you Timmy? Timothy is too formal.”

“Yeah,” the little boy nodded putting his plate down in the sink before sitting down. Dick frowned. Wow. This kid was so proper. Didn’t he know how to relax?

“So,” Dick tried. “What you reading?”

“The Hobbit,” Tim said.

“Really? Isn’t that a bit too hard for someone your age?” Dick asked. “How old are you?”

“Five,” Tim said. “But Dad told me I’m an advanced learner. It’s a good book.”

Dick nodded. “Have you ever seen the movie? The Lord of the Rings ones?”

“There are movies?”

“Of course,” Dick scoffed. “Man. You read the Lord of the Rings books right?”

“Not yet.”

“So we’ll start with something not based on a book. Have you ever seen Star Wars?”

“No,” Tim shook his head.

“Well, I think you’ll love it,” Dick said pulling out his laptop. “We’ve got time before you need to get in bed.”

“What’s it about?” Tim asked settling on the couch.

“Robots, space fights, battles, super cool powers and all sorts of awesome things,” Dick said.

“Cool,” Tim said. Dick smiled as he turned on the movie. He was more and more impressed with the kid as the movie continued. Tim asked all the right questions and knew when to be quiet for some of the better parts. He even started to talk about the theories behind actually making a lightsaber.

Finally though it was past the kids bedtime the movie ended. “C’mon kid, time to get in bed. I already let you stay up later then you should have.”

“But I wanna watch the next one,” Tim yawned.

“Next time I come babysit,” Dick said. “Now show me where your room is.”

Tim took Dick’s hand and led him upstairs. The room was decorated by puzzle pieces. There was a desk full of newspaper cut outs. Mostly of Batman and Robin. There were a few of Blue Beatle, Ted Kord. (Dick had heard of him but he wasn’t a Leaguer. Bruce had files on him though.)

“They’re the best heroes,” Tim said confidently. “They have no powers but they save so many peoples lives. They have to be very smart to do that.”

“They do,” Dick agreed grinning. “Now get into bed and get some sleep.”

Tim nodded pulling himself onto the bed. He threw back the covers and snuggled into it. “Dick?”

“Yeah Timmy?”

“I lied.”

“What?”

“I told you we met before. But it wasn’t only the charity galas,” Tim hesitated. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“It was at the circus,” Tim said as Dick was walking out.

Dick froze and turned around. Tim continued. “It was that night. Everyone thinks I didn’t really remember. I wasn’t even two yet. But I do. I remember a lot of things. You guys wore really bright red and yellow. The cotton candy was really tasty. Your family did such cool tricks. You were only my age but you did such cool things. Then I remember the falling. My dad is never home and mommy died when I was younger. I miss them a lot. But you never see your mommy and daddy. You must miss them a lot.”

“I do,” Dick said.

“I was so happy when I saw you the first time at a Gala. Because it meant you had a family even though you had no mommy and daddy. Mr. Wayne was with you. He seems like he’s a really good family.”

“The best,” Dick said ignoring the tears forming in his eyes.

Tim yawned. “I wish my family was really happy like yours is now. It’s only Mrs. Mack and me a lot. I miss Dad.”

“They’ll be back soon I’m sure they miss you too,” Dick said pulling the blanket over Tim. Tim moved around a bit but soon Dick could hear the soft breaths of sleep.

Dick wiped his eyes and headed downstairs. Tim had given him a lot to think about. It had been more than a month since he and Bruce had their fight. His 11th birthday was in a few days. Soon after that was the fifth anniversary of his family’s deaths. Dick barely noticed Mrs. Mack enter. He nodded as she said thanks and took the money for babysitting. He went back to the manor lost in thoughts and barely said anything when Alfred let him in. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes hoping sleep would take all the thoughts away.

Bruce returned home from patrol at close to three in the morning. He had looked in at Jason asleep in bed with a book on the floor. He’d fallen asleep reading. He’d peeked in at Dick as well. The boy seemed to be sleeping but lightly. But he was normally awake on patrol at this time so it was understandable if he didn’t sleep well. Maybe he should lighten up and let the boy return as Robin.

Closing the door Bruce walked into his own room and got into bed. He fell asleep just as Dick started to toss and turn in his bed. He woke in a sweat fifteen minutes later. When there were dreams like that. Well, Dick was never sure if they were better or worse than dreams from fear gas.

He got out of his bed and ran down the hall. The door to Bruce’s room slammed open waking the billionaire. Bruce sat up and looked at Dick who froze. “Dick?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Dick said crying.

“What?” Bruce asked. “Dick what’s wrong?”

Dick came over hesitantly. He explained what Tim had said to him before. Before starting to talk about his dream. “You, Jason and Alfred went down with my parents. You kept saying I never loved you. That I didn’t care and that’s why you were all falling. Because I don’t care about you. But I do. I do,” Dick cried.

“I know.”

“You are my dad. You have been since I came to the manor. I’m sorry I said you weren’t. I was being stupid.”

“Never,” Bruce said sternly. “I was the stupid one. I guess I haven’t been the best dad.”

“You weren’t,” Dick said. “You were the best you could be for me. And for Jason and anyone else.”

“Anyone else?” Bruce asked. “Two is enough.”

“We’ll see,” Dick said. “But I meant it. I love you Tati.”

“Me too Chum,” Bruce said. “I’m sorry too. I wasn’t ready to see how much older you got. I can’t boss you around all the time anymore and expect you to listen. I need to listen to you too. You’ve gotten a lot bigger and I barely noticed.”

Dick nodded getting onto the bed beside Bruce. “It’s been five years Bruce.”

“What?”

“It’s my birthday in a couple of days. I met you a week and a half after. The day before they fell. It’s been five years since they fell.”

Bruce paused. “I’m sure they’d be happy to see how big you’ve gotten. How smart, independent and brave you are. I am.”

“You are?”

“Of course. It’s been hard without Robin.”

“You have Batgirl still,” Dick pointed out.

“Not the same. I know you won’t want to patrol in the next two weeks but after will Robin take back the streets again?”

“If it’s with Batman,” Dick grinned. “Yeah.”


	50. Tim's Pieces to A Picture

**Gotham**

**Year 2008**

**June 11**

**Jason is 8**

**Tim is 5**

**Robin is 11**

**Batgirl is 12**

**Batman is 29**

Robin had been patrolling again for at least months. His fighting had improved even when he had been off the streets for more than a four weeks in the first place. Batman had been taking him with him to fight Arkham villains more and more often. Batgirl would join them sometimes but Batman and Robin were always there.

Robin had been allowed on his first real solo patrol not long after he got back on the job. The first time without Batman or Batgirl fighting at his side the entire time. Of course, Batman had watched him closely the first three or four times. Then he calmed down seeing how well Dick handled everything.

In fact everyone was starting to see how much Dick had grown. The League no longer treated him like a child. He had beaten most of them in sparring. His advice was taken as an adult’s by most of them. Roy and Wally stopped babying him or at least they did less than they used to. He was no longer the little one that Roy would carry around when he was tired. He’d always be their little brother but it was clear that he wasn’t so little anymore.

In fact Dick was a big brother. Jason had been living with them for a good six months. With just around a two year age difference he and Dick were very close. That of course meant they fought a lot too. There was a lot of teasing and two times more trouble. But that had been expected by everyone since Jason was adopted. Trouble was all he ever was.

Though Bruce had adopted Jason to become Dick’s little brother. Dick had adopted Tim Drake to be his. He’d been called in to babysit the younger boy more and more often. Whenever Tim and Dick were at the same charity ball the younger boy made a beeline for the elder. He followed him around shyly making it clear who he idolized.

Jason had found it annoying. Dick was _his_ older brother but Tim stole all his attention. Dick seemed to prefer Tim to Jason in the boy’s eyes. So he’d started to scowl whenever he saw Tim. The younger boy was called, ‘Replacement’ by Jason because he replaced Jason as Dick’s younger brother. Jason kept pushing Tim around but no one else seemed to notice.

Bruce had found the young boy and his clear love for Dick adorable. The kid was very bright, much like Dick and Jason although in different ways. He had a similar upbringing to Bruce’s own and was always very formal. Bruce could already see the kid was going to be important. He just regretted that the Drake’s couldn’t see it too. They were never at home and even when they were Bruce could see whenever they were with Tim they never treated him as he should be treated. They never treated him as the smart and mature child he was.

Therefore he’d had no qualms when the Drake’s housekeeper called him one night. “There’s been an emergency and Timothy needs somewhere to stay. Do you mind having him over for the night? He adores Richard so much and shouldn’t be much trouble.”

“Not at all,” Bruce said. “Dick will be excited to have Tim here and I’m sure Jason will too.”

Fifteen minutes later Timothy Drake was shown into the manor dining room where a seat was open for him. Alfred took the bag off his hands. “I shall take this to your room Master Tim. Go and have a seat for supper.”

Tim nodded as he sat down. “Thank you Mr. Pennyworth.”

“Tim! You ready kiddo? I got this whole night planned,” Dick beamed. “You ready to watch the next Star Wars movie?”

“Yeah,” Tim said excitedly before remembering himself. “I mean that sounds nice.”

“Well then I hope you enjoy yourselves. I have some work to do but I’ll be back later,” Bruce said.

“Thank you for letting me stay Mr. Wayne. I hope your work goes well.”

“Geez kid. No need to be so stiff,” Jason said. “He’s Dick. I’m Jason. That’s Bruce.”

“But—”

“Nah,” Dick smiled. “Jason’s right for once.”

“Hey!”

Dick continued. “You just need to relax and enjoy yourself. Alfred’s probably already making us some popcorn. Come on.”

Tim settled in on the couch next to Dick and Jason sat on his brother’s other side. The title sequence came up as the movie started. They were watching The Return of the Jedi this time. Tim watched wide-eyed as the movie began.

It wasn’t until later in the movie when Luke was on Dagobah with Yoda that Tim made his first real comment. “It that even realistic?”

“What?” asked Dick.

“For him to just dissolve like that. All the other things in the movies could happen. Theoretically,” Tim said.

“Big word kid,” Jason teased.

“Jason,” Dick warned.

“But I’ve never heard of a person just dissolving. You think it could happen?”

Dick laughed. “Wouldn’t surprise me. We already have aliens who can shoot lasers from their eyes and men who can run faster than the speed of sound. Why not that?”

“Nerds,” Jason scoffed.

The movie continued after that with occasional fights breaking out. The most memorable being when Jason and Dick started to throw popcorn at each other and Tim was caught in the middle. Alfred had ended up coming in and stopping it scolding them for giving him a lot more to clean up the next day.

The boys gave up and concentrated on the movie again. It wasn’t long until they reached the end of it. Jason and Dick were yelling at the screen as the action commenced. When the movie finished Tim watched amused as Dick made Jason reenact the scene with him.

“I’m a Jedi like my father before me,” Dick declared brandishing a long stick he had gotten somewhere.

Jason cackled and made an evil face. He was obviously having a lot of fun being the bad guy. Bruce came back into the room after a quiet night on patrol as this was happening. “Bruce!”

Dick bounded over before pulling him into the center of the room. “We need you to be Darth Vader!”

“What will Tim be then?” Bruce asked.

“Asleep,” Jason declared. Bruce and Dick turned to see the little boy asleep with his fingers in his mouth.

“Clean up,” Bruce ordered. “Then get ready for bed. I’ll carry him upstairs.”

“Aw!”

“C’mon!”

Bruce ignored the complaints as he picked Tim up in a cradle fashion to carry him upstairs. Tim stirred a little bit but it wasn’t until Bruce pulled back the covers to lie the boy in bed he saw the kid open his eyes.

“Mr. Wayne?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. I hope you were okay tonight.”

Bruce was a little puzzled but smiled. “I’m fine. Goodnight Tim.”

“Good. I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re my hero,” Tim mumbled turning over. Bruce froze in the doorway. “I want to be just like you and Robin.”

Bruce heard the kid yawn once more and close his eyes. The blankets moved a little as Tim got himself comfortable in his sleepy state. Bruce closed the door and ran downstairs. Jason and Dick were picking up pieces of popcorn by hand. Bruce walked over. “Dick.”

“Yeah?” the boy asked. “We’re almost done.”

“This isn’t about cleaning up,” Bruce said urgently. “How does Tim know?”

“What’s up with the replacement? Was he crying or something in his sleep?” Jason asked. “Because that would be funny.”

“No it wouldn’t,” Dick elbowed him. “What do you mean Bruce?”

“I mean how does Timothy Drake know about Batman and Robin?”

Both Jason and Dick froze on the spot with wide-eyes. They stood off the floor where they were cleaning to face Bruce. Jason asked first. “You sure the kid actually knows?”

“He was half asleep but asked if I was okay tonight. He told me he didn’t want me to get hurt because I was his hero. Or at least as he said ‘you and Robin.’”

“Well I didn’t tell him,” Dick said raising his hands in a surrender like fashion. “I haven’t told anyone since Wally or Roy.”

“Barbie?” Jason asked.

“She figured it out. But that was kinda my fault. I called her Babs when she saved me,” Dick admitted.

“Is it possible he figured it out on his own?” Bruce asked.

“Maybe,” Dick mused. “He has a bunch of clippings of newspaper articles on us. Not to mention other photos and things. But there are other heroes he has the same things for. I don’t know how he could have done it. I didn’t say anything or do it that might have given us away.”

“Wow, I knew the kid was smart. But not even genius’s like Luthor have figured us out. If Timmy did it then….”

“He’s a lot smarter than you thought,” Jason volunteered. “Let’s just go to sleep. We can get it out of him in the morning.”

“What if he told others?” Bruce said.

“He didn’t,” Dick calmed. “He has no one to tell. Let’s just go to sleep Bruce.”

Bruce sighed and watched the two boys run upstairs before going down to the cave to try and figure it out himself. He must have fallen asleep because Alfred came to get him in the morning.

“Masters Timothy, Jason and Richard are waiting to have breakfast.”

Bruce shot up remembering the events of the night before and walked upstairs. He seated himself at the head of the table. Jason and Dick looked at him with concerned expressions. He ignored them and looked intently at Timothy. The young boy was grinning. “Good Morning Mr. Wayne, did you sleep well?”

“Alright,” Bruce said. “Did you?”

“Yes,” Tim nodded. “I don’t even remember going upstairs. You must have taken me up. That was very nice. Thank you.”

“I’m your host. It’s my job,” Bruce said.

“Wait,” Jason interrupted. “You don’t remember anything after you fell asleep on the couch?”

“No,” Tim said confused.

“Not even talking to Bruce?” Dick asked.

“No. What did we talk about?” Tim asked looking at Bruce. “Sorry if I forgot Mr, Wayne. I hope it wasn’t important.”

Jason was the one who answered Tim’s question. “You talked about Batman.”

Tim’s face turned pale. His mouth opened slightly as he looked around him. He fidgeted a little in his chair. “Oh.”

“So?” Dick asked scotching forward.

Tim squeaked. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to know. But Batman and Robin are so cool. They save so many people and I wanted to know how they did it. If they had superpowers or they were only human. I’m sorry.”

“SO you know?” Bruce asked.

“I saw Robin do a quintuple flip one night. That put all the pieces together,” Tim said.

Dick blushed. “Oops.”

Jason burst into loud laughter. “And once again the Golden Boy gives everything away.”

“Hey! How was I supposed to know…”

“You weren’t,” Bruce said. “Timothy is just incredibly smart. You put this all together yourself?”

Tim nodded shyly.

“You didn’t tell anyone either?”

Another nod.

Bruce stayed silent for a moment. “I see.”

Tim looked up for a moment. Then he asked quietly in a voice barely above a whisper. “Can I help?”

“I’m sorry?” Bruce said.

“I can help. I’m smart and can help solve things like a detective. I know how to work computers too. Dick can teach me more! I can be good at it like him. I want to help.”

“I can’t let a civilian just—” Bruce started.

“Really?” Jason scoffed. “That’s what I was. I stole your tires and you let me stay and now I’m training to help.”

“Yeah. C’mon Bruce. That’s a flimsy excuse,” Dick nodded. “You can help Tim. But we tell you when and it has to be a secret.”

Tim nodded excitedly. Dick grinned. “Cmon I’ll show you the cave.”

“I call dibs on showing him the dinosaur,” Jason shouted.

“Dinosaur?” Tim said chasing after the two older boys as they went to Bruce’s office. Bruce sighed pushing his chair in to follow. There was another one of them now. The first two could already get him to agree to almost anything. With this one he was in a whole lot more danger. That was without Barbara Gordon tagging along. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he went to go explain to Alfred about their soon to be extremely frequent visitor.


	51. The Birth of Red

**Gotham**

**Year 2008**

**August 20th**

**Jason is 9**

**Tim is 6**

**Robin is 11**

**Batgirl is 12**

**Batman is 29**

Jason had just celebrated his ninth birthday. It had been the best birthday he ever remembered. Bruce had thrown him a party, a bit on the smaller side, but a party nonetheless. Along with several of the Leaguers passing as Bruce’s good friends in their secret IDs like trusted reporters Clark and Lois, or socialites Ollie and Dinah.

Then there were Roy, Barbara and Wally all three red heads there for him as much as Dick. Commissioner Gordon had come along as well being Bruce’s friend as well as Barbara’s father. So had Barry and Iris as Wally’s guardians and now close family friends. Besides them the only other Leaguer who had come was Hal Jordan who Jason really looked up to. The guy was a cool, hotshot pilot who got superpowers. Definitely his favorite hero, beside Bruce.

He’d gotten a lot of attention from everyone and Alfred had made him an amazing cake. He’d hung out with Dick and his friends and gotten gifts. He’d started to adopt Dick’s habit of calling the Leaguers Aunt and Uncle as well. At least certain leaguers. They’d gotten very used to him as well, though not all of them were as close to him as Dick.

Barry and Iris had given him a brand new video game they had been assured was the best by Wally. Jason had grinned happily anticipating whipping Dick’s butt at it later. Ollie and Dinah had given him some ticket’s to a baseball game in Gotham where the Star City Rockets were playing.

Commissioner Gordon had given him a real life batarang. Apparently the GCPD had too many. He couldn’t understand why the kids all cracked up at that and the adults all grinned. Jason had thanked him heartily and told him Batman was one of his favorite heroes.

That lead into the kids arguing about their favorite heroes as the adults watched. Though Jason, Dick and Barbara all agreed Batman was probably the best Dick and Jason chose to argue for others. Jason chose Green Lantern and Dick chose Superman. Hal Jordan’s grin was wide as Jason argued against Roy about which Green hero was better.

Clark had delivered some of Ma Kent’s pies and Lois had brought Jason some army toys. She was an army brat after all. Then as he thanked them both Clark had promised him his first real flight later. Jason’s grin got wider. Ha! Now Dickface couldn’t brag anymore.

His favorite gift had been from Hal Jordan. Though the older man had complained loudly about Bruce not letting him teach Dick or Jason how to fly a plane Jason knew the gift would still be good. Of course he wasn’t proven wrong. Hal had pulled out a pilot’s jacket and pushed Jason to put it on. Jason grinned. He’d always wanted a leather jacket and he already had let Alfred know how much as they mused about his future crime fighting costume. “C’mon Kiddo. Try it on.”

Jason did grinning before running to give Hal a hug. Hal bent down and whispered to Jason. “Check the pockets. There’s a surprise in there from some of my friends in the Lanterns.”

“Cool,” Jason breathed.

“Now that we’re finished with these gifts would everyone like to have some refreshments?” Alfred asked.

Nods and murmurs came as Alfred lead everyone into the other room. Jason was about to go when Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. “I think the other kids wanted you to wait. As for my gift, you’ll have to wait for tonight.”

He left Jason with a questioning glance. Then Dick appeared and pushed Jason the other way. “Cmon Jay. We’re waiting.”

“What’s going on?”

Dick grinned impishly. “You’ll see.”

Jason was pushed into a room where three redheads stood waiting. Roy grinned as Dick joined them between Barbara and Wally. Then he looked at Jason. “C’mon kid. You ready?”

“For what?” Jason asked.

“Well,” Barbara grinned. “We decided it’s time you see our little club here had a surprise for you.”

“You have a club?” Jason asked.

“We have a club?” Dick asked.

“Yeah. Well, Dick’s not in the club,” Wally said.

“Why?” Dick complained. “Are you guys keeping secrets from me?”

“No. It’s just to be in this club you have to be a redhead associated with Dick Grayson. Preferably under 18.”

Dick scowled.

Wally grinned continuing. “Aunt Iris and Shayera are honorary members. So is Queen Mera.”

“Man,” Jason laughed. “You know a lot of red heads. Why do you like them so much?”

Dick’s laugh turned sad. “Mom.”

“Oh.”

“Well,” Roy said changing the topic. “We thought it’s time we really include you as one of us.”

“Us?”

“A super’s kid. Or partner. If you’re under 18 and in on the secret then you’re in our club. And the way to be initiated is you have to join us in a club activity,” Dick said.

“When were you initiated?” Jason asked.

“He wasn’t,” Wally told Jason. “We created this tradition the day I met Dick as Robin. Then when Roy met us for the first time he helped us do the same thing. When Barb here became Batgirl and Dick finally let us meet her she got into it too. Now it’s your turn.”

“So what am I doing?” Jason asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Barbara asked. “We’re pranking the League.”

Jason’s grin grew wider than he had ever thought possible. He looked at Dick. “Your friends are cool.”

“It was my idea.”

“Really Golden Boy?” Jason scoffed. “So what’s the plan.”

They would only find out the success of their prank a few days later as Bruce came storming in with angry calls from Oliver, Barry, Hal and Clark. But he was grinning so both boys knew that he didn’t mind to much. In fact he might have even found it amusing.

Late the night of Jason’s party, a few days after his real birthday, Bruce came upstairs as he and Dick played one of his new video games. Bruce came into the doorway and they paused the game. He looked at them both. “It’s time.”

“For what?” Jason asked.

“Just follow us,” Dick grinned. Jason rolled his eyes as his older brother cartwheeled down the hall. He followed them to Bruce’s office and through the clock entrance. Standing in the cave stood Alfred holding a bundle. Dick beamed.

“I hope it meets your expectations Master Jason,” the old brit said.

Jason took the bundle and his eyes widened. He looked up at Bruce with surprise. “You mean it?”

“It’s time. You’ve trained hard enough and have gotten much better. I’m proud of you.”

Jason beamed. Dick pushed him forward. “Go try it on!”

Jason ran off almost as fast as Wally West. He emerged a few minutes later in a gray body suit. On it was a red bat and Jason had a red domino mas also. A red hood hung behind the suit. Jason paused. “Wait.”

He ran up the stairs. Dick called behind him. “No costumes in the manor!”

Jason obviously ignored him returning a minute later with the brown leather jacket Hal had given him. He pulled it over his costume and grinned. “Okay. How bad#*& do I look?”

“Jason!”

“Master Jason,” Alfred gasped.

“Sorry.”

“Wait,” Dick said as he came in as Robin. “You need a name.”

“I have one. After all that research you made me do through the files on the computer I learnt a lot. Found some good ideas and thought I’d use one. I wanted a bit of irony and to see Joker’s face when he hears. For mom.”

Bruce nodded. “Not revenge?”

“Just a cruel joke,” Jason promised.

“So what is it?” Robin asked.

“You can call me Red Hood,” Jason grinned. He pulled the red hoodie over his head and adjusted his belt and brown jacket. Batman nodded as the two boys jumped into the Batmobile.


	52. Sick Nights

**Gotham**

**Year 2009**

**January 20th**

**Jason is 9**

**Tim is 6**

**Robin is 11**

**Batgirl is 13**

**Batman is 29**

Jason sneezed again pulling the blanket further around him. He reached for the tissues to find there were no more. He groaned and reached for the remote instead. That was when Alfred walked in carrying a tray of soup and more tissues. “Master Jason I’m not sure you should be watching the television in your condition. Do try and get some rest.”

“I can take care of myself,” he groaned.

“I do wish you would,” Alfred said as he left the soup and walked off. Jason sighed and took the soup turning on the TV as well. The news played as he raised the spoon to his mouth. Cat Grant stood talking in front of a building. “Scarecrow has taken patients from this therapeutic hospital captive. All of them suffer from debilitating fears and anxieties.”

Jason cursed wishing he could be there. Red Hood was slowly being allowed to fight some of the bigger vilians. Mostly he was a well kept Gotham secret that only the criminals and Bats knew about. Some of the Justice League as well. He hadn’t got to fight Scarecrow yet and he could have helped a lot.

Jason suddenly sneezed. He missed what was happening on the news because of the loud noise and his teary eyes. “Bless you.”

Bruce was standing beside him in a white shirt and black workout pants. He placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “How you feeling?””

“How’s it look like I’m feeling?” Jason retorted.

Bruce nodded sitting down beside Jason. Jason looked at him in confusion. “Shouldn’t you be fighting Scarecrow?”

“Everyone needs a break now and then. Batgirl and Robin have it handled. I’ll be there quickly if they need to call me in. For now I think a different kid needs my company more.”

“I don’t need anyone,” Jason argued sneezing again. Bruce handed him a tissue with an eyebrow raised.

Jason just blew his nose ignoring Bruce’s unspoken challenge. He shivered more. Bruce looked at him worriedly. “What should we watch? The news probably isn’t the best choice right now.”

“Don’t care,” Jason coughed.

Bruce took the remote as Alfred came in with a bowl of popcorn. How he knew they would need it was a mystery. Jason reached for it before Bruce raised the bowl out of his reach. “The only thing you’re eating is that soup.”

“That’s not fair!”

“You’re sick and it won’t help if I get sick too. How’s Mission Impossible sound?”

“Okay,” Jason conceded.

Bruce smirked and grabbed the remote. He pushed a few buttons and the movie started. Jason sat up and reached shakily for his soup. Bruce picked it up and placed the tray on his lap. Jason scowled.

“It’s okay to ask for help every once in awhile,” Bruce told him.

“I’m not a baby. I don’t need anybody’s help to take care of myself,” Jason said stubbornly.

“Everybody needs help sometimes. You just need to speak up and ask for it. It’s not about me thinking you can’t take care of yourself.”

“But you do think that,” Jason argued. “You don’t think I can do anything. You don’t trust me.”

“Why do you think that?” Bruce asked surprised.

“You won’t let me solo patrol like Dick. You make me train more than him too. You don’t yell at him to do his work or for saying things he shouldn’t. I’m not allowed to know League secrets like he is. I’ve never even been to the Watchtower! You trust Dick more, everyone likes him, he wasn’t a street rat and the whole world thinks he’s a hero. You think he’s perfect. He’s the Golden Boy.”

Bruce looked affronted. “You know that’s not true.”

Jason just scowled and put his soup down. Bruce tried again. “You and Dick are very different children Jason. He’s also almost three years older than you. It makes sense that he would have more responsibilities. But I assure you, he wasn’t allowed to solo patrol when he was your age either. He had to train just as hard too. And the Watchtower hadn’t even been built yet. I had no idea you wanted to go or I would have allowed it. You’ve already proven yourself to me Jason. I don’t need you to be Dick.”

“Everyone else wants me to be like him. All my teachers complain I’m not like him. All the kids scoff and say that even he was better than me. He has manners and didn’t curse all the time. He doesn’t have a criminal record or grow up in crime alley.”

Bruce sighed. “Jason you’re just as smart as him. You’re both very talented in very different ways. After all you’re very different people. As for school and what the other kids say, well I’ll try to fix that. Dick still has those problems. He’s had them since he began at Gotham Academy. People are mean about things they don’t understand. That’s the way of the world.”

Jason nodded bringing his feet up onto the couch. He curled further into the blanket and yawned. “Bruce?”

Bruce turned to look at him. Jason continued blearily. “Thanks.”

The man was contemplating how much Jason had grown since that night in Crime Alley a little more than a year ago. Whenever he thought about it he realized he could never regret his choice. Jason was a lot of trouble and more than a few gray hairs. But the kid belonged with them. He was determined, loyal and tough. He was hardworking and wanted to bring the people who hurt others to get their punishment.

Bruce had had the papers sitting on his desk for a while. He was officially Jason’s guardian but he’d thought about taking another step. Though Jason had been adopted he knew the boy wasn’t sure he was completely Bruce’s. But before he did anything he needed the boy to say yes first.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to ask you a question. You can think about it for as long as you want and I don’t mind whatever your answer is. I know you’ve officially been adopted but I want to make sure you actually feel like part of the family.”

Jason looked up at him. Bruce took a breath and continued. “What would you think about changing your last name?”

“You can do that?” Jason asked.

“You can,” Bruce nodded. “You can stay Jason Todd or even become Jason Wayne. Maybe even use both. I don’t care what your decision is but the option is always open.”

Jason looked at Bruce with wide eyes. He smiled tiredly. With the brightness in his eyes and smile you could barely tell he was sick anymore. “Jason Todd-Wayne.”

Bruce smiled wrapping an arm around Jason. Jason leaned into Bruce unconsciously till his head was on the man’s thigh. He didn’t notice Bruce’s gaze looking down at him. “We’ll send the papers out tomorrow then. Get some rest Jason.”

Jason yawned now completely curled up against Bruce. His eyes closed as he started to fall asleep. Bruce barely even heard as he answered. “Yeah, yeah. You’re such a softie Dad.”

Bruce stiffened but Jason didn’t seem to notice as he started to snore. He grinned and ran his hand through Jason’s hair reaching for another piece of popcorn. Jason was all teasing and names. But he was driven by his heart. He genuinely cared no matter how much he denied it. Bruce felt happier than he thought he could after hearing that title. Dick barely called him any sort of title like dad, only in certain moments but Jason had said it so nonchalantly Bruce couldn’t help but feel that meant something much different.

Jason woke the next morning when Alfred brought him breakfast to eat upstairs in his bed. He was eating over a book when Bruce walked in. “You think you’ll be feeling good enough to get out soon?”

“I hope,” Jason sighed. “Man I hate being sick. But I have to say I don’t mind being able to sleep in all day.”

Bruce laughed. Jason smirked as well holding back a chuckle. Then he looked at Bruce the night before returning to his mind. “Bruce?”

Bruce stopped laughing. Jason continued. “You aren’t mad about last night?”

“Mad?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would I be? Jason I asked you if you wanted to change your name for a reason. You’re part of my family. I’m just glad you think I’m part of yours as well.”

Jason then did a very Dick-like thing. He moved forward across his bed and grabbed Bruce in a hug. Bruce surprised put his arms around Jason too. Bruce let go and stood off the bed. “Now finish up and get washed up. You need to get better so you can be back at school soon.”

Jason groaned. “Really Dad?”


	53. To Comfort Another Brother

**Gotham**

**Year 2009**

**April 27 th **

**Jason is 9**

**Tim is 6**

**Robin is 12**

**Batgirl is 13**

**Batman is 30**

****

Robin pulled on his mask as Batman gathered the last of the information and tools they needed to finish the case they were following. Red Hood groaned loudly. “Can we go yet?”

“Be patient a little longer while I finish running this sample,” Batman told him. “Then we can go.”

“I just want to start pounding some thugs,” Red Hood complained.

“I thought had enough of pounding people at school today,” Robin said obnoxiously.

“Shut it Dickface!” Red Hood yelled.

“There was a fight?” Batman asked suddenly turning around.

Red Hood scowled. “Now you pay attention to me. I was going to give you the note from the principal.”

“When?” Batman demanded.

“I don’t know. How long do you think it will take till I’m not in trouble?” Red Hood asked.

Robin burst into laughter as Batman growled. “Jason what happened?”

“Some people were talking trash about you, me and DIckie here. Had to put them straight.”

Batman groaned himself now. “We talked about this.”

“Yeah, but—” Jason was interrupted by a loud ringing in the cave. Robin ran over to pull out his phone.

“Probably Wally, or Barbara wondering where we are,” he said answering it. “Hello?”

_“Dick?”_

“Timmy?” Dick asked. “What’s up?”

_“I need you. Can you come over. I’m scared,”_ a voice quavered over the phone.

“I’ll be there soon. Keep talking to me.” Then he turned to Batman and Red Hood. “Go on patrol without me. Something is up at the Drake’s.”

“It’ll be a bit before we leave,” Bruce said. “Keep us updated.”

Dick nodded before running out. He threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants over his Robin uniform and ran through the manor. He slammed the front door ignoring Alfred’s yells as he ran towards the Drake’s. “I’m almost there Timmy.”

“ _It’s Daddy,”_ Tim whispered. “ _There were loud noises. He told me to hide and there were some really loud bangs.”_

Dick moved the phone away from his mouth and cursed. He put a hand to his ear and commed Bruce. “Bruce get here. I think there might be some man inside the Drake’s house. From what Timmy is saying it sounds like there might have been shots.”

_“I’m coming,”_ Bruce said. “ _Don’t go in. Just in case. You’re in civies.”_

“But Tim,” Dick protested. Bruce didn’t reply. He made his own decision and kept running across the lawn and small wood in between the houses. He reached the Drake’s house within five minutes. The lights were all off from what he could see in the windows. He ran to the front door and was about to pull it open. That’s when a hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped and turned in a fighting stance.

“I took the car,” Bruce said. “Stay behind me.”

Dick nodded and in his mind thanked whoever was responsible for Bruce not scolding him. He walked behind Bruce ready to be attacked at any minute. Bruce picked open the door which creaked open. The lights were flicked on.

Dick opened his mouth to call for Tim but Bruce shushed him. He walked forward. Then suddenly he stopped seeing some blood drip past. Dick’s eyes widened. “Tim.”

Together they rounded the hall. On the floor in front of them was a man in a black mask with a gun in his hand. He had a bullet hole in his forhead. Jack Drake lay nearby with one in his heart. A gun was fallen on the floor beside him. The floor was stained in blood.

Huddled nearby was Tim. He was staring at the bodies in an unmoving fashion. He had his arms around himself. The phone was clattered next to his father’s gun. His mouth was open but nothing came out.

“He’s in shock,” Bruce said raising a phone to his ear. “Hello, I’m reporting a brake in at the Drake’s residence in Westside Gotham. We have two deaths and a possibly injured child.”

Meanwhile Dick crouched beside Tim. He put his arms around him and started to move him away. Tim suddenly snapped up. “No! Daddy! Daddy!”

“C’mon Timmy. The police will be here soon.”

“I need to help him. You have to help him!” Tim yelled as he struggled to reach his dad.

“There’s nothing we can do now,” Dick told him. “Come here Tim. Let’s take some deep breaths. I’m here for you now. Okay?”

Tim nodded slowly as the tears started to fall. Dick pulled Tim closer to him so he was no longer facing the dead bodies. Tim buried his head in Dick’s shoulder and the tears stained his shirt. Dick took a breath as he carried Tim into another room. He was just a few years older but a lot stronger. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“There were noises. Dad told me to stay and went downstairs. Then I heard two loud noises. I found Daddy and the other man. Please help them!”

Dick inhaled harshly. “Timmy I need you to listen okay? You’re smart and brave and so many other great things. I really wish I could help him but there’s nothing I can do. No one can help him now.”

“But you’re Robin,” Tim cried.

“I am,” Dick sighed. “But even Robin can’t save everyone. I’m sorry Tim. I’m so sorry.”

Bruce walked in then on the two crying boys one holding the other protectively in his arms. He knelt with them both. Dick looked at him helplessly. “Why couldn’t we help him?”

Bruce looked at him. “I don’t know Dick. The police are taking the bodies now. They’ll want to talk to Tim. I’ve already explained that he called you but he needs to give a testimony.”

“I’m going with him,” Dick said determinedly as he gripped the younger crying boy in his arms.

Bruce sighed. “Go explain to Commissioner Gordon.”

Dick nodded. He started to get up with Tim but Bruce reached out and let the boy come into his arms. The six year old was no longer crying. He was silent again. What was with this city? With him? Did he drag all these boys into this, was he the cause of them losing their families, their homes and innocence? Was he a failure for being unable to save Gotham, for being unable to save the Graysons, Catherine Todd and now Jack Drake.

As Dick and Tim rode away with the police Bruce returned home. Alfred and Jason were waiting. Jason looked at him. “No patrol?”

“No. I need to make some calls.”

Alfred sighed. “Shall I prepare the room in between yours and Master Dick’s?”

Bruce nodded and Alfred disappeared. Jason looked up surprised. “Tim?”

“His father was shot in a break in. He killed the burglar as well. Tim saw the bodies.”

“Where’s Dick?” Jason asked.

“Went with Tim while he testified. I’m going to have Gordon tell him so that they both come back here.”

“So I’m not the youngest anymore? Sweet! I have my own little brother to boss around,” Jason said pumping his fist.

Bruce sighed. “Tim just experienced a large trauma. He probably feels similar to you when you saw your mother the night she died. Even worse. You already knew how to take care of yourself and had experienced things before. Tim has never seen anything like this. You’ll need to be gentler.”

Jason scoffed but nodded going up to his room. When Dick arrived back at close to five in the morning Tim Drake was in tow. The sleeping boy was put in the room they had set up for him as Dick sat to talk to Bruce.

“He’s staying for good then?”

“I’ve already checked. No relatives and the Drake’s will was for the housekeeper but she’s old herself. She might agree to let us take care of him. For tonight they let him come as we’re people he’s comfortable with and he’ll be safe.”

“How long do you think it will take?”

“A few weeks to make it certain,” Bruce sighed. “Around the same time it will take to let us help him through this. I’ll get you and Jason excused from school tomorrow. I’m not sure how the rest of the week will go but we’re going to have to work through this together.”

Dick nodded before going upstairs. He stopped in the middle of the staircase. “B?”

Bruce looked up at him with a tired expression. Dick continued. “Don’t get worried if Jason and I aren’t in our rooms now. Okay?”

With that he ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Jason’s room. He tugged the pillow out from under Jason’s head. Jason sat up and looked at Dick angrily. “What was that for?”

Dick threw the pillow back at Jason who caught it. “Get your blanket. Sleepover in Tim’s room. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Why do I need to be there?”

“Because you’re his brother too now,” Dick replied. By the time Bruce made them get out of bed that afternoon Tim had woken up from nightmares twice. The first time Dick had calmed him down. The second woke Jason as well. Bruce had come in to wake them and found three boys curled in one bed. The oldest protectively curled around the younger two as he was meant to be.


	54. Her Choice

**Gotham**

**Year 2010**

**January 20th**

**Jason is 10**

**Cass is 9**

**Tim is 7**

**Robin is 12**

**Batgirl is 14**

**Batman is 29**

****

Having Tim living with them had been an adjustment. The young boy missed his last month of 4th Grade (he was advanced) after the trauma. He had been very shy and quiet at first. Mostly he only talked to Dick. He avoided Jason, who he was sure disliked him, as much as possible. Alfred and Bruce were always addressed as Mr. no matter how much everyone told him to call them by their first names.

The nightmares continued as well for a good few months. Unable to sleep Tim had started to come down to the cave every night to watch their progress on the computer. The first time he’d called up at them over Comms had been a shock. It had had been a night they were chasing Poison Ivy down around the time Tim had turned seven. Tim had quickly called and told them where she could be found based on C02 levels.

When Batman, Red Hood and Robin got back that night he was quickly ambushed in a hug by Dick. “You got into the Batcomputer!”

Bruce had ruffled his hair. “Good job.”

“No kidding! Now he can help us all the time. Right replacement?” Jason asked raising his hand for a high five. Tim gave it hesistantly.

“I can help?”

“I’m going to teach you everything,” Dick declared.

“You won’t be allowed in the field,” Bruce said. “But yes, you can help from here in the cave.”

Tim’s grin was brighter it had been since his first night at the manor. Their missions seemed to get even easier after that. Tim’s brain was a huge help to all of them. The team of Bats was able to fight better than ever.

Though most nights it was just Robin, Batgirl and Batman there were a few nights Red Hood joined as well. They fell into a comfortable pattern which wouldn’t seem to be training anytime soon.

Then one night it did change. Robin, Batgirl and Batman were out on patrol together when they heard some screams from somewhere nearby. Immediately all three of them swung over to help. A bunch of large men were surrounding two women. They were keeping their purses clutched to their chests and cowering against each other.

The Bats moved forward to help but before they did a small shadow appeared from nowhere. She moved swiftly in between each of the thugs. Touching a point on one’s neck so they collapsed and then powerfully kicking another. She made moves before they could even throw a punch.

Batgirl and Robin tried to jump in and help but Batman put an arm out to stop them. Batgirl groaned and Robin just rolled his eyes. He was so overprotective. All the thugs were now unconscious, and maybe even dead. The women gazed over at the girl and ran. Batman suddenly dropped down. Batgirl and Robin exchanged glances and followed.

The girl who was short and looked like she couldn’t be older than ten stepped forward. Her feet adjusted into a fighting stance. Batgirl looked at her. “Who are you?”

The girl attacked. She moved fast. Robin tried to throw a punch but she was already on his other side. She grabbed his arm and flipped him. Batgirl aimed a kick but the girl slid under it and tripped her. She stood up to face Batman as the two teens behind her scrambled to their knees.

Batman didn’t aim a punch. The girl just stared at him as if waiting. Batman growled. “Your movements are swift. You should be lethal but you’re holding back. You’ve killed before haven’t you? Been trained for it? Who are you?”

The girl just continued staring. Then one of the Thugs moved. She kicked him in the stomach before disappearing. Robin stepped forward. “Batman, wait. We need to—”

“Start tying these men up,” Batman ordered suddenly before holding a hand to his ear. “Cave and Red Hood.”

Jason’s voice crackled over the comm. “ _Sup, Dad?”_

“New case file. Subject is of Asian decent, between 7 and 12 years of age. Brown hair and brown eyes. Black clothes. Possible run away and subject of abuse.”

_“Is this a body?”_ Tim’s voice asked. “ _A murder case.”_

_“No. Kidnapping? Unconscious girl?”_ Jason asked.

“She took down a good seven men on her own as well as Batgirl and Robin. She has training. Probably from assassins. Start looking through my files to find anything on a girl of that description.”

_“Did she say anything or give any hints that might help?”_ Jason asked.

“No,” Batman said glancing in the direction the mysterious girl had gone. Then he turned to Batgirl and Robin following them as they took off.

That night with cowls now off and bruises iced Barbara, Dick, Bruce, Tim and Jason sat around the cave. Jason pulled out some files as Tim typed some more into the computer. Dick looked at them both pleadingly. “Please tell me you found something. That girl is not something I want to have fighting us.”

“She could be an ally,” Barbara argued. “She saved those women.”

“But she has assassin training,” Dick shot back.

Bruce’s glare quieted them both. He looked at Tim and Jason with exhausted eyes. This girl was something that needed to be dealt with, fast. “What did you find on her?”

“Nothing certain,” Tim said. “But there is a possibility.”

“David Cain,” shared Jason. “There’s been sightings of a small black haired girl with him. We think she’s his.”

Bruce nodded looking at the file and reports of the sightings. The girls fighting style was of League of Assassins in origin. It made sense. Though that didn’t explain all of it.

“Mother?” Barbara asked.

“Well you said she was of Asian descent. The only person we know for sure that David Cain was affiliated with in the past ten or eleven years was Lady Shiva,” Dick said looking at the files. “That’s not good.”

“A kid is not their parents,” Bruce argued. “But yes. We should be wary. This girl is now our top priority. Was there anything else that you two found that might be helpful?”

“Actually,” Jason said. “Yeah. Tim was able to get into one of your encrypted files on the League.”

“Nice!” Dick said high fiving the six year old who’s grin grew wide. Bruce gave them both an exasperated look.

Jason continued. “David Cain helped the League train several children to be something called the ‘One Who Is All.’ No clue what that means.”

Dick who had been briefed on everything League of Assassin’s related after the whole issue with Talia cursed in Romani. “That means he was looking to train a bodyguard for Ra’s. One who couldn’t be beating. Probably couldn’t find one so he made one instead. This girl has probably been trained since she was born.”

Glances were exchanged all across the cave. Bruce looked at them all. “Get some rest. All of you. Barbara take the Zeta tube to the other one near your home. You all have school tomorrow. I’ll take care of this.”

“What!”

“But--”

“We can help!”

Bruce glared at all three of his boys and pointed to the stairs. Dick sighed and started going upstairs. Jason and Tim followed. Barbara gave the cave one last glance before following Bruce’s orders as well. Bruce collapsed in his chair. He had a feeling what would happen next.

There was no news of the girl for another few weeks. January passed quickly and they returned to normal keeping an eye out for her. Then they got word that David Cain was in town looking for someone. Bruce came downstairs to see Barbara, Dick and Jason suited up. Tim was already handing out comms in a brief.

“You’re not coming,” Bruce told them. “David Cain is too dangerous. So is this girl who I know for sure now is his daughter. You won’t be fighting either of them.”

“Not fair,” Jason groaned.

Bruce sighed. “You can go on patrol together. Call me or Alfred if anything comes up. You all have to stay together and discreet. Understood?”

Three eager heads nodded. Jason sat behind Dick as the Robin cycle took off with Batgirl and her cycle following. Batman looked back at Tim. “You run comms and interference. Alfred will help if you need. Understand?”

Tim nodded and Bruce took off in the Batmobile. He found David Cain in an apartment alone surrounded by numerous weapons not soon after. The assassin turned to look at him unsurprised. “Batman.”

“Cassandra?” the man laughed. “So you’ve seen her then. Isn’t she perfect? I finally completed my mission and soon she will be initiated to serve Ra’s as she is destined.”

“No child should have to kill. Especially for Ra’s. Does Shiva know about your daughter?”

“She knows. She just hasn’t done anything. Cassandra is mine to train and order. The perfect weapon. You’ve noticed her skills haven’t you?”

Batman didn’t reply. “Why are you in Gotham?”

“I want my daughter back,” Cain replied. “I thought that was obvious.”

“She ran then. Probably for a good reason. What did you do to the girl?” Batman growled.

That’s when said girl leapt through the window. She looked around her to see Batman and her father. She scowled seriously at them both. Cain grinned. “You’ve finally come home. Good, because I already have your next job lined up.”

Batman growled. “You’re not going anywhere Cain. Neither is she. I need to know first if she wants it. Tell me you want to kill for him and I’ll let you go.”

Cassandra looked at them both. Her eyes were wide and filled with pain and hurt. She scowled at her father as he laughed. “She can’t talk. That’s what makes her so perfect. Cassandra talks the language of fighting. Her brain understands a body’s movements, that’s her language. She won’t be able to tell you in speech or writing.”

Batman watched the girl silently and spoke to her slowly. “Do you want this?”

Her eyes widened as he stepped forward. She made no move otherwise. Batman looked at her and spoke softly. “You’re afraid.”

She stepped back. Cain laughed. Batman ignored him knowing he was no threat at the moment. He continued. “I don’t know if you understand me but I want you to listen. I know what he made you do. I know it hurts you and maybe always will. But you make the choice now. Who do you want to be? Their. Weapon?You ran for a reason. I don’t know what it is. You might. Whatever it is it's the path you took for yourself. The path you get to choose to continue right now."

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. She made a fist and touched her heart. Then she reached for him. Cain seemed to realize what had happened. He stood up and screamed. "No!"

He raised his guns at Batman and aimed. Leaping in an arc Cassandra kicked both out of his hands before punching him in the chest. Cain crumpled to the floor. She looked up at Batman to see him reaching out a hand. "Let's go Cassandra."


	55. Adjustements

**Gotham**

**Year 2010**

**February 2nd**

**Jason is 10**

**Cass is 9**

**Tim is 7**

**Robin is 12**

**Batgirl is 14**

**Batman is 29**

****

Batgirl, Red Hood and Robin waited on top of the roof of the apartment building where Batman had last checked in with Tim. They knew David Cain was here and that Batman possibly needed help. So they disobeyed, coming as soon as they could to help Batman. Robin held his comm again. “There’s still no sign from Batman. I think we should go in.”

“Fine. He’s gonna be upset,” Batgirl told him.

“Isn’t he always? Now lets go,” Robin said chuckling.

“There’s no need,” Batman said stepping forward onto the roof. Cassandra stepped behind him. Batgirl, Robin and Red Hood immediately moved into fighting stances eyeing her warily.

“Uh, B? The girl, she’s behind you,” Robin said.

“Her name is Cassandra,” Batman said. “David Cain is already tied up ready to be picked up by Interpol.”

Batgirl and Robin exchanged glances. Batgirl stepped forward. “It’s nice to meet you Cassandra.”

The younger girl just stared. Batgirl’s grin turned into a confused frown. Batman looked at his two partners. “Cassandra can’t talk or read. She communicates in body language. It’s the only language she knows. It’s the way they made her a weapon.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “So that’s why she was so good. She could read our moves before they came.”

Batman nodded.

Robin looked at her again. “You sure we can trust her?”

“She ran from her father. She’s a fighter, one who’s not going to step down and I’m sure she never wants to kill again.”

“You can’t know that,” Red Hood declared.

“David Cain was one of the League members who helped train me. I, like others, know how to kill. That doesn’t mean I do it. Cassandra left because she didn’t want to do it.”

“I’m still not sure I can trust her,” Red Hood scowled.

“I do,” Batgirl said. “Dad told me yesterday a girl stopped him from being shot. One that looked like you. I trust her.”

Robin grinned at Batman. “She’s staying right? I mean where else will she go?”

Batman didn’t answer but they all knew what he meant. Robin cheered and bounded toward the wide eyed girl. “Welcome to the family then Cass. Can I call you that?”

She smirked and Robin’s grin grew wider. “Good. Now you can come home with us and meet—”

“Secret ID, chatterbox,” Red Hood said. “She might be tricking us.”

“She’s not,” Robin declared. “Agent A needs to know.”

“He will,” Batman said. “Cass will be a lot more work to settle in than everyone else. We need to teach her to talk and read. She doesn’t exist in the system either so adopting her will be harder too.”

“I’m sure if you explain where she came from to Dad he could help,” Batgirl suggested.

“How do we explain how we met her then?” Robin asked. Cass looked at them. Then she looked at Batman and touched a bruise on his cheek. She pointed to Robin then downstairs with a scowl.

“I think she has a suggestion,” Red Hood said.

“I think she wants to say we met her when she took down her dad. He was trying to hurt B. Is that what you want?” Robin asked. Cass’s eyes widened unbelieving he understood her. Robin grinned.

“How’d you get that?” Red Hood asked. Robin just shrugged.

Red Hood sighed then looked at Batman. “If we take her home we should tell her who we are first. Right?”

Batman nodded. “This can’t be told to anyone. Understood? If people know it puts me and them in danger.”

Cass nodded now understanding that meant yes. Bruce pulled off his cowl. “I’m Bruce Wayne.”

“Dick Grayson.”

“Jason Todd-Wayne,” Jason groaned not believing this was happening. Again.

“Barbara Gordon.”

“If you come with us Bruce can adopt you too. Jason and I will be your brothers. So will Tim,” Dick said. Cass looked around questioningly.

“He’s not here,” Batman explained. “If I adopt you that means I am your father instead of David Cain. Do you want that?”

Cass nodded again. She touched her heart. Then pointed at Bruce’s, Jason’s, Dick’s and Barbara’s. Robin grinned. “That settles it then.”

Cass was adopted officially on February 10th. With a little more digging Bruce had been able to find more information about the mysterious girl. She had turned nine a few days after the first time they met her.

Tim had trusted her immediately much like Dick. Jason had taken a little longer to warm up. In the end though, all her brother’s were extremely protective of Cass. Though she did easily beat all of their butts in sparring. It was part of being the only girl in the house. That was one of the hardest thing’s about her moving in.

Her adjustment into the family was much harder than Tim’s. Cass had no means of communication. Though the family quickly learned to translate her signs teaching Cass to speak became a priority. Every second of the day Cass was surrounded by speech. When one of her brother’s, Alfred, or Barbara couldn’t talk to her then she had audio books on, or the TV in the background.

Barbara had come up with trying to drill Cass with cards. They would teach her how to read and speak at once. Audio books played while the book sat in front of her and her brother’s helped her point out the words.

In fact Barbara had proved very helpful in all areas. Cass was the only girl and that meant that a lot had to be done. Quickly the household was taught how to treat a girl right and make sure she had all she needed. Alfred turned a room inside out getting out some of Martha Wayne’s old things.

The hardest thing for Cass was the adjustment around people. She had never experienced any except the targets she had been after, her father and the ones when she was on the run. She had no clue how to react to anything. When Dick had tried to embrace her during the first week she had grabbed his arm and almost broke his wrist before the other’s stopped her.

It was an adjustment for all of them. But it was an adjustment they made work. Tim and Cass became each other’s closest companions. Dick taught her about human affection, often translating her movements for others. Jason chose books for her to read and learn from. Cass taught them all to fight better as they taught her some of what they knew. She became one of them like she had always been meant to. From the side Bruce just watched them all happily as Alfred took pictures.


	56. A Robin Flies

**Gotham**

**Year 2010**

**June 20 th **

**Jason is 10**

**Cass is 9**

**Tim is 7**

**Robin is 13**

**Batgirl is 14**

**Batman is 30**

Bruce watched as Dick climbed onto the Trapeze. His siblings watched from the ledge. None of them could do what Dick could. No was able to fly like a Grayson. But all of them had learnt to swing from a trapeze from their oldest brother. At the moment Dick was flying through the air. He grinned happiliy. “You scared Jason or are you gonna swing over?”

“I’m not scared,” Jason said. He took the leap holding the trapeze though he’d been supposed to do it five minutes ago.

“Great!” Dick grinned. “Now let go so I can catch you.”

“What? You friggin crazy?”

“C’mon Jaybird. I thought you wanted to have fun,” Dick teased. The banter continued as both boys swung on the trapeze. Finally Tim said something to a giggling Cass that drove Jason over the edge. He let go and Dick caught him hanging from his knees.

Bruce walked out of the room trusting all his kids were in good hands. He passed Barbara who was walking in. “The trapeze?”

“Of course,” he replied as she ran to join the others. Bruce sat in the kitchen as Alfred laid a plate of lunch in front of him. He looked up at Alfred and sighed. “He’s gotten a lot bigger. Do you really think he’s ready?”

“More than,” Alfred said. “Master Dick has grown a lot. So has this family. If you expect any of them to be able to grow happily you must allow them to spread their wings when the time comes.”

“I’m worrying over nothing,” Bruce commented.

“I don’t believe it is nothing. To the world the boys are being shown the League’s secrets. Though Master Richard might already know all of them his friends do not. It’s their first step in being able to join the League one day as adults.”

“Not for a long time then,” Bruce insisted.

“In five years Master Bruce,” Alfred said. “By then he’ll have been finished school with a year. He may even have moved out.”

Bruce paled. “I’ll tell him soon. Tonight. None of the others will come on patrol tonight. It’ll be just the two of us.”

Alfred nodded. “Now would you be so kind as to go summon the children for their lunches?”

In the Gym a laughing Cass, Jason and Tim were piled on top of Dick on the net as Barbara watched. Dick threw them all off when he saw Bruce. Jason grinned. “Whoever wins gets an extra cookie?”

“No fair!” Tim protested as they took off. “You’re all taller.”

Alfred laid lunch out and Bruce ruffled Tim’s hair. “Alfred has enough cookies for us all.”

The table quickly became lively again. Fights broke out as usual. Dick conversed in sign language as his mouth was full. Cass who had been learning it as an alternate from of communication was signing back fast. Barbara engaged Jason in a discussion about a book. Tim butted in every so often. Bruce sat at the head of the table and looked at the kids surrounding him. Before Dick he would have though none of this was possible.

He grinned as the table fell quiet. Alfred laid a cake in front of Dick. Seven candles stood on it. Dick looked at the R shaped cake with patterns of Gotham and a Batsignal behind it. “Seven years, huh?”

Bruce smiled, a genuine one. It _had_ been seven years since the day Dick had first arrived at the manor and moved in. “Happy Batday, Dickie.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m thirteen. That’s too old to be called Dickie. But thanks.”

“Blow out the candles,” Jason urged elbowing Dick. Dick pushed him away but complied.

Cass watched as it happened and Alfred cut the cake serving them each a piece. She moved her hand to sign. “ _Birthday?”_

“No,” Tim explained. “Batday. We celebrated my first two months ago. Remember? It’s to remember when we all moved into the manor.”

“When you joined the Batfamily,” Dick grinned. “Birthdays are different but they’re just as awesome.”

Cass nodded and took a piece of cake. A grin erupted on her face. Alfred matched it. “Yes, Miss Cassandra. There’s chocolate inside. Yours and Master Jason’s favorites. Vanilla for Master Tim and Master Bruce. Strawberry for Master Richard too.”

“I know why Strawberry is your favorite flavor,” Jason grinned.

“Why?”

“Because it’s red,” the table erupted into laughter as Dick blushed the same color as he was so fond of.

Bruce coughed. Everyone looked at him. “No patrol tonight.”

“I guess that’s good. Dad’s supposed to be home anyway,” Barbara said scooping another bite of cake.

“No way,” Jason complained. “I’ve barely gotten to go on patrol lately. Why can’t we?”

“I’ll be going. So will Robin. No one else is needed tonight. You’ll get your chance again soon Jason,” Bruce soothed.

“Why’s tonight so special?” Dick asked. “Not because it’s my Batday right?”

Bruce shook his head. The table erupted into guesses and Alfred grinned taking a picture of them all.

None of them guessed right. It was only late into patrol as they had put Two-Face in jail again and caught several other crooks that Batman and Robin took a rest. Robin did a handstand on a gargoyle as Batman surveilled the city. “Now will you tell me why we’re patrolling just the two of us?”

“The League had a meeting last night.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Robin asked coming out of his handstand and flipping to crouch beside Batman.

“We’ve decided that the partners of the Leaguers are old enough to take their first step as future Leaguers. You’ll be joining us as we go to headquarters.”

“Wally, Roy and Kalduram get to come to the Watchtower?” Robin asked excitedly.

Batman looked at him. Robin sighed. “Oh.”

“It’s mostly for the press. You four will be allowed into the Hall of Justice’s inner sanctum. No further. You’re not to alert the others of the Watchtower’s existence. Understood?”

“Yeah. But then what’s the point of this?”

“Mostly to show you four are the next generation of heroes. But you will be allowed to have more freedom and respect within the League after this. You’ve all grown a lot. Become heroes in your own right. Especially you. Robin is more than I ever thought would be possible.”

Robin blushed. “Why not Red Hood? Or Batgirl? Even the other’s have a part in helping us protect Gotham?”

“They do. But you were the first. You’re the one the public knows about for certain. Red Hood is just a myth to most of them. Batgirl is too. Maybe soon I’ll allow them to show themselves to the world soon. But for now you’re my partner. The first child hero.”

Robin nodded. Then his grin grew bigger and bigger. “So how long do I have to wait? Man, I can’t wait to call KF tonight. He’s gonna be pumped.”

“July 4th.”

Robin nodded. Batman looked at him again crouching to Robin’s level. Then he did something he barely ever did outside of the Batcave. He took off the cowls. Robin’s lenses widened in his mask.

“Dick I’m so proud of you. Seven years ago I was a dark and lonely man. You brought some light back into my life. You were the start of our family and a new generation of heroes. You were only six then but you’re a teenager now. You’re starting high school,” Bruce frowned. “I never dreamed that you’d be where you are now. Able to beat most of the League in sparring, a great hero, a smart kid, an amazing brother and Robin. Most of all the best son.”

Robin sniffed. He embraced Batman who hugged him back. “Thanks Tati. I know you don’t want to say it but I love you too.”

Bruce pulled the cowl back on as Robin laughed. Smoke rose in the distance. Robin looked at Batman and grinned. “You ready to feel the aster B?”

Batman resisted rolling his eyes and gave a smirk of his own. Robin sprung onto the gargoyle. The back handspring turned into a flip and the bird went flying. His cape spread behind him like wings as he fell through the air. At the last second his line shot forward. Batman watched Robin flip, spreading his wings and soaring through the air. He jumped after him trying to catch up to the Robin in flight.


End file.
